Shattered Spirit
by bronzelord
Summary: What if Naruto didn't have the strength to deal with the hate of the village?  How would he survive the never ending waves of mistrust, and anger that cause the villagers to abuse and ostracize him?  Can he find a meaning for his life?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

My inspiration was a sad dream and the song sadness and sorrows from the Naruto OST.

Chapter 1

A small blonde haired boy sat at the edge of a small pond by of the side of the main road. He had been sitting there for most of the morning, and he had been watching the roads. The roads were empty.

He sent a searching gaze along the surrounding area, ensuring he was alone. The small blonde boy stood and looked into the water. The clear still water gave him a clear reflection. He saw his unruly blonde hair, his "whisker" like lines on his cheeks, and finally his eyes. They were a clear blue like sapphires, but they held no glow, no life. They were the eyes of the dead, eyes of the living dead. He looked up into the clear blue sky,

_Everything is so calm, so peaceful…_ The boy thought as he began to walk down the pier which led to the center of the pond.

He stood at the piers edge and looked down. The pond wasn't very large, just about twelve feet wide, but it was very deep. He knew this because he had tested the water the day before. He smiled a small cold smile, realizing he didn't have much time left. With that cold emotionless smile still in place, he stepped off the edge. He hit the water with a big splash, the cold water quickly pulling him down. He felt himself hit the bottom, he made no move to swim up, and as the blackness consumed him his last thoughts were,

_I'm coming…_

* * *

A skinny raven haired seven year old turned the corner of his clan's hidden path to the main road, when he saw a blonde boy jump into his practice pond.

_Dang hoodlums… How dare he swim in MY practice area._ He thought scathingly.

He walked quickly to the edge of the pond to chew the kid out, but then he saw that the kid was floating at the bottom of the pond.

_Crap,_ He thought.

_He's not coming up._

Then without a second thought he jumped into the pond, and swam to the bottom and grabbed the boy. He then began to try and swim back up to the surface, but the extra weight of the other boy was too much for him. He began to fell them both begin to slip back into the cold watery depths. Just as he began to give into his despair and see black at the edge of his vision, he gritted his teeth, and growled.

_There is no way I'm going to die now!_He thought ferociously.

Suddenly, he felt warmth spread through his whole body, a tingly sensation filled him. A huge roar of power rolled thorough him, he felt the muddy floor of the pond, and push against it with everything he had, he felt that almighty rush of energy flow through him again, and he broke the surface of the pond, and flipped out of the water, to land on the shore. He began breathing heavily as he looked over the blonde child; he put his ear to his mouth, and cursed when he didn't hear anything. He began to scream for help, and began to push on his chest.

"Help! HELP!" he yelled as loud as he could. Then, he finally pushed hard on the kid's chest, and he spit up a ton of water, and he began coughing.

"Sasuke?" A strong low voice called out to him. The raven haired boy visibly calmed when he heard that voice.

"Itachi! Come here! Now!"

A taller version of the raven haired boy sprinted out onto the road and spotted his younger brother. When he reached him, he noticed the struggling blonde in his brother's arms. The blonde boy was struggling to stay conscious, and they were both soaking wet.

"Sasuke! Whats going on?" The younger boy, struggled to calm himself down.

"I came to practice the Goukakuyu no Jutsu (Fireball Technique). When I saw this boy jump in, I thought he was just a street rat stopping by to defile the water, but when I got to the pond he was at the bottom, and he wasn't breathing, so I swam down there and got him out." He shrugged and omitted the strange way they got out.

Itachi studied his younger brother, but turned his attention to the struggling blonde. The boy finally managed to get his eyes open. Sasuke looked at his face expectantly, but was surprised to find they were not filled with gratitude, but instead were livid with rage, then, just as quickly as the fire appeared, it vanished replaced by a look of such complete apathy, that it struck Sasuke like a physical blow. Itachi saw the look the blonde gave, and looked up to see Sasuke flinch. Itachi looked down at the blonde, he had feinted. Itachi paused only to ponder what would drive a young child like this to commit suicide. Then he shook his head, then spoke to Sasuke.

"Go home, tell mother and father what happened and tell them I am taking the child to the hospital. I will return as soon as I can." As soon, as Sasuke nodded, Itachi picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. Then, he darted onto the road.

He ran as fast as he could, building up to his maximum speed, as he dashed through the crowded streets of Konoha, darting through the crowds only appearing as a flash of black. He flashed to the entrance of the hospital, landing with a dull thud. He strode into the medical facility, and flagged down one of the nurses. When he presented the slumbering child, she gritted her teeth , then jabbed her finger violently towards a kindly looking older nurse. He moved forward, calling to her.

"Excuse me! I was told you could help me." He approached her and pulled the youth from his shoulder. The older woman started.

"Gomenasai! Uchiha-san! Come follow me please." She led him up to the next floor, and knocked on an office door. Itachi read the sign.  
_  
Fubishi Maya …_ A brunette woman with green eyes stepped out of the office.

"Matsuri, what is it?" She turned and saw Itachi and the boy he was holding. When her eyes settled on the little boy she blanched, then sh rushed forward and checked his breathing and temperature. Then she stepped back and spoke.

"Matsuri, get a bed ready. You," she pointed at Itachi.

"Come with us." He followed the two of them to an unused room at the end of the corridor. Once inside Itachi gently lay the kid down and ruffled his hair, as he did with Sasuke.

"How did this happen?" he turned and saw that she was quietly observing her patient.

"According to my brother, he jumped into a pond close by our house." She sighed.

"He can't swim." His face scrunched together as he glared at her. She simply leaned against the wall, and rubbed her temples.

"This is the fifth time, Naruto has attempted suicide, this year." This time it was Itachi who blanched.

"Fifth?...It is only July…" He studied the young boy, thinking back to the glare he had given Sasuke, and everything began to make sense. He looked away, out the window before speaking.

" You called him Naruto? Is he THE Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked the question quietly, not expecting an answer. He heard her sigh.

"You saved him, I guess you deserve to know a little bit about the person whose life you own. Yeah, that's him." She said it softly. He turned to the small pitiful looking child.

"What a sad child. How can someone so small, desire death so much?" He moved his intense stare onto Fubishi.

"That small boy has lived through some extremely traumatic events, added on top he lost his parents at birth. He has slipped into a deep depression this last year. The Hokage was supposed to have fixed him up with a tail." Itachi smirked.

"You're pretty open with information." She smiled back at him.

"Shush up. I know your ANBU. Anyways, Naruto wasn't always like this. He used to be a bright powerful personality. But it seems that this village has beaten the life out of the poor boy." Her voice was subdued, and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

* * *

Itachi could understand where she was coming from. This child who could have been no older than his beloved brother was facing the world alone, and had to face the hatred, and anger of an entire village on his own. Itachi felt his heart jerk with sudden pain. He looked somewhere other than the small child on the bed.

"You know this isn't the first time he is in here because he tried to commit suicide. The first time, he slashed his wrists." Itachi jerked up to look her in the eyes. Her eyes had the faint faraway look as if she was re-experiencing it.

"I almost had a heart attack when the Sandaime, brought him in. But we managed to bring him through it. And the scars have vanished. But he has never been the same since. He now wears that cold, dead, empty look. It seems as though he is there but not there. He is a dead boy walking. Something died in him on that day, something that I don't know will ever be able to heal. But after that he had an ANBU tail watching over him, and preventing any further suicide attempts. Until now of course." She snapped out of her reverie, and moved to Naruto bed, placing a gentle hand on his sleeping face.

"Sleep well little one." She whispered and stalked out of the room. Itachi, stood there for a few minutes more, before following Fubishi out the door.

"Fubishi-san! I would like to ask you something!" He called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

My inspiration was a sad dream and the song sadness and sorrows from the Naruto OST.

Chapeter 2

Sasuke was somewhat confused, and right now he was plain curious. He had done everything that his brother had asked him to do. He had run home and he had immediately spoken to his parents. Fortunately, only mother was at home when he barged into the house. She turned to see who was quickly, and smiled brightly at her son.

* * *

"Ne Sasu? What happened? Did you forget something?" She loved seeing her son, going out to practice becoming a ninja, trying to tread the footsteps of his ancestors, and to carve a name for himself. She realized it was difficult growing up in Itachi's shadow, but she and his older brother loved dearly and always tried to be there for him when he needed them. Her smile wilted, shen she saw her son's face trying to hold back panic.

"sasuke! What happened?" She rushed to him.

"Mom! There was a boy! He was at the pond where I practice. I thought he was just some street rat! But MOM! He jumped in the water, and he must've fainted or something, cuz he fell to the bottom of the pond. I managed to get him out, and breathing when Itachi-niisan came. Nii-san took him to the hospital." He reached out for his mother.  
She allowed him to fall into her waiting arms, and she could feel his dampness through her own clothing. She just held him tight, as he was shuddering. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered comforts into his ear. He stepped back and grinned just for her.

"Mom, I pulled him from the bottom of the pond. I think I saved his life." He said it quietly. She smiled back at him.

"Of course you did. You are Uchiha Sasuke. You were born to do great things!" She gripped her son to her, for some reason, fear gripped her heart.

* * *

Sasuke, was careful not to mention two things.

First was his close encounter with death himself.  
Second was the reaction of the boy he had saved.

He didn't mention the first to protect his mother, the second because he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Soon, he pulled away from his mother, saying he wanted to go change. He went upstairs and jumped into the shower, his thoughts were wrapped around the strange boy's eyes. He had never seen eyes like that before.

* * *

By the time Sasuke was out and dressed, his father was home. Sasuke came down the stairs and almost ran into him. Uchiha Fugaku, looked like both of his sons. He had long black hair and dark eyes, usually set in a serious manner. However, as he gazed down at his youngest child, they were set in amusement, and pride. He reached down and ruffled his childs hair.

"Sasuke, I'm proud of you. You did a good thing today." He said it warmly, and Sasuke smiled appreciatively. Such remarks were few and far between from his Father. Fugaku, brought his son down to the table where Mikoto had prepared a magnificent luch. They all had begun to eat as Itachi strolled in. Fugaku smiled at his eldest.

"How is the boy?" He asked loudly. Itachi took his seat, and then answered.

"He is stable. They say that he will be kept overnight to monitor him, then he will be sent back home. However, there is something that makes me think twice about this….business…" Itachi spoke softly. Fugaku's eye brow shot up.

"What are you suggesting, Itachi? All life is sacred. Every life is worth saving, worth protecting. As a member of the Uchiha Clan, you should know this." Fugaku spoke just as softly, but his words carried his convictions. Itachi seemed to mulling over this. Then he spoke again.

"I think I would like to discuss this without Sasuke present." Mikoto and Fugaku frowned.

"Why?" they spoke together. Itachi dropped his eyes.

"It is a sensitive matter. Something that should not be discussed in front of young ears." Sasuke, suddenly burst.

"Itachi-niisan! You're only five years older than I am! If this matter is about the boy I saved today, I have the right to know!" He finished with a huff. Itachi, looked at his parents who nodded.

With a sigh, he started.

"The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto." Fugaku froze. Mikioto gasped and dropped her chopsticks. Sasuke's gaze flickered to his mother.

_She has never done anything so common in her life_. She seemed to realize what she had done, and hastily picked up her chopsticks and continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Mikoto's thoughts were racing.

_Kushina's boy… It was Kushina's boy Sasuke had saved…_

Then Itachi continued.

* * *

"On top of that, it appears that this is the fifth time he has attempted suicide." This time Mikoto blanched, then excused herself. Sasuke watched his mother get up from the table.

_What was wrong? Did she know this boy?_ Sasuke frowned, and asked.

"What do you mean fifth time?" Itachi fixed him with a serious gaze.

"He has had four other unsuccessful attempts to end his own life. All this year." Itachi paused to let his words sink in, then he chose his words carefully.

"It would make a sad thing to have Sasuke's first triumph be soured by the boy taking his own life as soon as he leaves the hospital." Itachi finished and began to eat. Fugaku sat there, quietly. After a few minutes, Sasuke spoke again.

"Itachi-niisan, do you have the address for the place where he lives?" His voice was subdued. Itachi smiled inwardly.

"yes I do. I had planned on going tomorrow to check on him. Would you like to come?" He said it kindly. Sasuke looked expectantly at their father.

Fugaku felt the gazes of both his sons. Both wanted to visit, the boy they had saved. He nodded, seeing no reason as to why they could not go. Sasuke nodded his head, and thanked his father. Then he excused himself, and went to his room.

His head was spinning. He'd grown up taught that life was precious, it was fleeting. Something to fight for, to protect. Yet this boy, seemed all to ready to cast his aside. He sat down, and tried to focus he thoughts, and in the ends just gave himself a headache. So he just lay back and closed his eyes hoping for the peace that sleep would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

My inspiration was a sad dream and the song sadness and sorrows from the Naruto OST.

Chapter 3

Sasuke and Itachi were both walking. They walked each with his own thoughts. When they were halfway to Naruto's house, Sasuke stopped and asked Itachi a question.

"What would make someone want to end their life?" Itachi had been expecting this.

"Is this about Naruto?" Sasuke nodded, then started walking again. Itachi carefully pondered this before forming an answer.

"Is it hard for you to understand why that boy did what he did?" Itachi looked at sasuke and saw him nod.

"For you, it is difficult because of how you grew up, ototou. You have grown up as a child should, with parents and a family that loves you and treasures you. You have been taught to treasure that fleeting gift called life, to uphold the family honor and morals that guide our life. Peace, happiness, justice, honor. All of these hold special meaning to you, to me, to our clan, because they are central to us. They make us who we are. They make life the gentle joy we cling to. However, that boy has never known the gentle love of a parent. He has never had anyone to treasure him, to love him unconditionally. He has lived a life of loneliness and uncertainty. He lives by himself, secluded and withdrawn, unable to find any relief to the constant pain of not being able to have what he sees all around him. He watches little boys and girls walking around him with their fathers, with their mothers, envying them, desiring nothing but what a child needs in his life. He stands at the outside of the lives of the villagers, forever at the brunt of their mistrust, their hatred, their malice. He no longer understands what kindness is, he doesn't understand love, or gentleness. He has never known justice or peace. His whole existence has been thrown into a mire of hate, continuously growing and thriving on the past prejudices of the people of this village. It is hard for us who have learned to treasure peace and the happiness of life that comes with it to be able to level with someone who has been dealt such severe scars. No, it's nigh on impossible." He managed to finish quietly. He looked at his little brother, he knew that Sasuke had absorbed every word he had spoken.

They walked in silence, when they entered the Main part of the village they drew many strange glances.

"Those two are Uchiha? What are they doing out here? They never leave their compound unless they have business to attend to!" Whispers followed them. Itachi clenched his teeth unconsciously, he had planned on protecting his brother from these things.

* * *

Sasuke heard the people, and completely ignored them, moving forward with the air of a noble of the House of Uchiha. Anyways, his mind was locked on to trying to figure out the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was an enigma in the most extreme, he did the complete opposite of everything that Sasuke had been raised to believe.

He wanted to go and meet him, to talk to him, to find out what "scars" Itachi had been talking about. He had heard every word his brother had said, but instead of quelling his curiosity and allure, they made it burn even hotter. Now he had to know, why the boy had tried to drown himself, why had he been so furious that he had been saved, Why? Without realizing it he had been walking faster than his brother, and only was drawn out by Itachi grabbing his shoulder.

* * *

"Sasuke, This is the apartment building." Sasuke looked up at the tall building, and followed his brother up the stairs. They stopped at the last apartment on the floor, and knocked gently on the door.

Whatever Sasuke had been expecting, it had not been this. The door was opened by the young blonde boy, he stood there as if quite unsure what was going on.

"Who are you?" The boy's voice was flat and cold. His eyes were cold and empty. Itachi reached down, and said.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, and this is my brother Uchiha Sasuke." The boy regarded Itachi's extended hand with disinterest.

"Its polite to shake hands or bow when you are introduced." Sasuke looked in surprise at his brother. He had spoken as if it were Sasuke in front of him. Naruto stared at them before bowing, and straightening.

"It is also polite to allow guests into the house." Naruto shrugged and turned around. Itachi entered and pulled Sasuke in with him. They entered the small apartment. Sasuke turned around looking in vague amazement at the small living space. There was a small mini kitchen with a dining bar, a small lounge area, and a hallway that had two doors on each side. Naruto sat himself down comfortably on the one seater in the lounge, leaving the couch open for the two brothers. Once they had sat down, Naruto fixed his dead stare on them.

"Why are you here?" His question was flat and emotionless. Sasuke almost flinched again at the complete lack of…anything in the boy's words. Sasuke watched the boy's face, it was completely devoid of any emotion, any flicked of interest, he was just there. Itachi once again broke the silence.

"Naruto, we were the ones who pulled you from the pond." Sasuke saw the boy's eyes flash. As quickly as the emotion came it was gone. Then he starched languidly.

"Have you come then, to gain my thaks in stealing me from death's awful door?" He said it sarcastically. The words hit Sasuke, enflaming him. Suddenly, sasuke was engraged.

"I didn't come here to get anything from you." He said it clearly, his voice shaking with barely controlled emotion. Naruto's eyebrow shot up, suddenly focusing on the younger brother.

"I came here because I didn't understand you. I came here because I jumped into the pond to save you. I came because I wanted to know that you were safe, that you were well. " Sasuke was shaking now. He could see a small amount of surprise in the other boy's eyes but there was also fear, and suspicion.

"I came here to allow myself to stop worrying that you didn't make it, that some complication had popped up and made everything worse." He cut himself off. He knew he was getting close to yelling, he took a deep breath to clam himself.

"Why should you care about me?" Naruto's cold voice sliced through him.

"My life, is not your concern, never has been never will be. You and the rest of the village don't concern yourselves with me, and I don't concern myself with you. So then, why have you come here with mock pity, and false words? What more do you desire to take from me? My happiness? My dreams? You are already too late, this village has torn that away. And now you come here, after taking away my chance of escaping this hell, and returning to the people who gave me life in exchange for theirs, thinking to gain my thanks?" Even though the boy's words were flat and soft, the fury was evident. Sasuke was taken aback. He was about to speak again when the blonde's eyes silenced him.

"I believe it's time for you to leave." Naruto got up and slammed the door of his room. Sasuke sat in a stunned silence. He looked at Itachi who sat there for a second as if contemplating something. Then, he smiled at Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke don't worry about what he said. But it is time we left." He stood up, and made to leave. Sasuke however, remained seated. Itachi turned confused.

"Go home, Nii-san. I'll come soon." Itachi stood still studying his younger brother, then nodded and walked out the front door.

Sasuke took a deep breath and went to the room Naruto had disappeared into. He knocked on the door and leaned his against it. He heard sniffles on the other side, and knocked more insistently. He heard the door unlock and he was faced with the cold faced boy, with tears streaked down his face.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself, he grabbed the boy in a hug, just like his brother and mother had when he had been sad and crying. He felt the boy in his arms jump, but then he settled in his arms as if he resigned himself to the world. Sasuke felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. He felt pity for this boy but he also felt that the boy was suffering beyond his understanding, and that suffering was from unjust actions. He just stood there and let the blond cry into his shoulder. He tried to gently rub his back, trying to remember what his brother had done for him. He just stood there for a while, letting the blonde release his pent up emotions.

After what seemed hours the blonde pulled away. Sasuke stood there unsure of what to do. The blonde regarded him with a curious expression. Then he spoke in a quiet reserved voice.

"Is it true? Were you here to see that I was ok?" His face was clouded with worry. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief,

"Yes, usuratonkachi." He said with warmth, and smiled as he said it. Naruto scrunched up his face.

"I'm not a clumsy idiot!" he said in annoyance. Sasuke smiled brightly.

"Says the boy who just cried my shirt to death!" Naruto seemed grumpy at this statement. Then, he tensed.

"You probably have to go home now, huh?" Sasuke realized Naruto was afraid. He blinked.

"Yes, I do. But I'll stop by tomorrow ok?" At this Naruto smiled but it was hollow.

"Yes of course you will. Well have a safe trip." Sasuke waved as he stepped out of the apartment.

"Hmm… That took a lot longer than I thought it would Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see his brother leaning against the wall, looking at the blue sky.

"I suppose you will be wanting to come back tomorrow, then."


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

My inspiration was a sad dream and the song sadness and sorrows from the Naruto OST.

Chapter 4

**Two Years Later**

Sasuke was walking down the road towards the academy. He was wearing his signature dark blue shirt, with white shorts. He was whistling some tune, he had heard his mother singing this morning. It was a lullaby he remembered his mom was singing to him as a child. He was still whistling when he felt a presence on his right.

"Ah, shut up teme! I swear, fricking tone deaf is what you are." Sasuke felt himself smile in spite of himself.

"And a good morning to you too, Dobe." Naruto, was scowling, but then again he wasn't really a morning person.

"What the hell has got you so frickin' happy this morning?" Naruto grumbled, he was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with grey stripes on the sleeves and the whirlpool insignia, and a pair of black knee length pants. Sasuke smiled.

"Ahh, the sweet thought of smoking more students at the academy has gotten me happier." Naruto snorted.

Sasuke didn't need to tell him why he was happy. He and Itachi had spoken this morning about how different Naruto had become. They had become friends, no he corrected himself, they had become more like brothers. Even, Itachi enjoyed being around the blonde. He had a strange air around him. He was desperately trying to be pessimistic around others, but when it was just the three of them, Naruto relaxed into this kind, gentle, and caring person. Sasuke loved that he'd been a part of the transformation. They bickered good naturedly until they reached the Academy, Sasuke sighed as Naruto fell silent and his face sombered and fell into a cold mask of disinterest. But he just kept walking until they reached the classroom, and sat down in the third row, in their seats.

They were right on time, and as they walked up Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's fangirls, they all hung around drooling watching him. As one girl stepped forward, Naruto sent a hard glare her way. As she scuttled back to the waiting arms of her friends Naruto let his head fall into his hands. He massaged his temples.

_Dang….Its only eight. My head is already killing me. I hate this stupid Academy._

Naruto just kept trying to assuage his ache as Iruka walked in.

* * *

"Welcome back! How was everyone's vacation?" Iruka spoke happily, and he looked across the room as he received a smattering of responses. However, his gaze settled on a young blonde wearing a white shirt and black pullover. The boy was staring out of a window.

"perhaps, we should have a couple people come up and tell us about their break activities?" He waited as several students volunteered. He allowed them up, then called out.

"How about we hear from Sasuke-kun next?" Sasuke shrugged. He stood up told the class about his training with his brother.

"Hmm, and Naruto?" Narkuto kept staring out of the widnow.

"Naruto?...Naruto!" He snapped out his reverie, and glared at Iruka.

"What do you want?" He said flatly. Iruka's eyebrow shot up. "Is that how you speak to your sensei?" Naruto looked at him, appearing quite bored with what Iruka was saying.

"I guess that isn't how I'm supposed to talk to a sensei, but I'm still waiting for you to become my teacher. Until then, I guess you'll just have to wait won't you?" Naruto's eyes bored into Iruka, as if he could see into his deepest recess of his soul. Then Sasuke elbowed him.

"Just answer his question, dobe." Naruto glared at his friend but then in a quiet voice simply stated he spent his vacation training. Then, he went back to looking out the window. Iruka sighed. He wasn't quite reaching the boy, and wasn't sure he would be able to. But he was given this assignment by the Hokage himself, so he'd try his best.

"Thank you, Naruto. But you'll have to stay for your little outburst." That made Naruto scowl. Iruka chuckled to himself.

_At least he is able to show some emotion, he has come quite a ways in two years_.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he packed up.

"Naruto I'll be at training ground 1. Try to hurry. Aniki hates waiting." He got up and walked out of the classroom. Naruto was silently fuming. He almost wished he hadn't promised Itachi he'd obey the Academy teachers. He'd been fine chasing teachers from the classroom, with his impossible manners but Iruka, he was determined, and strangely he seemed to target Naruto as if he could sense something that the boy was hiding.

_Well he'll never know what's behind my mask._ He grinned at that thought. But as Iruka walked up to him, he set His face into the mask of indifference. "

Naruto…"

_Great, I'm going to get a lecture about respect again._

"Naruto, what am I supposed to do for you?" Naruto let his head slip to the side, in surprise.

"Naruto, you have been in my care in this academy for the past two years, and yet you continually put space between you and your classmates. You insult others, intimidate people, and insinuate authority in the classroom. I want to help you, I want to understand you! I really do! But you need to meet me halfway Naruto." Iruka watched as the blonde boy's eyes diverged from his. He could sense the boy warming up to him already.

"Alright Naruto, you can go now." Iruka gave him a quick smile, and Naruto gave him a hesistant look before running out of the classroom.

* * *

As Naruto ran for the training ground, he spotted something that caused him to groan aloud. Sasuke was cornered by fifteen girls and they were steadily closing in like lionesses on the prowl. Naruto growled as he stopped behind the crowd of pre-pubescent girls and muttered. Then he gently tapped a girl with brown hair on her shoulder. She turned and jumped. He fixed her with his cold empty glare. Then he preceeded to push through the crowd, the girls hissed at him but then they jumped back. When he finally reached Sasuke, he sighed in frustration. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Then he turned to the crowd of girls.

"Scram." He hissed in anger. The girls disappeared in seconds, except for Sasuke's two biggest fan girls, Sakura a fiery pinkette, and Ino a pretty blonde. Naruto could feel a headache coming on. The two girls gave him a disappointed frown. He growled at them,

"Sorry, but Sasuke has a prior engagement and you two, have made us late." They stood their ground and frowned at him more.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't belong to you!" the Pink haired girl said with a smile. Naruto gave her a feral grin.

"Yes you're right. But he won't belong to either of you, ever." Then, he turned his back on them speaking to Sasuke instead.

"You, were supposed to get to Training ground one. Itachi's gonna be pissed." He said it quietly. Sasuke shrugged.

"What do you want me to do? I can't beat up a bunch of defenseless girls…" Naruto groaned again. This time he just pulled Sasuke with him, his glare effectively keeping all fan girls at a respectable distance. Once they reached the gate, Naruto turned and yelled.

"Any fan girl found on the training grounds spying will be used for training!" He said it darkly, and pulled Sasuke with him. Once they were inside the training grounds Naruto locked the gates with relish.

* * *

"You're late." A dark voice muttered. A grumpy Itachi wearing his ANBU uniform was leaning against a training post.

"Don't look at me. Yell at lover boy over there." Naruto said it matter-a-factly and proceeded to take a seat against the training poles. Sasuke managed to look insulted as he walked forward.

"You got cornered again, Sasuke?" Itachi's eyes betrayed his amusement. His face was red with shame.

"I couldn't bring myself to harm a bunch of innocent girls!" He managed to choke out. Naruto sniggered.

"Oh yeah! Those annoying girls are soo innocent, they didn't even look like predators stalking their cornered prey!" Naruto snorted with laughter, and Sasuke to his immense aannoyance saw Itachi smiling too. Sasuke grunted, then spoke in a sugary sweet voice, that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"Aniki? Can we start with some sparring?" Naruto's sixth sense was ringing in his head, he was sensing a great danger to his life, as he Itachi nod and Sasuke's face break into a vicious smile. Sasuke leapt with blinding grace to the open space in front of them.

"Come on, Naruto! Lets have some fun." As he spoke the last word his eyes flashed and his Sharingan activated. Naruto swallowed hard.

_Its going to be a long training session…_

* * *

After an hour of intense hand to hand combat, Itachi called them to a break. Sasuke nodded, having vented most of his anger out. Naruto winced, and stepped gingerly trying to make his bruised body move any faster than it had to. They settled down and ate a small meal Itachi had with him. Then Itachi had them practice their throwing. He stepped back against a tree. Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," He said in a singsong voice.

"Would you like to make this practice more interesting?" Sasuke could sense a brewing revenge, but he couldn't think of a way to get out of it.

"Sure, Ototou." He said it because he knew that Naruto hated that he was younger. Naruto smiled.

"Come on Sasuke. Lets see who can land a weapon on the other person's target." Sasuke swallowed this time. Even without Uchiha eyes, Naruto was a formidable opponent. Sasuke usually had to rely on his Sharingan to get them on an even playing field. He knew that Naruto was actually a genius who hid his talents. But he smiled as well.

"Lets!" He replied and sent three shuriken at Naruto's posts which were immeadiately knocked out of the air by two kunai followed by five shuriken at his post. Sasuke managed to hit tehm out of the air, and defend his post. They began to hurl ninja weapons with lethal accuracy at the posts. Thirty minutes later, they were breathing hard and the posts were unharmed but weapons covered the ground in front of them. Then Naruto hurled a knife a Sasuke, who dodged it easily but missed that Naruto had neatly pinned his log with five kill shots. Sasuke scrunched his face in annoyance.

"I win." Naruto sang like a small child. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his friend. Naruto reached down to help his friend up.

"Well done, Naruto." Itachi breathed into his ear and he yelped and dropped Sasuke. Itachi was gently laughing, as Naruto apologized and glared at him.

"Well it's time for us to go home." Naruto moved his face to a smile, but his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt.

"Hey don't worry! We'll come down and visit more tomorrow and Nii-san will keep training us right?" Sasuke said with a generous elbow to his Aniki's ribs. Itachi winced and nodded. This time, Naruto's smile reached his eyes and he waved them off before going around and picking up the fallen weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

My inspiration was a sad dream and the song sadness and sorrows from the Naruto OST.

Chapter 5

Itachi noticed his little ototou was not very talkative as they were walking home.

"Sasuke? Is something the wrong?" He spoke gently, but Sasuke jumped as if broken from a reverie. He looked abashed and shook his head, but Itachi stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Sasuke, what are you thinking about? No matter what it is, you can always tell your Aniki..." He said it smoothly, coaxingly. Sasuke nodded.

"Onii-san... Have you noticed Naruto lately?" He spoke softly.  
Itachi laughed gently.

"Yes. How can I not notice that bundle of endless energy and smiles. He has really changed hasn't her?" Sasuke nodded again.

"He has changed. He's come a long way from that stubborn jerk to being a good friend. But onii-san... I'm still the only friend he's got, and he's still my only friend outside of the Clan." He said it quietly.  
Itachi put his arms around his little brother.

"Sasuke, you have a kind heart. It beats with purity, and justice. You are what all Uchiha should be. Yes, he and you are still alone. But hold fast, ototou. You never know what life might throw your way."  
Sasuke smiled at his brother.

"Thanks, Itachi-niisan. I guess i just thought about it today, cuz i saw the kids walking home together after the Academy got out." Itachi raised his eyebrow. 

"You were alking alone? Where was Naruto?" Sasuke blushed.

"Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell..." Itachi just stared at him. 

"Fine! Naruto fought with Iruka-sensei again, and had to stay after class." Sasuke said it petulantly, but he smiled when he heard Itachi sigh in frustration. He knew that Itachi had thought himself Naruto's older brother and that they were close. But it still made him smile when Itachi did acknowledge it. 

"I'm gonna have a headache..." Itachi whispered as he started to walk again. Sasuke followed him, thinking about the future. 

* * *

Naruto had finished picking up all the weapons and was on his way out the gate when he heard a small voice. He looked around and pin-pointed the noise, and followed it. He was about to walk in and glare the hell out of who ever snuck in, when he saw the figure. It was a girl, she was leaning against a tree with her back to him. She was wearing a white jacket, and black pants, and she was sobbing her heart out on a tree. For some reason, seeing this midnight haired girl crying like that hurt him inside. Slowly he walked over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" He called to her gently. She turned with a squeak. Her eyes were shining with her tears and her face was red from crying. He stood there unsure of what to do, then he remembered when Sasuke caught him crying. He strode across the rest of the way and pulled her into his arms. 

"Shh...Shh... Hush now... its alright... just let it all out." He cooed to her softly. He just let her sob into his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

_She has really pretty hair..._ He thought suddenly. As soon as he realized what he had thought, he shook his head.

_I don't even know her._ Soon the small body in his arms stopped sobbing, and fell still. Then, she stirred and gently stepped back. Her eyes were red, but they conveyed her gratitude and shame. He felt himself give her his most natural smile. 

"Hey don't worry about it. We all need to cry sometimes, nothing to be ashamed of!" He said it with genuine feeling. He extended his hand. 

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Whats yours?" She looked at him, as if he was a fearsome predator. 

"Uhh...H..Hhinata... Hyuuga Hinata." She gingerly took his hand. He gave her another one of his smiles, this time a broad happpy smile that lit up his face. 

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san! I hope you got it all out!" He clapped her on the back. He saw confusion on her face. "Whats wrong Hinata-san?" She fidgeted under his gaze. 

"Well...I... sit behind you in class..." He blinked. Then roared with laughter. 

"Hahaha! Oh, haha that makes sense." He manged to get out as he leaned against a tree while he tried to hold in his laughter. She frowned at him. 

"Gomen! Its just that i've never actually spoken with someone like this before... I forget that... Nevermind." His earlier happy mood dissipating. 

"Why're you here anyways?" He asked quietly. She turned bright red, and looked at the floor. 

"Its a long story.." Naruto sensed that she didn't want to say, but he also sensed she didn't want to hold it in either. He shrugged and sat down. 

"Well, Hinata! I don't know if you know, but i have no one waiting for me. I got plenty of time. Why don't you just talk it out, maybe you'll feel better?" He said, quoting Sasuke exactly. He almost didn't think she would take him up on it, he nvere had when Sasuke offered, but then she sat down across from him. She wiped her arm across her face, and locked her eyes with him for a second before looking away. He wanted her to look him in the eye again, her eyes intrigued him. She had big clear light lavender colored eyes. He waited patiently for her to speak to him.

* * *

She bit her lip, then began speaking. 

"Uh, I was at home. I was practicing in the courtyard, when my Father came outside with my sister. He told me to come in and spar with my sister. I...I lost." She looked down again, and he saw her hand curl into a fist, gripping her jacket hard.

"After i lost. My father told me that I was a disappointment, and dismissed me. After that, it was all a blur and next thing i know you were holding me crying, and I'm really really sorry!" She was crying again. He sighed, and pulled her into his arms again. He just let her cry it out. When her tears subsided, he let her go. She mumbled a sorry at him again and he laughed. She looked at him in surprise. He laughed again.

"I like you Hinata! Would you be my friend?" He locked his warm blue eyes on her teary lavender. When she nodded, he smiled brightly.

"Haha, Hinata. It was really wierd meeting you here, but I'm pretty glad I did." He was about to get up, then he remembered something. 

"Hey, Hinata."

"Huh?"

"Now that we're friends that means we have to be honest with each other right?"

"Yes..."

"Why were you scared when you saw me?"

"Mmm... Well... I... Ah..." Hinata blushed hard and tried not to look at him.

"Hinata-sama!"

A man burst into the little clearing. He smiled when he saw her, but then that smile withered when he saw the blonde. Naruto's earlier smile was gone, now replaced with cold I-could-care-less mask. The light in his eyes had been replaced with a cold empty stare making his eyes darken.

"Hinata-sama, come it is time for you to return for dinner." He spoke curtly.

"Oh," She looked sad, and gave him a final I'm sorry look.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I'll see you in school!" He smiled back at her, his eyes lighting up just for her.

"Of course, Hinata-hime." He said the last part to the man standing behind her frowning at him.

He didn't notice a furious blush explode across her cheeks, and she walked away with the strange man. He watched the two of them leave with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 6  
Naruto groaned again, Sasuke elbowed him in the side. He glared at him. _I hate this crap._ He was about to make a comment when he heard a small sigh from behind him. He turned around and gave Hinata a psuedo glare.

"Naruto! If you're quite finished distracting your friends, would you please come down here and show us the..." he looked at a list on his desk, " Transformation technique."  
Naruto felt like saying no, but he felt Sasuke and Hinata's eyes on him, that and He could still hear Itachi's warning in his head... So he got up and jumped off his desk and pushed himself to land exactly next to Iruka-sensei. Iruka raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well,well Naruto... Eager are we?"

He then motioned for him to take the center of the front. Naruto stood where he was pointed to, _Hmmm... I said that i wouldn't make any problems for Iruka-sensei..._ A devious smile lit up his face as Iruka told him to copy the Third.

"Yosh!" He said with a tinge of sarcasm. Iruka nodded as if Naruto had slighted him. Then Naruto put his hands together, and concentrated. There was a poof of smoke, and then when it subsided the class burst out laughing adn Iruka's jaw hit the ground. Naruto had gotte the clothes and size right but the face was comically horrid. The eyes were too small, the nose to big, and the lips far too fat. Then, Naruto released the transformation with a subtle smile on his lips. Iruka was both flabbergasted and annoyed. He had purposely chosen that technnque because he had seen Naruto perform it flawlessly before. He scowled at the young man.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto used a honey sweet tone, one that Iruka had never heard before. "I guess I need to practice this more."  
Iruka frowned, he could feel something was off and then he noticed Naruto's ghost smile.

"Yes Naruto, you do need more practice with that technique, so I think I shall take it upon myself to see that it gets done!" He said with smile. Naruto's eyes widen as he realized his plan had backfired.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei! you don't need to do that!" He hurriedly said, this time in a placating tone.

"Nonsense, Naruto! what kind of teacher would i be if didn't take care of my students' needs!"

_Crap! _Naruto thought. _I hate this! I'm going to kill Itachi... Then i'm going to kill him!_

"Now naruto! get back to your seat!"

Naruto stomped back to his seat, completely annoyed now, all because of an over achieving teacher! He thought about ditching, but Itachi's warning floated through his brain again. He sighed.

"You should have just done it." He heard Sasuke whisper.

He growled, signaling that this wasn't the time for this. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto just sat there glaring at the teacher in front of the class, until the last bell rang.

"Ok, everyone see you tommorow! Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji! You three stay behind." Iruka called out as they were getting ready to dash out. Sasuke sighed, and just stayed in his seat. Iruka, raised an eyebrow at him. He fidgeted and muttered something about being safer in the classroom.

"All three of you are slacking off in class. Shikamaru you have slept through almost every class, Chouji you have eaten throught the class, and Naruto you aren't even in the classrooom when i'm talking. All of you, will be taking remedial classes to make up for your failing in class." Iruka said severely.  
Shikamaru yawned and muttered, Chouji asked if snacks would be provided, and Naruto just glared at him. Iruka lectured them about focus for a few more minutes then allowed them to leave.

"You know that he's right you know." Sasuke said suddenly as they walked down the halls. "Ha! I don't need no remedial claasses or even this stupid academy!" Naruto growled.  
"How do you know what you need? You're not a real ninja yet."  
"Mmff! don't need to be to know that this is just a bunch a crap." He turned and was walking backwards.

BUMP!  
"owch!"

Naruto fell forwards and hit the ground. He turned up and looked who he hit. Sasuke sighed as he expected Naruto to either blow up or give the kid a cold disinterested stare. Then he almost laughed at what happened next.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"  
"H..Haha, I..I am ok N...Naruto-kun"

Naruto rushed to his feet, and started to help the other girl to her feet. Sasuke looked her up and down. She had midnight hair and gentle lavender eyes, she wore a white jacket and black pants. Sasuke smiled as he watched his friend fuss over the girl.

"Shoot Hinata! I'm soo sorry! I wasn't even watching!"  
"It's fine, Naruto-kun."  
"Are you sure Hinata?"  
"Yeah! I'm fine."

Sasuke laughed, and the two of them finally noticed he was next to them. The girl blushed furiously turning redder than a tomato. Naruto was glaring at him, as if asking why he was laughing.

"Sorry! It's just that I've never known Naruto to actually care for someone else that wasn't a memeber of my family!" Sasuke manged out. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He said extending his arm forward.  
"Hyuuga Hinata." She took his hand gently as if afraid. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed again.

Naruto and Hinata chatted for a while, then Hinata excused herself and she left. then the two boys walked down the hall, desperately trying to ignore the gossip and the angry glares from Sasuke's fan girls flying down the halls after them. sasuke just looked a Naruto, who felt his gaze and glared back at him.

"Whaddya want teme?"  
"Hnnn? I'm just curious as to who that cute girl was?"  
The blonde suddenly blushed. "I didn't notice." He lied quietly through his teeth...  
"Uhh... yeah... we just kinda met after you and Itachi left.." he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.  
"Just met? You seemed pretty chummy.." He said in a slow drawl.  
"Yeah... i mean i just helped her through... a ...tough time! yeah! thats what it was!"  
"A tough time?" Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed seeing his friend stumbling through his explanation. After a short time of Naruto trying to create a scenario less embarassing than it had been, sasuke stopped him.  
"Naruto, really its fine. I was just messing with you. I'm really glad you found someone to befriend! Does that mean that I can start bringing friends into our circle? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He stated.  
"mmm... I guess thats fine, since i made a friend, its only fair!" He gave Sasuke a bright smile.  
"Hehe... I still can't believe what i saw though." Sasuke said after a while.  
"HUH? what do you mean?" Naruto said quizzically.  
"When you saw who it was, i was expecting you to either blow up or just stare the poor girl to death. Instead you jumped up and actually spoke gently to her. You were worried about her." He smiled at his friend. "It was nice to see."

Naruto was very confused and it showed on his face and in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and motioned that the two of them go up to his apartment first. Then, once they were inside Naruto offered to make ramen, which Sasuke immeadiately said no to.

"Hey Sasuke, you were talking about something earlier, what was it?" Naruto said from the couch in the living room.  
"Ah, yeah. I was talking about you. You might not have noticed it, but you have changed alot, since we first met." He said quieetly.  
Naruto looked out the window behind him for a while. then he turned to Sasuke with watery eyes.  
"I don't feel like I've changed at all." He said in a small voice.  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke said quickly.  
"I mean, i still feel Their hate, their anger, and it still hurts. And i still don't want anything to do with Them." He said it quietly, looking at the floor. Sasuke's heart went out to his friend, he knew who them was.  
"Hey! You HAVE changed! When we first met, you were so closed to me. You refused to acknowledge that you broke down on my shoulder, and you refused to talk to me. You tried glaring me away for a whole two weeks remember?" Sasuke said with a laugh. Naruto laughed with him, remembering futilely trying to force the raven haired boy to leave him a one.  
"Then, you remember when i finally got through to you?" he asked quietly. Naruto Sat quietly recalling that day.

***Flashback***  
"Why the hell are you bothering me Uchiha? You are here every *#%ing day! LEAVE ME THE #$& ALONE!" An eight year old Naruto spat at the raven haired boy three feet away from him.  
"You really shouldn't swear like that. It's not very civilized." He answered simply.  
"AHH! what the hell do you want!" Naruto finally said, giving in after six months of the boy constantly showing up and nagging him.  
"Me? I just want to make sure you're ok. That and I want to be friends." Sasuke shrugged.  
"What are you spoiled? I don't want to see you or talk to you, let alone be your friend!" Naruto spat in anger. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.  
"What happened to you that made you so bitter?" he asked it softly, and Naruto flinched.  
"None of your business." He said icily, his eyes flashing coldly.  
"Really? Have you forgotten? It was you who guilted me into coming back, the first time?" Sasuke said it tiredly.  
"You took advantage of a weak moment." Naruto said coldly, and went to the kitchen.  
"Naruto..." sasuke said it gently. He saw Naruto freeze.  
"Naruto...Please i want to help you. But i can't help you if you won't talk to me."  
Naruto turned and gave Sasuke a cool glance.  
"I'm going to say this once more." He said his voice like ice. "I don't need your help."

Now Sasuke was getting pissed. He got up grabbed the boy by his shoulders and dragged him to the couch. He sat him down on one end and himself on the other. He locked his coal black eyes onto Naruto's cerulean, and stared him down. When Naruto looked away, Sasuke jerked his face back towards him.  
"Naruto, look at me! Do i look like I am going to hurt you?" He said it in a low voice.  
"...No..."  
"Then talk to me. You have trapped to much inside here," He punched a finger into Naruto's heart. "and it has begun to fester, you have taken blows and become a wounded animal! the only way to heal wounds to acknowledge them and then take appropriate measures." He stared into his friend's eyes daring him to say something against him.  
"Now, Naruto tell me what is making you lash out." He said it softly, but commandingly.

Naruto stood up, and sat in the arm chair across the room. Sasuke let him, sensing he needed space. Then he began to speak in a low monotone voice, as though he was speaking about yesterday's events or discussing this evening's dinner plans.  
"It started when I was three. I was moved into this place, and my basic needs and wants were taken care of by nursemaids and the Hokage who visited thrice a week. At first it wasn't bad, the old ladies who would watch over me, were usually nice or they pitied me. Then on the evening of my fourth birthday, I heard a festival being held outside. I had been forbidden from going outside that night, but everything sounded so amazing that i snuck out. I was hanging out with some kids, and it was all ok until their parents came to find them. When the parents saw me, they screamed at me, saying i was defiling their day of memories. Then someone threw a rock, it hit me hard and i started bleeding. I whimpered and started to cry but the parents had worked themselves into a fury and stormed off with their kids. when they were gone, I started to head back to my apartment but i never made it back. A small group of adults stumbled on me, they were drunk and when they saw me they went into a rage. They started to beat me, i got punched kicked stepped on. It seemed to stretch on for hours and when they stopped, I found out I was screaming. Then they started throwing rocks and sticks. I was bleeding heavily and must have passed out, cause the next thing I know is I'm in a hospital bed, with the Third next to me and the nurse maid and a nice looking woman. That was the beginning of everything." He suddenly shrugged, and shut up.  
Sasuke sniffled. Naruto looked up at him and saw the tears running down his face. His face was the face of righteous fury and horror. He gritted his teeth and asked Naruto.  
"What happened to the people who had attacked you?" He ground out furiously. When Naruto shrugged again, he saw red.  
"Don't know. Wasn't really important. I don't think anything happened to them. I was just grateful that a Chuunin had taken me to the hospital." He said, disturbed by Sasuke's expression. Sasuke stood up and punched the wall, surprising Naruto.  
"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"No and how can you be?" Sasuke seethed.  
"I'm not ok with it. I just don't care anymore. Its in the past. I'm just sick of everything." he shrugged.  
"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Sasuke grabbed his friend in a big hug. "I'm sorry that you suffered like that." Naruto sat confused for a second, then let the warm feeling inside take over.  
***END***

Naruto smiled at his friend. Sasuke returned it. Then, Naruto's stomach growled loudly.  
"Gomen Sasuke! But i'm starving!" Naruto whined. Sasuke laughed loudly.  
"Hai, Hai. I guess that means we have to go to Ichiraku's then." And Naruto flashed a brilliant smile at him. He sighed. "My treat, I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 7  
*A Year and Half Later*  
Sasuke sighed again. He had brought Naruto over last night after a long long day of training, his parents had never been averse to him being over and yet they seemed all to happy to see him gone when he had left. Sasuke was about to start to walk to his room when he heard his parents in the kitchen.  
"Mikoto it isn't safe for Sasuke to be around the boy. And it's not just physical danger either, you know as well as I the dangers that we face by just associating with the boy. It's becoming to much of a strain on the family to have the youngest son of the Head becoming close to... well to him. There is simply too much at stake to sacrifice over this. We must take action." Fugaku spoke quietly but resolutly.  
"But, Fugaku... He's finally found some small happiness. A small concession, a small victory that he himself orchestrated with his own power. I think it will hurt him if we ask him to do this. Hurt him in a way that we cannot fix. We should not try to interfere, it is too late for us to try and do anything. We should have moved two years ago, if at anytime." His mother's voice sounded choked with emotion. He heard shuffling and the sound of sobbing.  
"Hush now, Mikoto. It's alright. I know it is hard for you." His father's voice was so gentle, so loving and tender he almost didn't recognize it.  
"She was my best friend Fu. My best friend, we shared everything with each other, everything. We would spend hours in each other's company. I loved her as I would a Sister. It pained me more than you ever imagined when I heard the gag order, from the Sandaime. On top of that, he acts so much like her. He looks like his father, but his smile, his mannerisms they are all hers! He has her fiery heart and passion. When i see him, i'm torn between laughter and joy and this heart rending pain." Mikoto sobbed quietly.  
"Hush now love. Kushina, wouldn't want you like this. Can you imagine what she'd say?" He said gently. He heard his mother give a small laugh.  
"She'd tell me to get off my bloody rump and get back to business! She'd tell me to watch over her son, and try to give him a taste of her love. But, Fugaku, I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered. Sasuke, dashed to his room. His heart was pounding, he wasn't sure what was going on. they had been talking about him but he didn't know who else they had been talking about. Who was the other he, in their discussion, and who was Kushina? He'd never heard her name before. He let his mind drift off on these thoughts.

He woke up the next day to see Itachi's face hovering over him. Itachi smiled when he saw his little brother's eyes flutter open.  
"Good morning ototou! Come I only have a litle time before I'm needed for another mission."  
"Onii-san! You're back! Haha, what do you want to do!" Sasuke laughed as his older brother shrugged and said breakfast. They walked down and said good mornign to their parents before laving to go spend some time together. They walked to a restaurant and Itachi paid for breakfast and told Sasuke about his mission. Sasuke dug into the food with a relish, and listened to every word his older brother spoke. After two hours, Itachi said he needed to get to the Hokage Mansion, but he smiled at his younger brother.  
"You should go say hi to Naruto." Sasuke waved as his brother vanished. He walked down to Naruto appartment complex, stopped by the land lord's who told him Naruto wasn't in. Sasuke shrugged, and started back home. While on the road home, Sasuke saw the blonde and waved at him. Naruto just kept on his way, as though he didn't see him. Sasuke frowned and followed him. Naruto dodged and ducked through the crowds as though he was trying to loose Sasuke. But finally Naruto stopped in the park. Sasuke popped up on his side.  
"Hey, Naruto whats up?"  
"Don't talk to me." Sasuke flinched backwards, as Naruto used that cold dead tone with him.  
"It would be best for everyone if you would not talk to me, be near me, or even be in my vicinity. In fact it's the best thing that could happen right now." Naruto's eyes betrayed nothing, and they were back to the dead cold eyes that Sasuke had seen in the boy he pulled from the pond two years earlier.  
"What are you saying?" Sasuke choked out. "What exactly are you saying?" HIs voice was thick. Aparently Naruto still felt something, because he let slip some small bit of sadness.  
"Sasuke, its not good for you to be around me. I'm a danger to you. I'm an embarrassment. You are an elite ninja belonging to the proud lineage of the Uchiha and on top of that you are a member of the head family. I am an orphan, and an outsider in his own village. I'm an undesirable that will eventually destroy your good image. So please, for your own good." Naruto said coldly, taking a step back. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had spent two long years building the trust between the two of them. he was about to step after him, when he saw a look of pure pleading in Naruto's eyes, that stopped him cold. Then, Naruto disappeared into crowds. Sasuke felt as though there was a hole in his chest as he walked home.

Sasuke was agitated and waiting alone at his seat in class. He'd gone home the other day and just went to sleep. Now he was waiting in his usual seat, watigin to see if what happened yesterday was a dream. But Naruto hadn't met him in their usual spot, not did he show up on the way to school. Sasuke felt alone and strangely he felt off balance. He kept looking up when the door slid open and admitted some kids. He could feel the strange looks people were giving him, he had never walked into school alone for the last two years. Fianlly, when class was about to start and Sasuke had just about given up, the blonde strode into class. He looked deliberately away from the Uchiha and sat at the seat closest to the door. Then Iruka strode into the room, he immediately noticed the sudden change between the two boys. He paused, seeming to do something but continued down to the front of the class.

Naruto had deliberately avoided meeting with Sasuke, he had deliberately avoided walking to school with him, and he had waited till the last second before entering the classroom. He tried to not look at Sasuke, but he could feel his stare. Naruto bit his lip and sat down in the closest chair, he felt kinda hollow doing this forcing away his only friend. _But I have to. This is for him, it may hurt but its for the best. I won't be the one to hold him back or draw him into my world._ He thought ferociously. He looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke, his eyes and the sadness in them, made him flinch and look back down at the desk. He didn't think about anything and didn't listen to anything, he couldn't hear anything. Then, the lunch signal cut through his thoughts, and he jumped up and dashed out of the room.

Sasuke turned around just in time to see Naruto dart out the door. Hurt washed through him again. _What the hell was his problem? What did I do that was so bad?_ Sasuke's thoughts turned from hurt swiftly to anger. He was about to ignore Naruto when he noticed the group of girl's in front of him. They were studying him, he gave them a glare and they all scattered. He got up and wandered out to the front of the academy. He sat down against a tree to try and think, when two voices cut through his thoughts again.  
"No, Sakura don't he looked mad."  
"No, Ino, he was hurt. He looked sad."  
"Are you kidding me Sakura? He glared at us!"  
"Ino, I'm going to go see if he is ok! you eeither come with me or get outta my way!" This was followed by a hmph, adn the sound of a girl stompign away. Sasuke sat there enjoying the serenity.  
"Umm... Hey are you ok?" A pink head poked around the tree and smiled down at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, _She is one of those crazy girls..._ He thought to himself.  
"Hello?" She waved at him. He just stared at her. Fianlly, she sighed and came aroud the tree and sat down in front of him.  
"I wanted to coem and see if you are ok, but i can't tell if you won't talk." She said, quietly studying him.  
"I am fine." He said in a toneless voice.  
"You don't sound fine..."  
"I. Am. Fine." He said, gritting his teeth. This time she cocked her head at him.  
"You are a bad liar." She said matter of factly. "Why are you and Naruto fighting?" This made him blink in surprise.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"well, you and he have come to school everyday together, eaten lunch together, and talked together for the last two years! He looks at you like a very precious brother, and you smile at him with the same smile you give your older brother." The pinkette once again stated as if it were a fact.  
"Well aparently he doesn't want to be friends anymore." he said through grit teeth. He looked up at her ready to yell, but her eyes caught him off guard. Her eyes were filled with sadness, with tears for him.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. You probably don't want to talk with me." She got up to leave, and stopped when she felt a small tug on her long sleeved shirt.  
"I didn't say that." Sasuke said to her. She gave him a brilliant smile.  
"Sasuke-kun, you should know that Naruto really does love you like a brother! The first time i ever saw Naruto smile was with you and Itachi-san. He's become so much more approachable now, and I've even seen him be nice to other people. You're very important to him, and it probably hurts him to see you like this. Now, I don't know what is wrong with you both. But you two shoud get over it and be friends again. Everyone wants to see you smile again Sasuke0kun, and everyone needs to see Naruto's smile." She said gently. Sasuke gave her a bright smile.  
"Haha, Thank you.."  
"Sakura."  
"Thank you Sakura. talking to you helps!" He laughed again. "YOu know hearing you say it makes me feel better. And you've given me some strength. I'll give him sometime to cool down. If he doesn't in that time, then I'll confront him." He said with more strength. She nodded with him. he looked at her.  
"Uhh... could you do me a favor?" He asked her quietly.  
"Sure waht do you need?"  
"Its two things actually. First, I really liked talking to you. So could you just act like you are now?" He said it quietly, and looked away.  
"Of course! And what was the otoher thing?" He turned to see her smile.  
"I'd like you to sit next to me... I feel, really wierd sitting by myself." He murmured. She smiled even brighter this time and nodded.  
"Thanks Sakura!" He got up and offered his hand to her, which she took to get up. They spoke more as they began walking back to class.

Naruto burst through the halls and dove out the door of the academy walking blindly through the small forest in the front of the Academy. He stopped when he was completely surrounded by trees, and put his head against the rough bark of a nearby one. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and gripped the tree tightly. He heard a twig snap and spun to face the intruder. Even with tear blurred vision, he recognized the dark hair and big pearl eyes.  
"Naruto-kun?" Her voice was small and concerned. Her eyes spoke of untold depths of compassion. she held her arms open, as if in a question. He didn't even stop to think he just stepped into her arms, and let the tears flow. She held him gently as though he was fragile, and she rubbed small comforting circles in his back.  
"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Her voice brought hiim out of his well of self pity. he pushed himself back away from her.  
"You shouldn't be around me, Hinata. I'm no good. You and Sasuke are from big powerful clans, you have big bright futures! If you are around me, you are in danger, and everyone will hate you. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me." He said it and took a step back. He looked in Hinata's eyes, and saw shock and pain there.  
"Why are you saying this Naruto-kun?" She said, her voice clearly displaying her pain.  
"I was told, I was told why everyone hates me! I'm a danger to everyone. If you are a friend to me, i'll pull you down, you will have to deal with the hated of this village." He was almost crying bby the end of his sentence. He had closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her agree with him, to see her turn away. Then he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He was shocked,, but he managed to hug her back, and sob into her hair. She backed away from him to give him a small smile.  
"Naruto-kun is that why you and Sasuke-san are fighting?" When he nodded she chuckled.  
"I suggest that you talk to Sasuke." He nodded.  
"But not today, i don't think that i could." She smiled at him.  
"Naruto-kun your almost as bad as girl!" She laughed and he poked his tongue out at her. They laughed as she brought him a measure of peace. Then she gasped as she looked down at the time on her watch. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to class, and when they got there, she went and grabbed her stuff ans sat next to him. When she sat down, Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting next to Sakura, and sighed. _The fricken fangirls invade the day I leave huh?_ He mentally kicked himself. Then, with the help of HInata he managed to make it through the day.


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 8

*One Month Later*

Sasuke emerged from the testing area grumbling. He was pretty annoyed. He and Naruto had still been fighting. Originally, he had just been sad that Naruto wouldn't talk to him or even come close to him anymore, then he just became purely furious. He wouldn't look at the blonde, nor even acknowledge him in anyway. While he allowed his outer image to settle into a seething angered Uchiha, he still was still hurt every time he saw the blonde blanch or flinch when Sasuke threw an uncaring look past him. The only reason he had remained sane, was strangely a peppy and smily pinkette. The girl he had hardly noticed before, was honest, caring , and his rock. He almost laughed when he realized that she had once been one of his most rabid fans. But now she hardly acted that way, mostly she just watched him glare at Naruto and sigh then make a quip comment about the uselessness of the fight, that and she was always there now for him. He grumbled as he walked past a door to see Sakura waltz up to him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Are you gonna go apologize today?" She said cheerily.  
"Heh. If that dobe wants to have my friendship back he can come crawling back and beg me for it." He said in a toneless voice.  
"That isn't very kind Sasuke-kun! You should be thinking of good thoughts to draw him back. Now all you do is make him cry!" She said and gasped at what she said. She started to walk away as Sasuke grabbed her hand.  
"Where did you hear that?" He hissed viciously. She looked him in the eyes, her cool green eyes cutting his temper short.  
"I heard it from Hinata. Aparently, he's been destroying himself lately. She checks on him, to make sure that he is ok from time to time. She came and found me one day after he broke down particularly bad. She said she just needed to talk to someone about it." Her voice was sad and low. Sasuke was torn, he wnated to take Sakura and find Naruto and beg his forgiveness, while his Uchiha pride held him to the fact that Naruto was the one who had pulled away first. Sakura could see the indecision in his mind.  
"Sasuke, I know you hate that you and Naruto had a falling out. I know that it is practically killing the two of you. Naruto's already tanking grades, hit solid rock bottom this past month, and you are beginning to show the strain as well." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek.  
"If the two of you don't make up, then you're just going to fall into a self destructive depression. Now, Sasuke i don't know what you think of me but I feel I am your friend. So please, just go and find out what is wrong." She said it in a planitive voice.  
Sasuke was touched, he had never called her a friend before, but she obviously realized what she had become to him in the past weeks. He smiled at her, and spoke.  
"Alright but you are coming with me." She smiled and shook her head mockingly.  
"Aww, Sasuke-kun needs moral support? Don't worry, I won't let the big bad Naruto bite you!" She said smiling. He stepped out of the the Academy and began asking for the blond,

Naruto waited outside of Hinata's testing area, pissed. He had been so distracted lately, he couldn't even concentrate enough to pass the effing test. He just waited with a glower until a victorious Hinata appeared. With her big smile and kind eyes alight with pride, he could find it in himself to be mad. HE smiled for her, and congratulated her when she showed him her band. Then when she stepped back to look at him, she noticed his noticeable lack of Hetai-ate.  
"Naruto-kun.."  
"Ah, Don't worry about it Hinata!" He smiled at her to show he was fine. "Just go find your family to show them. I just wanted to be the first person to congratulate you is all." He waved as he started off. He walked off, the closer to the front entrance of the Academy, the darker his spirits were. When, he reached the front doors he shoved them open and stepped out with his face carefully set into a mask of indifference. With his metal armor up he strode through the whispering crowds.

Sasuke was in the middle of being congradulated by his parents and his brother.  
"Itachi! You are here! I thought that you were on a mission!" Sasuke said in glee. He tried to frown as his older brother pulled him into a fierce hug.  
"Did you think I would miss my only brother's graduation?" He said plainly and Sasuke hugged him back. He looked up at his parents, whose eyes were glowing with pride, and hugged his mother. He was about to pull out when he heard whispers from the families around them. _Its HIM! That boy, it looks like he didn't pass! Good! We can;t have a - Hush, It illegal to say anymore. Just ignore him._ Sasuke frowned and pulled out when he saw his mother stiffen. He swiveled and saw Naruto wearing his mask of coldness, but when his eyes locked onto Sasuke's in the middle of his family, his eyes flashed a small part of his sadness. Then his eyes snapped up past his shoulder and his face fell deeper into the mask of indifference. Then, he turned to his right and growled at a man who backed up immediately. Sasuke took a step forward, but looked back to see his Father's hand on his shoulder.  
"No, Sasuke." He said gently. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
"Father..." Itachi's deep voice purred. "Why did Naruto-kun look at you as though he was looking at death incarnate?"  
"Itachi, that is not a question for such a place." Fugaku said quietly.  
"Really? I think this setting is just perfect." Itachi, said his voice dropping down low. Suddenly, Sasuke threw his Father's hand off and ran after his blond friend.  
"I don't really care what's going on, but when i find out what you said to Naruto, father." Itachi said quietly, moving after his brother.

Naruto walked into the small forest, he could already feel the tears falling. He cried as quietly as possible as he pushed farther into the forest, to a place where no one could see him. Once he reached his place he let loose, seeing Sasuke with his family, totally happy, broke his heart. He knew that there was no possible way they could be friends, he was a liability. HE was about to curl up into a ball, when he heard a voice.  
"Naruto! Agh! Where the hell are you dobe?" Naruto sat up as Sasuke burst into his clearing. The Uchiha glared across the clearing.  
"Hmph! You almost lost me on the way here dobe." He smirked and walked closer.  
"No! Sasuke please stop!" Naruto's voice was thick with pain and emotion. Sasuke stopped and gave Naruto a glance.  
"what is wrong Naruto? I have let you be mad at me for a whole month! I gave you space! What the hell is your problem?" HE said, ignoring Naruto's pleas and walked straight at him and looked down at him, his eyes ablaze with anger.  
"No, Sasuke please. Just go back, go back to them!" HE pointed a shaky finger back the way that he had come.  
"Hell no. Not until you have told me the problem, dobe." He said simply and sat down. "I gave you a whole f^#ing month. Now you get to spill." He said and impatiently sat down in front of him.  
"Sasuke. You can't be near me." Naruto said in horror.  
"The hell I can't."  
"You don't understand! They said-"  
"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice called out behind them. Naruto jumped at the sound, and seemed about to bolt when Itachi appeared next to them.  
"Ahh, here you are, and with Naruto-kun." He said and then looked closer at Naruto.  
"Naruto, I'm not a monster here to eat you. I came to check on you-" He reached for him and Naruto flinched back. Itachi frowned sadly.  
"Gomene, Itachi. I- I cann't be here." Naruto said breathlessly. He started to step back. But Itachi stopped him. "Naruto-kun, did they do this to you?" Naruto couldn't help but nod. Itachi sighed and let him go. HE watched the blond slink into the shadows.  
"Baka! You let him go!" Sasuke rushed past him only to be jerked back to ITachi's side.  
"No, Ototou. We must go to our parents. They have a lot of explaining to do." He said tiredly. Sasuke stared at the spot where he had watched his closest friend disappear from and resigned himself to his brother's will.

Naruto was running blindly now. He had almost ruined everything. Sasuke was better off without someone like him weighing him down. He didn't know where he was or where he was going just that it didn't hurt when he was running.  
"Naruto?" A gentle voice called him. He stopped and looked up.  
"Mizuki-sensei?" He turned around adn wiped at his tear blurred eyes.  
"Naruto, Are you ok?" His gentle voice carried concern and his eyes were shadowed by concern also. "Ah.. Well I just..."  
"I'm sorry, Naruto. But i heard that you and your friend were having a falling out. I know it must be hard on you to have an elite as a close friend." Mizuki laid a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder. If he wasn't so proud he would have been bawling into the man's shoulder, instead he just nodded.  
"Well Naruto, you know that there is a way for you to be friends with him, with out anyone judging or hating either of you." Mizuki whispered. Naruto looked him in the eyes. Mizuki smiled at him.  
"In the Hokage's office is a scroll, it is a scroll of powerful techniques and if you are able to learn them all then no one would even bat an eye that you were friends. Sasuke might even want to be friends with you, and everyone would accept you!" Mizuki whispered at him conspiratorily.  
"Where exactly is this scroll?" Naruto whispered back shakily.

Itachi and Sasuke arrived back at the compound and walked into the house to see their parents sitting in the study waiting.  
"Where were you two?" Fugaku said without looking up.  
"We were talking." Itachi said quietly and sat down. "Now, perhaps you two want to tell us why Naruto-kun was so afraid of you two today?" Itachi said it in a clearly angry tone, and Sasuke shivered as he sensed his brother's dangerous anger. Fugaku looked up from the papers he was working on and stared at Itachi.  
"Father. Please." Sasuke's voice came out hoarse and drawn. Fugaku looked down at his two sons.  
"What I did, I did because I judged it needed to be done." His dark eyes betrayed no emotion. "I called Naruto to our house a month ago and explained some things to him. Things that you two may not be aware of." His eyes were dark and ominous. Sasuke looked from him to his mother, who was facing away from him.  
"What did you tell him Father?"


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 9  
"What I did, I did because I judged it needed to be done. I feel no shame or sorrow because of what i have done. I did it because I judged it was too dangerous for our family to allow this alliance between Sasuke and Naruto, so I acted and asked Naruto to step away from his relations with our family." Fugaku spoke quietly, his face empty. Sasuke looked at him and spoke quietly and with as much respect as his fragile voice could show.  
"Father, I was not in an alliance, I was in a FRIENDSHIP!" He hissed, stressing the last word.  
"Friendships and alliances are two different ways of saying the same thing. You were forming a bond with him, a bond that our famliy could not condone, nor allow. Our political standing in this village is at best fragile." He gave a pointed look at Itachi. "And having my sons, the sons of the Head of our clan, becoming close with a... an undesireable... is not becoming of our clan, nor will it be sustainable in our current poilitical climate." Fugaku said without mercy.  
"What father, is so Undesireable about Naruto-kun?" Itachi whispered fiercely.  
"Itachi. He is a child orphan, he is an outsider, and he bears the brunt of the village's hatred. All he does is remind this village of how much they lost. He is a constant dose of salt in this villages unceasing wound. It is unfortunate. It is regrettable, and I may not like the present circumstances but it is what it is. We Uchiha still have not overcome our own challenges from the Kyuubi's attack."  
"Fugaku!" Mikoto broke in turning around her face in a sudden panic. Fugaku paled realizing just how much he had allowed to slip in his silent rage.  
"Father, What did the Kyuubi's attack do to our clan?" Sasuke said with quiet seriousness. Fugaku studied his young son.  
"The village Elders and Danzou believed that the Kyuubi's attack-"  
"Fugaku! Stop!" Mikoto pleaded. BUt Fugaku plowed onwards.  
"was perpetrated by someone in this clan. I will not deny that idea has it merits, unfortunately no one in this clan, save Itachi has the ability to even supress the Kyuubi, let alone control it." Fugaku growled.  
"Then why blame our clan for it." Sasuke pressed.  
"It is illegal to talk about, Sasuke." Fugaku said with a sigh.  
"I don't see what all this has to do with Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly, and Itachi smiled.  
"Sasuke, we are your parents and we have to try and decide what is the best thing for our child." Fugaku said in a steely tone. Sasuke felt his temper rise for the first time against his parents.  
"Well obviously you don't know what you are talking about! Naruto needs me! I was his first and best friend, and He was mine." Sasuke growled back.  
"Sasuke, you have cousins." Mikoto spoke in a placating voice.  
"Heh, they are either three years younger than I or three years too old. I have been set in a gap of sorts."  
"Sasuke there are always other people you can be friends with." Sasuke felt sick, his parents were asking him to cut away two years of his life, two years of hard work. For the first time in his life, he stood up without acknowledging his parents, and walked out, shaking with silent fury.

Fugaku was struck dumb by his son's sudden change in temperment. Sasuke's face had clouded over in rage, and his eyes sparked, and he spun on his heel and marched out of the study without a word. Fugaku looked over at Itachi, who was also slightly surprised at his brother's reaction.  
"What is going on?" He said still in shock and leaned back in his chair.  
"Aren't you going to go after him, Father?" Itachi asked after a minute. Fugaku studied his oldest son and shook his head.  
"I do not think I shall. It appears he inherited my temper and your mother's stubbornness." He suddenly smiled. "I think that Sasuke shall make a fine shinobi one day. If he feels this strongly about this Naruto, then I cannot do anything to stop him I suppose." He gave his eldest a good look.  
"I certainly hope that the peace between the two of them, shall reverberate through the village." He turned backto his papers, obviously dismissing Itachi. Itachi got up and rushed after his little brother. He made the sudden turn around the corner and bumbed into Sasuke who was waiting for him.

"Itachi! ouch! Anyways! Itachi a jounin came to our door, and said you were needed! They said Naruto stole something fromt he Hokage." Sasuke seemed frantic as he spoke. Itachi nodded, and dashed out the door to the waiting silver haired jounin.  
"Kakashi-san. What is this about Naruto?" He said quickly, hoping Sasuke woudl stay in the house.  
"Yeah, Naruto stole a scroll of Forbidden techniques from the Hokage's Private library." He said in a quiet voice.  
"No way. Those are guarded by powerful wards, how did he get them?" Itachi said surprise coloring his words.  
"The Hokage wasn't very clear on that point but he gave out the command that Naruto be apprehended immediately. Those techniques are both poewrful and dangerous, and if they fell into enemy hands it would be disastrous." Kakashi spoke quickly then nodded and disappeared.  
"Ah, Naruto what have you done now?" Itachi said before disappearing himself.

Sasuke had hidden himself at the door, and had heard every word.  
_Naruto wouldn't steal...Not from the Hokage! He owes a lot to him..._ He thought to himself, as he looked out to asure the area was clear.  
Then he dashed out. If he had done it, he knew where Naruto would be. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him hoping against all hope to get there before anyone else.

Sasuke was still running as he neared the front gate, but he had been more stealthy in his movement. HE was almost to the gate when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Iruka's confused and concerned voice burst from behind.  
"Iruka-sensei?" He turned feeling a small spark of hope.  
"Sasuke, it is too dangerous for you to be out right now! Go home." He scolded.  
"No, I can't. Is it true what they said abotu NAruto?"  
"Where did you hear about Naruto?"  
"I overheard it from Itachi! He wouldn't have!"  
"I'm sorry Sasuke." Iruka stepped up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"It is true that he stole a powerful item from the Hokage."  
"No. Iruka-sensei! He must have been tricked! there is no way Naruto would do something that stupid!" Sasuke said insistantly.  
"I agree. But no one can find him. So we can't prove anything." He turned form Sasuke and prepared to leave.  
"Iruka-sensei, I think I know where he is."  
"What? Tell me now!"  
"No, I'm coming with!"  
"Fine, but when we find him, stay hidden until I give you a signal. And if anything happens you run and get help." Sasuke nodded but hid his hands behind him. Then he took off, motioning Iruka to follow.

Naruto was studying the scroll he had gotten from the Hokage's Library. He had already learned several things from it. This was a really cool scroll that contained powerful techniques and incredible secrets. He had picked the first technique in the scroll, the Shadow clone technique and learned it relatively quickly, then he turned the page and saw a familiar symbol. It was the whirpool symbol, that was on the back on sleeves of the Konoha vests. He touched it, somehow, he felt connected to it. He pulled more of the scroll out to see, the whirpool was next to a sealing technique.  
_The life tier sealing ceremony Technique? What is this?_ He thought as he began to delve into the mysterious sealing technique. As he read about it, the more intrigued he became. The technique was a way of binding another person's chakra using the living force around them. He put the scroll down as he began to perform the seals and practice the technique.

Iruka and Sasuke heard Naruto before they saw him. The sound of earth cracking and cursing told them where he was. Iruka made sure that Sasuke was hidden before steeping out to see Naruto.  
"Naruto! You are in trouble now!" He growled as he walked up to the boy. Naruto was wearing a black tee and blue pants. And he was filthy.  
"Aww, Iruka-sensei! You weren't supposed to find me!" sounding like a petulant child. "I wan't down yet! I only got one technique down!"  
"Naruto! You stole a powerful and dangerous scroll of secret and Forbidden techniques!" He hissed at the boy. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he sent a look at the scroll at his feet.  
"I-I...I didn't know! I promise!" Naruto's voice was low and broken. Iruka stopped at the look on his face. He looked like a beaten animal who had given up on life.  
"Naruto," He said softly. "How did you even know wbout the scroll." Naruto sniffled and wiped at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry... I made trouble didn't I? All I wanted to do was to get stronger! Mizuki-sensei promised that-"  
"Mizuki told you about the scroll?"  
"Huh? Yeah, and he told me to take it to a secret place, and learn some techniques so that i could prove to everyone that I could become a powerful nin, and then everyone would allow me to keep my friends!" Naruto was almost in tears, by the end of his sentence.  
"Ahhh...Hush hush now Naruto. It's ok. You didn't know." He quickly hugged the boy, trying to console him, realizing the wounds his quick words had inflicted.  
"No! It's not! I can't be weak or useless! If I wasnt then the whole village wouldn't hate me, and Sasuke could be my friend, and no one would care!" HE crued pitifully into Iruka's shoulder.  
"Hush now, Naruto! It's alright! no one will blame you. Its-"  
"All Mizuki's fault? Right?" A voice called from the trees above. MIzuki stepped into their sight.  
"Ahh Naruto. Even now you have failed miserably. Can't even properly hide yourself from prying eyes? How did you expect to be a ninja if you are such a blatant failure." Mizuki purred.  
"Mizuki!" Iruka growled, and pushed Naruto behind him. "Go Naruto. Take the scroll and run."  
"No." Iruka felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of Naruto's voice.  
"No, Iruka-sensei. I don't think I shall." He stepped out from behind Iruka. "You tricked me?" His voice was deadly cold.  
"Of course, Naruto. Did you really think i cared for a monster like you?"  
Naruto reamined silent, then he looked up at him. Mizuki flinched back, the ferocity and hate in his eyes were palpable.  
"I'm sick of people like you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a person. I am not a monster." His voice slashed out like a blade. Mizuki laughed suddenly.  
"Thats right! You don't know! Do you want to know why everyone hates you Naruto?"  
"NO! Mizuki" Iruka started at Mizuki but had to dodge backwards as kunai were flung at him and Naruto.  
"HAH! Naruto! You claim that you are not a monster! Oh how wrong you are!" Mizuki spat.  
"No, Mizuki stop!" Iruka begged while he moved trying to get closer.  
"Naruto, do you know what happened to the Kyuubi after it attacked the village?" He asked in a loud voice. Naruto stared at him, and dodged around several kunai.  
"The Kyuubi was sealed into a child,by the Fourth in a final act of heroism. With a technique that consumed the Fourth's life force! And the child that houses the demon now? Why Narutp think about it, whoever that child is, holds the creature that murdered hundreds of Konoha nin." He said in glee. Naruto froze, his eyes widened, as everything fell into place, the villagers hate, the Hokage in his life, and the Uchiha clan severing his bond with Sasuke. Tears burned in his eyes, as he thought of the irony of his words.  
_No, I'm not a monster, I just have one inside of me._ He sobbed internally. Mizuki took advantage of Naruto's shock and horror, by launching a massive shuriken at him. Naruto came to just in time to see the weapon too close to dodge, and too much to guard against. He closed his eyes, and thought about how in the end it was probably better this way.

Sasuke heard everything Mizuki had said. Shock and understanding slammed down onto him like a weight of bricks. He was about to come out when he saw Mizuki throw the Shuriken.  
"NARUTO!" The scream ripped itslef from his throat before he could stop it. Then he moved forward with everything he had. A flash of black and green appeared in front of Naruto, pushing them both down, before the impact happened, and Sasuke ran forward to his friend.

"Naruto!"  
_That's wierd why am I hearing Sasuke? _Naruto opened his eyes and looked up into the soft brown eyes of his teacher.  
"Hey Naruto." He gave him a small pained smile.  
"Baka!" NAruto whipped his head to his left and saw Sasuke holding a Kunai and glaring up at Mizuki.  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in quiet amazement.  
"Please dobe. There was only one place you would've gone with the scroll. This is where we found those sunflowers. We called it our secret haven." He said without looking away from Mizuki.  
"Oh... THats right..." Naruto said and sat up, thats when he saw Iruka. The massive shuriken was sticking up out of his back.  
"Iruka-sensei! Wha- Why?" He said feeling tears well again.  
"Hush up Naruto! What kind of teacher allows his student to get hurt." He said with a wince. Naruto stood up anger rolling off of him in waves.  
"You trick me, and use me to hurt Iruka-sensei." He said in a deadly voice. He glared upwards at the silver haired villain.  
"Iruka hurt himself, trying to protect a monster like you." He shrugged. At this sasuke, bristled.  
"What the hell do you know about Naruto? If you ask me its the village and its people who are the monsters. Naruto is just a boy, just like me, he has dreams and hopes, and you people crushed them in the most brutal way possible." Sasuke glared up at Mizuki. Naruto sent his friend a grateful glance.  
"Sasuke. I'm going to punish this baka, for hurting Iruka-sensei. Then, you and me have to get him to a hospital." Naruto said while running his hand throguh his hair.  
"Haha, You pathetic drop out. You think that you can fight me a chunin of the village." Mizuki sneered. Naruto shrugged, then he flashed through five seals,and settled into a seal with his hands clasped and his middle fingers wrapped around his index fingers.  
"Living Style: Deadly Demon Plane Supressing Ivy." He said channeling a massive amount of chakra out wards. Mizuki laughed.  
"What kind of pathetic made up technique is -" Suddenly vines of ivy shot up the tree fromt he gound ensnaring him and binding his arms to his body.  
"What is this?" He said, panic suddenly in his eyes.  
"A gift to you." Naruto spat at him. "This is one of the techniques i learned from the scroll."  
As soon as he said that, more vines exploded from the ground and bound him even tighter. Mizuki struggled against his green bonds to no avail. He tried to summon chakra to his limbs but all that did was tire him out more.  
"I would suggest you settle down. The more you struggle against the bonds, the tighter they will bind you, and they will use your chakra to fuel their biding." Naurto said simply. Then he focused more chakra into the vines, causing them to bloom. The leaves began to pop out and on the leaves was drawn a sealing spell. Mizuki's eyes popped out of his head, when he saw this.  
"Sealing technique: Binding Demon Ivy." Naruto said, completing his technique.  
The leaves flashed blue once and fell off the vines, and the vines dried up and fell from him. Mizuki stood there for a second then he wavered and fell forward from the tree. Naruto turned to his friend and smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sasuke after a few second of standing there dumbly smiled back at him.  
"Naruto? What was that!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stepped back as if unsure of what to do. Sasuke stepped back and curbed in his curiosity, and stared at him. Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's stare.  
"Ok, fine! I learned it in the scroll." He pointed at the large scroll of ninjutsu. Sasuke walked over to it and looked them over. His eyes bugged out.  
"Naruto! These are Kinjutsu! These are real forbidden techniques." He gave his friend a look of new respect.  
"WELL! I didn't know that!" Naruto grumbled and kicked at the ground, then he looked back at Iruka.  
"Iruka!" He ran over to him and checked him over. Iruka smiled at him.

"I am fine, Naruto." He gave the blond a genuine smile.  
"Now, Close your eyes." He commanded quietly. Naruto frowned.  
"Just do it." Iruka said softly. Naruto closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to envelope him, and he felt a whisper of touch on his forhead.  
"Now open your eyes." He opened his eyes to see Iruka leaning back against the tree and Sasuke standing next to him with a smirk on his face.  
"what happened?" Nearuto asked, confusion coloring his voice. Iruka touched his forehead, which Naruto realized was bare. His fingers shot up to his, and he felt cold metal.  
"Well done, Naruto. For what you have done here, I think that you have reached the Academy standards." Iruka smiled with a big smile. Naruto was still touching the headband with confusion.  
"Are you sure Iruka-sensei?" Iruka's eyebrow shot up.  
"Mmmm... Did you call me Iruka-sensei, when you were fighting Mizuki, and when you thought I was hurt?" His eyes glinted mischievously. Naruto stared back at him.  
"... Well.. I ..ah...Ahem...May have..." He mumbled carefully looking away.  
"You can ignore that Dobe, Iruka-sensei. He's a little bit proud." Sasuke said clearly.  
"What! Oho! Like you have a right to talk about other's pride, Mr. Ego!" Naruto fired back. Iruka smiled as the two boys started fighting again. Then, he started laughing which ended with him coughing up some blood. This caught the two boy's attention as once again they had forgotten about Iruka's injury. Narutograbbed Iruka on one side and Sasuke on the other side.  
"Iruka-sensei, what are we going to do with him." Naruto jerked his head back at Mizuki.  
"Mmm... You said you learned some other techniques from the scroll." Iruka said. Naruto nodded. Then he formed a seal with his hands.  
"Shadow clone technique." Suddenly there were explosions of smoke, and when the air cleared there were five Narutos.  
"All right you two get him, you hold the scroll, and I'll take Iruka." The original barked out. Then, Naruto was under Iruka's arm again.  
"Come on Sasuke we've got to get Iruka to the hospital." Naruto quipped at him, and they took off.

Ten minutes and three arguments later, the three arrived at the hospital with a crowd of Chunin acting as "guards" for the "fugitive." After they got Iruka into a bed, Naruto gave the chunin a five minute screaming session of vulgarity and impressive strings of insults, at which Sasuke had to remove himself before he cracked and laughed at his superiors expense. Then he heard the Chunin yell back. Then everything went silent. Sasuke came around the corner, and saw the reason. The Hokage was standing in the middle of the crowd and watching Naruto. Then Naruto, shamefacedly gave up the scroll back to the Hokage, who took it from him with a small smile. Then, he looked up and waved Sasuke over to him.

"Come along with us, young Uchiha." He spoke in a low voice, that carried across the room. Sasuke obeyed without a second thought, coming to his side as they moved from the main hall to the room Iruka was in. The hokage, stepped up to the nurse and whispered to her, she nodded and left.  
"Now, boys...What happened?" He looked the two of them in the eye. Naruto spoke first.  
"I took the scroll. But I took it for... a personal reason." Naruto said quietly. The HOkage gave him a small nod.  
"I took it because Mizuki told me that I would be able to become stronger, strong enough to make everyone stop hating me." He said it in a small voice. Sasuke studied his friend.  
"Also, he said that if I mastered the techniques in the scroll, that no one in the village would have the right to look down on me, that no one could take away my precious things." Naruto's voice had gone back to the cold haunting voice. Sasuke took the story from there.

"Then, he went and hid away in a spot we had found a while ago. And he trained. Then, after a whole day of searching, the Jounin and ANBU were contacted which was how I found out. As soon as I heard they were looking for him, I knew where he was going to be. I accidentally bumped into Iruka-sensei, and we went together. There he had me hide myself and become a witness. Then, Mizuki showed up and he threatened Naruto and then tried to harm both of them. Then, he told Naruto that he was the Nine-tails container, which shocked him, and then he threw a Shuriken which Iruka-sensei took instead of Naruto. Thats when Naruto used a strange technique."  
"The living chain Tier: Living Style: Demon Binding Ivy?" Hokage asked, and Naruto nodded. The hokage gave the two of them an incomprehensible look. Then he turned to study Iruka for a second.  
"You know that the scroll you stole was a scroll of extremely dangerous Kinjutsu. Every technique in that scroll is dangerous for anyone below Jounin rank to look at." The Hokage turned to look at the two of them.  
"Yet, you naruto... mastered two techniques. Both of which would have destroyed a weaker person. Shadow Clones evenly split the chakra of the user into the amount of clones created. And the Living Chains Sealing technique was a forbidden technique. Yet you seemed to have escaped both of them with little wear or tear." He said quietly. Then his eyes softened.  
"Naruto, I'm glad that you are safe. And that you returned the scroll." Then, he swept the boy into a hug. And the Hokage sent the Uchiha a smile of thanks. Then he left the room. Naruto gave Sasuke a brilliant smile.

"Shall we go home, then?" When Sasuke smiled. Naruto gestured towards the door with a grand sweep of his arm.  
"After you my Lord." Naruto laughed when Sasuke sent him a scathing look. Then he ran out the door, dodging the Uchiha's swipes. They ran from the disapproving glares of the Chunin, and they ran from the villagers, they ran up the road.  
Sasuke stopped chasing Naruto as they got to the junction where they had to go seperate ways. Naruto paused once he realized his friend had dropped his desire to hit him, and came closer. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and smiled.  
"You are coming to my house tonight." Naruto's eyes widened.  
"Uh... Sasuke...I don't think that would be smart. I mean I finally understand why everyone hates me. Its cuz of well.." He pointed at his stomach. Sasuke snorted.  
"I don't quite understand it. They hate the Kyuubi? Why hate the host? I will not stand for this injustice." Sasuke said and started draggin him towards his house. Naruto was trying his best to fight back against the Uchiha, but unfortunately he had a height/weight advantage, causing them to move quickly down the road towards the Uchiha Compound. Naruto fought and scratched until they were at the door, and Sasuke shoved that out of his way.

"Evening, Naruto-kun!" Itachi called as Sasuke threw him into a chair.  
"Hi! How are you Itachi!" Naruto said out of habit.  
"Mmm... Better now that I know you are safe. But you should really not be fighting with Sasuke, you both might get hurt, and Mother doesn't allow violence in the house unless she is the one dishing it out." He said quietly.  
"What was that Itachi?" A soft voice called from another room.  
"Just complimenting my beautiful mother." He called back. Sasuke sank into a seat once Naruto stopped squirming. Then, Naruto almost jumped out of his chair when Mikoto swept into the room. She gave him a confused look, and raised her eyebrow.  
"What's wrong Naruto?" She said quietly. He squinted back at her.  
"I thought that you hated me." He said confused. A look of understanding lit up her face.  
"Ah, well thats over and done with. Both you and Sasuke have proven that you will remain friends even if we pry you apart. So we have decided that as long as you remain devoted friends you may continue to be so." She said it lightly and stepped past him into the kitchen. Then she turned back to them.  
"Now, its late you shall be staying the night here. But both of you skipped out on dinner." She ended severly, and waved a ladle feircely.  
"You'll both be eating dinner, getting cleaned up, then sleeping because tomorrow is your first day as Genin." Then she began putting together something that smelled too amazing for Naruto. Then, a little bit later after they were both stuffed, they dragged themselves to Sasuke's room, they took turns showering. Then, Sasuke laid out a second futon for Naruto and threw some blankets on them, then pulled his all the way over to the other side of the room. When Naruto walked in wearing his robe, he rolled his eyes at Sasuke's room placement.  
"I don't move that much in my sleep!" He complained.  
"Oh you're right, you move so much more." Sasuke said simply, and slipped under his blanket. Naruto grumbled but did the same thing. Sasuke turned to tell his friend off, and He stopped because his friend sent him another smile.  
"Sasuke, I don't know what you said to your parents. But I'm glad we can be friends again." Naruto said quietly, but with feeling. Sasuke nodded at him and turned around.  
"Me too Naruto. Me too."

**The Next Day**

Sakura waltzed into the classroom, immediately picked out the change in the room. Sasuke was sitting with Naruto in their usual spot, and Hinata was sitting just behind them. Sakura moved towards them, and Naruto looked up at her and gave her a small smile, then growled at the kid next to him, who moved and made space for the pinkette. She sat down with a smile to the three of her new friends. SHe was about to talk to them, when Iruka walked in.

"Welcome students. Starting today all of you are shinobi for the Village, and are promoted to the class of Genin. From here on out, all of you will be assigned to a jounin teacher, and be placed in a three man cell. Now the first cell is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." Naruto looked back at his detention mates and sent them a small smile.  
"The next cell is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata." At this Naruto pouted. He turned and gave his dear friend a reassuring smile.  
"Then next is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto burst out laughing. Iruka gave naruto a withering glare.  
"What is it Naruto?" HE said irritably.  
"Well, How come I have a Sasuke fangirl on my team?" He wiped at his face, and ignored both Sasuke's and Hinata's glares. Iruka sighed, and pinched his nose.  
"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were placed on your team because they had the highest grades out of the academy this year. While you had the lowest." He said calmly. Naruto coked his head to the side, and gave the pinkette a good look. Then he smiled at her for real.

"Maybe i misjudged you pinky." He stuck his hand out, which Sakura shook readily.

"If you are quite done." Iruka said down his nose. Naruto shrugged, and Iruka proceeded down his list. Naruto stopped paying attention and watched this new person. He knew her of course, she used to be a major leader and participant in the whole Sasuke fancult nonsense. But he had never even tried to get to know her on a personal level simply because he had been repulsed by nonsensical manners. But knowing that she wasn't a complete idiot gave him some consolation. Then he heard Iruka speak again.  
"Now thats all of you, you are excused now and will go out to meet your new trainers at the areas I gave you." Naruto blanched, and Sasuke sighed beside him, knowing he hadn't paid any attention past his name.

"Hinata, you'll be fine! You're an amazing shinobi!" Naruto called to her, and patted her on the head. She nodded, and looked quite faint at the idea of meeting new people. Naruto was going to quip at her again, but then he noticed the two boys waiting at the end of her row. Naruto glared down at them.  
"Hinata, if they're not good to you, you just come and tell me, and I'll fix everything ok?" He ended it by staring at the boy with a small dog on his shoulder. Hinata gave him an appreciative smile, then she stood up and went with the two boys. Naruto sighed as he watched the girl leave, Sasuke sighed as well, noticing his friend's sudden protectiveness of the small Hyuga girl. He found this particularly curious as Naruto had never even looked at a girl before, except to criticize her, and now he appeared to be standing guard over this small petite girl.

_I think I'll look into this, later..._ He thought to himself.

"Now how about we head over to the classroom where we're supposed to meet this new teacher." He drawled and stood up. Naruto frowned at him, then looked at Sakura. He shrugged and followed Sasuke as he got up and began to leave the room.  
Sakura sighed as she followed the two boys, Sasuke was still the same,he smiled at her to try and alleviate the hovering cloud of discomfort around her and Naruto.  
_He must really dislike all of the fangirls a lot, He hasn't even tried to talk to me once since we left the classroom..._ She thought to herself. She was about to speak when Naruto abruptly opened a door and ducked inside.

She sighed again.  
_This is going to be a fun ride._ She thought sarcastically.

She followed Sasuke in, and sat next to him on the other side of Naruto. After a minute, she found him studying her again, his blue eyes, were clear and piercing, creating the uncomfortable feeling that he could see straight through her. She tried to avoid his eyes but she could feel his stare, and she felt her patience snap.

"You know it's not polite to stare." She snapped at him. He just kept staring.  
"Mmm... Apparently, you find me appealing to the eye?" She said with a honey sweet voice. Sasuke gagged suddenly, and tried to look away but received a glare from both of them. Then, he smiled at her.  
"I just wanted to know that you weren't some rabid fan girl in sheeps clothing is all." Naruto shrugged. Sakura's mouth dropped.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, you used to be one of those crazed freaks." Naruto said quietly, studying her face.  
"Freaks?" She whispered.  
"Yeah. One of those cult members. You know that Sasuke-will-fall-in-love-with-me cult." Naruto said as he got up and wandered over to the window.  
"Man, I really hate all those girls. They make my life a frickin living hell. But it's all beter now, right?" Naruto said turning with a small smile.  
"What do you mean? Is that how you really think of us, used to think of me?" She whispered, confused.  
"Well, duh! I mean it really sucked to have to guard sasuke against all those crazy nuts." He sighed.  
"I never... even thought about you..." Sakura said quietly.  
"Yeah, I could tell. The first time I protected him, I had to hurt some of those crazies." He said with relish.  
"They aren't crazy! They just want to have a love with one of the best bachelors of the village." Sakura protested. Naruto laughed hard.  
"Look, Sakura. I could care less if all they wanted was to have a relationship with Sasuke. But as soon as they overstep their boundaries, and they did, I am more than willing to step in and clean away any source of unpleasantness." He said with a savage smile. Sakura gulped.  
"And none of those girls, yourself excluded obviously, ever even tried to talk to Sasuke, or even get to know him. All they are, are useless, starry eyed loons." He finished with disdain.  
"What exactly do you think of me now?" Sakura said quietly. Naruto sat back down.  
"Ah... I don't quite know what to think of you. Obviously, I'm grateful to you, but at the same time. I'm very confused by you. I know that you are still a fangirl but you don't act like one anymore. Also, I'm just not sure that I can even trust a Fangirl." He said looking her in the eye.  
"There are just too many bad eggs among you." He said seriously. Then, he sent a glare at a laughing Sasuke.  
"I need to take a leak, bye." Naruto said, disappearing out the door.  
"Sasuke, Why does Naruto hate me?" Sakura asked with a pained expression.


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 11

"Sasuke, Why does Naruto hate me?" Sakura asked with a pained expression.  
"Sakura, I don't think that he hates you. I think that he just has no idea what he wants to think about you." He said gently, putting his hand on hers. Naruto burst in the door, and cocked his head at Sasuke.

"So, are you making a move on her, or is she just playing with me?" He said as he moved across the room, ignoring Sasuke's exasperated look.  
"Neither, you just have the most horrible timing." Sasuke said.  
"Really, why? Were you going to kiss her?" Naruto asked, suddenly interested. He grinned as the two of them lit up like red light bulbs. Sasuke pulled his hand from Sakura's and looked pointed in another direction.  
_Heh, this is an interesting turn of events._ Naruto thought as he watched the two blush and stare in opposite directions.  
_Well, even if she is a fan girl. I'll have to tolerate her. Apparently Sasuke likes her. _He smiled at the couple's discomfort.  
"So, Sakura. What do you like to do?" Naruto asked out of pity and boredom.  
"uh... I like to read and ... I like to practice ninjutsu..." Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Read huh? What is your favorite book?" He said watching her.  
"Uh.. I don't really know... There was this old book... I forget what it was called but it was really good." She said scrunching her face in concentration. Naruto laughed.  
"I know exactly what you mean. I have trouble remebering things too!" He cackled gleefully. She pouted at him.  
"But my memory is usually very good." She said pouting. Naruto waved his hand, dismissively.  
"Tell me Sakura, how do you have such amazing grades?" He said curiously.  
"I study..." She said modestly, causing Naruto to laugh again.  
"Please, I saw your grades. Your scores were almost as good as Mr. Elite Genius over there." He jabbed a finger at a now curious Sasuke.  
"Really, all I do is study." She said defensively.  
"Alright. So what kind of techniques do you use?" Naruto asked innocently.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"I mean Sasuke uses Fire, I use wind, what do you use?" Naruto quipped.  
"I... uh... I don't know." She said sadly. Naruto got up and sat down next to her.  
"Ah, don't worry. A brainy person like you obviously has the basics down, and probably understands genjutsu. Ninjutsu will come in time." Naruto said with a smile, and patted her on the back. She seemed to study him for a minute.  
"Can you really use Wind techniques?" She asked. He sent her a small smile, and formed several seals. Then breathed out.  
"Wind style: Stream." The wind emitted from his mouth blew open the windows and shattered the glass. He smiled at her.  
"See that, that was the first technique I lever learned." He said cheekily at her. She was about to make a retort when the door opened and admitted a silver haired jounin.

"Good Morning, trainees!" Kakashi called as he walked in. He immediately noticed the open smashed windows, and gave them a curious stare.  
"Uh... They were like that when we came in?" Naruto tried out. When Kakashi gave him an incredulous stare, he shrugged and clammed up.  
"Anyways, I am Hatake Kakashi your new teacher." He said in a somewhat bored voice and with an eye smile.  
"Alright kiddies. Lets go take your first test." He said with a big smile.

Naruto watched their new teach standing in the middle of the training grounds, he could tell this ninja was an actual fighting brand shinobi. But he was seriously confused about his laid back and distant demeanor. He was very curious but decided it would be better to simply observe their new teacher.  
"Alright. This is your first test. You will need to retrieve these two bells from me, by lunch time." He held up the bells in front of his face.  
"Those who retrieve the bells get to eat at lunch. Those who don't, don't." Naruto frowned. He had a feeling there was more to it than just a simple snatch and grab.  
"But there are only two bells." Sakura observed quietly. Kakashi nodded at her.  
"You are quite right. Anymore questions. No, ok then." He pulled out a book, and began reading. Naruto was utterly confused now, he could see the bells at the Jounin's waist.  
_Well, he said to take them. _He thought as he dove at them.  
He blinked once and was slammed hard on his back, and a foot stepped on his chest to hold him down.  
"Ne, Naruto. I didn't say start yet. Ok, Start!" Then, he leapt as two kunai launched at him from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto flipped himself back onto his feet. He stood back and watched the silver haired jounin move. dodging the projectiles being launched at him from his teammates. He smiled as he noticed a pattern in Kakashi's movements. He flashed to where he predicted Kakashi to be and launched a furious uppercut. His fist connected with air, and he was once again thrown backwards.  
"Nice try Naruto." Kakashi said as he whipped past him to close in on Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto got onto his knees, and shouted at Sasuke.  
"Oi, Move." Then, he flashed through several seals.  
"Wind Style: Twister Shot" He exhaled a small tornado at Kakashi, whose eyes widened a little at the technique.

Sasuke moved like chain lightning, he grabbed Sakura and dodged left.  
"Sakura. We need to lure him into a suitable trap. Go set up some kind of trap in the forest, me and Naruto will run distraction. He turned back to see Kakashi dodge the twister, and start running at Naruto. Sasuke flashed through seven seals.  
"Fire style: Great fireball." Sasuke spat a massive fireball at Kakashi's retreating form.

Kakashi sensing the danger tuned to deal with it, when he heard several Naruto voices.  
"Wind Style: Devastation."  
"Wind Style: Pressured Stream."  
Kakashi smiled as he watched the three attacks come screaming at him.  
Naruto smiled as the fire technique and two wind techniques smashed into each other causing a fantastic explosion. He waved at Sasuke a victorious smile lighting his face. He saw Sasuke point behind him and he heard Kakashi's voice.  
"Konoha Secret technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!"  
Sasuke flinched as he saw his friend propelled into the air, by Kakashi's unspeakable technique. With a flash of anger, he formed the seals again.  
"Fire Style: Dragon Flash Anger!" This time it was a huge tongue of flame that was expelled at the silver haired ninja who dodged back wards into the forests. Sasuke smiled as the fires towered higher, then he sighed and went to find Naruto.  
Naruto was cussing up a storm as he stomped towards the giant flames. He glared at Sasuke.  
"You couldn't have warned me that our _teacher_ was coming up behind me and about to VIOLATE me!" HE growled, and walked with him, rubbing his sore rump. Sasuke grinned at him.  
"Oh I did. I pointed at him, and this answers one of my questions about you!" He said smiling, trying to urge his friend to run.  
"Oh, and what was it you figured out."  
"I've always wondered if you were gay... But you're not." Naruto swore at him and ran as quickly as he could after the retreating Uchiha.

Kakashi was honestly quite surprised with his students. The Uchiha had a powerful mastery of fire techniques and the Kyuubi child had powerful Wind techniques. However, he was wondering what happened to the pink haired girl had gone when he stepped into a trap. Steel wires snapped up around his torso, tying his arms and his legs together. He blinked in surprise as the pinkette, came out from around a tree nearby.  
"I thought that this would be the best place to set up the trap." She said with a smile. Kakashi smiled at her, then he poofed, leaving a log in his place. He grinned from up in the tree at the incredulous look on her face. He was about to move when the other two came up to her.  
"What happened?"  
"I had him, but used some kind of Substitution.." SHe pointed at the log. Sasuke sighed, and Naruto growled.  
"I'm going to kill him." He said with murder in his eyes.  
"What happened with him?"  
"UH...Stuff..." Sasuke whispered at her.  
_Time to force these kids to want to really work together..._ HE decided and leapt down.  
"Ah, You still have three hours to catch me. If you don't no one will be eating!" He said gleefully as he popped up in between them.  
"TEME!" Naruto roared and launched himself at Kakashi, who easily dodged the flurry of anger strikes.  
"Naruto, you need more than that to get these bells." But as he said it, he saw the other two come from behind and Naruto fell back. Naruto flashed through several seals.  
"Wind Style: Pressure Stream!" He said emitting a straight blast of fast cutting air. Kakashi dodged but felt the attack soar past him mere millimeters from his body, and he heard the bells tinkling. He turned at saw the bells flying and hit the ground at the feet of Sakura and Sasuke.  
"Hah, Take that you Pervert!" Naruto chroused from behind Kakashi. Kakashi was blown away. He turned back to Naruto.  
"Was this planned out?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, If the whole trap thing didn't work then we needed a way to get the stupid bells. Thank Sasuke, he planned the whole thing out." Naruto said, and tried to discreetly rub his butt.  
Kakashi smiled through his mask.  
"Well then, now lets go have lunch!" He clapped his hands and led the way back towards the training posts.  
_Lets see how they handle this. _He chuckled to himself.

Naruto heard his stomach grumbling as Kakashi pulled out the hidden lunches from some bushes. He walked over to where they were sitting and handed two lunches to Sasuke and Sakura.  
"There you go eat up." He said happily and started walking away.  
"Hey! Where's my lunch you perverted teme?" Naruto called out in fury. Kakashi turned and calmly said.  
"You didn't retrieve a bell. According to the rules, you don't get to eat."  
"NOW YOU WAIT A MIN-" Naruto's rant was cut short as steel thread bound him to the training post behind him, knocking the wind out of him.  
"Ja, ne!" Kakashi said as he disappeared. Naruto fumed as soon as he got his breath back. He was about to start cussing, when he heard Sasuke sigh. He turned to look at them, and gasped.  
"Hell no. I'm not getting you guys in trouble." Naruto growled, as they offered him some of their food.  
"Naruto, you were crucial to getting these bells. So you deserve some food." Sakura said firmly. Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke jammed some rice in his mouth.  
"It's just easier to force him down the path you want, then to try and convince him." He said bored and shoved more rice into his mouth as he opened his mouth to shout again. This time Sakura smiled, and shoveled some meat into Naruto's sputtering mouth with Sasuke.  
"This is fun!" SHe giggled. Then her giggles turned to a gasp as Kakashi suddenly appeared with his face the picture of wrath.  
"You have broken the rules." His single eye glowered down at them.  
"You all...Pass!" He ended with a huge smile.  
"HUH?" The three said in unison. Kakashi smiled and untied Naruto.  
"I think that this discussion needs a better atmosphere." He said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 12  
"I think that the four of us should go and get better acquainted don't you?" HE said as they climbed up onto a rooftop patio. When they arrived, he gestured for them to sit.  
"Now, since we are Officially Team Seven, it would help us to talk to each other and get to know each other." Kakashi said with a smile.  
"Kakashi-sensei, What was all that?" Sasuke asked impatiently.  
"Ah, Well. You see that was a teamwork test. The test itself was to see if you would be able to shelve you own desires for the good of the team. Very few have ever been able to achieve success in this test." Kakashi said quietly.  
"Now, the three of us need to get to know one another. Let us start with... Pinky!" He smiled.  
With a grandiose roll of her eyes, Sakura began.  
"Ah, Yes well...What do I say?"  
"Your likes, dislikes, favorite color, dream... Stuff like that."  
"Well ok...I like... books, flowers, and...uh...other stuff. I dislike when people judge me, I also dislike it when people judge others before getting to know the full story. Uh... My dream... My dream is to become a most powerful kunoichi!"  
"Ahh, well done Sakura! Now you, Sasuke."  
"Hn... Well, I like tomatoes, I like practicing ninjutsu, and I like talking with friends. I dislike... Many things! My dream, is to achieve a power beyond the knowledge of my clan and surpass my brother as the genius of the Uchiha." Kakashi gave Sasuke an approving nod.  
"And now you Naruto."  
"Hmmm... I like... Ramen. I dislike... well... I dislike a majority of the village, ninja, and most people. And my dream. My dream is to become stronger than anyone else, strong enough that no one would dare try and hurt my precious people." He said without looking at anyone.  
"Hmm... Well, I guess it is my turn then. I like reading Icha Icha novels, and being with good friends. I dislike those who put their friends below anything else. My dream is none of your concern." He said with a bright smile.  
"Huh?" Sakura gave him a frown.  
"But we told you our dreams..."  
"But I need to know that so that I can properly motivate you." He said with a smile.  
"Tomorow, Team Seven goes on its first mission ok?" He said, and stood up.  
"See ya!" He body flickered away.  
As Kakashi vanished from sight in a puff of smoke, Naruto glared at Sasuke, as if their teacher's strangeness was his fault.  
"I guess we are all going to be a team from now on." Sasuke said, shrugging.  
"In the mean time, lets really get to know each other. Ramen on me?"  
"Hah! I'm in!" Naruto crowed happily. Sakura gave him a surprised look.  
_I've never seen him so happy. What the freak?_  
"Lets go!"

**Several weeks later...**

An immense wave of annoyance flowed through Naruto. They had been waiting at the entrance to the mission's room for three hours. The first time it had happened, Naruto had simply assumed that their teacher was running a little bit late. Now he was sure that his teacher was doing this to spite them. With a huge sigh, he turned back to his teammates who, like him, were very annoyed. Sakura was pacing and Sasuke was leaning against the building with a vein in his forehead pulsing. Naruto sighed. A plume of smoke interrupted his thoughts, and Kakashi stepped out of it, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Ahh, Gomen! I was on my way here when I saw this old lady and she was abot to fall out of a tree..."  
"LIAR!" all three chroused. Their teacher took a step back wards and apologized.  
"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei. Lets just get a mission and get on with life." Naruto snorted.  
"Ah, yes let us go to that shall we?"  
"And I'm sick of going on these pathetic pansy D-ranked missions!" Naruto called as he followed the silver haired jonin. Trying to hide a smile, Kakashi turned to him and spoke in a very mock condescending voice.  
"Why, Naruto you make it sound as though you didn't have fun on the last mission!" Naruto choked, and Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing. Naruto glowed red.

**FLASHBACK**

Team seven were dashing around, like moving shadows.  
"Do you see the target?" kakashi's voice buzzed across the wireless.  
"Target sighted." Sasuke replied.  
"Go with formation seven."  
"Hai!" The three said as they split up.  
Naruto flitted from rooftop to rooftop, as he shadowed his target.  
"Naruto in. Target in sight. Moving to capture."  
"In position." Sasuke and Sakura replied.  
Naruto dove down and landed lightly and dashed forward.  
"Gotcha!" He said eagerly and swiped at his furry target who nimbly avoided him. With a growl of annoyance, he took after it. About five minutes and six failed attempts at catching the furry beast, Naruto felt his frustrations peak. He jumped atop a small stand, and flashed through several seals.  
"Wind Style: Spinning Dust Prison." He spat several small spheres of swirling wind. The spheres danced out and swept up the hissing cat. The swirling winds held the cat prisoner, and brought the troublesome creature up to him.  
"Heh, you thought you could get away, pathetic." He smirked at the imprisoned feline.  
"Ah, there you are Naruto. And you caught our little friend too." Kakashi appeared with Sasuke and Sakura at his side.  
"Here you take it." Naruto said and released his technique, dropping the dazed cat into his waiting arms. He jumped down and stood next to his teammates graciously recieving their proud smirks.  
"Umm... Hello?" A small feminine voice popped from behind him. He turned around to see three girls that seemed to be his age huddling together.  
"Uh...Do I know you?" The girl who spoke. She shook her head, and gave him a small coy smile.  
"I just wanted ask if you were using wind techniques." She squeaked out. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, his advice jumping in his brain, _Be nice to people and they'll be nice back._  
"Uh... yeah..." He tried out a small smile. He was surprised as the girl blushed gently.  
"Uh...Well, uh just wanted to um congratulate you on your mission!" She said bashfully and dodged back to a group of girls and they all squealed and pointed at him. Frowning, he turned to his team.  
"What just happened?"

**END**

Ever since, he'd become aware that he had a small fan following. Of course they weren't as annoying as Sasuke's fan club, but still Naruto hated the fact that a bunch of girls were stalking him. Plus, recently they had escalated. He shuddered and ignored his friends as they strolled into the mission room.  
"Hello! We're here for another mission." Kakashi said as he waltzed up to the assigner's desk.  
"Hi, Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! I swear if we go on another D-ranked on I will blow things up!" Naruto said dangerously.  
"Uh... Alright! Do you have any fun sounding C-ranked missions?" He asked Iruka.  
"We have a body guard mission. Accompanying a man back to his village." Iruka said. The excitable blond crowded up to the desk.  
"Ooh! Lets do that one!" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the young blond.  
"We'll take it." Iruka handed over some files.  
"You're to leave at three. Make sure your genin pack for three days." Kakashi mumbled some thanks and led his team out of the room.  
"Alright we'll meet the client at the gate in two hours." kakashi said before gesturing them to leave. Naruto rolled his eyes at his Sensei before dashing off to pack.  
Naruto was greeted by an interesting sight as he arrived at the gate. Kakashi was actually on time, as were Sakura and Sasuke and all three were talking with an elderly man. He jogged up to greet them.

"Naruto! This is Tazuna, he is a bridge builer and the man that we are escorting back to the Land of Waves." Kakashi stated with a smile. Naruto studied the older man.  
"Heh, You remind me of my grandson at home." Tazuna chuckled. Naruto gave him a small confused stare.  
"You have the same look on your face that he does, my grandson, I mean." He chuckled, and pinched Naruto's cheek. Naruto gave the old man an incredulous glare, then sighed deciding to humor him.  
"You miss him then?" He said as the group began to move.  
"Mmm. I do. I'm glad that we are heading home now." He said with a smile.  
"So. Tazuna what does a brige builder need escorts for?" Naruto asked with out thinking.  
"I'm a very important man in my country. Who knows what might happen on my way home." He said with a laugh. Naruto nodded and let the conversation die. They just walked along the path for hours, in a comfortable silence. The path took them into a forested area, and Naruto watched the Old Man stare around as though the forest itself were to come alive and consume them all.  
"Hey old man-" As he spoke, two ninja wrapped Kakashi in a chain. They pulled on the chain viciously.  
"KAKASHI!" the three screamed as the silver haired Jonin exploded.  
"One down." The mysterious nin, said.  
"Three more." Naruto stiffened as he felt the ninja reappear behind him. Time fell into a stand still as Naruto attempted to turn and face the attackers.  
_Too slow..._ _I'm going to die?_ Naruto thought as he watched the chains zipping through the air. He watched the spiked chains begin to tighten towards him.  
_Hell no! I am not going to die now._ He pushed himself off the ground, and into the air. While in the air, he saw Sasuke throw a shiruken and a kunai to pin the chains to a nearby tree. On his way down, Naruto formed several seals.  
"Wind Style: Violent Wind Palm." Naruto thrust his palm out at one of the strange nin, causing a explosive burst of wind to shoot from his hand and into the ninja. Just as he was about to attack the other one, Sasuke appeared above him and kicked him in the face, flipped back and landed hitting the strange nin with two kunai. Naruto touched down on the ground and stood up back into a battle stance, carefully studying his opponents making sure that they were down.  
"AH! Well done, Naruto, Sasuke." A familiar voice said from behind them.  
"Wha- Kaskhi-sensei!" Sakura said in relief.  
"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! You're not dead?" Naruto said cheekily.  
"No Naruto, I'm very much alive. Well done the two of you, again. And Tazuna-san...I need to speak to you."  
"Huh?" Tazuna gave Kakashi a curious look, and the two boys a small smile.  
"If you were alive, why did allow the kids to fight?" Tazuna asked quietly.  
"One, I believed in their abilities. Two, I wanted to know who their target." Kakashi stared at him as he spoke.  
"Now, Tazuna-san. I'm sure you have your reasons for doing this, but the fact that we are meeting enemy ninja in this mission, makes it far more than just a low c-rank mission. In fact, it would probably be a more expensive B-rank mission. so would you care to explain your actions?" Tazuna gave Kakashi a sad smile.  
"Of course. But I would prefer to do that, away from here. You may leave now if you want. However know that if you do, I will die." His eyes spoke his inner turmoil.  
"Hmmm... We really shouldn't go forward with thi-"  
"Ah, Bull!" Naruto interrupted.  
"We're fine aren't we? Besides, what kind of ninja would we be if stopped because things got a little rough." Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi.  
"We should continue, 'sides... This is way more interesting than chasing a stupid cat." He poked his tongue out at his teacher. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as the other two gave reassuring smiles at the blond's words.  
"Ah, well then it's decided. Tazuna-san, Team Seven will continue as your escorts and body guards to and in the Land of Waves." Kakashi said with finality.  
"Oi, Sasuke! Did you see that? I totally owned that guy."  
"Dobe, I was there. And I had to cover your scrawny butt."  
"What!" Sakura giggled at her teammates.  
"Sakura-chan! You thought I was cool right?" Naruto whined to her. Her eyes widened.  
"Naruto...You just called me Sakura-chan!" She squealed. Naruto turned to her, confused.  
"So?"  
"That means you finally accept me?" She said sweetly. Sasuke gagged and fell to the floor.  
"Haha! Dobe, you wasted ... s-so many ...w-weeks trying to ...trying to b-be cold to Sakura." He said in between his laughter. The blond scowled at the raven rolling on the floor.  
"Hey teme, aren't you supposed to be a prodigy of the oh so superior Uchiha clan? Why the hell you on the floor then."  
"Cuz you're an idiot. I told you she was a good person." Naruto hmphed and walked ahead. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blond friend and smiled at Sakura.  
"I told you he'd come around."  
"You know what teme-"  
"Actually, I did think that you were kinda cool." Sakura said suddenly. Naruto stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing.  
"HAH! Eat it, even you're girlfriend said I was cool." He crowed, and spun knowing both of them were blushing explosively. Kakashi sighed as he followed his eager pupils.  
_Well, at least they won't have a problem fitting into Ninja society... And they survived their first skirmish... yeah Think positive Kakashi!_ He thought grudgingly.  
"Oi, you brats! Let Tazuna-san lead! He knows how to get home, do you?" He growled at his grinning students.  
"Hai, Sensei!" He sighed again.  
_They're starting to be a real team now..._ He thought fondly as he watched them laugh together.  
_Even you, Naruto, have started to come alive._


	13. Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 13

* * *

A small boat floated through a world of mist, guided by the careful hand of the bridge maker. The passengers were deathly silent as the mists swirled around them. After a moment of silence, the silver haired jonin spoke.  
"So, Tazuna-san. Would you mind telling us what exactly is going on?" Tazuna watched the four nin in his boat before looking back up towards the unseen horrizon.  
"The Land of waves has never been a rich country, we have always been considered poor by surrounding nations. However, we never wanted for much, our Island country was able to support us, and give us a means to live a comfortable life. However, all this changed when a cruel and crooked business man waltzed into our country and used his fortune to try and dominate us. For a while, it appeared that he would succeed in taking over our country, then we got permissions to build a connector bridge to the mainland. This bridge is our country's only hope, the hope to get out from under the thumb of injustice and regain our lives." Tazuna said as they continued moving through the mists.  
"And, who is this business man, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi said, studying the older man.  
"Heh, his name is Gatoh." Kakashi's eyes bugged out.  
"Gatoh? As in the Gatoh corportaion?" Tazuna sighed in resignation, then jumped in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Tazuna-san. We won't let Gatoh touch you." He said with a hidden smile.  
The erst of the short boat ride was made in complete silence except for the pole breaking the waves, pushing them on towards their destination. Suddenly, there was a large looming obstruction in front of them, Tazuna guided them with unfallible accuracy, through the rocks and into an opening, where they rode ashore to a pier. Tazuna gestured them up onto, the pier and nodded at some people who, immediately began taking care of the boat. The ninja followed the bridge builder as he began to make his way through a misty road. Kakashi was more interested on the unknown road ahead, when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes on their right.  
"Come on out. I sensed you already." Naruto drawled in a bored voice. Kakashi glanced over to where the kunai had gone, and saw a rabbit. As his eye brows drew together, Sakura laughed at Naruto, and Sasuke sent him a questioning glance.  
"Naruto! Thats a rabbit!" Sakura cackled. Naruto's eyes shrank to slits as he studied the stupified animal.  
"No, I definitely sensed a presence, not a stupid rabbit." He ground out, pulling another kunai, and stepping closer to the bridge builder, Sasuke already following his lead. Kakashi was about to speak to his team, when he sensed sudden danger.  
"GET DOWN!" He yelled and ducked himself, barely avoiding a spinning blade dancing down from a tree, which struck a tree and quivered there.  
"Heh. Is that all the Copy Ninja Kakashi is able to do?" A haunting voice called up from where the blade connected to the tree. Warily, the silver haired jonin glanced upwards.  
"Hmm... That blade, and your headband. Kirigakure nin, with a sword like that. You must be Zabuza." He said quietly, studying the grey skinned man.  
"Mmm... And you are Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja, the one who has copied a thousand techniques." Zabuza replied. Kakashi didn't need to turn, to know that his team had created a defensive formation around Tazuna.  
"Hey you three, be careful and stay back. This man is known as Zabuza the Demon of the Mist. He is also a master of Silent killing." Carefully, he reached up and gripped his own headband.  
"I'm going to need to fight him, using my full strength." With that he shoved the head band up freeing his eye from blindness. His vision suddenly got clearer and he could see the waves of chakra flowing off of the missing nin.  
"Zabuza, you know my sharingan allows me to see the future. All that lies in your future is death."

A/N- Sorry about the short chapter! I'll make it up to y'all with the next one!


	14. Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 14

Chills ran up Sasuke's spine at those words. The Sharingan did not offer up visions of the future, that he knew. But the cold deadly sure way Kakashi had voiced those words told him that he was more than able to fulfilll his promise, nontheless he still jumped a little as the blood lust from the two ninja hit him.

_What incredible bloodlust! _He was unable to do anything but stand in shock, he managed to take a sideways glance at the others, Sakura seemed not to be able to feel it, whereas Naruto seemed to be studying the two Jonin with wide eyes. He tried to bring his eyes back to the unfolding battle before him. Desperately trying to quell his panic and deal with the situation at hand, he was hit with another searing wave of bloodlust. Just as his control was slipping, Kakashi turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll never let my comrades get hurt." Sasuke gasped as he saw the red iris with three tomoe floating around the pupil.

"How... How do you have the Sharingan?" He uttered.

"A story for another time. Stay back and guard Tazuna-san." Kakashi winked at them. Sasuke felt a faint smile stretch across his face, and settled back into his defensive position. Zabuza had been watching the exchange with little interest, and now that it was over smiled underneath his bandages. He flashed through several seals, and smiled.

"Hidden Mist technique." A dense fog rose up from the ground consuming the group and stealing away all visibility. Sasuke shivered as Zabuza's cold voice filtered through the dank air.

"Now how would you like to die? Huh? Vein, neck, heart, liver, kidney, lungs, or head?" The malicious voice slid across them as fear incarnate. Just as Sasuke was about to freak out, he felt a massive blast of chakrea, that sliced the mists away from the small group.

"Stay strong, watch over Tazuna." Kakashi called to them.

"Eh? If you are all watching Tazuna, who is watching you?" A cold voice cut at him from behind, he managed to throw him self down as the sword sang through the air he was in a moment before. He flipped on the ground in time to see Kakashi flash across the space and hit Zabuza. They stood silent for a second before Zabuza collapsed into a puddle of water. A blur crossed Sasuke's path of vision and struck Kakashi, slicing him completely in half. His jaw dropped as the sliced pieces fell and splashed as water. Sasuke's sense were reeling, Where was Kakashi? His eyes were searching just like Zabuza's as a kunai materialized next to his throat.

"Ne, Zabuza-san. It's over." Kakashi's voice cut icicle slivers through Sasuke's spine. Instead of cowering in fear as the Genin were, Zabuza laughed loudly.

"Kakashi, You are definitely quite amazing. Copying my technique and hiding in the mist, for this moment. However, merely mirroring me will not assure you any type of victory." Then, he collapsed into water.

"Did you really think that would actually work?" Zabuza's voice asked him ludicrously, and swung his sword viciously. Kakashi ducked reacting fast, allowing the blade to bury itself next to him. Sasuke grinned, then his grin melted away as Kakashi was booted into the air with a massive kick from Zabuza. He could feel his eyes widen and his mouth drop open.  
_Kakashi-sensei was kicked away like a rag doll?_ He was struggling to reconcile these thoughts he heard Zabuza call out.

"Water Prison Technique." He swiveled his eyes at the two struggling nin, and emitted a horrified gasp. Kakashi was suspended in a sphere of swirling water.

"Heh, Kakashi I think I'll leave you for later. Lets finish those brats and the old man first." Zabuza growled and summoned up a water clone. The water clone walked calmly up to the shore of the small lake.  
"Now little brats, you all wear your little headbands thinking that makes you a ninja? NInja is a name given to those who have proven themselves in numerous life and death clashes. You? You are all just brats, and its time for you all to die." The clone swept up his blade and strode forward menacingly. Sasuke pushed up onto his feet. Somehow or another, he found a kunai in his hands and his arms were shaking.

"Run now all of you! Take Tzauna and run away!" Kakashi screamed to them. Sasuke tried to still his arms and stood firm. Zabuza's murderous eyes settled on him, causing him to shudder, to realize the fear slowly creeping up his spine.

"Oi, Teme. I'd really appreciate it if I could get out teacher back." A strong confident voice spoke out at his right. Sasuke's head snapped to see the owner of the voice, to his surprise it was a certain blond standing at ease.

"Oh ho oh. You must either be really stupid or really brave kid." The pale ninja mumbled in amusement. Naruto strode confidently forward stopping just in front of Sasuke.

"Neither." Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, Baka make sure you take care of Tazuna-san, and Sakura-chan." A cheeky smile lighting up his face.

"You wish Dobe." The remark slipped from his lips on sheer habit, wiping away his fear. Sasuke's eyes hardened and locked on to the water clones. A cold smile flitted across his face before he flashed out of sight. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Too slow." Sasuke uttered and slammed his foot down at the former Kiri-nin. The clone side stepped the attack and delivered a massive kick in return sending the raven flying back to where his comrades stood. Sasuke sat back up slowly, wiping blood away from his mouth. As a quip began on his lips it died suddenly as a wave of immense blood lust exploded from his right. His head snapped up at the blond, who was clenching his fists tightly and trying to keep his face emotionless. Naruto stepped forward and in front of the other three.

"You are really something." The blond's voice was like jagged ice.

"First you burst in here and take our teacher, and hold him hostage. Then you waltz over here and tell us you're going to kill us? Now, you've crossed a line, a personal line. You touched a person, who is very important to me." His voice went even colder and took a sharper edge, to the point where even Sasuke flinched a little at the end of his speech. Zabuza had been studying the blond curiously. when he gave him an excited glance.

"Hmm, it looks like one of your students has some balls Kakashi. Too bad that he isn't gonna live long." Zabuza practically purred. Then the clone moved forward, bringing the blade up in front of him. Suddenly there was a blur of black and gold, and Naruto appeared in front of him blocking the blade with a kunai and launching a lightning fast punch at the clone. The clone Zabuza ducked the punch and brought the blade back to cut at the blond, who was dancing backwards, and launched several shuriken at the clone. With a sweep of his blade, the clone-Zabuza swept the missiles out of the air, and body flickered behind the blond.

"Heh, DIE BRAT!" He brought the blade down and slashed the boy in half. As the two halves of the body fell to the side they bloomed into twin puffs of smoke.

"Wha-" Zabuza's cry of astonishment was silenced as steel string pulled itself tight around the clone, the string leading back to raven haired Uchiha who was forming seals as fasat as he could.

"How?" Zabuza's eyes were filled with surprise as his vision was filled with blond.

"Yo. How about you free my teach now?" Naruto snarled at the pale man, slicing at him with a kunai. Zabuza growled and neatly avoided the attack while keeping his hand in the orb.

"Heh, you're going to need to do better than that to hit me kid." As he said it several naruto clones exploded from the water, launching their projectiles at him. Zabuza pulled away from the sphere, avoiding most of the projectiles, save for one kunai from the original. It cut a small gash under his eye. Zabuza stopped atop the water and gave the blond a murderous stare.

"Now, you've done it kid." He darted forward and brought his blade up in a threatingly fast motion.

"You're gonna die kid." Zabuza moved faster than Naruto was able to react. The sword arced in the air, plunging down at its blond target with a blood lust all its own. The swish of the blade was suddenly halted with a massive clash of metal. Naruto splashed under the water missing the scene, when his head popped up from under the water to see Kakashi standing in front of him holding the blade at bay with a kunai knife. The silver haired jonin, yelled and pushed the overly large blade aside and dealt the pale man a kick in the chest sending him backwards. Kakashi turned and smiled to Naruto.

"Ne, Arigato Naruto, Sasuke." The masked ninja favored them with a big eye smile. The smile withered away as he focused his attention back onto the Missing Nin. Zabuza stood and growled at Kakashi.

"Heh, Kakashi this is only prolonging the inevitable."

"Ah, Yes I am. But now, I tell you the only inevitability is your demise." Kakashi spoke quietly. Zabuza dashed to his right and so did Kakashi, they ran in a cirlce then stopped. With a flick of his arm, Zabuza sheathed his blade and began forming seals. He looked up and his eyes popped as he noticed Kakashi was performing the exact same seals at the same speed.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile Missile." They called together. Summoning up a giant water dragon apiece which began fighting above them. Then, the two jonin clashed in the center under the dragons. Kakashi spun and kicked Zabuza again, and flipping backwards putting space between them. Zabuza ran again in a circle, with Kakashi mimicking his actions. Zabuza stopped and raised his arms. His eyes bugged out as he found Kakashi was in the exact same pose.

"read your mind?" Kakashi said amusedly. Naruto bit his lip as he saw the strangely timed phrase hit home with the pale nin. Zabuza seemed thrown by this statement as he cursed and began forming seals again.

"Zabuza-san, I believe I told you that you are only prolonging your inevitable end." Kakashi said calmly, and Zabuza froze his eyes widening studying something behind Kakashi. Without any hesitation, kakashi finished his seals and released his technique.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall." An enourmous explosive vortex of water blasted out in front of the silver haired ninja, catching the swordman in the swift and overpowering current. The blast traveled for a distance before slamming itself into a large tree, and receding back into the lake. Naruto fought with the churning and upheaving waters and managed to catch hold of a branch to stabilize himself, as the water began to fall back into its original place. He looked up in time to see Kakashi sitting on a branch just above Zabuza, who had several kunai jutting out from him. Zabuza seemed to ask Kakashi something in fear, who gave him a quiet reply. Just as the battle appeared over Zabuza jerked twice and fell forward. Naruto stared, but was snapped out of his reverie by a quip from a familiar voice.

"Are you just going to sit there dobe?" Naruto scowled.

"Heh, I'm moving why aren't you?" He said, quickly pulling himself up and moving up towards the the two jonin. As they approached, they saw another shinobi standing off to the side.

"You were quite right. This was his last battle."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled, his senses still in overdrive.

"Calm down, Naruto. This is a Hunter Nin from Kirigakure." Kakashi spoke quietly.

"Thank you Kakashi-san. Now I'll be taking this." The slight shinobi bent low, picked up the body, and slung it over his shoulder. Then, he lept away. Naruto glared at the retreating figure, but was distracted by the sway of an exhausted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Sakura dashed forward and caught the jonin as he fell forward.

"What happened?"

"Heh, I may have just pushed myself a little bit too far." Kakashi spoke sheepishly, but he gave Naruto an eye smile.

"Naruto, did you rush to my rescue because you care?" The blond's face lit up and he looked defiantly away.

"Pfft. As if. If I had let you die, then Sasuke would have been moping forever, and Sakura would have been very sad." Naruto said nervously. Kakashi gave his student a knowing smile.

"I'm glad you care Naruto." The blond grumbled quietly at his statement, while the raven and pinkette smiled on in the back ground.

"Well, if you ninja are done beating around the bush, then we can go to my house, to rest up your sensei." Tazuna interrupted suddenly, causing the shinobi to turn to him. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh.

"Gomen Tazuna-san. Shall we continue?" With a large roll of his eyes, Naruto followed Tazuna allowing the other two to bear the burden of carrying their limp sensei after their client.


	15. Chapter 15

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 15  
A vile curse slipped from Naruto's mouth as he felt his chakra control slip. He quickly pushed himself off the tree as the chakra blast propelled him into the air and scoring the bark where his foot had been. He flipped in midair, positioning himself just in time to land carefully on his feet. He stood, then dropped to the ground after a moment. He glared at the tree in front of him.

_Bloody tree, bloody training, bloody Kakashi..._ He thought venomously.

He upped his glare on the tall tree marked with many scratches going up the trunk with several explosive craters mixed in. With a sigh of resignation, he leaned back stretching out on the soft grass. A soft cry of victory disturbed his peace. Naruto slipped his eyes open, and glanced up to his right to witness a smirking pinkette. She stuck her tongue out at her two companions.

"Suck on that, you two! Girls rule boys Drool!" She cooed, with a cackle. Naruto bit his lip, when he heard Sasuke growl and mumble something.

"What was that Sasuke?" He heard Sakura screech. With another sigh of resignation, Naruto sat up straight.

"Eh, Don't worry about what that teme says Sakura. How the hell did you get up there?" he quipped at her.

"I'm just too amazing for you." She stuck her tongue at him again. Naruto rolled his eyes at her, and turned to their teacher, who was lounging against a tree.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! How long are we going to be doing this?"

"Naruto, stop lounging around. When you can climb to the top of the tree like Sakura, then you may stop." The jonin's voice was flat with boredom. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man, but got up nontheless. He summoned the chakra to his feet, and dashed up the tree, he moved just past his earlier mark, felt his chakra control slip again, slashed the tree trunk and spun off backwards. He landed with a grunt of frustration, successfully ignoring the pinkette's victorious smirk. He turned just in time to catch sight of Sasuke flying off the tree he was attempting to scale as well. They both turned and glared icicle daggers at their chuckling teacher.

"Ah, sumimasen. Sakura, you can come down from there. I'm going to head back for lunch, you may return when you are ready." Kakashi used his crutches to limp away. Naruto waited until the Jonin moved beyond his sight, before leaping up onto the tree. This time through sheer force of will he climbed a full foot higher than his earlier marks. When he landed, he sat back down and stubbornly ignored the pink haired kunoichi, whereas Sasuke landed softly next to the two of them and sat down with a smile.

"Hey, Sakura would you be willing to tell me how you got up there so quickly?" She studied the raven for a moment, before letting her face bloom into a happy smile.

"Sure Sasuke-kun." She said in her sickly-sweet fan girl voice. Naruto had to give her props as he watched his friend squirm under her intense gaze. Then, she leaned in and whispered into his ears and pulled back with a smirk. Her green eyes were burning with amusement as she got up and wished them luck and walked the way that Kakashi had gone. Naruto studied his friend before speaking.

"So... What did Sakura tell you?" He said conversationally. With a mischievous grin, Sasuke shrugged and replied.

"Hnn." Naruto felt a little bit of his control slip.

"What do you mean hnn?"

"Exactly what I said dobe. You want some tips go ask Sakura." Sasuke said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Whatever, teme." Naruto huffed and strode towards the tree.

_I don't need any bloody tips to climb a bloody tree._ He thought with vehemence.

At the moment Kakashi was having a hard time hiding a smirk from the small family and his charges. Sakura was practically glowing, and Naruto and Sasuke were eating furiously. With a large sigh, Kakashi turned to the young woman and young boy sitting next to Tazuna and himself.

"Gomen nasai. They are usually more... civilized." He said motioning at the two boys, both of whom sent him murderous glances, before asking for more rice. The young woman, Tsunami, smiled at them before filling their bowls. Kakashi simply sat back and watched as the two of them ate at a pace that seemed almost inhuman. Suddenly, they both gagged at the same time and turned around and vomited on the floor. Tsunami giggled at them, while Sakura patted them both on the back disapprovingly and whispered something at them. They glared at each other before settling into an uncomfortable silence. Naruto set his glare on Kakashi, and spoke.

"Oi, sensei. I think I'm going to go back and train some more." He stood, when the little boy fixed him with a heated stare.

"Why are you doing such stupid things?" The boy asked.

"Its obvious that you will never ever be strong enough to even spit in Gatoh's direction. No one will ever be strong enought." He whispered, stood up and started to move past Naruto. Naruto's arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Now you listen here you little idiot. You don't know what you are talking about. How will I know if I am strong enough until I try?" Naruto's voice slashed out at the boy like a physical blow.

"I have people who are important to me, more important than even myself. I would rather let myself die trying to protect them, then let them suffer any form of harm." his voice was cold as ice, and hard as steel. The boy gave the blond a wide eyed stare, as though he was hearing something else. Naruto released his arm, and turned away from him.

"There are two ways you can live your life, brat. You can go through life as a coward afraid of even living. Or you can become strong, find things that are important to you and striving to protect them with all of your power. Ultimately the choice is yours, and in the end you, and you alone, have to live with the consequences." Naruto spoke it with a tenderness that, had even Sasuke shocked and drop jawed. Naruto spun around and nodded at Kakashi, before sweeping out of the house. It was a few seconds before Inari exploded.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" He snarled at the silver haired jonin. Kakashi stared at him for a second before he nodded at Sasuke.

"I think that he would be able to answer your question, Inari-san." Kakashi sat back, watching Sasuke. After a few moments Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Naruto... Naruto is an interesting person. He... uh... He has never had a family. No siblings, parents, cousins, or grandparents." Sasuke was studying Inari's face, as he spoke.

"He grew up alone, a ward of the State of Konoha. But not only that, he grew up being hated by everyone around him. No one wanted to be friends with him, no one wanted to be in the same vicinity as him. He bore the brunt of the village's hatred for seven years before I met him." Sasuke's voice became slightly pained at the memory. Sakura turned to her friend, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How did you meet him?" Inari asked, his interest piqued.

"I met him as he tried to commit suicide in my family's practice pond." Inari's eyes popped in his head.

"What- But.."

"I saw him jump. And i rushed in and saved him, took him to a hospital. He was in the hospital for a whole day. That was when I found out, that this wasn't his first attempt." Sasuke's eyes were glazed over as if he were far away.

"After that day, I strove to get him to talk to me. At first he was just completely cold to me. He was an emotionless wreck. Then, he turned into a furious angry person. Then, about three months after I started to get to know him, I finally broke through that shell of his. He told me about all the hate crimes that villagers had done to him. Now for me, who had grown up with the thought of the existance of justice, it was a horrible awakening. This poor innocent boy had grown up without the love of a family, without knowing the gentleness of being with people who love you, and instead bore the hatred of an entire village. No one would spare him a kind word, or a gentle glance. No one would even tell him the crime for which he suffered. Naruto has grown up knowing only injustice and pain, but still he maintains his gentle heart." Sasuke gave the boy a small smile.

"Naruto has lived a hard life, harder than anyone else's. But he has found something to anchor himself with, something that he uses as the reason for his existance." Inari frowned, but took the bait.

"And what is that?"

"He chooses to walk the path of the guardian. He decided a while ago, that he has important people, people worth protecting. So he searches constantly for the power to protect that which he treasures the most." Sasuke said with a wry smile.

"Will you all excuse me now? I wouldn't want Naruto to get any farther ahead in training than he already is." Sasuke got up and walked out, ruffling Inari's hair on the way out. Inari watched the Uchiha leave with confused frown, then he too slowly got up and walked into his room.

* * *

As Sasuke stepped out from the house, he turned and smirked at the blond who was leaning against the wall. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, then gave him a grateful smile.

"You didn't have to say anything. No one has to defend me." He said slowly. Sasuke gave him his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Really dobe? You need to develop some people skills. Otherwise me and Sakura will be cleaning up your failed attempts at friendship." Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Making friends is hard. I don't even know why you bothered trying to talk to me." Naruto shook his head, only to get punched in the head.

"I love a good challenge. Plus it didn't hurt that you challenged my core morals, dobe." Sasuke replied, grinding his fist into the shorter blond's head. Naruto growled and swept the raven's legs, and walked off.

"Ja, ne Sasuke. I'll be at the tree." He said with a wave over his shoulder. Sasuke didn't move for a while, a smile plastered on his face.

_Heh, Naruto. Are you trying to make friends? Do you feel some kind of comraderie with Inari?_

**Flashback**

"Man, what the hell is wrong with that idiot brat kid!" Naruto spat as he leaned against the wall glaring at the door where Inari had walked through after arguing with the blond. The dark haired Tsunami gave him a pained glance, and Tazuna simply shrugged. But without explanation Tazuna got up and handed him a picture. the picture was that of Inari and a kind looking man.

"Eh? Who is this?" He touched the face of the smiling man. Tsunami gave a sad smile, and Tazuna tried not to show any emotion.

"That is the man that Inari came to love and revere as a father. His name was Kaiza. He was a good man. Inari never had a father, as Tsunami's husband died when he was very young. Inari met Kaiza, when he fell into the dam and started to drown. Kaiza had jumped into the cold churning water and pulled Inari out. After that, he and Inari became closer than even I was to the boy. Inari Idolized him, and Kaiza, well he loved Inari like his own. They began to spend every waking moment together. In time, he won myself and Tsunami over. He even married Tsunami so he could become a proper father for Inari. We were happy for a time. Then about three years ago, Gatoh began to move in. He started buying up all of our shipping comapnies. And slowly our way of life began to fall. About a year after Gatoh had almost monopolized our shipping industry, almost all of the citizens had given up but not Kaiza. He stood against Gatoh , a spitting furious figure of righteous anger. He would tell Inari, and myself, '_If something is truly important to you... even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful... you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! ...Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man... forever...' _He was so vehement and persuasive, that Gatoh was forced to deal with him. Gatoh's thugs took him one night and cut his arms off. Then, they had him publicly executed. Inari watched the whole bloody ordeal, and it broke him. After that, he believes that his father lived by empty words and he turns a blind eye to the predicament of our village like most villagers. He has been that way ever since. Always running from his demons." Tazuna had turned away from them during his tale and Tsunami had left the room. Naruto studied the picture, the pure smile on the small boy's face, before handing the picture back to Tazuna.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. Everything will work out." Naruto said softly, patting the elder man on the back.

"I promise that by the time we head home, Inari will have seen the error of his ways." Naruto gave the elderly man a dazzling smile. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi gasped together. Tazuna gave the blond a look of confusion.

"I'll prove to him, that his father's words weren't empty." Naruto's eyes spoke of the depth of his promise.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke chuckled quietly and sat up. Studying the stars with a happy grin, Sasuke got to his feet and walked after his blond friend.

_Naruto, Are you actually becoming a human being again?_ He wondered as he moved along the small trail.


	16. Chapter 16

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 16

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Naruto plunged ahead with a desperate energy he didn't know he had. He sputtered and heaved, trying to reach the receding figures of his friends, then he fell.

"AH!" He jumped out of bed with a scream, still breathing heavy. He scanned his surroundings, before his foggy brain put everything together. He was in Tazuna-san's house. With a gentle sigh, he turned to the side and saw a small note.

Your prize for working so diligently yesterday. You are allowed to sleep in. When you wake up, come down to the bridge, and help watch over Tazuna.  
Kakashi.

The blond groaned quietly, and rolled to his feet. Quickly he dressed and stepped outside of the room, to see Tsunami.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!"

"Ohayo, Tsunami-san."

"Have some breakfast before you go. Your friends said to let you sleep." Tsunami handed him a bowl of rice. A quick smile of gratitude later, Naruto dove into his rice with a vengence. Within seconds Naruto finished his bowl and handed it back to her.

"Arigato, Tsunami-san."

"Ah, Not a problem dear."

"Ok, I'm heading out." He said with a quick wave. He ran out of the house and leapt into the closest tree, and began making his way up towards the bridge. The wind blared in his ears, and pushed his hair back. Backflipping off a branch, his eyes cut down at the ground, and saw deep slash marks in the tree below him. His curious nature overpowering his reason, he ducked back down to the ground and ran his fingers over the slash mark. He sighed as he realized it was a blade's mark. He turned and saw another blade scar in another tree. He looked farther down the way, and paled. The blade marks were fresher as they moved towards the house. He quickly dashed back the way he came.

* * *

"Don't touch him or I'll kill myself!"

Naruto glowered at the statement, and stood outside waiting for the men to come out. He didn't have to wait long, the two men walked out with Tsunami behind them.

"What the- Get the hell outta the way brat!" THe bigger one growled. Naruto's eyes narrowed and became icicle slits.

"And who exactly, is going to make me? You, the big ape, or him, the stick wielding monkey?" Naruto grated, his finger pointing to both of them in turn. The big "Ape", growled at moved at Naruto before the small one could move. He slashed at him, Naruto calmly sidestepped the blow, and slammed his fist into the man's jaw. He smiled coldly at the sickening crunch of shattering bone. Then he spun through the punch weaving seals together.

"Wind Style: Violent Gale Palm." He yelled and heelpalmed the smaller man in the chest balsting him over the house and out of sight. Only once he was sure that the two men were down for the count, did he turn back to Tsunami.

"Are you ok?" Tsunami gave him a small smile, then they both heard a small noise behind them. Naruto snapped his head to the side to see, a small boy standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide and there were tears sliding down his cheeks. Eyes softening upon seeing him, Naruto strode to him and put his hand on his head.

"Heh, I heard you in there? You tried to defend your mom." He ruffled Inari's hair fondly, before straightening up and stepping away. Then, he stopped and turned back with a brilliant smile.

"What you did, trying to be brave in the face of danger, thats true strngth. Its that kind of strength that makes heroes, like your dad. Today, Inari you became a hero just like him." Naruto's eyes glowed with pride. He fixed his smile on Tsunami.

"Ah, Gomen. But I have to go and make sure that my friends are ok." He bowed once and leapt into the air.

* * *

Sparks flew as the metal weapons clashed between the two ninja, Sasuke and a Masked Hunter nin. Sasuke pushed hard against the boy wielding a long senbon. Scraping the kunai balde along the needle trying to get at the other boy's fingers. However, everytime the sharp edge approached the boy spun and slammed his weapon back into place. With grit teeth, Sasuke spent all his focus on studying his movements. This time when he slashed at his fingers he anticipated the spin and used the mom entum to force him back hard. He lifted his blade a bit, as the boy steeled himself. Then the masked boy appeared in front of him and slammed his senbon into the kunai with more force than before. Sasuke pushed back just as fiercely. He was about to perform the manuever again, when he saw the boy forming seals with one hand.

"One handed seals?" His eyes widened in amazement as he felt a cold blast of air around him.

"Thousand Water needles of Death." The masked boy uttered coldly and pushed hard against him. Sasuke saw the needles around him begin to descend at him, he summoned chakra to his legs and pushed himself into the air, narrowly avoiding the skewering needles. When he landed, he straightened up and smirked at the masked boy.

"Sorry, it'll take a lot more than that to kill an Uchiha." Sasuke flashed through several seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball." He shot a large fireball at the masked boy. At first he did nothing, then he formed a single seal with his hands. The fireball sputtered into nothingness as a thick ice wall formed in front of him. Eyes wide Sasuke studied the structure in front of him.

"What the-"

"This is my power, Uchiha Sasuke. This is my Gekai Kekkai. The Demon Ice Mirrors." The boy formed more seals. Suddenly, there were more large ice walls around him and above him. As these walls appeared, sasuke heard Zabuza chuckle from his fight with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you're pupils dead now. He may have been able to stay on par with Haku before. But now, now that Haku is using those its not possible for him to win." The silent killer chuckled from the mists.

Sasuke studied the walls around him, when suddenly they all had the masked boy, Haku in all of them. Even the one facing the ground had a reflection of him int it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to win. From here on, is your end." Each of the twenty one Hakus raised their arms, hands holding senbon. Haku, all of them, launched his projectiles, filling the air with singing metal needles. Sasuke slashed out with his kunai, and dodged to the side, avoiding and knocking many senbon from their deadly path. He raised his eyes and watched the mirrors, and clenched his teeth. Summoning up his chakra, he focused his power to his eyes.

"Sharingan. (Mirror Wheel Eye)." He felt the power stir in him, chakra flowing faster more heatedly. The world seemed to slow and clear up in front of him. He could see event eh most minute details more clearly, seeing the miniscule cracks and flaws on what had appeared earlier as flawless ice. He straightened up and turned slowly, allowing his Sharingan to absorb as much information as possible. The chakra flow from each mirror was the same,a dn there was no way for him to discern which mirror held his prize. He sneered and flashed through his seals again.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball" This time it was a larger fireball sent at the closest mirror, once again the fireball fizzled out as it hit the mirrors.

Tch, I'm at a major disadvantage here. Gotta escape.

He slipped his hand into his pouch, and slipped out a smoke bomb. He slammed the bomb into the ground and ran at full speed at a gap in between mirrors, just as he was getting close he felt pain flare in his shoulder and ducked to the side and saw several senbon hit the ground. As the smoke cleared, he glared at the mirrors trying to uncover their secrets.

"Sasuke-san. I'm coming again." Haku launched into another attack. Sasuke watched the senbon coming at him. He managed to block the senbon coming at him, and caught a blur of something at the edge of his vision. He stared at the mirror next to where the blur had been.

Haku quelled a spike of fear, as Sasuke stared at the mirror he was currently in. He refocused his chakra, and prepared to jump.

Sasuke saw the movement, saw a blurred movement jumping in and our of mirrors almost instantly one after another. Just seeing the blurs allowed him to more effectively defend himself. He managed to avoid the projectiles and block those he couldn't. He smirked as the volley came to an end.

"It seems that I am starting to see."

"It doesn't matter what you have begun to see, its over. I will win out, and you will fall." Haku said dispassionately. He raised his hand, the senbon showing quite clearly.

"Forgive the interruption. But who will kill who?" A quiet voice cut across the battle field. Sasuke turned to see the speaker. Naruto was standing just outside mirrors, looking in. Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Naruto stay out there. Its too dangerous." He hissed. Naruto glared right back and studied the mirrors coldly.

"Hmmm... But its not too dangerous for you?" Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, when senbon screamed down at him. Bringing up his kunai up, he already saw his reactions coming too slow.

Then a blast of wind scattered the senbon in every direction, and a blond stood in front of him with his arm swept to his side.

"I don't think so." Naruto drawled in a bored way.

"That was foolish. You've entered into my domain." Haku said sadly.

"I don't think it makes a difference whose domain this is. Because my friend is in danger here, and nothing is going to stop me from protecting him." Naruto said coldly. Warmth flooded Sasuke, and a small smile slipped out on his face.

"Hn, Nice words Dobe. Anyways, listen. I am starting to see his movements. I just need you to keep his attacks from getting me, I need to adjust to his speed." Naruto nodded once, and formed a seal.

"Mass Shadow Clone Technique." Suddenly there were many Naruto everywhere. At some unheard signal all of the Naruto leapt into the air each one targeting a single mirror. Sasuke watched the mirrors carefully and saw a blurred image leap out of mirror and move at another mirror, then fly out at another one. The blurred image took out the shadow clones in a matter of seconds.

Naruto came skidding back to stand next to Sasuke.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but my eyes are adjusting faster now. I saw more than just a blur. One more time. And I'll have him."

"Alright then. Mass Shadow Clone Technique." The space was filled with Naruto's again, and once again they pressed their attack. Sasuke was ready this time he saw Haku move and as he watched the boy move from mirror to mirror, he saw the pattern and formed seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." The fireballs aimed at the mirror exploded just before they hit the mirror. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw with much satisfaction that the edges of Haku's pant legs and right side had been burned slightly. Haku studied himself before speaking.

"Uchiha. You are far more dangerous than I gave you credit for." Naruto stood directly in front of his friend.

"Dobe. Don't worry about me. Get ready for the next strike." Sasuke hissed. Then spun to the left.

"NOW!"

"Shadow Clone Technique." The mass of Naruto's appeared again, this time, they all formed seals together.

"Wind Style: Violent Gale Palm." The explosive force of the wind strikes exploded about and around the ice mirrors, sending all the senbon flying. This time when Haku appeared he had more scorch marks on his clothing, and a few tears. Naruto stood next to his friend protectively, while Sasuke smirked.

"You were right, Haku-san. It is over." Sasuke said with a smile. Then, the smile disappeared as he saw Haku move out of the mirror. Senbon flew from his grasp from every direction, and Sasuke moved before Naruto could think.

* * *

Naruto felt the mighty push, and fell to the side. As he hit the ground he heard the thuds of the senbon hitting their target. Naruto snapped his eyes open and sat up. Horror and bile rose up from his throat.

"Sasuke!" The raven stood tall and proud, but pierce in many places on his body, especially around the base of his neck. The blond jumped to this feet and caught him as he fell forward.

"Sasuke, you stupid stupid idiot! Teme! Why the hell did you do that? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He screamed, viciously shaking and slapping the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted in pain, but managed a chuckle.

"Eh, don't really know, dobe. Just moved. No time for thinking really." His voice was a hoarse whisper. Naruto felt the brilliant pain flare in his chest as his friend's face gave one more smile, and gasp before falling silent.

"Sasuke. How the hell am I going to face you family?" Naruto whispered as his tears fell, tears of anguish and loss scoring deep to his soul.

"What kind of ninja are you? You let your emotions show so easily, and you aren't able to defend your comrade or fulfill your purpose." The masked boy said quietly from all around him.

Something inside of Naruto snapped at that statement. His shaking stopped, and he placed Sasuke gently and closed his eyes.

"You... You have stolen one of my precious, precious people." Naruto ground out, through unshed tears. Anger and pain welled inside him, filling him up and sending power through his being. He could feel it, the heat and fury of the otherworldly force pouring out of him like an overfilled cup. He closed his eyes, and followed the throbbing power to its sources deep within himself.

Kyuubi.

Ahh, Well brat its about time.

What are you talking about?

You have finally come to this place. You wish to draw off of my power, no?

Yes. Give it to me.

Heh. Brat there is always a price for everything. Remeber that kid.

Shut the hell up and give me the power, you useless fox.

Hmmm... You are a very interesting kid. Take it brat. We'll talk later.

Eyes snapping open, Naruto snarled as primeval power exploded from his body. Scarlet chakra spilled from his body with waves of murderous intent.

"Now, I'm going to kill you." Naruto spoke in a voice as cold as the ice mirrors. He pushed off of the ground flying at the mirror allmost as fast as Haku could move. Haku came out of the mirror and jumped up at another mirror, while throwing senbon at him. Nauto waved his hand at them, and the force of his chakra blasted them backwards. Haku hit the mirror and shot back at another mirror. Just as he was about to hit that mirror, he saw a red coated fist slam into his face. The force of the blow smashed him backwards through a mirror, shattering it. Haku bounced and flew backwards before coming to a halt several hundred feet away.

* * *

Haku managed to get up on all fours, to look up at the blond boy, Naruto. The boy hadn't moved since the punch, instead he glared at the mirrors before screaming. Haku felt the huge explosion of chakra, and witnessed the shattering of every single mirror. The shards flew outwards from the enraged boy. Only, once the hated mirrors had been dealt with did he turn back to him. By then, Haku had managed to return to his feet. A wry smile cutting across his face, as he heard his mask cracking. Then the blond was flying at him, his fist raised about to deal the death blow, when his mask fell. Haku closed his eyes waiting for the oblivion.

Gomen Nasai, Zabuza-san. I have failed.

Haku waited for a few seconds more before, he heard the boy speak.

"You... Why are you?" Haku opened his eyes to see the blond boy with tears on his face.

"Why are you here?" A sad smile gracing his face, he spoke quietly.

"Naruto-kun, Kill me."


	17. Chapter 17

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 17**

"Naruto-kun, Kill me."

"Why are you here!"

* * *

**Flashback**

Slashing his arm to the side, Naruto marked the place on the tree where he felt his chakra shift. He was about to fly up the tree again, when he felt a presence coming. A tall, slender, long haired girl stepped into the clearing carrying a basket. She took a step in and Naruto launched a kunai that hit in front of her. She jumped back in fright, looking up at him in stunned shock.

"Uh... Hello?" Her big brown eyes communicated her fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" He said in an ice cold voice. She stared back at him, before putting down the basket.

"My name is Haku. I came here to look for herbs." Naruto grimmaced, but lowered his kunai.

"Why are you looking for herbs?"

"A person very dear to me, was hurt. I just want to help him recover." The girl gave him a soft smile. Naruto stepped out and studied the strange person. She was a girl, he thought. Wearing a pink Yukata, with a large white ribbon around her waist and a choker around her neck. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and around her face. When he got close to her, she smiled and began to pick plants. He just watched her, for a moment. She moved carefully through the plants studying them before either picking it or moving on. A wave of fatigue shot through him, he swayed on his feet. Haku gave him a strange look, and moved closer.

"Are you ok-" Naruto didn't hear the rest, as his body collapsed and he drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Naruto jumped up. He glanced around and found he was laying down in the shade of a tree. He gave a confused look around him, and jumped at the sound to his side.

"Oh, You're awake. I was worried." The long haired girl, said and came closer. Naruto backed up slightly, as the girl closed in. Seeing his discomfort, she smiled and sat down a comfortable distance away.

"You feinted. I brought you here." Naruto studied her with cold eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. Maybe and hour or two." This earned a sigh from him.

"Were you doing something urgent?"

"Urgent? Not so much. I was... training..." The girl turned her head to the side.

"As in Ninja training?" She waited until he nodded.

"Ahh that is good. You must want to become very strong." Once again, he only nodded to her sentiment.

"You know what I think? I think that one is only at their most powerful, and experiences the most strength when they are defending those they hold dear." Her soft brown eyes were honest and open.

"Hmmm... Your name was Haku? I think that you are very wise. That is why I am training. I intend to become the strongest ninja the world has ever seen. I want to become so strong, that no one will be able to hurt my friends, or take them away from me." The blond was speaking quietly and drew his knees to his chin.

"I think that is a very good goal. I have a similar goal, I wish to be useful to my most important person. I wish to remain useful to him for the rest of my life." Her eyes, communicated her devotion to this unknown person. Naruto locked eyes with her, their eyes communicating more than any words could.

"So you want to be useful forever? Who is this person? Is he your father? Or husband?" Naruto asked, to extend the conversation.

"Hmmm... He is neither." She seemed very amused at that.

"He found me when I was young, and raised me as his own. I am forever grateful to him, and will follow him anywhere."

"What happened to your family?" Naruto asked, suddenly interested.

"My... parents died. when I was very young. He found me soon afterwards." She seemed lost in another world.

"Hmm... It must have been nice to have parents. Even for a short while. I've never known who my parents were. All I know is that they died, on the day of my birth. I've grown up without them, and with a lot of other problems." Naruto replied without thinking.

"What kind of problems?" Haku said suddenly.

"Ahh, well I was alone, for one. No one ever wanted me. I was an orphan. And on top of that, my village dispised me. They hated me for no apparent reason. I was pushed aside. But everytime I came into contact with the villagers, it ended badly, usually with me in the hospital." Naruto spoke hollowly. He wasn't in the clearing with Haku anymore, his mind was elsewhere, in darker times.

"When I was six, I was caught by these men. They tied me up and spent hours beating me. They started out with just their fists and feet. But then they got drunk. Suddenly, they were beating me with broom handles and anything else they could find. Then, they left me there. They left me in the dark room for what seemed like days. When they came back there were more of them. They started beating me again, this time, they yelled at me. They called me a monster, and a demon. They cursed me and spat on me. They beat me for a long time. Then, one man started burning me with his ciggarette, then another then another. When, I thought they were going to kill me, they pulled back and left me alone in the dark. When they came back again, there were only four of them. They took their time hurting me. They would laugh when I screamed or when I would beg them to stop. In the end, they ended up beating me till an inch of my life... and ... and .. defiled me." He spat out, his eyes closed as if trying to ward against the horrors against him.

"I blacked out. And came to in a Hospital room. There was a nurse, and a doctor in the room. Both of them looked like they had been crying, and when they noticed I was awake they tried to get me to talk. They tried to be gentle, but I couldn't speak to anyone for three months. I never forgot the faces of the four men who did that to me. I never saw them again." His voice was hoarse, and weighted down with emotion. He jerked up when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. The girl had tears flowing down her face.

"They had no right. They were the monsters." She whispered gently.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"My name. Its Naruto."

"Naruto. They were the monsters. Those villagers. I understand your pain, Naruto-kun. It was the people in my village that took my parents from me. I don't remember much of it, but I remember a mob, and my parents blood." Haku pulled the blond into a comforting hug.

"Naruto. If you don't mind answering, why are you a ninja? As a ninja you would have to serve those same Villagers who wronged you all those years." Naruto studied the porcelain face before answering.

"After what happened to me, I believed that they were right, that I was a monster, that the only ones who could have ever loved me were not here. So I tried very hard to join them wherever they were." Haku hid a small gasp.

"But one day, a boy saved me from myself. His beliefs in moral uprightness, was so strong that couldn't forgive those who had hurt me, but still didn't allow me to waste my 'precious' life. He was the first person to tell me that I had worth, that I was wanted. I live for him. I live and fight to protect his dream. He believes in the village, in the honor that binds living beings. I want to be strong so that I can have a place in his future. But also, because of him. I have found others who have acknowledged my life. Through him, I have a reason to live again. I owe him my life." Naruto leaned back against the tree, and watched Haku.

"Naruto-kun, the two of us are living horror stories. But we both seem to have happiness now. I'm glad that we were able to talk. I hope that one day you will find your own dream to follow." Haku stood and stretched.

"Ah, the day is moving on, and so must I Naruto-kun. I wish you much luck. And may you have lasting happiness." Haku gathered up her possessions and took a step forward but turned back.

"Oh and for your information. I'm a boy." Shock exploded on his face.

"No way!" He gasped, as Haku walked out of the clearing. Naruto sat leaning on the tree, pondering their conversation.

"Dobe? Where are you? Are you napping?" An irrate voice snapped from the forest.

"Ah, Sasuke. I'm over here." He called back, and smiled at the raven haired teen as he strode into view.

"You were missing for a while. We were nervous." His onyx eyes clearly transmitted that Kakashi and Sakura were waiting back at the house.

"They didn't want to come look?"

"I told them to stay with Tazuna-san, that I'd drag you back if necessary." Naruto nodded, with a smile.

"Alright, but before we go can I try something first?" Sasuke studied him, and then nodded. Naruto stood up and looked up the tree. Then he lept on it and ran straight up it. He went straight to the top branch and stood atop the world, before climbing back down. Sasuke gave him an approving smile.

"You finally got it down, huh Dobe?" He jeered and began walking away.

"Hey sasuke?" The raven turned to see a smiling blond.

"Thanks." Naruto spoke the single word with a bright smile. Sasuke shook his head, but returned the smile.

"Ok Dobe. I don't know what happened, but you seem happier. I'm glad. Come on, they're waiting for us."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You! You had to know who I was! Why the hell didn't you kill me then!" Naruto whispered in anguish. The taller boy gave him a sad smile.

"I couldn't. I could sense that you and I had much in common. And I was right. We are very alike."

"No, we aren't." Naruto swore.

"You tried to kill Zabuza-san. He was the man who saved me when I was young."

"YOU KILLED SASUKE! HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED MINE!" Naruto screamed, tears flowing openly down his cheek.

"Yes, Naruto. I killed him. Now you have to kill me." Naruto blanched.

"What?

"Yes, you must. I failed. I don't have a purpose anymore."

_I want to be useful to that man forever._

"No, there has to be another way." Haku shook his head slowly.

"No, Naruto. We both know, thats not going to happen. You need to avenge Sasuke, and I want to disappear. I've lost my will to live, will you curse me to an empty existance?" Haku's eyes spoke of his inner torment. Naruto gritted his teeth, his eyes on the boy, a person who finally understood him, when he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were cold and hard.

"As you wish, Haku." Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster and dashed at the boy. A grateful smile bloomed on his features.

_Don't smile, don't thank me for this. You're a cruel one, Haku._

He brought up his kunai to cut down the boy, when a flash of alarm crossed his face. Haku snatched Naruto's arm and held it tight.

"Gomen Nasai, Naruto-kun. It appears I cannot die yet." He whispered in a rushed tone. He formed a single seal with one hand. Naruto stared, and cursed as Haku vanished into the mist.

Naruto, stared at the spot where the Ice user had stood, before he felt a shockwave, the release of a powerful technique. Naruto searched against the mist, and noticed that they were failing, becoming less dense. Stiffining he saw two figures ahead of him, and prepared for attack.

"NARUTO!" The blond blinked once, before recognizing that loud voice.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto, you're ok!" She ran to him, with Tazuna in tow. She gave him a smile, and he felt the pressure in his chest lessen.

"Sakura, you're alive." His voice cracked. She gave him a wierd look.

"Naruto, whats wrong?" Then she took in the empty space.

"Where's Sasuke?" The question ripped a whole in his chest, he closed his eyes and couldn't even look at her.

"Naruto... Where is Sasuke?"


	18. Chapter 18

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 18**

The blond clenched his eyes shut, and looked away from her. Pain lanced through Sakura's chest, so intense that it sparked tears in her eyes. Naruto clenched his fists so tightly, that his fingernails were drawing blood. Biting her tongue, the pink haired girl stopped and studied the blond. His face was completely stony, and his posture was rigid. Then, she saw the blood on his hands.

"NARUTO! Your hands!" She whispered urgently. The cold blond looked at his hands.

"oh." He gave his hands an emotionless once over. Then, he gave Sakura a pained glance. Then he looked back, with an expression that held unspeakable pain. He locked eyes with her, giving her his silent permission. She slid her sights from Tazuna to the spot where Naruto had sent a forlorn glance. A gentle hand descended on her shoulder.

"Come, girl. I'll go with you. Then, you won't be breaking orders." The old man spoke softly. Sakura gave him a grateful look and ran in the direction Naruto had looked.  
Naruto didn't move. Every muscle, every nerve, every particle of his being screamed in pain at his loss. Yet, he could not even bring his face to show it.

"Hey boy." Naruto opened his eyes a sliver.

"Are you-" Tazuna reached out and Naruto backed up in panic, eyes flaring in pain. Naruto shut his eyes, quelling every emotion, silencing every thought.

"Tazuna-san." The single word was as cold as ice, and completely flat.

"Please go after her." He finished in the same flat voice, eyes still closed. Tazuna nodded and hurried after the pinkette. Naruto didn't turn to watch either of them as they moved closer and closer to the epicenter of his pain. Naruto kept his eyes closed until he heard Sakura's scream. The sound tore open his inner wounds, slicing them wider and deeper, scoring them deep into his soul. The blond opened up his dead eyes, allowing a single tear to fall from his eyes. Just at that moment, the mists cleared away completely. Had Naruto not already lost everything, he would have found some part of him horrified at the scene displayed in front of him. Kakashi stood with his arm pushed through Haku's chest, and his blood spattered over both Kakashi and Zabuza. Even in death, Haku's face was set in an angelic smile. A single shard of pain sliced into Naruto's heart at the sight.

_I want to be useful to that man forever_.

"Haha, Thank you Haku. Now don't move, Kakashi." The pale ninja brought up his blade. The motion seemed far too slow for it to be real in Naruto's mind. He could see, the bulging of Zabuza's muscles to carry the weighty sword on its deadly path. Anger, hot and purifying, exploded through the blond, churning like fire through his veins. Anger for Sasuke, Anger for Haku, Anger for himself, all that rage spun and tumbled together, before directing itself at one source; Zabuza.

* * *

Kakashi pulled experimentally on his embedded arm, and found it stuck firmly. He heard the swish of the blade, and danced backwards from the blade. As he fell back, he felt chakra being molded.

"Wind Style: Razor Edged Gale."

Snapping his neck back, Kakashi sole a glance at his blond student in time to see him slash his arm as though it were a blade. The movement created a fast moving visible blade of distorted wind. The technique hit Zabuza's blade knocking it aside. Naruto flashed through seals again.

"Wind Style: Great Wind From the North Mountain."

This time a massive twister exploded from in front of him and swept up the pale stealth nin and shot forward off the bridged and exploded outwards.

"Naruto, Behind you!" Kakashi screamed and tried to dislodge his arm. The blonde looked behind him, and pushed off the ground into the air avoiding the sweep of Zabuza's blade. Naruto flipped in the air and kicked off the big blade to land on the other side of the pale man. The blond turned to stab him with a kunai, but Zabuza stabbed his blade into the ground and kicked Naruto into the air. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. Kakashi, finally getting his arm loose jumped up to join the fight, when he saw it. The hateful, malevolent red chakra began bubbling and swirling around the blond.

* * *

Hatred, the powerful emotion became pure power itself, manifesting itself as an over whelming aura of death. Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet, feeling the power swirl around him like the winds of death themselves. The energy seeped up into him filling him up with a burning sensation throughout his whole body. He looked around himself and felt a savage grin crinkle his face. He could see the tendrils of red power wrapping around him, he flexed his power and smiled when wind spun off his hand.

"Zabuza-san. Right now, I don't think that anyone hates more than I do." The blond took a step forward. His eyes sparked, and his grin turned into a feral snarl.

"You caused all of my problems. You are the reason, that Sasuke is dead! You took the only person who ever stopped to care about me! And for what? I can't ever forgive you!" The blond snapped and pushed off of the bridge, and reappearedd in front of the pale ninja. Naruto slashed a clawed hand across his face, smashing the man farther out. Suddenly, Naruto was on the other side of him and kncoking him back down onto the bridge. When, Zabuza stopped rolling on the ground, Naruto appeared back on the ground.

"Zabuza-san. You're like a poison. When you appeared, you threatened everything I held dear. Now, you have stripped everything away from me, everything." Naruto shut his eyes to ward against the flare of pain. When he opened his eyes, they were cold blue chips of ice.

"Now, Zabuza-san. I will take away your most precious thing." Naruto reached up to place a finishing blow, when he saw a flash of emotion in the man's eyes at his words.

_What? What was that... It couldn't have been._

Zabuza slashed out with his foot catching Naruto in a leg sweep, and sending him into the air. Zabuza flipped in the air and drew his blade. As the blond fell from the air, he slashed at him viciously. A black and grey blur appeared in between the two of them, and blocked the blade with a kunai. Kakashi, then spun off of the blade and Naruto himself in the air and landed on his hands and feet. Naruto launched himself at the swordsman, Zabuza slashed downwards and Naruto side stepped. The pale man sent a violent back knuckle at him, and Naruto ducked it, came up and kicked the offending hand. The resulting snap caused the pale silent killer to blanch in pain, but instead of backing up he spun and tried to land a blow with his other arm. Naruto dodged to the side with unnatural speed, and caught the man's arm. Naruto locked eyes with Zabuza for single moment before he flexed his arms with an animalistic grin. This time Zabuza screamed as his arm was shattered. The cold blond let go and allowed the man to fall to the ground.

"You took everything away from me. Now I'm going to return the favor." He said simply and placed his foot on the killer's head.

* * *

Pain and hurt welled up in Sakura's heart, so much so that it began to overflow. Hot tears poured from her eyes, and a choked sob broke from her even as she bit her lip to hold it all in. She could hear Tazuna behind her, she could feel his sympathy for her, but she gripped her hands together painfully. Her eyes were locked on the horror scene before her. Sasuke, her beloved Sasuke, lay on the ground with long deadly needles sticking out from his body. The deadly implements seemed everywhere, but the death blows, created a ring around his neck. She gasped for air, desperately trying to hold in her screams, her sorrow, her pain. She doubled over onto the ground, to hide her tears. She took a few moments before straightening up.

"Tazuna-san. While I was in the Academy, I was a good student, and when they gave us the Shinobi Bylaws, I dutifully memorized them. Then the next day, we were given a test. It asked a question on the Requirements of Shinobi in Combat. I wrote it down without any thought. A shinobi must never show any emotion under any circumstances, while on a mission, the mission must come first." She managed to gasp out the last sentence, before falling down on top of Sasuke, breaking into hot tears of grief. No thought of trying to hide her pain, her hurt, crossed her mind. She barely even felt Tazuna pat her on the back, all she felt was an awful, sharp pain of loss, that echoed down into her soul, and cut her deeper than any weapon ever could.

"You idiot. How dare you die on me. I.. I" She whispered down at his still warm body, and clutched it closer.

"I don't think I can live without you. I do really l..love y-you." The words fell from her mouth like bitter poison, torturous and haltingly. She couldn't and wouldn't stamp the flow of her tears.

She let loose all of the sorrow in her hoping beyond hope that they would wash away his horrid mortall infirmity. She gave a final wracking sob, before biting her lip. With every tear spent, she slowly pushed off of his body. As she did so, she flinched at a sound. Her eyes widened and she pressed her head to his chest.  
__

_**Ba-dump... Ba-dump...**_

Sakura felt herself shaking, but didn't get up, afraid that if she moved the illusion wold shatter, and she would be in front of a corpse again.

"Unh... Sakura? Uh, You're heavy..." A small weak voice called out to her. Her head snapped up, eyes glazing over with tears of radiant joy.

"Sasuke? You're alive?" Her voice was hoarse, from crying and the suddenness of his speech.

"Sakura? Whats going on? Am I dead?" His dark eyes searched hers out, and he tried to reach for her.

"Ah! Baka! Don't move! You're injured!" She whispered fiercely, quickly snatching his hand and stopping him from trying to get up.

"Where's Naruto?" He said, his eyes starting to focus again.

"Sakura! Wheres that boy? You have to save Naruto!" He said urgently. Sakura shook her head.

"The boy is gone. He died protecting Zabuza." She said softly.

"Sakura. You have to get to Naruto!" He whispered faintly, but his eyes glowed fiercely.

"What?"

"Naruto thought I was dead! Hell, I thought I was dead. That means he's gonna do somethig really really stupid." Sasuke grolwed, and coughed. Sakura blinked and shifted to get up.

"Crap. You're right. Tazuna-san. Stay here." Sakura said as she got up and ran towards the fighting ninja. As she got there she gasped, Naruto stood with his foot atop of Zabuza's head as though ready to squish an annoying bug. She took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand. Her head flicked up to see a worried Kakashi.

"Sakura, don't get any closer. Naruto has gone in too deep." He murmured. She turned back to the blond boy, about to push Kakashi's hand out of the way, when she noticed a difference about the boy. His whole being radiated killing intent so malicious, it froze her even from far away.

_What happened to Naruto?_

Her eyes were wide and her heart was pained seeing the kind hearted boy reduced to such animalistic rage. This time she did push aside Kakashi's hand.

"Naruto..." She uttered softly. The blond spun like lightning, and fixed his gaze on her. She froze, his piercing gaze transmitting so much hatred, so much pain, and anger, she almost started crying again.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun is alive! Please! Stop! Please.." She yelled, trying to reach whatever dark place the Naruto she knew was hiding in. She opened her eyes after taking in a deep breath, and saw his red eyes softening in confusion.

"Sasuke... Alive?" His brain seemed to be working unusually slow.

"Yes, he's ok. So please. Just stop. Come back to us!" She nearly sobbed out, and quickly cut herself off before she started crying for real. He blinked at her once, before his eyes shifted from red to the sparkling blue, his posture became more relaxed, his whole body radiated relief.

"He's really alive?" he asked almost painfully.

"Heh, What a pathetic demon!" A loud voice interrupted from the side. The pink haired kunoichi, turned quickly to see the trespasser. It was a short man with frizzy white hair wearing a business suite and sunglasses.

"Hah, I pay for you to be doing the killing and yet I come and see you getting your butt handed to you by a youngster, no less." He sneered at the pale man on the floor, then he seemed to notice Haku's fallen body.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto snarled.

"He's my employer. Gatoh, whats with the guards?" Zabuza called out and struggled to stand. That was when Sakura noticed the fifty odd men behind the small man.

"Ah, well Zabuza. You see there's been a change in plans. Well, not really. I planned on doign this the whole time. Hiring real ninja is too expensive, so I just pick up so missing nin, like yourself, and use 'em till I don't need 'em. Then, Trash em. Its far more economical." The man stopped talking as he reached Haku's body.

"Ah, I remember this little piece of filth. I believe I owe you from my arms." He said vindictively, and slammed his foot in Haku's unmoving face.

* * *

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HE'S ALREADY DEAD YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF CRAP!" Naruto howled and jumped toward him, only to be caught by Kakashi.

"Heh, sorry you guys. It appears that I have no reason to continue this fight." Zabuza said quietly as he go to his feet, then he turned to look at the mob.

"If you'll excuse me. I have business to take care of."

"YOU! HEY SAY SOMETHING! WASN'T HE YOUR FRIEND?"

"Shut up kid. It's like you said, Haku's already dead.

"HOW DARE YOU! DIDN'T YOU TRAVEL TOGETHER? WEREN'T YOU WATCHING OUT FOR EACH OTHER?"

"Kid, you have a lot to learn. As I was used, so too did I use Haku. I didn't want him. I wanted his Blood. His power. In our world, there is only those who use and those that are used." He spat coldly at the blond, who was shaking with fury.

"THE HELL IT IS! DO YOU SEE THAT BOY!" Naruto screamed at pointed at Haku.

"He loved you." He said softly, his eyes spoke of some inner pain.

"You were his most important person, His whole life, his dream was to serve you as a tool for your dream."

_I want to be useful to that man forever._

"All he wanted was to be wanted, needed by you, even if it was for your own selfish purposes. He was devoted to you, more than you probably ever realized! He threw himself into an attack meant for you!" Naruto finished by yelling, tears hovering at the edges of his eyes.

"His end ... was too cruel..." Naruto bit out, struggling to contain his tears. For a moment, Zabuza was silent facing away from him. Then he turned, and looked into Naruto's moist eyes, with tears coming down his face.

"Enough boy. Don't say anymore." His voice was quiet and subdued. He turned back to face the men.

"I know, I didn't and still don't deserve any of Haku's love or devotion. But know this boy. Haku, in this fight, did not just fight for me alone. He fought for you, and your friend. He included you into his love, and it pained him to fight you." Naruto heard some tearing, and slipping of cloth.

"But in the end, I think I'm glad that we fought you. I think that you're right. Ninja, stil humans, can never truly become emotionless tools." He turned to Naruto once more.

"Kid, gimme your kunai." Naruto felt a shift in Zabuza's mood. He glanced down once at the kunai in his hand, then threw up at him. Zabuza snatched it into his mouth.

"Thanks, brat." Then, he charged at Gatoh.

"HAHA! I've had enough!" Gatoh laughed, turning to his army.

"Kill 'em all!" The mob yelled in excitement, and waved their weapons as they stepped forward to meet their severely injured foe. Naruto felt the flare of incredible blood lust exploding from Zabuza, and witnessed the fear on the Mercenaries' faces, as zabuza smashed into the wall of men. The pale stealth nin moved cut through them like a hot knife thorugh butter, easily dispatching men left and right with just the kunai in his mouth. When, he finally burst through the living wall and faced his target, he was covered in new wounds and had several weapons sticking from his back and sides. But still he powered on, giving out that demonic aura of death.

"COME GATOH! LET US DESCEND INTO THE PITS OF HELL! THEN, WE'LL SEE WHAT A PATHETIC DEMON YOU'VE HIRED!" He roared around the kunai as he slashed across the business man's chest, then his face and finally lopping off his head with a monumental slash. As Gatoh's head hit the ground and rolled off to the side, Zabuza collapsed with a small sigh.

* * *

"AH! This idiot's killed our meal ticket!"

"Hey, how're we gonna get paid!"

"Let's kill him!"

The mercenaries, seeing that Zabuza had clearly fallen, began working themselves into a rage over loosing their payment. Suddenly, one man shouted to pillage the island. Then, all of the mercenaries were screaming to get in on it. They turned to the tired Konoha Nin, and raised their weapons.

"Heh, we're going to take whatever is valuable from that village, for stealing our paycheck!" A man chroused from the front. Naruto stood firm, completely still. His eyes were cold as ice, and they transmitted his complete hate and disgust. Just as the Mercenaries were about to charge a single arrow hit the ground.

"If you even think about coming to our Island. The people of this village will stop youwith everything they have." A chorus of voice chanted from behind. Spinning, Naruto looked to see who they were. There in the front of the crowd was little Inari, wielding his crossbow. He waved at Naruto, and yelled.

"Hey, sorry about being late! But a Hero's gotta make an entrance!" Pride swelling up in his chest, Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Baka, if you're always late you'll miss the good parts!" He yelled back, then turned back to the mercenaries. They glared back defiantly at the newcomers, but seemed disheartened slightly. Then, Kakashi formed a seal.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Suddenly there was a line of Kakashi, geared up and ready to brawl at the front of the small crowd.

"Do you want some now?" The Kakashi called together. The Mercenaries dropped their weapons and made a mad dash back to the boat at the end of the bridge. Naruto took a deep breath, and began weaving seals.

"Oi, Since you blithering idiots are in such a rush, allow me to help y'all!" he called happily and finished the last seal.

"Water Style: Twin Headed Snake!" There was a roar and two cyclones of water shot up on either side of the bridge, and slammed down hard at the edge of it sweeping away the last of the vermin.

"NARUTO! Since when were you able to use Suiton? (Water Style)" Kakahsi whispered and dispelled his clones. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but instead fell on his butt as a rush of weariness rolled over him.

"Later, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"K..Kaka..shi.." A small hoarse voice called out to them, drawing the jonin's attention. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the origin of the voice.

"Zabuza?"

"Kakashi... Please... I.. have a... a request..."

"Hmm."

"Please, let... let me see him...Once more..." Kakashi knelt down next to the pale man and gently swept him off the ground, and brought him next to Haku. Zabuza forced himself to turn and face his young charge, he reached up and stroked the young boy's face.

"Haku... You were always too kind...Haku... If I could.. I want to go where you are.." He whispered. Naruto bit his lip, at the show of obvious emotion, and looked up to avoid the tears spilling down his face, when he felt a small cold drop on his cheek.

"It's snowing!"

"It can't be. Not at this time of the year!"

Naruto raised a hand to capture the perfect white snowflakes.

"You came from a snowy village, Haku. Are you crying, then, from heaven?" He mumbled through the lump in his throat. He wiped away the tear trails on his face as he heard Kakashi speak quietly.

"So passes the Demon of Kirigakure, and the boy whose heart was as pure as the fallen snow."


	19. Chapter 19

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 19**

Sakura and Sasuke walked quietly after their sensei. Both were desperately aware of the looming silence that had settled on the group. Ever since they buried Zabuza and Haku and left the Land of Seas, Naruto had become oddly silent. His usually quiet and smiling eyes, had turned introspective and sullen. The more they walked the heavier the atmosphere became. Suddenly, Sakura snapped and turned to face the blond.

"Alright, spit it the hell out. What has you so down for?" She hissed in annoyance. He fixed an empty stare at her, a stare the stole all of the fight from her body.

"Naruto. Please tell us." She whispered quietly. He stared a little bit longer, before looking away.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Sakura said sadly and tried to touch his shoulder comfortingly. He saw the gesture and flinched backwards. This time, even Sasuke turned to watch the blond.

"Are you ok?" Naruto closed his eyes in response.

"I just want to get back to the village." His voice flat and completely empty. Sasuke watched him carefully, almost studiously, before nodding and turning back to start walking again.

Naruto followed his lead, and Sakura gave them both a curious glance before sighing and giving in.

* * *

Emotions, torturous and cruel, danced back and slashed at him at every given moment. Guilt splayed across him every time he looked into Sakura's eyes, deep shards of pain every time he glanced at the Uchiha, and the small studying glances from the silver haired Jonin. He strained his control keeping everything locked up inside of himself. His outer shell was paper thin countenance of nothingness, while inside he was a massive whirlwind of uncontrollable emotion. He breathed in deeply, allowing the crisp air to clear his mind. Shivering slightly, he stepped out of the tree's shade to see the grandeur of Konohagakure rising up into sight.

"Ahh, Home sweet home." Kakashi chanted. Sakura lit up at the familiar sight, and began to chatter happily. Naruto didn't allow his facade to falter, even as his heart wilted a little, as he stepped back into the forbidding walls, of his prison. He was about to take another step when he felt a gentle pressure stop him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice, full of concern, caused the blond to bite his lip. He jerked out of the raven's grip.

"Sasuke. Go home. I'm sure that your family is worried about you." He bit his lip again, as he realized how cold his voice was. Shame burning in his veins, Naruto turned aside and began to walk away, tears burning in his eyes. He just walked forwards, not looking back, lest the tears truly fall.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the retreating blond.

"Sasuke. Are you going to chase him?" Sakura asked quietly from behind him.

"Hmph. If he wants to be silent and refuse to talk to me, not my problem." He said icily and spun towards the main path. A single pained sigh, slipped from the pinkette's lips, before she turned to their master.

"Sorry, Kaka-" She froze and glared at the empty space before her. Then, angrily she began to stomp down the road. She was about halfway home before, a loud voice called to her.

"Hey, Billboard brow!" Sakura's head snapped to the side.

"Oh, whats up Ino-pig."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Well, waddya want?"

"Just wanted to know how you're mission went is all." Sakura sighed, and slipped into the seat next to her blond friend.

"Ugh. Honestly, I'm going to end up killing one of those two." She replied and rubbed her temples.

"Huh? Is this about Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes. And Naruto as well. They are having a fight, and I think that Naruto is avoiding us. Well, he's just keeping a lot to himself."

"Hmm? Who cares about that stupid idiot? Why would anyone fight with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura glared at Ino.

"Naruto isn't an idiot. He's actually a pretty skilled Ninja. He's just an emotional retard. Actually, both of them are!" Sakura snorted, and Ino laughed.

"Aww, Sakura. It's alright. All boys are. Just look at my teammates for instance!" Ino commented, drawing a laugh from the pinkette.

"Maybe, but these two are complete idiots. Stubborn stupid idiots. Not a good combo. It's like the Academy all over again." Sakura groaned and smacked her head into the table. Ino rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's ok. It has to get worse before it'll get better! You'll see!" Sakura gave her friend a smile, but felt a queasy sense of foreshadowing inside.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Sasuke kicked the ground as he walked home.

"Stupid, blond. I'm only worried cause I care." He spat almostly silently. He turned with the road and stopped suddenly. The practice pond glittered peacefully on the side of the road. The serene waters remained still and reflected the dropping sun.

"Whats up Otouto?" Sasuke jumped at the sound.

"Itachi. You scared me." Placing a hand over his beating heart, sasuke took a deep breath to attemtp to slow his quickened breathing. The older raven, smiling slid an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong baby brother? What has you so tightly wound?" Sasuke considered lying, but decided against it.

"A lot of things... Just a lot on my mind." He said quietly.

"Mmm? Is it Naruto trouble? Or is it girl trouble, otouto?" Itachi replied straightfaced, while Sasuke sputtered.

"Its definitely Naruto trouble!"

"Because that easier, or is it just less embarassing?"

"Ok, I'm done talking."

"Hnn? But I'm not. So spill. Which is it."

"..." Itachi continued holding his baby brother, who was busy turning a bright red.

"FINE! It's both!" The smaller raven hissed.

"Ooh. Ok, we'll talk Naruto. Then, when we get home, we'll talk about your crush." Feeling his cheeks burn suddenly, Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Aww! Don't be like that Otouto! You know Mom would kill us both if we hid this from her." He gave his little brother a small smile.

"Now, about Naruto?"

"I don't know. After this mission, he.. he's closed back up to me. He won't talk to me, and can't even look me in the eye."

"Hmm... What happened during this mission." The question was an innocent one, but it stopped him cold.

"I almost died."

"WHAT!" Itachi spun back to Saskue.

"It wasn't just a simple c-rank badoy guard mission. I'm sure you heard of our complications."

"There was nothing in the dossier that said you almost died."

"There were two very skilled nin. One of them, pinned me and Naruto down. Then, when I activated my Sharingan, he attacked Naruto. I jumped in the way, and took the attack for him. However, the boy intensionally missed all of the vital points and I suffered a psuedo-death." The young raven looked up, to see his eldest brother gritting his teeth.

"What?"

"I think I understand what Naruto was thinking. And I think I know why he's not talking to you or anyone else. He thinks of you as a brother Sasuke! You are his most important person." Itachi took a moment to breathe.

"Ok. Sasuke, when you jumped in and took the attack for Naruto, what were you thinking?" Itachi asked in a genuinely interested voice.

"I was thinking, I have to protect Naruto. Why?"

"Naruto, is probably trying to find a way to be strong on his own. To match up to the powerful name of the Uchiha, so that no one will dare question your friendship. And when you took that attack, you did two things, you broke his belief in himself, and you made him realize just how attatched he is to you." Sasuke's eyes widened in discovery.

"I made him feel weak? But he was the one who destroyed Zabuza.."

"What? Momochi Zabuza?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Naruto... Naruto beat him?"

"When, he thought I was dead, he kinda freaked out. Sakura, saw it best, but I saw some of it. It was incredible he had a truly powerful aura of death. It was truly frightening."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Its nothing. What probably shook him to his core, was the loss of you. And seeing Sakura's reaction." At that offhanded remark, Sasuke felt his cheeks flare. Itachi gave him a chance glance and saw the spreading rosy flare.

"Hmm... whats this? Is Otouto crushing hard on someone?"

"AM NOT!"

"Alright. You can make your argument in front of Mother." Sasuke paled, already seeing his mother's reaction.

"No! You can't Itachi! Please!" Sasuke begged as they approached the door.

"Foolish little brother. Don't you know? I'm in the doghouse right now! I'll take any out!"

"Itachi don-"

"MY BOYS!" A shrill scream cut off all conversation. Sasuke turned to face his mother, with the best pokerface anyone had ever seen.

"Hello mother." They replied.

"Sasu-kun!" Mikoto threw herself into a spine breaking her hug around youngest son. Sasuke saw a small glare pass from mother to eldest.

"Uh.. Mom... are you ok?"

"I'm fine! You've been out for three weeks! I missed you is all!" She huffed, and pulled him inside. Sasuke heard his heartbeat pump louder, and he sensed the brewing storm between mother and son. Nervously, he took his customary seat at the table.

"So... How is-"

"Sasuke, tell me about your crush." Itachi said quietly. Those single words froze their mother in the kitchen.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Inwardly cursing his single misstep. His mother turned almost immediately, and gently laid the meal at the table.

"What is this? Sasuke is crushing on a girl, which one?"

"Mother! I honestly don't know what he's talking abo-"

"I know. And I may be willing to speak." Itachi spoke quietly, locking eyes with his mother, before breaking away to look elsewhere.

"I'm listening." Mikoto said, clearly amused.

"I want this ridiculous farce of a punishment to end!" Itachi said fiercely. Mikoto's eyebrow shot up. "And what punishment are you speaking of?" Her voice had tuned into an almost too perfect impression of innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Itachi was now pouting at his mother, trying to draw on her motherly instincts. Sasuke watched the exchange with more amazement than anythign else.

"Fine, Ita-kun. Tell me what you want to end."

"The cold shoulder. If you promise to end this... distasteful situation, I'll tell you Sasuke's crush." Mikoto smiled brilliantly.

"OH, ITA-KUN! IF IT BOTHERED YOU SO MUCH, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" She cried out suddenly, and pulled Itachi into another bone breaking hug. Sasuke sighed, taking solace in the fact that Itachi did not in fact know who his crush was.

"So whose the lucky girl?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke, who had been drinking some tea, performed a beautiful spit take. Itachi gave his little brother a feral grin.

"See, even little Otouto, supports what I say."

"Haruno... wasn't she that girl who was just under Sasuke?" His mother wondered aloud.

"Yes thats her. The pink haired little genius. It said that her memorization abilities rival even the Uchiha." Itachi said conversationally, and Mikoto nodded and sipped her tea. Sasuke glared at both of them.

"How in the hell did you know who my ... uh... well you know!" He growled.

"I guessed."

"What?"

"Well, you didn't make it difficult. When we were talking about you're teammates on the way home, you blushed when you mentioned Sakura." He shrugged as if that answered everything. Sasuke stared at the two of them, then stood up.

"I'm going to bed! G'nite!" He growled and stomped up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He go to his bed and fumed for a moment at his family, before his eyes flitted over the picture of Team Seven. Silently, he got up and picked up the picture. It was all four of them, Sakura smiling into the camera, with Kakashi holding both him and Naruto still for the picture.

Just looking at it set a gentle smile on his face.

"Otouto... Just tell me that you will talk to him tommorow." The younger raven remained silent for a moment.

"Will you come with me?"

"If you wish..."

"I think that it would be best if he heard it from all of us." Sasuke said quietly, through his door.

"As you wish. Good nite, little brother." Itachi whispered through the door. With that, sasuke slid under his covers, already trying to plan out what he would tell the dobe.

* * *

Naruto sat atop the Hokage Monument, staring into the black night sky. The millions of dancing stars drew his attention, and helped his mind to wander from his own pain.

"You are getting predictable Naruto." A slow, gravelly voice called from behind him. Naruto didn't spare the intruder a glance.

"Who cares. It's not like anyone checks up on me. No one would notice if a no account like me just up and vanished." A swishing sound indicated the other man had taken a seat next to him.

"I think you know you are wrong, Naruto. I, for one, would be greatly saddened if you decided to disappear." The slow deep voice, caused more emotions to churn inside the blond.

"Look, gramps, I don't need this right now. I've had enough of this whole human emotion thing to last me a lifetime, ok? I hate these feelings of mine." The blond uttered as he placed his head on his knees.

"Why? What has made you bitter, Naruto?" The older man, whispered comfortingly.

"... I just realized, on this mission how much I've allowed that teme in. Can you believe that? I've practically let him know everything there is to possibly know me, and yet he still... Whatever... It's just easier not to deal with this. Everyone would be better off, if I just stopped now."

"How would Sasuke be better off? What about Sakura?"

"Sasuke would finally be able to make the friends he wanted to have in the Academy. Sakura might actually get some attention from Sasuke."

"And how does Naruto win in all of this?"

"Me? I, get to forget all of these pathetic attachments and live my short solitary life out."

"That doesn't sound like a win, to me." Naruto let out a soft harsh peal of laughter out.

"But I'm winning now? I don't even know what the hell is going on anymore. The only thing I know is that I let someone in too close. That person got too far in, and look, all it did was hurt. I want to just forget it all." Naruto ended with a sob.

"Was it all bad? Was life with Sasuke, and Sakura and Kakashi so bad?"

"No... But now that I have them... I..." Naruto cut himself off, biting his lip.

"I have something to loose now. Even that dumb sensei, has managed to find a place in my life." Naruto whispered fearfully.

"Living is hard, Naruto. But only living is worth it."

"I... I honestly don't know anymore. I want to believe you, but it hurts now. I. Failed. Them. Everytime I look at them, all it does is remind me of how weak, and utterly pathetic I am. I should just die, and make everyone happy." The blond moaned in dispair.

"I think that you need to talk to your friends before doing anything too rash." Naruto sniffled, and looked at the man.

"Thanks, jiji."

"Thats Hokage-sama to you, boy." Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sandaime Hokage-sama."


	20. Chapter 20

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 20**  
Sasuke stepped out from under the store's cover. He was holding a bag full of ramen, he may be a genius and a talented thinker, but Uchiha Sasuke was not above bribery when the need arose. He moved heavily, but with purpose.

"Sasuke!" A happy voice called to him, he swiveled upon recognizing it.

"Sakura." He replied with a curt nod. The pink haired girl approached him with a dark haired girl at her back.

"Thats a lot of ramen..." SHe said noticing the bag, then gave him a thoughtful glance.

"I'm glad you rethought it." She said softly. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded curtly again, trying no to think about yesterday's occurances.

"He wasn't at his house." A soft voice came from behind Sakura. The raven looked around the pink haired girl to view the speaker.

"Excuse me?" The pale eyed girl locked eyes with him hesistantly, before speaking queitly.

"Naruto... He's not at his house... If he's as upset as Sakura said he is there are a couple places he would go." Sasuke studied her familiar face before placing her.

"You're Hinata. That girl that Naruto was so considerate to." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I am. And you're Sasuke. The boy that Naruto adores like a brother." She said sadly. Sasuke gave the girl a once over.

"What was that tone for?" He asked, curious. A red blush exploded across her face.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" She whispered fiercely. A smile creapt across his face.

"Hmm... It sounded a lot like jealousy to me..." Sasuke shrugged and began walking down the street.

"It was not!" He heard her whisper at him.

"Stop worrying about what I know to be true and start talking about his secret spots!" Sasuke said over his shoulder. That shut her up for a little bit.

"The Hokage Monument." She said at last.

"Just on top of the Fourth's head." Sasuke kept moving, but his movements had taken a certain jerking quality.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" Sakura said. The raven stopped cold, and turned to her.

"Hinata. How much did Naruto tell you?" The Hyuuga girl watched him carefully.

"He told me alot. But I put a lot more together on my own." She whispered. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I still don't understand.." Sakura said, her eyes dimming in sadness. Sasuke gripped her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if this is my place.. But still. You remember at Tazuna's house?" He waited till she nodded.

"He tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes... But that wasn't his first atempt..." Sasuke said slowly. A small gasp slipped from the pinkette's mouth, and tears pooled in her eyes.

"What?"

"Naruto's had a tough life. Harder than is almost believable." He whispered down at her. She nodded in understanding.

"Then, why are we standing here!" She said with a tone of steel determination. Sasuke only smiled down at her.

* * *

Naruto was busy staring into the sky. He hadn't moved all night, the Hokage's words floated through his mind, causing him to question everything.

_Living is hard... But only Living is worth it...  
_

"Stupid old man... Doesn't know what he's talking about..." Naruto breathed out. The blue sky was a calming agent on his nerves and his broken spirit, and the slowly moving clouds helped distract him from the moment. He sat up from the bench, and went to the very edge of the cliff face, and sat down on the railing. Staring down at the bustling village, he started to think.

_Does anyone honestly_ _care that I am up here? _

He sighed and let the thought vanish. Just looking down at the major city, reminded him of all the horrors these quiet, kind people were able to inflict. Their hate and anger, ran deep, deeper than anyone could ever know. The blond just stared downwards, trying to understand why anyone would want to protect this place. The more time he spent on it, he couldn't come up with a single time when this village had been home to him.

_Hell, even the Country of Waves had felt more like home than this._ _No one yelled at me, glared at me, talked behind my back. They were nice and kind._

The hot tears began to run down his cheeks.

_Why the hell AM I here? What on earth is worth protecting? I'm not!  
_

A soft sob escaped his lips, but he knew he was alone, no one would come here with him sitting there. As soon as the sadness sunk in, it was gone, now an overwhelming sense of nothingness filled its place.

_Sasuke almost died because of me..._ The haunting torturous thought floated in of its own volition.

_You couldn't even defend yourself. Because you're weak, you almost caused the death of the only person to acknowledge you. You are pathetic. You ARE a monster._

The voices slashed at him, cutting deep into the already existing wounds. Naruto gasped through the internal pain, trying to hold in everything. This time, the view of Konoha was blurred and distorted, as he looked. He let the tears fall, watching them drop down into the empty air below him.

* * *

"I don't see him Hinata." The raven said impatiently, and began walking in another direction. Hinata scowled at him before checking behind another tree.

"NARUTO!" She screamed, causing the raven to run back at her. As he turned the corner, the sight greeting his eyes stopped his heart. Naruto was sitting atop the railing and leaning out too far.

"NARUTO!" They bellowed together. This time the blond took notice and turned to face them. His eyes were swimming with tears, and his eyes filled with incomprehensible pain.

"Sasuke? Hinata-" He said shocked, and slipped as he turned to face them. For a moment he was frozen, just staring at his friends, the pain gone replaced by the warmest blue eyes he'd ever seen, then he fell backwards off the edge.

"NARUTO!" THey screamed desperately and ran to the edge.

* * *

The sensation of falling from so great a height was strange. Naruto knew he was falling, but he felt light, almost buoyant. When he'd turned to see the three of them, his heart had stopped. They all looked so worried, so frightened.

_For me,_ He thought warmly. _  
_

_They cared. I think I understand now..._ He thought, strangely calm.

"They love this place... Because of the people around them.." He wondered aloud.

"NARUTO!" Hinata's broken, panicked cry cut through his musings, and brought him back to his reality.

He glance up at her, locking eyes for a fraction of a second before he began to react. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and even Kakashi floated up in his mind, smiling and waving at him. Warmth blossomed in his chest, for the first time, the will to live burst in his mind, sending scorching waves of power through his body.

_I want to live! I want to live with them! I want a life to share with others! _He thought feverishly, and whipped himself around in mid-air, forming seals.

* * *

Hinata's heart shattered into a million pieces as she witnessed the blond falling of the rail. When she reached the treacherous thing, she was in tears and sobs were coming from her mouth. She saw the blond falling as though in slow motion, his eyes were up looking at them, they were shaded almost as if he was not there.

"NARUTO!" The scream tore itself from her throat, with her unable to even think. He seemed to hear her, and snapped out of whatever haze he'd been in. He looked into her eyes, and she gasped, the look in his eyes had changed. She saw the will to live, the will to fight in them, and she began to sob. He flipped around and performed a technique that shot him back to the wall. He hit the wall, and his decent began to slow as he tried to hold himself to the wall, using chakra. Then, something went wrong and he fell again.

"NO!" She heard Sakura scream.

* * *

"Wind Style: Pressured Stream!" He spat, and pushed himself back to the wall. The chakra in his feet already began to slow his fall. But the decent was still going too fast, and Naruto hit a tiny rock outcropping, tripping him backwards.

_Dang it! I actually want to live... I don't wanna die yet!_ He fell for a few seconds before he felt strong arms catch him.

"Hey brat! Don't you know that playing on the railings is dangerous." A mock severe voice called out.

"K-kakashi?" Naruto sputtered and turned to see the silver haired man.

"Yo!"

"Hey what are we? Chopped liver?" A warm voice called from his other side.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto choked out in disbelief.

"My, my, my Naruto. How do you always end up in these pickles." A deep amused voice chuckled from behind.

"What the- Itachi?"

"Come one blondie! I'm sure Otouto, has a lot to say to you right now." Itachi said amused as the three ninja helped the confused blond back up the cliff face.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and threw herself on him, pulling him into a bone shattering hug.

"Oi, Noisy girl. Let go before you kill him." Sasuke's shaky voice called out, and Sakura pulled away sheepishly. Naruto faced Hinata a little shamefacedly. He stepped up to her slowly.

"Hey, Hina-" He was stopped by a quick slap, from the crying girl.

"You promised!" She said through the falling tears.

"You promised that you wouldn't ever do something like that ever again." She hissed as he grabbed his cheek.

"You promised...You promised..." She said tearing up again, this time the blond stepped up and swept her into a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll never put you through that again. I didn't intend to fall. It was an accident." He whispered to her and stroked her hair. She just sobbed into him, letting everything out.

"Yo-you promise? Y-you w-weren-n't tr-trying to l-l-l-leave?" She stuttered through the sobs.

"Of course not. I finally have a reason to stay." He cooed to her.

"You're my first friend.." She whispered to him. He forced her to look at him, and flashed her a brilliant smile.

"I'm your first friend? Well, look around you now Hinata. They're all your friends." He whispered back gently. She turned and saw all the people around them, and buried her head into his chest in shame. Naruto chuckled but didn't force her away.

"Oi, Dobe." Sasuke said, finally getting himself under control.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What in the hell were you doing on the railing?" Sasuke growled with barely controlled rage.

"uh... I was thinking... I was just thinking was all..." He put his hands up in his defence.

"Well dobe, if it was thinking that made you feel that you were weak or the cause of my injuries, then stop doing it!" He spat angrily, his eyes sparking. Then, his eyes cooled.

"You know, I bought you a gift, well a bribe, but I don't think that you deserve it." He said quietly allowing Naruto to see the contents of the bag.

"Hey! Sasuke! You know that I never wanted to jump right! I just fell!" The blond pleaded, his eyes wide staring at the precious contents of the bag. Sasuke glared at himfor a moment before relenting and handing it over to the pleading blond.

"THANK YOU SASUKE!" He cried and tried to hold both Hinata and the ramen close.

"Hey, why were you guys so close? I mean, thanks for saving me and all, but how the hell did you know I was here?" Naruto quipped.

"I was coming to get you guys, and saw blond on the Monument." Kakashi shrugged.

"I was with Kakashi." Iruka said with a smile.

"I was following Sasuke, since he tried to leave without me this morning." Itachi said in a bored voice. Naruto glared at the older Raven, who simply blew him a kiss and stalked off saying he had work to do, when he turned to his Sensei's.

"So, whats up? I mean... The two of you together... I don't wanna judge..." Naruto said with a smile. Iruka just stared at him, completely unsure of what was going on, then the words finally clicked.

"NONONO! It was nothing like that! Like I would ever!" The younger yelled, and blanched, while Kakashi shook his head.

"Iruka are you saying I'm ugly?" He said with a sad look in his eye.

"NO! I'M SAYING I'M STRAIGHT!" He huffed at the masked man.

"Oh, good! I was worried for a moment." The silver haired man said quickly.

"Anyways! I'm here to tell you three, that I've put in your names for the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi said, pulling his book out.

"What?" The three chroused together.

"mmm... If you pass, then you'll be Chunin. If you don't... Then you're stuck with me for another round." He said with a smile. Naruto turned to his fellows.

"The hell we are! We're passing the test!" They chanted together.

"Good. Then tomorrow you'll be reporting to the first testing grounds. I hope you guys are ready." Kakashi smiled at them, his smile telling them of his confidence in them.

"Alright! Come on, Iruka! Lets go!" He reached for the younger Chunin, but he stepped up to the blond.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you." He said blithly ignoring the other man.

"The tests are dangerous. They are constructed to break Ninja, and they do just that." Iruka spoke softly. Naruto gave him a good look.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't really mean any disrespect, but if you're trying to talk me out of doing the Chunin Exams, you've got another thing coming." The older man blinked.

"I have absolutely no intent on not going through with this." Those blue eyes shone with determination.

"I think that I have found something to fight for. And now, I fully intend on chasing my own dreams now." His face hardened with powerful determination.

"It appears that I wasted my time worrying then." Iruka said gently, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Remeber, Naruto, these tests are built to push every ninja to their utmost limits. The only way to survive is to come to depend on one another. Only when you reach the level of respect with each other, can you truly trust each other and depend on one another in combat. Never forget. Your team is the only thing that you can even count on." Iruka gave them a smile.

"I think, I'll believe in you all." He said with a wave and vanished with Kakashi. After a moment of silence Naruto shook his head.

"I don't care what they say. The way they just acted, I'm sure they're together."

"NARUTO!" His friends yelled at him.

"What?"

"Don't spread rumors!" Sakura growled.

"Don't belittle Iruka!" Sasuke said offhandedly.

"At least wait until they come and say it." Hinata tore herself from the hug to say.

"So you don't doubt it either, Hinata?" The frosty glare he recieved told him he wasn't out of the doghouse quite yet.

"Alright, I'll drop it. IF we go get lunch! I'm starving! Almost dying is hard work!" He said with a puppy dog look to his best friends. They stared at him completely shocked, before bursting into laughter.

"Fine, Dobe. Lets go eat."

"YES! Sasuke's paying!"

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

"But you said lets go eat..."

"..." Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto fixed his radiant blue eyes on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Don't you want Sasuke to treat us?" He whined.

"uh... well it would be nice.." She said hesitantly.

"... Fine. I'll treat."

"WOOHOOO!" The blond ran forward pulling Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke with him.

"Come on! It can be the first time we all eat together as friends!" The blond said with a brilliant smile, a smile that the others couldn't help but return.

"Alright dobe. Let me go. Your friends are coming."


	21. Chapter 21

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 21

"Sasuke!"

"No. I already bought you breakfast, and dinner for the next five months." The Raven replied without hesistation.

"Hina-chan! Can you believe how mean he is to me!" The blond whined to the dark haired girl to his right.

"Hmmm... I actually think that Sasuke-san is right this time." She replied while looking through the window of a store.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, look Hinata. That Kimono is absolutely breathtaking." Sakura said blithly, ignoring the blond, who huffed at all of them.

"Haha. Just ignore me! That doesn't mean I'll drop it!" The blond glared at them for a moment before whimpering. The three others shivered a bit but did not move.

"Fine. I'll buy it myself!" He stomped off towards a clothing store.

"You don't think that he'd actually buy that eyesore do you?" Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata looked at both of them giving them the answer they feared.

"Ack! I'm gonna go and regulate." Sakura growled. The other two laughed gently.

"And you're coming, Sasuke-kun." She snatched his arm dragged him backwards with a look of horror. Hinata burst into real laughter and followed her new friends into the store.

* * *

"See it's not that bad!" Naruto preened in his new jacket. It was a black jacket with twin orange stripes across his shoulders, arms, and down his front and back. The ones on the back framed his signature whirpool. Saskue sighed in frustration, while Hinata was trying not to drool.

"Naruto. We all agree that this one isn't bad, but the one you wanted earlier was crap." Sakura said tiredly from behind him.

"What are you talking about! IT was AWESOME!"

"It was all orange. With blue stripes. I wanted to vomit." She spat back.

"Besides that much orange defeats the purpose of being a shinobi." Sasuke mumbled from his side.

"Argh, who asked you anyways. I just think since I'm gonna start being myself, I might as well start with my look right?" At this they all smiled.

"Yes, Naruto. If you plan on actually coming into society, it would be best to start allowing your naturally loud and annoying self out." Sasuke said with a straigh face.

"You know what Uchiha. I hate you."

"I love you too." He smirked at the blond, who just glared at him, while the two girls laughed. Naruto opened his mouth to spit out a vicious comeback, when a wave of violent killing intent rolled over him.

* * *

"Let go of me!" A small voice squeaked out.

"Let go of Konohamaru-kun!" Two other voices called.

Naruto was already in motion, by the time the others had heard it. He turned the corner to see a boy with a painted face holding up a smaller boy with a long scarf.

"Hey. Let him go." Naruto said ice cold. The small boy turned to him.

"Naruto?"

"Are you gonna let him go?" Naruto stepped closer and smiled.

"Or am I going to have to snap your arms off?" This made the taller boy look down at him with a smirk.

"Somehow, I don't think that you'd be able to fulfill that threat, shorty." Naruto locked eyes with him, and shrugged. Then, like lightning, he flicked his hand out and slapped the other boy's arm hard, knocking Konohamaru free.

"Argh." The boy with the painted face , gripped his hand and glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Genin of Konohagakure. You are obviously a visitor, so I'd suggest you behave. Or else." Naruto replied icily, his blue eyes emnating his own killing intent. The other boy studied him for a moment, but a femal voice burst from behind him.

"Hey! Kankuro!" He spun and spoke to a blond girl striding up.

"Temari."

"Why are you here? We need to get back, now." She hissed at him, her eyes flashed angrily. The boy, Kankuro, rubbed his head apologetically.

"Whatever, I was just looking."

"I suggest you keep your dog on a tighter leash." Naruto spits, causing a small gasp from the others behind him.

"What?" The blond girl turns back and glares.

"Exactly what I said. You're a visitor. Be good, and go home in one piece ok?" He gave them an emotionless smile.

"Watch your tone brat."

"Temari. Kankuro." The quiet voice snapped the two of them out of anger straight to unease. the girl turned towards the voice.

"We're coming."

"Well, get the hell over here." A red head, about Naruto's age and height stepped into view, as he moved into view, that same wave of murderous intent flashed through him.

"Yes, Gaara." Temari said quietly, and placatingly. The two of them, began to walk away, enticing the red head to follow. Naruto watched them walk away until he felt that they were far enough away.

"Who the hell are they?"

"I think they must be here for the Chunin Exams."

"Heh." Naruto snorted.

"Well, I hope they are. I can't wait to pound the living crap out of the three of them." Naruto glared after the direction they had gone.

"I have to agree with you." Sasuke said, and knelt to check on the kids.

"Hey." He gave them a small smile.

"Hey." The boy in the scarf jumped to his feet again and pushed past Sasuke, and punched Naruto's leg.

"What? Is that how you thank someone for saving you?" The blond snapped at him.

"Hah! If you'd have just left him to me, I'd have gotten out."

"Yeah with several bruises and broken bones." Naruto snorted, causing the other two to laugh.

"Lies! I coulda done it!" THe boy yelled loudly, Naruto looked down at him, before smiling broadly.

"Of course you coulda." He said softly and ruffled his hair. he was busy smiling at Konohamaru and missed the looks of amazement on his friend's faces.

"You really think so?" Konohamaru suddenly said sounding unsure.

"Yep. I knew that you woulda hurt him more than he would have been able to handle so, I thought I'd take pity on him." Naruto said warmly.

"Now, go on. And don't get into anymore trouble do you hear?" The three smiled at him, and ran off.

"Honestly, that kid..." Naruto shook his head with a small smile. He turned to look at his friends, who were smiling broadly at him.

"What?"

"Awww... Naru-chan has a soft spot for little kiddies?" Sakura crooned.

"I didn't even know you knew little kids like that." Sasuke said with his trademark smirk.

"I didn't know who he was..." Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"Heh, he's the Jiji's grandson."

"Jiji?" Sakura echoed.

"Hokage." Sasuke translated for her.

"Wait you know the Hokage?" Her green eyes lit up in confusion.

"Yeah. I used to have to visit him a lot, and his grandson would always be an annoying brat." Naruto shrugged.

"Thats it?"

"I mean, I whupped him several times, when he was trying to play ninja. So he decided that I was going to be his rival, plus I was the only one who actually didn't care he was the Hokage's Grandson."

"Hmmmm... I see." Sasuke muttered, then he sighed.

"What?"

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of today?" The others looked at each other, and smiled.

"DUH! HANG OUT!" They cried together and snatched the Raven and pulled him towards more stores.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ackh! Where is that useless blond?" Sakura muttered under her breath, and earning a chuckle from the Uchiha beside her. She was about to speak, when said blond strode up to them.

"HEY! I'm sooo sorry for being late!" He pleaded with the pink haired girl, who was glaring at him. He took several minutes to give her his best beaten puppy dog look, and with tears in his eyes promised he'd never do it again. Ignoring the raven shaking with repressed laughter, Sakura gave Naruto her sweetest smile.

"Alright Naru-chan! You can make it up to me later, by paying for my lunch." She spun with a hmph, and began walking in with a dejected blond, and uncharacteristically hysterical Uchiha. The three of them, strolled in and grimmaced. There was a massive crowd of aspiring Chunin, and they appeared to be swarming around a poster. Naruto sighed, and glanced at Sasuke.

"I really don't want to go over there." The blond pouted.

"You don't have to." A small voice from behind made him jump.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto turned and grabbed her into a large hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kurenai-sensei said that my team would also be participating in this exam." She gave the blond a smile and nodded back at her teammates.

"Aww! Thats so awesome! We could all become Chunin together!"

"Yes, we could. But first we would have to get to the first exam, no?" The blond smiled even bigger and hugged her tighter.

"You're too amazing, Hina-chan!" She smiled at the statement, and performed several seals.

"Alright. We have to go to-"

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" A boy with a bowl cut and wide eyes, wearing an ugly green jumpsuit burst in. Sasuke glared at him for a moment before answering.

"I may be who is asking."

"My name is Rock Lee. And I am a konoha nin!" He declared loudly.

"Whatever. If it'll shut you up, yes. I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Then, I challenge you to match! A match of pure Taijutsu!"

"Right now?"

"YES! WHILE WE ARE IN THE BLOSSOM OF OUR YOUTH!" The strange boy's antics we're beginning to attract the attention of others.

"Fine, just shut up." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed him and shoved him through a door, and the otheres followed through thoroughly interested.

Naruto stood off to the side, just watching the new comer. He stood in the center of a large room, perfectly relaxed with one arm extended.

"Come, Uchiha. Let us see how strong you are."

Sasuke shrugged, then flashed in front of him, throwing a kick at him. The jumpsuited boy danced around it, and spun delivering a hard kick of his own to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was pushed backwards by the force of it, only to be hit by a punch from the boy on his other side. This time, Naruto began to pay strict attention to the battle, the other boy was moving at incredible speeds, dealing out severe damage to Sasuke.  
Naruto grit his teeth, trying to keep from entering this fight. Sasuke sensed that his opponent was more than he was used to, and activated his Sharingan. He began to fight on par with the other boy. Then, just as Sasuke managed to stave off all of the other's attacks, the bowl haired boy, kicked him into the air. Naruto gasped, as he reappeared underneath Sasuke in midair. Suddenly, bandages were surrounding the Uchiha, binding him to the other boy, and they began to fall. Just as they began to spin, a pinwheel shot out, and pinned the bandages to the wall, destroying the technique. Sasuke kicked himself out of Lee's grasp and landed on his feet. Lee landed on his feet as well, only looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"LEE! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT!" A deep growl rumbled from behind them, they turned to see where it came from, to their shock there was a massive tortoise there.

"Sensei, I apologize but-" Naruto stared at the tortoise.  
_  
Sensei?_

"No excueses!" There was a green blur and an older version of Lee appeared in front of him.

"I understand, Guy-Sensei! I willingly accept punishment!" The older man, Guy, studied his pupil before punching him full in the face. Naruto felt his jaw hit the floor, and heard similar expressions of shock from the others. Then, the two were hugging and crying and apologizing to each other. Naruto's eyes were glued to the slightly disgusting show of strangeness before him, he didn't even sense the other presences until he heard them.

"Yo, Naruto!" Naruto spun to face the familiar silver haired Jonin who was standing next to a black haired, red eyed woman.

"... kakashi-sensei." He murmured back.

"Eh? Kakashi! MY RIVAL!" Guy thundered, and Kakashi seemed to pale a little.

"Eh... Hello, Guy."

"Ohoho! Is that you're team here?" Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, before speaking.

"Yes. This is my team. Come now, we need to make sure you all get to the testing room." Kakashi tried to herd them out, while the female ninja smiled.

"Wait. Rock Lee, was it? Why did you want to fight me?" Sasuke's stare was palpable.

"I desired to combat another Genius."

"What are you talking about?"

"I simply wanted to put my skills to the test against another genius, but it appears that you were not on par with my idea of a genius." Lee answered honestly. This caused the female Jonin to laugh.

"Well, well. I'll talk to you later Kakashi, Guy." She nodded to the two of them, and ushered her team out. As soon as they left, Naruto turned back to the strange boy.

"What is your definitin of a genius?"

"In my team is probably the strongest Genin in the village, Hyuga Neji." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He is my eternal rival. The day I am able to defeat him, is the day I achieve my dream." After a long silence, Naruto stepped up.

"Lee, right? You really need to learn when to curb your tongue." Naruto said bitingly. When he gave him a confused look, Naruto flashed in front of him. Holding a kunai up to the boy's throat, he let a small feral smile creep across his lips.

"I was able to follow your whole battle, Lee-kun." Naruto smiled for real, and let his arm drop.

"Sasuke, made a mistake. He did not take you seriously. If he had, you would have been on the floor." He said over his shoulder as he followed his team out the door. Naruto didn't bother hiding his smug smirk as the two left behind began stammering to each other.

* * *

The endless noise of so many people grated on Naruto's already frayed nerves. Their nonsensical prattle, and theri constant conversation was starting to give him a massive headache. Their sensei had dropped them off unceremoniously at the door, and disappeared with a wave. That had been half an hour ago. Naruto ended up watching Sakura and Ino squeal and talk, and Sasuke strike up warm conversation with several of their old classmates. Naruto was about to throw a temper tantrum, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, what are you doing all by yourself?" Hinata said and slid down into a chair next to him. He laughed at her quietly.

"Trying not to scratch my eyes out!"

"MMM? And why is that?"

"Sasuke said something about being unsociable?"

"Ah.. so why don't you stop being unsociable?"

"Too much effort." He yawned, and heard someone behind him, give assent.

"Honestly, Naruto. How are you going to make friends like this?" The blond locked eyes with her.

"Hina, I have friends."

"Naruto you know what I mean. We're similar you and I. I know the pain of lonliness, and how much that it hurts to see that love in others." Naruto turned from her, unwilling to let her see  
the effect of her words.

"Just promise that you'll be willing to be open?" He felt her gaze on him, and nodded slowly. Just as she was about sto speak again, the front door slammed open letting in a large, man with a scarred face. He strode in with a purpose, and dropped a stack of papers onto the table.

"Afternoon. I am Morino Ibiki, and this is the First part of the Chunin Exams."


	22. Chapter 22

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 22**

"Afternoon. I am Morino Ibiki, and I am the procotor for the first part of the Chunin Exam." The deep gravelly voice of the scarred man sratched across their ears.

"All of you may take a seat where you are." His tone made the suggestion an order, and all sat quietly.

"From here on out, the Exam begins. This is the first test." He picked up a piece of paper.

"You will have an hour to complete this exam. The first nine questions must be finished in the first fourty five minutes. There will be no cheating allowed. You must answer every question to pass this exam." As he spoke the walls of the room were suddenly lined with ninja.

"To insure this, all of these Chunin will be watching your every move. There is no speaking, no getting up, and no form of speech. If you are caught cheating, you fail the exam, and you and your team must leave." His cold eyes silenced the ensuing complaints before they were voiced.

"This is the Chunin Exams, nothing will be made easy for you. Now, begin!" He slammed his hand down, and the papers appeared on the desk in front of them. Naruto picked up the paper and studied it quickly before descending into a depression.

_There is no way in hell that I know these answers..._ He thought morosely.

_Eff it... I'll pass this somehow..._

"You." A loud thunk filled the room, as a kunai buried itself in the table next to him.

"You and your team mates are to leave. Now." Ibiki growled. The boy stood up.

"There is no way! I didn't che-" This time a shuriken passed his head.

"Leave."

* * *

Sasuke picked up the test, and glanced at the questions before dismissing the test. He sat back more relaxed in his chair and studied the other people out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed the exam proctors sit down and stare at the room.

_Dang, why would they have so many proctors for such a simple exam?_ He thought.

Sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

_The answers are in this room somewhere... This test is forced to make us cheat! _He gave the room a once over again and saw several people working fastidiously over their exams. He

focused on one, and activated his Sharingan.

_Please... Naruto... Sakura... realize this is a test on our information gathering skills!_

* * *

Sakura brushed the questions over once, and quickly scribbled the answers down. Once they were done, she looked up.

_Naruto... Sasuke.. Please find the answers somehow..._

* * *

Naruto glared down at the sheet of paper.

_Every question... must be answered..._ He sighed then took a deep breath. Seeking a fleeting calm, he studied the questions, hoping against hope that answers would just come. He chanced a look at the clock. Half an hour had passed, fifteen minutes left. He gritted his teeth, and struggled to remain calm.

_I will not allow myself to bring my team down..._ The thought silenced all his fears, and put everything to sharp perspective.

Casually he leaned back and sent a glance across the walls studying all of the proctors.

_Why are there so many here... And Chunin all of them..._ His blue eyes locked onto several of the the proctor's for a few fleeting moments. Before he broke away, and studied the head Proctor. He stood at the head of the class, watching them as though he could see everything happening before him.

_No... This is not a simple written exam... I don't know what it is... But I'm going to find out..._

"Naruto..." Hinata's nearly silent voice breathed next to him.

"Naruto, you can have my answers.." Quickly, he leaned on his hand to hide his mouth.

"No." The stark answer shocked her.

"But-"

"No. It's ok. I want to pass this test on my own strength. I have no intention of cheating. Also, I feel that something is off here..." He glanced back at the clock.

_Ten minutes..._

* * *

Ibiki moved from his spot as the clock struck the fourty five minute mark.

"Well, well. We still have so many participants here." He eye them all, this eyes glint in with some perverse delight.

"Alright, for the tenth and final question, there are certain circumstances for it. First, if you decide to take this final question on, you must get it correct. If you get it wrong, even if all of your other answers are correct, you and your team will be removed, and none of you can take this exam ever again." He smiled at the children. The fear and tension was palpable.

"You will remain a genin forever. Secondly, this question will make the other nine look like nice easy kindergarten finger painting routines." His eyes cut into them.

"However, if you think that you're not quite ready for it, you may leave now, with no bars held against you, but you will take your team with you out that door. So who feel they don't make the cut?" He studied them, and Naruto heard the sounds of many people stand up and apologize to their team mates, and walk out. Naruto felt the sudden biting guilt in him.

_If I fail... Then Sasuke and Sakura fail with me... then we are stuck forever... but if I walk out now..._

He glanced at the door, and bit his lip in indecision, still shaking, a memory flashed before him. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke screaming and reaching for him. Their faces full of relief as he came back to them. He clenched his fist, and began to raise his arm.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop as he watched Naruto's hand reaching up.

Sakura gasped quietly, and felt tears of frustration building as that hand inched upwards.

_It's ok Naruto..._

Then, he slammed his hand down as hard as he could into the desk before him.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! EVEN IF I STAY A GENIN ALL OF MY LIFE, I WILL FIND A WAY TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE FOR! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TENTH QUESTION AND GO TO HELL. I WILL BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL NINJA THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN." Naruto yelled it at the top of his lungs, channeling all of frustration and insecurity. He immediately looked back and locked eyes with his team mates, their eyes shone with determination and pride. Naruto settled back into his seat with a mocking smile.

"So? Whats this tenth question." He said smoothly. Ibiki studied him carefully then repeated his question.

"Who would like to quit here? This is the choice that impacts you're life." Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the confidence and belief from his friends.

"I won't run away. That is my ninja way." He said solemnly. His voice ringing with confidence. Ibiki looked them all in the eyes, and smiled widely for some reason.

"Alright. You all... Pass!" A strict silence followed the statement, then uproar.

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"HUH?"

"Silence." Ibiki's command filled the room.

"To answer your questions. All those in this room, pass the first exam."

"But what about the tenth question?" Sakura boomed out.

"Eh? There really was no such thing. But if you want you can count the last question as it."

"Wait. What do you mean?" The pinkette cried again.

"Well, the last question was the only real question on the exam. It was a hopeless two fold situation. On the first hand, you are given a very difficult exam. Then you are given the promise of an even more difficult problem. And the repurcussions for not passing the last question are steepened even higher than just being caught cheating on the exam itself. If you were to take the question and fail, you loose your chance at becoming Chunin forever. However, if you decided to back out. You and your team fail together. A difficult decision, but a necessary one. This exam was created to force you to decide between the comfort of next year and the uncertain future. If you become a Chunin, you will recieve missions in which you will face dangers unknown and severe risks. However, if you are not able to take the mission because you cannot bring yourself to face the unknown... It is my opinion that as a ninja, it is our duty to cast aside all uncertainty and launch ourselves into the fray. Those fools, those weaklings who cannot and rely on the comfort of the thought of next year, or next time, are not worthy to become chunin!" Silence greeted his statement. Then another girl spoke up.

"Then, why make us waste time on the other nine questions?"

"It wasn't a waste, they fulfilled their role. The questions were obviously not questions you as genin could answer. So as many of you realized, you needed to cheat. So we planted two Chunin in your ranks to become your targets. As such, the other questions became a way for us to test your information gather abilities. Those who got caught, were not up to par was all." His answer obviously satisfied everyone. Then he stood straighter.

"All of you in this room have proven your ability and courage. Go on and become the ninja that you are destined to be. You will be able to face the difficulties from here on out. You have broked through, the First Examination ends now." He said with an air of finality. The room filled with small burst of cheering and Naruto turned to Hinata with a smile on his face.

"You see, nothing to worr-" He was cut off as a window exploded inwards, and a massive black shroud erected itself.

"Oy, oy! Brats! There is not time to be happy! Introducing the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko!"

Naruto blinked twice, staring at the strange violet haired woman.

"Anko-niichan?" He manged out. The woman blinked and stared back at him.

"What the? Naruto? Brat, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you know this is a Chunin Exam?" Naruto soured.

"ANKO! I'm a genin!" THe blond whined, furious at the woman.

* * *

Sasuke watched in amusement as yet another person from Naruto's shaded past. This person seemed just as spirited and energetic as Naruto was.

"So what! you just became a bloody Genin! Why are you here?"

"You're so horrible, Niichan! I'm taking the stupid test!"

"What? When?"

"Kakashi-sensei said-"

"I'm going to skin that man alive! YOu have to have at least eight missions under your belt to be here!" She hissed at the now pouting blond. Sasuke let out a clear laugh, drawing her ire.

"What the hell is so funny?" She snapped.

"I assure you, that Naruto is actually participating in this exam, as part of my team. Thats our third." He gestured at sakura, who waved. Anko glared at the two of them, before dressing Naruto down some more.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She grabbed his cheeks and pulled.

"I'm sowwy! Ouch! pwese wet go!" The blond begged, and after a few moments she released him.

"huh? I can't believe this. I'm really going to kill him.." She mumbled. Then, Naruto hesistantly raised his hand.

"What?"

"Umm... What is the second exam?" He asked timidly. She seemed to snap out of her angry haze, and look around.

"What the hell? There are seventy eight people still here!" She turned and snapped at Ibiki who was stepping out from under her banner.

"Yes... It seems that we have some very remarkable ones here." She looked back and sent an evil smile at Naruto.

"Heh... Maybe... I'll fail more than half of them, with the next exam." Sasuke felt shivers travel down his spine.

"Well, anyways... Find out the meeting place and time from your jonin teachers. I'll see you tomorrow, especially you Naru-kun." She said in a poisonous sweet voice.

"Dismissed."

Sasuke had to run and pull Sakura with him to catch up to the frenzied blond.

"Hey! Slow down!" He snapped at the retreating blond. Naruto stopped and stared behidn them, before relaxing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uh... Anko-nii is just really scary when she's angry..." Naruto mumbled.

"Who is she?"

"Who, Anko-nii?" Naruto's face clouded over, before understanding.

"Oh, thats right. I met you after... Well, before I met you and Itachi, I had Jonin and ANBU who would watch me. Anko was one of the Jonin, who stayed longer than most. She was with me

when I was really little, from I think four to six..." Naruto shrugged.

"Why do you call her Anko-niichan?"

"Cuz, when I'd piss her off, I start crying and call beg her not to be angry by calling her Anko-nii... I guess habits die hard. After she got reassigned, we kept in touch..." Sasuke laughed.

"So she's like the first sibling you ever had?"

"Uh.. more like an aunt..." Naruto said thoguhtfully. Then Sasuke stopped laughing.

"It must have been hard when she left."

"I guess... I was a little more used to people leaving by then... But I don't really remember it." He looked away from them, but jumped when a small voice broke their conversation.

"Don't lie Naruto." Hinata said coming behind them.

"Hina-chan..."

"Its ok. Aren't we your friends? You can tell us anything." Naruto leaned against the wall, and smiled.

" Thats right, you guys are my friends... Ok." He closed his eyes and thought back.

"After Anko-nii left, I guess my life just kinda fell apart. Nobody noticed, of course, why would they. The ANBU were simply to make sure nobody killed me. So what happened inside my apartment was pretty much my own business. So one day, maybe a week after she left, I accidentally cut myself cutting vegetables..."

**Flasback (First Person Naruto)  
**

The blood dripped down from the small incision on my hand. The drops hit the sink and swirled downwards with the water creating a mesmerizing spiral. The crimson was incredibly bright.

But the pain, the short stabs of pain, were almost blissful, as though the hurt inside was being released by the crimson fluid into the rest of the world. The knife hadn't left my hand, and my mind was overtaken with the desire to release more of that inner pain. Shaking, I put the sharp blade against my arm, and quickly opened a new wound. The pain was like a heaven send. Somehow, as the blood rushed out, the inner pain, the festering inner hurt, leeched out. The release, the sheer pleasure of letting go, sent a rush to my head, and I had the knife bite deeper into my arm, and let out a scream.

_Oh lord, This feels so...  
_

"Naruto!" The musical voice filled the apartment.

"Anko?"

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" She growled and flashed to my side snatching the blade out of my grasp.

"Anko-nii! Please don't be angry!" I sob and grab her desperately.

"Hush, come on. We have to deal with this." She whispered gently. Cooing softly, she sits me at the table, while fluttering around looking for bandages. Finally upon finding them, she binds the wounds while speaking gently. Her soft voice, and soft eyes, make me want to cry. When she finishes, I throw my arms around her.

"Don't go, Oniichan!" I scream, and she gently rubs my back and lets me sit on her lap.

"Its ok, Its ok." The last thing I see is her gentle eyes, and soft smile.

**End Flashback  
**  
Naruto leans more comfortably against the wall as he finished his story.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke gently. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the three before him, and tried out a small smile.

"No need Sakura-chan. I already know my past sucks, ok? I-I just wanted to show you that I really do think of you as friends..." He gave them a real smile this time, and the others couldn't help but return it.

"So is that why you guys bonded?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto shook his head carefully.

"No... We had ... bonded before that... She said she knew a lot about loneliness and being abandoned." He glanced up as small arms wrapped about him.

"Hina-chan.."

"Well, you're not alone anymore! So you can depend on us!" The blond gave her a silent but grateful smile.

"Yes. I think I will."


	23. Chapter 23

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 23**

Sakura was watching Naruto shudder as they passed under some trees, before moving her sight to a slighly shuffling silver haired jonin before her. She bit her lip trying to forget the severe beating they had all witnessed. Kakashi turned and glared at her for a moment, then stopped.

"Ahem. Well you three will be moving on from here alone. This next part of the exam will be particularly grueling so have fun!" He cackled and then disappeared. THen Naruto turned to her.

"Do you think that he's just mad that Anko-neechan beat him up?" Sakura heard Sasuke laugh.

"Yes, Naruto. He was trying so hard not to show that though." Sasuke bit out, and the pinkette had to bite back her own comment. Instead she drew the two boys towards the fence with the all too ominous sign. Soon after some cajoling, she managed to get them to the gate where the other teams were assembled. The purple haired lady saw them coming from a mile away.

"Oy, whelp! What are you doing here?" She snarled. Sakura jerked back away from the angry woman.

"Waddya mean onee-chan?" Naruto yelled back at her, his eyes were glinting heatedly.

"What did I tell that worthless excuse for a Jonin." She hissed.

"Uh uh! Onee-chan! Not happening! We worked too hard to get into this stupid test! I'm not going to let you ruin it for us." The blond put his face dangerously close to hers, and they stared each other down. Then the proctor backed down, with a huff.

"Fine, but if you die, its not my problem!" She said and passed them some papers.

"Sign the waivers. They say that if you die, Konoha will not be held responsible."

"Huh?"

"Its pretty simple blondie, you wanna take the stupid test? Then sign the stupid forms!" Anko growled and stomped away.

"Sheesh, who shoved a stick up her butt?" Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Naruto... She's just worried about you.." The blond stared at her before shrugging.

"If you think so.."

"Alright, brats! Listen up! All of you with waivers signed, will turn them in and move into that dark room. In that room you will recieve a marked scroll. That is the second test. You must find a way to collect two scrolls, earth and heaven, and once obtained you will progress to the check point in the center of the Training Grounds." Anko gave them all a horrid, fearsome smile, and licked her lips.

"Welcome, my pretties... To the Forest of Death!"

* * *

Naruto glanced at the gate in front of them, and sighed in frustration.

"I want to get this over with already!" As he spoke, the gate in front of them pitched forward.

"HAH! Lets go!" Narto yelled and ran excitedly forward.

* * *

A tired sigh slipped from Sasuke's lips as he followed the energetic blond. He and Sakura hung back while Naruto pushed ever forward into the forbidding forest. Suddenly, he turned to them.

"Sasuke! We should look at the scroll now! I wonder which one we got!" He smiled, his bubling excitement raising its head. Sasuke coud only shake his head and pick the Scroll out of the bag they were given. The scroll was green and held the Kanji for earth on it.

"So we need a Heaven Scroll, huh?" The blond cooed.

"Yes, but even so. we need to begin to proceed with caution. First we'll need to start off, by figuring out our surroundings. Then, we need to find teams and begin trying to get their scrolls." Sasuke moved forward and placed the scroll in his pack.

"Ah... I think that we should start looking around.." Naruto looked around himself, and glared at several objects.

"Yes, lets move." Sasuke nudged Sakura gently.

"You're up first time we meet an enemy." She answered that with a feral smile.

"Finally."

* * *

A tall pale man studied the small group of Genin from atop an overly large tree near by.

"Yes..." He hissed aloud.

"Yes, show me all you have... LIttle Uchiha... Show me your brilliance..." His cold reptilian eyes glittered in the sun light, and a cold vicious smile adorned his face.

"Soon... Soon little Uchiha, you will lend me your light."

* * *

Naruto stared intentionally away from the trying to be sneaky ninja group, while inwardly cursing Sasuke and Sakura and his own miserable luck.

_Who the hell chooses the bait on a game of rock paper!_ He thought furiously, still allowing the ninja group to get closer.

Finally, he decided they'd gotten close enough and turned to them with a smile.

"Hello! Oh, you are Kusa Nin? Sorry, I'm sure that you'll get no further than this!" He smiled as he felt Sakura's genjutsu fall into effect. The gentle swirl of sakura petals whipped up around the feet of his opponents.

"What the?" One of the Kusa Nin yelled as the petals began to swirl more crazily around him.

"Ja ne?" Naruto managed out and released the Genjutsu. He snapped to and saw the three Kusa nin on the ground, trapped in the illusionary world created by Sakura.

"Really, Sakura? Cherry Blossoms?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl, who glared at him.

"As soon as you're able to cast a genjutsu, you can criticize!" She hissed at him, and opened up the closest pack to her and squealed in disappointment.

"Its another Earth Scroll!" Her eyes falling in sadness.

"Ah, buck up! There are plenty of targets out there. Lets just take their's, just in case." Sasuke whispered and relieved them of some weaponry.

"But thats the third group we've taken out! Not a single Heaven Scroll!" Naruto huffed at her outcry.

"You can give up right now, Sakura. But I'm willing to go out and find another group. We need that Heaven Scroll. If you don't want to continue, I suggest you settle down here, and I'll go get us some more teams." He said testily, silencing her.

"No arguments? Good! Come on, lets just split up, and come back in one hour. If you find another team, begin laying a trail." Naruto saw Sasuke nod in agreement, but stopped him when the blond started to turn.

"Wait... We need a passphrase... To safeguard against intruders..."

"Uh.. right..." Naruto mumbled. He nodded and silently gaped as Sasuke recited a haiku poem.

"Got it Naruto?" He said after he was done.

"Uh.. sure..." Sasuke stared at him, unsure at his tone.

"Really, its fine!" The blond said hotly, desperately hoping he would be lucky enough they'd forget in an hour.

"Alright... When we meet up, we'll need to use the passphrase before trusting each other." Naruto nodded with the other two, and swallowed.

_Well I'm screwed..._

He sent them a large smile before jumping away, his eyes already searching the area.

* * *

Sasuke flattened himself against a tree, as someone stepped on a twig. He supressed his chakra instantly, and turned at an angle on the tree that he was able to see the direction of the sound. A few bushed rustled as a tall man wearing a dark brown robe tied around with a large rope and a large round straw hat. Sasuke held his breath as he felt that man's eyes settle on his hiding spot. Then, the man spoke.

"... Come on out, Sasuke-kun..."


	24. Chapter 24

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 24

Sasuke froze as the cold voice rushed over him.

_Who the hell?_

His thoughts were disturbed as the man flashed to his spot and kicked out at him. Sasuke pushed himself up the tree, and began forming handseals as he pushed himself off the tree.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke launched a massive fireball at the pale man, who just stood there and smiled form under his hat. The fireball exploded on him, and engulfed the tree. Sasuke settled into defensive stance and scanned the area, then the ground at his feet exploded upwards. Sasuke dodged back wide eyed

"Good, good. Come Sasuke, let us fall together." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped at the pale man, who laughed coldly and slipped his hat off.

"Ah, My name is Orochimaru. I am known as one of the Legendary Sanin." His cold bleak eyes held Sasuke hostage as he watched the man lick his bleeding hand with an abnormally long tongue in absolute horror.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke slipped sideways into a deeper crouch.

"Me? I want to help you, Sasuke. I want to help you take flight. Aren't you tired of living in other's shadows?" The pale man whispered in excitement, his promises hung in tantalizing fulfillment.

"W-What Shadows?" Sasuke cursed his own momentary lapse of strength.

"What Shadows?" The pale man said in amusement.

"Why your brothers, your father's, your whole family! They all cast long and powerful shadows. And you Uchiha Sasuke, you are the second son, second in talent, power, and...Love." The man's icy eyes cut to Sasuke's soul.

"I-I... I.." Sasuke found his limbs shaking. Memories of Itachi's amazing progress, of his Father's disappointment, of his Clan's prestige, all wound in front of him.

"See Sasuke-kun. Even now you are still bound by their legacy, you will never be free of them, never able to cast your own future!" The pale man seemed to sense the indecision in the raven, and pressed forward.

"And who are they, to hold you back from the power and prestige you so richly deserve on your own! Have they once offered their assistance in teaching you? Did they offer you hand when down? Or a shoulder for you to lean on?" Sasuke almost closed his eyes as the answering memories came crashing down on him. The endless parade of empty compliments, promises, and training grounds. The look of disappointment and annoyance on his father's face. The look of shame from the Elders, and the whispers behind his back. All of them, each one, began with his Father and Brother and their legacy. Sasuke felt it like a physical blow as the man's words sank deep into him.

"Why? Why are you here?"

* * *

Naruto was stalking a small group of Kiri Nin, when he felt a spike of Sasuke's chakra. He spun and saw out the corner of his eye, the kiri nin also sensed it and began to move towards it. He cursed quietly and jumped down from his hiding spot. He landed in the middle of all of them with a cheeky smile.

"Afternoon, Chaps! Lovely day for a walk!" He crooned at the surprised ninja. The each quickly launched kunai and shuriken at him, which he easily avoided. His hands flowed through seals with speed he didn't know he had.

"Wind Style: Divine Strikes." He slashed his arms around him and gave a feral grin as the three were whipped into the air as though by invisible strings, and slammed them back into the ground. Naruto looked over the unconscious genin before taking their scroll. Then, he felt a wave of murderous intent. He shifted, and dodged as a massive snake exploded upwards from where he was standing. The massive snake studied the blond for a second before lunging again. This time Naruto spat in fury and leapt at it. He hit its blunt nose and spun over the top of it, landing on its back. He stayed in his crouch and smiled a cold smile at the reptile as it studied him on its back. Then, Naruto spun off to the right and launched several explosive tags at it. The creature backed up and dodged them, but wasn't able to avoid Naruto's technique.

"Demon Suppressing Ivy." The spiny plants exploded from the earth and engulfed the massive serpent, binding it until it couldn't move. Naruto, then, raised his hands and formed seals once more.

"Wind Style: Decapitation Dance." A massive blade of wind whipped out and ripped through the serpent. Naruto felt a subtle shift in the aura around this area, and he saw smoke. With clenched teeth, Naruto launched himself towards the sight with a strange feeling of anticipation in his gut.  
He heard them before he saw them.

"Did they offer you hand when down? Or a shoulder for you to lean on?" A cold evil voice spoke out.

"Why? Why are you here?" Sasuke's sounded subdued, almost broken. That pushed Naruto over the edge and he blasted out of the tree, and landed in the middle of the two ninja. He turned from Sasuke and stared at the tall pale skinned man.

"I don't really know who you are, but I don't appreciate you preying on my friend's insecurities." Naruto's voice was ice cold and sharp. The pale man just laughed, cold and cruel.

"I did not come for you, Naruto-kun, though you are an amazing specimen in your own right." The man licked his hand creepily.

"I won't let you touch Sasuke. He's my best friend, and what kind of friend lets creepy old guys get close?"

* * *

Sasuke almost fell to the ground when Naruto appeared. Then, his words froze him to his core.

"I won't let you touch Sasuke. He's my best friend, and what kind of friend lets creepy old guys get close?" The raven almost wept. Instead, he buried his insecurities and brough out his training, the skills and reflexes honed in training with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Naruto... He's a lot better than he lets on..." The blond snorted and gave him a look which immediately shut him up.

"Anyways... I think we should just trap him and kill him." Naruto said coldly.

"He's way too creepy to be left alive..." It was Sasuke's turn to snort.

"As much as I'd love to. I have questions that I want answered..." With that Sasuke flashed in front of the pale man, he flipped upwards. Orochimaru's eyes followed Sasuke on his ascent, and he failed to see Naruto's attack.

"Wind Style: Razor Edged Gale." Sasuke was in mid flip as the slashing gusts of wind hit the pale man and blasted him backwards. Sasuke hit the ground forming seals.

"Fire Style: Consuming Flame." Sasuke emitted a massive continuous stream of red hot fire that hit the pale man and continued on backwards. The fire shot forwards and then exploded in a massive fiery blast. Sasuke dropped into a more defensive stance, while he felt Naruto shifting around behind him.

"Ah... How marvelous! Magnificent, truly fantastic!" THe pale man moaned as stepped from the extreme heat, and licking flames.

"More, Sasuke-kun! Show me more of your fabulous power!" Orochimaru screamed and flashed forward. Sasuke dodged the sickly pale man's punches and kicks by sidestepping and flipping backwards. He spun around one punch and slammed his elbow into the back of his head. THe pale man bucked forward under the blow and was knocked clear into the air by Naruto. Sasuke saw a flicker of surprise flash across his face as he floated in the air for a moment before a blur of red and pink appeared above him, and he was smashed into the ground with monumental force. A pink haired girl landed in between the two boys, with a smile.

"Hey! So, how is it you two always seem to attract the most strange commotions." Sakura murmured with a shake of her head. However, both Naruto and Sasuke were too busy swallowing their fear from the sudden brutal and ridiculous walllop she had just given to the pale man. The crater that was made from her massive punch shifted and the man crawled out of it and stood tall once more. As he straightened out, he frowned at the two new comers.

"I did not come here to play with Genin. I came to test Sasuke-kun. I will not allow you two to interfere." He hissed in displeasure. The heavy silence was broken by Sakura.

"Hah. You're one creepy, disgusting old man. I won't let you touch Sasuke. He's one of my friends." He gave the pinkette a heartfelt smile, and saw Naruto grin at the pale man.

"Well... I believe that you heard pinky, you should leave before we get pissed off." Naruto said in a soft threat. The othe man just smiled and flashed through several seals before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Technique." A massive brown snake exploded from the earth and shot forward. Sasuke gaped at it but then he heard a gentle sigh.

"Honestly..." Then he saw Naruto slash his hand through the air, and the serpent was rent asunder in a flash of red rain. Orochimaru smiled suddenly interested.

"Whats this? Such a coincidence... Naruto-kun when did you become so... intriguing..." The man's tone sent shivers down their backs. The blond ignored his own shivering and glared back at him.

"Back the hell up." He barked, and Sasuke had to smirk at his friend's temper. He stepped up, and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, this has gone on long enough. I'll put an end to this." He growled softly, and activated his Sharingnan.

"Ahh... The sharingan..." The pale man almost moaned.

"Yes.. This is the famed Dojutsu of the Uchiha... Sharingan." As he uttered the last word, he projected his chakra forward with a vicious push, almost instantly capturing the man in a genjutsu. Sasuke focused on the man with all of his might, trying to maintain the illusion binding him. Then just as suddenly as it was cast, the illusion was shattered.

"Ah... So talented... I desire you all the more, Sasuke..." Orochimaru's heated stare fell hard on Sasuke, who had fallen unconsciously into a fighting stance. Then, Sasuke jerked his head upwards a nearly invisible string trailing in his mouth, and he yanked on it. Suddenly, Orochimaru found himself bound in a network of steel thread.

"When-" Then he saw three blond clones flash out of sight.

"YOU!" Sasuke smirked as he flashed through his seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique." He exhaled and fire exploded up from his feet and mouth spindling onto the string and raced across the string to the bound man. The fire hit him in seconds and ignited another huge explosion. This time Sasuke kept pouring chakra into the attack under his knees buckled. He released the string and began to gasp as the flames continued to reach higher and heat up the nearby rocks to cherry red brilliance. He felt his two friends at his side almost immediately. Their arms slipped under his and began to drag him back from the enormous fire he had created. Still breathing heavily, Sasuke nodded at them gratefully. Sakura gently ran her hand over his cheek, and was about to speak when they heard a cackle. All three turned to the still burning fire in disbelief as a dark figure stepped from the extreme fires.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. You are my perfect container! I will not rest until you are mine!" He screamed maniacally as he waltzed from the fires with only disfiguring scars on his face. He reached up and tore away the skin from his face, showing an unharmed one beneath it. Sasuke felt his stomach clench in disgust.

"Now, Sasuke-kun! You will be mine!" He screamed and his head shot from his body, mouth open wide. Sasuke could only stare in complete shock as the head came closer and closer. Then a voice filled with hate and anger ripped across the area.

"Living Tier: Great Thorned Barrier!" Suddenly great brambles with massive thorns exploded up around them creating a spherical shield around them. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto kneeling, with his hands on the ground. He grimmaced and pushed harder on the ground. The thorns seemed to grow and began to drip something, and the whole barrier shook as the pale man hit it. Naruto studied the shield before hurling himself on top of his friends. Then the barrier was torn asunder by an explosive attack, to reveal the pale man, still smiling but bleeding in several places.

"You're mine!" he hissed and launched his head forward again aiming directly for Sasuke. The man's jaws opened wide exposing four long dripping canines. Then at the last second, a black and orange blur kicked Sasuke out of the way and recieved the bite in his stead.

"NARUTO!" He heard Sakura scream. Sasuke looked up at the blond who was gripping Orochimaru's head to his neck, and his eyes traveled down to see several of the massive thorns and brambles in his back.

"Who said, you could touch him, you freak." Naruto spat viciously, then, brambles shot out from the ground at his feet, and dug their thorns into the two of them, causing the pale man to gasp in pain. He wrenched his head free, and stumbled backwards tearing the thorny plants from his neck and face.

"This isn't over!" He hissed, and lept backwards, disappearing in midair. Naruto stood stock still and waved his hand, causing the plants around him to shrivel and die. He turned to them, with a big smile on his face.

"I think he's going to be gone for a while.." He wavered on his feet, and slipped forward into Sakura's arms. Sasuke tried to stand up, but only managed to exhaust himself more.

"Sakura.." He croaked out. She brought the blond close by, he was smiling.

"Hey teme."

"What the hell were you thinking dobe?" He croaked through his dry raw throat.

"Eh? I was just paying you back... You saved me from Haku, I save you from a pedo..." He whispered, quietly.

"Sakura... I'm going to fall unconscious in a second... You and Sasuke find shelter... Sasuke's exhausted..." The blond slurred the last word and his eyes closed shut and he fell off her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Sakura was down by and checked his pulse.

"He's.. Alive... Just the poison... on the thorns... He needs to clear it from his.. system.." Sasuke managed to get out, and suddenly Sakura was holding a bottle to his lips.

"Slowly... Drink it slowly... You really overdid it this time, Sasuke." She whispered as she gently dribbled the heavenly liquids into his mouth. He greedily sucked the water down until she stopped.

"Uh uh... You need to take in fluids slowly... But we really need to move." Sakura wondered out loud. Then she turned to Sasuke.

"I saw a place a while back... I think that maybe if I made a clone, i could carry Naruto and help you get there..." Sasuke shifted on the floor and forced himself to sit up, ignoring the fiery strain in his muscles.

"Soldier pill." He bit out.

"What?"

"Give me a bloody soldier pill. If I take it, I might be able to stand and go with you."

"You'll collapse when we get there."

"But there we'll be more safee than here. Now hand it over." He raised a shaking hand and bit his cheek to hide the strain.

"Fine." She sighed and dumped a pill into his hand. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it, and almost moaned as energy flooded his exhausted muscles.

"Hurry, Sakura. I have no idea how long I'll be able to last." She nodded and the two of them picked up the unconscious blond.

"Where is this secure place?"

"You'll see."


	25. Chapter 25

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 25**

Sakura sighed as she studied the two sleeping boys. Naruto was curled up and had become this cute little bond boy in his slumber. While this moment was easily the most relaxed she had ever seen Sasuke. She couldn't help the way her eyes lingered on his creamy skin and the contrast of it with his ebony hair. She longed to reach out and run her fingers through it. It was a furious internal battle, of which Sakura's logical side won. She let out another sigh and stared outwards trying very desperately not to look back at the sleeping raven. She instead studied the open area around them, and smiled as the easily visible area was obviously trapped, and well.

_It's almost been one whole day since they collapsed... we have at most one day more..._

She felt her smile fade as small flitterings of presence at the edges of her senses. She knew there were people trying to hide their presence, but they were also failing.

_Two... No.. Three people... hovering just at the edge of the clearing..._ She opened her eyes to ensure herself that they were keeping their distance.

She leaned against the roots that created her cover, and began to fall into oblivion when a sudden rustling caught her attention. A squirrel scampered quickly out and towards the tree. Calmly, she launched a kunai at it, to redirect it back into the bushes, and away from her traps. She leaned more carefully against the roots, when she felt the presence more forcefully. She just waited, and was rewarded. Two ninja lept from their hiding spots in the bushes and were flying at her. She smiled and cut a string, causing a web of binding thread whip upwards, efficiently catching her prey. Then, a third presence shot upwards towards the tree, and above her thread trap. This time, she spun and cut another rope, and a massive log fell from the highest limbs and took him out with a very satisfying thud, and crash.

"Sorry. I really can't allow anyone to get close here.." She said with quiet strength, and pulled on more strings. These caused more threads to flicker upwards with explosive tags attatched to them.

"Good bye." She formed a seal.

"Kai." The explosions filled the air with choking smoke and dirt.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, little girl, to finish us off." A female voice, strong and annoyed cut through the choking smokescreen. Then, the dust settled revealing two male ninja and a female. All three were glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're pathetic little traps have no effect on us." Sakura stood and stepped out of the "camp."

"Sumimasen. I'll just have to try harder then." She spat, and took a defensive stance. The other girl shook her head at the other nin.

"She's mine." She snarled, and leaped at Sakura. The pinkette stood stock still for a second allowing the other girl a false sense of security, then she slid to the right. As she slid, she brought her hand up and swung it with all her considerable strength. A small smile lit her features when she felt it connect with the other girl's face. She shoved her back with everything she had, and smirked as she flew for meters before slamming into a tree with a satisfying crash.

"Kin!" The Oto nin with spiky black hair ran to her side and caught her as she fell.

"Dosu! Kin's still alive!" The black haired boy growled and laid the girl gently daown. He bought up his arm, and pointed an open palm at her.

"You're going to die here." He growled and Sakura moved she dived to the left and threw several kunai at him. He dodged the first two but the third caught him in the shoulder. He cursed and backed up to yank it from himself. Then as his eyes flashed back at the pinkette, Sakura was already in front of him, her fist drawn back and coming in for the kill. Then the ground at their feet exploded upward knocking her and him backwards from their positions.

"What was that?" Sakura swore as she regained her footing, and balance.

"Ah.. That was my personal power..." He raised his hand and she noticed a small circular _thing_ in his palm.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Lets just say that this little things in my palms allow me to project vibrations in a very effective way." The other boy smirked.

"Really?" Sakura returned with her own smirk.

_Crap... Long ranged fighter? Ok! Calm down! Breathe... Need a plan.._ She thought desperately as those hands came back up, pointing directly at her. She flashed through seals as fast as possible.

"Clone technique." She ducked backwards as the clone appeared in front of her and launched several shuriken and kunai at the boy before disappearing into a puff of smoke. The weapons were deflected before they reached him, and he gave her an answering snarl while he waited for the smoke to clear.

"Heh, you're not really that tough... can't even take out a little girl properly.." Sakura called from behind the smokescreen. The boy raised his hands, then his eyes became clouded, almost as if he was seeing something not there. As the dust cloud fell, Sakura stood tall and watched with an amused smirk as the boy fell to the ground.

"Genjutsu?" A calculating voice cut through her victorious smile, and another ninja appeared next to the boy. He was covered in bandages and only one eye was left uncovered.

"Kai." He commanded and touched the other boy. THe spiky haired one jumped a little and sat up.

"Dosu?"

"Genjutsu. She seems to be more than just a little bit dangerous." Dosu stood back and let the other boy stand up and shuffle forward.

"Be more careful, Zaku. I won't save you next time."

"Ah... Got it." He raised his hand once more, and Sakura stood firm.

_I won't let them get hurt._

"Decapitating Airwaves." This time she saw the powerful blast of air pressure. Then, she felt two arms wrap around her, and yank her upwards. The world spiralled and she heard an explosion.

"Hah, such pathetic attempts! Only cowards dare strike a lady!" She blinked as she heard the loud abrasive voice. She turned and gasped as she saw the bowl haired boy, standing next to her.

"Lee!"

"Sakura-chan! Stay still. There is only one of them left." He said it calmly, and she gasped as she realized that there were only of them still standing.

"It would be better if you just left, boy. I didn't come here to kill you. Just the other boy over there." Dosu pointed back at the unconscious boys.

"I will not let you harm Sakura's precious friends!" Lee snarled. The bandaged man shrugged then shot forward. He slugged a punch at the jumpsuited boy, who dodged backwards.

"Too slow!" The bandaged man sneered, and flicked an exposed metal arm band. Lee cried out in pain, and fell backwards gripping at his ears. After a moment, he sat up on his knees.

"I will not allow you to hurt Sakura-chan's precious friends." he repeated fiercly, but she heard the slight slur in his words.

"Do you know what my technique does?" He chuckled as the boy swayed again.

"My arm band, the Melody Arm, allows me to absorb or magnify sound waves. Add in a little chakra and I'm able to direct said sound waves. My first attack hits the inner ear, causing nausea, vertigo, disorientation, and pain." He sneered and continued to move closer to them.

"I'll kill you first, since you seem so chivalrous, then you're little girlfriend, then her friends." Dosu dropped into a punch stance and launched another power strike, this time Lee punched into the ground and pulled up a massive tree root as a shield. Sakura shivered as the other boy laughed and leaped over it, landing next to them.

"Nice try lover boy. But its over." He drew back his fist, and for a second Sakura felt her mind go blank.

_Sorry, guys... I guess I couldn't stop 'em..._

But his punch never came. She glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. Sasuke was holding the man's elbow, in a furious grip, with his sharingan active.

"Who're you going to kill?" The raven spat through teeth grit in hatred.

"What?" Was all Dosu had time to say, as Sasuke let go of his elbow and appeared in front of him, gripping his shoulders and jumping upwards slamming his knee into his chin and sending him flying backwards.

"The hell you can kill Sakura..." He growled and turned to see her. She could only stare, then she broke.

"Sasuke!" She launched herself at him, completely disregarding how stupid she looked.

"You're ok! And you saved me!" She mumbled into his shirt, and she felt him gently pat her head.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine and so are you... Who? What're you doing here?" She broke from her hug at his confused statement.

"OH! Lee-kun! are you ok?" She let of Sasuke and ran to the wounded boy, who smiled at her.

"I am fine, as long as you are Sakura-chan..." He murmured. Quickly, Sakura looked him over and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Its just your ears them?"

"I'm ok. I'm already starting to feel better..." Sakura hushed him and began to pull him towards the shelter. She stopped when she felt Sasuke's stare.

"Are you going to help me, or do you want the boy who saved me to stay out here?" His eyes narrowed to slits, and she felt her eyebrow shoot up in response. He stepped forward and snatched him out of her hands without a word, and walked forward to the shelter. They had just reached the entrance as the protective root shield Lee had pulled up, was blow to pieces by a vicious blast. The explosion sent all three sprawling.

"Heh. Stupid Leaf brats. I'm still able to fight." Zaku grinned ferally. Sakura got up to protect her friends when she screamed as a vicious tug on her hair brought her fallign to the ground.

"Stupid cow. How dare you strike me?" Sakura looked up in fright as the familiar voice fell on her ears, it was the female Oto nin.

"Stay still. We only want to kill the Uchiha boy." Zaku said with a violent smile. Sakura almost cried, but was saved as the girl behind her yanked on her hair again.

"How does a girl desiring to be a kunoichi, grow such long hair? Don't you know, unless you're skilled it just holds. You. Back." She pulled on the long pink tresses with every word causing more shrieks to rip from the pinkette's throat.

"Sakura!" Sasuke jumped up only to dodge as Zaku blew up the ground under him. Zaku howled in joy as he pointed his hands directly at the raven. Panic lanced through Sakura, then it subsided as she felt the calm tempered resolve flood her. She flicked her hand down, grabbing a kunai, and pulled her own head down, then severing the long strands. The female nin, Kin, stared as the pinkette launched herself and tackled the raven to the ground.

She closed her eyes expecting an explosion that never came. She looked up as she heard Zaku grunt in pain.

* * *

"How in the hell is anyone supposed to get a decent sleep around here." Naruto spat in plain annoyance. Not bothering to wait for the answer he let go of the arm he had been twisting, and drove his foot into the strange boy's gut with all his might. He almost smiled as the boy coughed up a bit of blood.

"NARUTO!" He spun and pushed the boy into the oncoming missiles at Sakura's scream. He looked aroudn the boy as he fell and felt pure rage flood through him. A girl stood there glaring at him holding Sakura's long pink hair. The girl lifted up her hand with senbon in it, ready to throw, and he moved. He, and Sasuke he noticed, appeared in front of the female and kicked her backwards with all of their considerable strength. He glanced back and saw the boy start to move, and flashed back over to him and stomped on his arm with relish.

"Heh, little home wreckers. I was in the middle of a particularly good nap, and you went and ruined it. On top of that, I wake up to hear Sakura-chan scream, and you trying to attack Sasuke. Not the best way to get on my good side." He ground his foot harder into the tender elbow joint, until he heard the other boy release a grunt of pain. Naruto spun and kicked the boy up into the air, and watched him land with a hard thud some feet away. Suddenly, there was another one by him, holding the girl over his shoulder.

"Ah... Sumimasen... It appears that we will have to cut this short." He hefted a small heaven's scroll, and threw it through the air.

"A small compnsatory fee... for your troubles..." Naruto snatched the scroll out of the air, and glared at the boy, while trying to ignore a blinding burst of pain in his brain.

"Get the hell out." He growled and only breathed a sigh of relief when they vanished from sight. THen, he steeled himself and spun with a large smile on his face.

"Look! We finally got one!" Spinning the scroll in his palm, he saw his friends glare at him.

"Baka!" They cried together, and tackled him. He groaned in pain under them.

"Please... off.. now..." He moaned. Sasuke punched him once before getting off of him and dragging him back to the shelter. Once inside, both he and Lee sat quietly trying to regain their bearings. Naruto sighed when his world stopped spinning. He began to slowly stretch out his body, starting with his legs and worked his way up, satisfied that the small stretch hadn't made him sick, yet. He rolled his neck, only to feel slight restraint, he reached up and felt his fingers graze the softness of bandages.

"He bit you." Sakura said as she strode in with fruits and edible roots.

"Cause you're stupid." Sasuke said answering his blank look, and he threw fish onto the ground.

"That man was aiming for me, remember." At that the blond's eyes widened.

"Oh... Right... the creepy dude..." His hand unconsciously gripped the side of his neck.

"Yeah.. I put the bandages on you." Sakura came closer and began to unwrap them.

"There was the strangest thing on your neck, in the middle of the fang marks." Naruto glared at her, and she continued to unwrap, and when the last of it was removed she ran a finger over his unblemished skin.

"Wow... Naruto... you heal fast! I don't even see a mark at all!" She smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, and by the way... What was that thing you used? It looked like... well... Like Mokuton no Jutsu.." Her eyes had clouded a little, and Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, Sakura! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, not Senju. I don't have the Kekkei Genkai for Wood. No that was... a special technique... I learned it at the same time I learned the Shadow Clone technique." He rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out.

"What does it do?"

"Well that was the Thorned Barrier... It creates a shield of Demon Rose Briars, whose thorns are as sharp as steel, and release a chakra binding poison. If you get scratched by them, the poison begins to repress your natural chakra. Unfortunately, that guy must have had some massive chakra reserves to fight the poison like that..."

"You were hurt too..." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, but Itachi-san always said I have a ridiculous amount of chakra." He stick his tongue out again, and Sasuke punched him in the head.

"You learned that from the forbidden scroll." He said it simply, and Naruto dropped his arms.

"Yeah... I learned the whole tier except I didn't really master the last one... Its kinda dangerous... I'm hoping that Ojii-san will let me look at them again. 'cause there is more than just the Living Tier Sealing Ceremony. There's an Earth's tier and Heaven's tier. I want to learn all three, they look like amazing techniques." Naruto leaned back and smiled slightly.

"I see... So Naruto-kun is also a genius as well..." Lee said it softly, and surely. Naruto sat up and wrinkled his nose.

"Lee don't make me puke. I'm no genius! I'm just lucky! I had some really amazing teachers is all. Itachi-san taught me a lot of Wind techniques so that me and Sasuke could perform Collaboration techniques. And I learned Taijutsu from Fugaku-sama, who I think taught me just so he could punch me with impugnity... Nah... I don't have very much talent... You wanna see real geniuses? Go see the Uchiha people." He started off growling. but ended with a non-commital shrug, and leaned more comfortably against the roots.

"Yo, I'm going to sleep ok? Don't die. I ain't going to save ya, this time." He yawned and rolled into a ball, and was soon snoring.

* * *

"He is a genius..." Lee's head shot up at Sasuke's statement.

"What?"

"Naruto... He is a genius... Most definitely, even Itachi-niisan agrees. He won't admit it... Don't aske me why, and he refuses to show it, unless completely necessary. He really doesn't care what other people think. He's had a tough life."

"He doesn't seem like a genius... I mean compared to you and Neji..."

"Yes... Well... I have a certain ability that gives me certain advantages... However, the Sharingan only puts me on even grounds with Naruto. He has this inhuman stamina, and like he said, ridiculous amounts of chakra. Also, he has quick eyes, and superb instincts. In battle, he's like nothing else you'll ever see." Lee remained quiet for a moment.

"When he said he could see our fight?"

"I have no doubt that he could, and probably keep up with us as well. I'll tell you right now, he's much faster than I am." Sasuke said with a wry smile.

"Plus his eyes are almost as quick as the Sharingan." Lee whistled.

"Then, why is he not considered a Genius?"

"Among my family, he is." Lee's mouth dropped.

"Naruto simply does not believe he has the talent he does have. Its not self depreciation, he knows he is good. He just doesn't think he can stand in the company of those labeled as Elite, namely my brother, and many of the Hokages." Lee shook his head.

"I am confused."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Just hope you aren't asked to fight him anytime soon. He has found some inspiration for fighting, and has become quite the scrapper." Sasuke muttered with a small chuckle.

"No one really knows what goes on in that head of his... So you're in good comapny." Sasuke finished setting up the fish on sticks in the ground, and formed seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Stream." He breathed out a small stream of red hot fire and baked the fish. Handing one to Lee, with a smile, he spoke again.

"I guess I owe you another one Lee. You give me a good lesson in underestimating enemies, and now you save Sakura."

"I would save her anytime." The fuzzy eye browed boy announced, to the chuckles of both Sasuke and Sakura.

"But really Lee. Thank you." Sasuke locked eyes with the other boy to convey his heartfelt gratitude. Lee just smiled and ripped into the fish with relish. The three fell silent as they ate. Then, when he was done, Lee stood.

"I must go. My team will be looking for me." He got up and smiled before vanishing. The two shook their heads before looking at each other, and blushing.

"Umm... Thanks Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled, his eyes desperately searching for something else.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for ... uh... protecting us.. and ... uh.. well saving me." He turned to her and was pleasantly surprised by the soft look in her eyes.

"Of course Sasuke. You have become a dear friend. I'd do anything for you." She wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and leaned into her touch, satisfied and yet not.

"Ok. Now kiss her." Naruto sniggered from his place. Sasuke sent his friend a withering glance as the pinkette jumped out of his arms and blushed a furious scarlet.

"Really?" Sasuke growled.

"Shut up. Pass me some fish, teme. I'm starving." Sasuke didn't stop glaring.

"Fine. I'm sorry I killed your moment and your moves, now pass me the food!" The blond practically growled back.

"Do it again, and I'll bury you, dobe."

"Love you too, Teme." Naruto repllied and dug into his food, and Sasuke shook his head at him, and shrugged an appology at the pinkette. She smiled, and her eyes glittered, almost as if in promise.

_Later..._


	26. Chapter 26

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 26**

Sasuke leaned gratefully against the cool solid wall of the compound, the meeting place in the middle of the forest. Sending a quick grin at his team mates, he shifted slightly as a sudden noise took him by surprise. Then, suddenly their silver haired teacher stood before them.

"Yo!" He greeted them with his usual eye smile, before looking them all in the eyes.

"Well done! You have all made it to the end of the second round of the Chunin Exam!" The warmth and pride in his voice were obvious. Naruto chuckled and Sakura beamed at him.

"Hey! Don't get all uppity there is still one more round to this Exam. But don't get all down. No one knows whats going to happen until it does! Just be prepared to stand and fight! Never let anyone take anything from ya." Kakashi said softly.

"But first we should get to the test site." HIs statement drew complaints from the pink haired girl and the blond. Sasuke just smiled and followed his team through the now opened hallways.

* * *

"So how was it?" Kakashi asked as they walked.

"It was... interesting." Sasuke answered for them.

"Just interesting? Thats how you describe fighting off one of the Legendary Sanin and surviving how many sneak attacks, then powering through the little trap those mist kids left for ya?" Sasuke saw the blond growl and shake his head.

"If you knew then why ask?" Naruto spat.

"More fun this way." This statement was followed by the blond rolling his eyes to his team mates.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us whats-"

"Here we are! Now! Single file line! You guys were the last ones in." Kakashi said with another slight smirk. This time, Sasuke was sure he could see a tick mark on the blond's forhead.

"Hush, Naruto. Let's see whats going on." Sasuke quickly said, stopping a heated remark from the blond in its tracks.

"Fine. But I swear! If this is just some crack pot scheme for you to make fun of us.." Naruto growled and pointed dangerously at Kakashi who was just laughing. They quickly fell into line behind Kakashi. As they walked into a massive arena, Sasuke saw the mass of Genin in the middle of the arena. Kakashi led them into the middle of the group, and stopped. Sasuke studied those around him with mild curiosity. There were quite a few Konoha Genin, but also the Sand and Sound nin, who had attacked them. However, he was more drawn to the team with that Lee boy. He noticed the Hyuuga boy, but did not know who the other girl was. Then like a magnet his eyes drifted over to the Sand team. However, it was not the older, bigger genin that drew his glance, but the cold emotionless stare of the smallest one. Sasuke felt a bitter tang of death just looking at him.

"Just ignore him, Sasuke.." Naruto muttered just behind him.

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

"That red head... He's different... just don't cross him... just ignore him." He heard the blond reply. Sasuke bit back a reply as the room became suddenly silent. The raven cast his eyes back forward and noticed that there was a balcony, with the Hokage standing on it.

"Welcome, and well done! All of you have done extremely well to have made it to this level of the Exam. However, there are still too many participants." Sasuke felt his eye's widen at the statement.

"So to remedy this, a preliminary 3rd round of testing will take place here, in the form of single combat." The old man sared at the all in eyes.

"I must impress on you just how proud you should be. Now, Hayate will explain the rules of the prelims to you. Remember fight well." The man's eyes twinkled at his last statement. A sickly young man suddenly appeared before them all.

"Good afternoon. From here on you will be fighting single combat until you or your opponent resigns or I decide the match is over." The man coughed slightly as he finished.

"Before we truly begin. I'd like to know if there are any of you who would like to withdraw from the exam right now." Sasuke rolled his eyes, then bit his lip in shock as one hand went into he air, it was the silver haired glasses boy, Kabuto.

"Ah Sumimasen! But I do not believe that I could compete." Hayate nodded, and Kabuto strode away.

Then, Hayate looked up and spun to look at a newly appeared screen in the wall. The screen lit up for a moment completely blank, then two names appeared on its surface.

"We now have our first competitors."

Naruto had to hide the small smile on his face.

_Of course, Sasu would fight first! _He rolled his eyes at the raven who turned and glared at him.

"Step forward, Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi." Naruto studied Sasuke's opponent before following Kakashi and Sakura up the stairs to another viewing balcony.

"Heh! That Uchiha's gonna get owned." Naruto heard someone whisper.

"Yeah. That other guy's been a genin way longer!" Once again rolling his eyes, Naruto stepped up to the railing and called out.

"Oy, Teme. If you loose, I'm totally going to videotape your punishment." He smiled as the raven spun and glared furiously at him, before turning back to the other boy. Naruto bit out a sigh.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Kakashi whispered, leaning against the railing.

"This is not going to be a fun fight, Kakashi-sensei. I doubt that guy will last ten minutes." Small gasps erupted as the careless statement slipped from his lips.

"Ne? And what tells you that?" Kakashi sounded actually interested.

"I dunno... I just have a feeling."

'i give him five minutes!" Naruto announced after two seconds.

"Huh?... I give him ten." Kakashi said back, his eyes glittering with the challenge.

"Looser pays for a dinner at Ichiraku!" The blond fell silent as the match commenced.

Yoroi wasted no time, he flashed forward and puched at Sasuke. The raven danced around the attack, and delivered a massive round house kick to the other boy's side. Yoroi flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. He was barely standing back up before Sasuke was in front of him delivering strikes almost faster than most could see.

"Three minutes." Naruto said victoriously.

Then Yoroi caught one of his hands. Sasuke jerked backwards, and kicked him off of his hand. Sasuke fell back into his stance, but stared at his hand in slight amazement.

"Yes, Uchiha. That is my particular skill." The other boy grunted, clearly audible from their balcony.

"I am able to drain away my opponents chakra, through touch." Sasuke did not reply, only sliding into a different stance. This time Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits.

_Whats this?  
_

"Ok... Maybe four minutes.." Naruto whispered to his excited master.

Then, Sasuke body flickered just in front of Yoroi, and kicked him up into the air. Naruto heard two gasps, but didn't move to see whose they were, he was entranced by the familiar moves he was witnessing. Sasuke flittered just under the floating Yoroi, then somehow, flipped above him just in time to deliver a devastating kick downwards into the ground. Sasuke landed as lightly as a feather, straightening up as Hayate studied the two boys.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto turned to Kakashi with a victorious smile on his face.

"You owe me, dinner Kakashi-sensei!" The blond cried victoriously ignoring the man's drop in attitude, and the stares from his comrades.

"Hah! See it didn't even stretch into five minutes. What a pathetic ninja!" Naruto finished boredly as the raven finally reached them.

"Hey, looks like you won't get killed by Itachi-nii anytime soon!" Sasuke replied by punching the blond, who groaned and rubbed he head.

"WHAT!"

"Be silent. How dare you use me as sport?" Sasuke glared, and the blond shrugged.

"Don't blame me, this place is boring, plus you know your opponent was pathetic!" The blond whined, and was punched to the floor by the pinkette.

"Honestly, Naruto, if you wanted him to win, you should have just wished him luck." Naruto gave her a blank look.

"Just cheer on your friends by giving encouragement, but only if it comes from the heart. Ok?" The girl smiled at him understandingly, and Naruto could only bring himself to nod. He turned back to the single matches before the girl could start bossing him around some more. His eyes flitted over the match Aburame Shino vs. the sound nin, Zaku. Shino was standing quite still while the other boy was ranting and waving his arms about. Then, he pointed his arms at the coated boy, then his arms blew off. This shocked Naruto enough that he paid strict attention to Shino's explanation.

"While you wasted your time trying to bluff me out, I had my inscects sneak into your amplifiers and block the chakra pathways. As you can see, the kickback is quite powerful." Shino spoke slowly, and stepped out of the ring as he was announced the victor.

"Wow... Another quick one..." Naruto mumbled but gave the other boy a quick look of appreciation. Naruto stopped paying attention to the fights, after the first sand ninja fought. The string of battles afterwards weren't nearly interesting for him. He was mildly amused as he watched Temari fight.

_Its always fun to fight an element user the same as you!_ He thought cheerfully as he studied her abilities. Then, all too soon it was over, with Temari leaving the ring as victor. Shikamaru's battle was a bit more interesting, and ended in hilarity as he knocked the useless sound girl out, using the walls. But just as he thought he was going to drown in his annoyance and boredom, Sakura's name appeared, along with a Yamanaka Ino. He watched in amusement as the two friends made their way down to the floor.

_Ahh! If only every fangirl would do this! How fitting two fangirls beating each other silly!_

Sakura moved as soon as the match began. Closing the space between them, and clashing hard with the blond. Then they separated, and began to form seals at the same time.

"Clone Technique." Ino cried.

"Gentle Reality." Sakura's genjutsu hit Ino's clone, which dissipated, and Ino launched a mass of weapons at the pinkette. Sakura dodged and blocked every one of them. As they settled into studying each other, Ino spoke up.

"Heh, sorry Sakura. But just cause you're on Sasuke's team doesn't mean that you're on his level or even on mine." The blond winked.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. I have been training just as hard as either of the boys on my team. I know that I'm an asset!" Ino laughed at that.

"Sorry, honey! Just cuz you cut your pretty hair for him doesn't mean he'll fall for you." Naruto bit his lip as those words scored home.

"Maybe... But just being there for my friends is all I need for right now, Ino." Sakura practically growled, then she launched her kunai. Ino dodged it, andstood up laughing.

"Well, if loosing your hair made you that confident." Ino gripped her pony tail, and slashed at its base.

"There! Now we're on even footing." Naruto shook his head and glanced up at Kakashi.

"Uh... what're they doing? And why did she cut her hair?" He said aloud completely befuddled.

"No clue." He heard Shikamaru reply.

"Girls are just nuts that way." As he said it, Ino formed a seal and pointed it at Sakura. Then, Sakura dodged, with a triumphant smirk, as Ino fell to the floor.

"Thats the Yamanak Hijutsu, Naruto." Kakashi cut in, anticipating his question.

"The body switch technique. Ino project her own mental energies into another person and takes control of their body. However, as you just saw, it is slow moving energy easy to dodge, and is even slower at returning to its host." Kakashi pointed at Sakura who was sprinting towards the prone figure, her hands forming seals. Then suddenly Ino was up, and Sakura was frozen.

_The hair..._ Naruto thought immediately, and saw the silken threads binding Sakura's feet. Then Ino performed her technique again. This time Ino slumped to the floor for real, and Sakura smirked and raised her hand.

"I... I re-"

"THE HELL YOU DO!" Naruto screamed, and jumped onto the railings. Sakura/Ino sent him a scathing glance.

"Uh UH! You dumb fangirl wannabe, you listen up! Sakura's not some stupid wateful idiot, whose throwing her self at Sasuke, got it! And Sakura, hurry the hell up and beat this chick, so we can go celebrate!" The irate blond screeched down at the pinkette who frowned at him, then it became a confused scowl, then a look of utter horror. Naruto rolled back onto his heels, and laughed quietly as the other's from Konoha stared at him like an alien. He spun to Sasuke who was also staring gobsmacked.

"What? She said that I should be encouraging right?" He demanded of the raven, who merely nodded in amazement, as Naruto turned back to the unfolding mental battle below. Then, Sakura shook herself, and swayed on her feet before sending a murderous glare at the now moving blond.

"Whew... She actually broke out of Ino's technique?" Shikamaru whistled in shock.

"Yep! Our Sakura's no weakling!" Naruto chroused now entranced in the intense fighting below, so much so that he missed the shocked glances from his colleagues. Sakura cast another genjutsu, which Ino broke from in time to avoid Sakura's punch, and Ino began to launch her own furious attacks. Sakura managed to grab Ino's arm and fling her. Ino spun in the air to land heavily on her hands and feet. Naruto watched in rapt attention, trying to guess what was going to happen next. Then, the kunoichi flew at each other they moved in a straight line, a collision course. The smashed their fists into each others faces, then they flew apart. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed down at the two girls.

"Get up Sakura!" The pinkette struggled to get up, and fell down at the same time as the blond girl. Hayate looked at the two of them, before raising his arm.

"Tie! Both are disqualified." Naruto groaned and slid down from the railing, then yelled aloud.

"What the hell Sakura! You lost to the freaking queen of fangirls!" He glowered for a moment, then smiled.

"I guess that proves it! She was still a fangirl after all!" He sent Sasuke a radiant smile.

"Cause they were fighting over you down there." Naruto burst out laughing, until the raven tossed him over the edge. It took Naruto a moment to figure out what had happened after he hit the floor. He shook his head for a moment before he realized there was laughter, and an annoyed proctor looking at him. Naruto glared upwards at the smirking raven, and sat down angrily.

"Aww... Don't be mad dobe... You are up after all." Sasuke's eyes practically glowed with mirth, and Naruto jerked his head to the side to see the screen.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba_

* * *

Sasuke had to fight to hold in his chuckles as the blond stood up still glaring, throwing off murderous intent like a Jonin, and flipped him the bird. Sasuke couldn't help but to give him a wide cheshire grin in return, before leaning on the railings. The blond turned to Hayate who was speaking softly, and then Kiba made it to the floor. Sasuke simply couldn't hide his excitement as he saw Naruto settle into a very neutral stance. However, soemthing jerked his attention from the fighters below.

"Heh, theres no way that low born can stand against Kiba." The Hyuuga boy spoke.

"Kiba is indeed strong, but it appears that Naruto has hidden depths as well." The white jacketed boy, Shino, spoke shortly after.

"Are you saying that, that dead last person in every exam, can actually beat someone with talent." Someone else piped up, probably the Sand girl.

"Naruto has the ability to surprise." Sasuke jumped slightly as he heard Sakura cut in.

"What? Weren't you always telling us that his scores were pathetic!" The blond girl spoke up.

"I believe that you shouldn't put Naruto down, just yet. Perhaps you should watch the match." Sasuke said smoothly, driving their attentions to the two below.

"Well, Naruto heres your chance to drop out, like the dead last drop out you are." Kiba sneered. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at the same time, a dangerous light entering the blond's eyes as he spoke.

"Now, Kiba-kun... If I were to drop out now, whowould whip your butt?" Sasuke could only smirk maniacally as the spectators gasped, while Kiba's eyes narrowed to slits.

"We'll see, Naruto.." Kiba muttered dangerously.

"Ready? ... Begin!"


	27. Chapter 27

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 27 **

Naruto studied the dog user before standing straight. The dog nin user wasted no time. He shot forward taking full advantage of the other boy's opening. Kiba slammed his fist into Naruto's smiling face. Several of the Genin around him, chuckled and made knowing sounds, only Shikamaru quietly studied the two below. Sasuke just shook his head and waited. Kiba's victorious smile was trounced as the blond jumped back to his feet wiping away at his smiling lips.

"Holy cow! That was a pretty good punch. Man!" Naruto called out, and rolled his shoulders and neck.

"I can still feel it." Naruto finished by punching his hand softly.

"Alright. If that was all you have, then this is going to be a short fight." Sasuke grinned, and heard several gasps, as well as the tell tale sound of pages being turned, meaning Kakashi had also pegged this match as over as well.

"Heh! Don't get so cocky! You only felt a little bit. Now we go for reals." Kiba dug out two small red pills.

"Ready Akamaru!" When the small dog barked at him, he flicked one of the small pills at him, and took one himself. He shuddered for a moment before settling down on all fours. Sasuke felt the chakra that was begining to pulse from him.

"Here we go!" Kiba yelled as she streaked towards the blond. Naruto stepped backwards flowing with Kiba's attacks, almost seeming to see them before they had a chance to happen. Kiba launched a particularly furious punch at him, the blond spun outside it, then appeared ready to hit Kiba from behind when another Kiba appeared just behind him and smashed Naruto away. Naruto popped back up, this time studying the two.

"Heh, did you like that Naruto? This is called the Beast Human Clone."

"So that is Akamaru?" Naruto said calmly.

"Yep, and this... this is the Gatsuga." Then, both Kiba's became fast moving spinning pillars shooting straight at Naruto. The blond boy shot forward, dodging both attacks, then shooting upwards, flipping in midair to avoid their continued barrage. As he landed, they came in for yet another burst attack, and Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto's hands moving.

"Wind Style: Twin Lotus Dust Dance." This drew a small gasp from the female Jonin, next to Kakashi, as two massive cyclone's of swirling white petals exploded upwards and blocked Kiba's head on attack, and forced them back. Kiba and Akamaru broke from the twisters they formed in the air. Naruto's hands moved again.

"Wind Style: Twister Shot." Naruto suddenly shot out a small tornado from his mouth, which struck both of them them from the air, and into the ground hard. Naruto didn't move as his opponents got back up, eyeing him with more caution than a moment before. They came again, this time, moving in junction and confusing the blond for a moment before he was able to recoognize what was happening, allowing him to avoid strikes from both of the attackers, barely. He spun out from under them, intending to deal as well as he got, when a sudden smoke cloud exploded up around him.

"NOW! Gatsuga!" This time the heavy attacks from both Kiba's began to rip into the smokescreen, and blasted Naruto into the air. Sasuke beat back a feeling of insecurity, and focused on his friend. Naruto was hovering in the air, but, Sasuke noted with a smile, he looked pissed as hell. He spun in the air and kicked and punched both of the attacking pillars, forcing them to slam into the ceiling and floor.

The midair maneuvre caused him to flip once more, followed by a puff of smoke. Then there were two Narutos, one Naruto pushed off of the other, shooting him up to the ceiling, and pushing the other to the ground, into the smokescreen. The Naruto on the ceiling flashed over to where Kiba was standing, and swept his feet, and kicked him back down to the ground. His fall caused a small explosion clearing away some of the smoke. The real Naruto stayed standing on the ceiling, looking down.

Then, without warning Kiba appeared just in front of him ready to deliver a powerful blow, Naruto stepped back, deflecting the blow, and following the arm and grabbed his Kiba in his grip squirmed before poofing, and becoming a small white dog. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes darken, then Kiba exploded from the smoke screen, in full attack mode.

"Tsuga!" He yelled, throwing himself into the spinning column attack, and slamming into Naruto with sickening force. The attack carried him straight from the ceiling before changing directions and slamming the blond boy into the ground. Kiba, holding Akamaru, popped out of the settling dust.

"Heh, thats what happens when a dead last drop out faces a ninja with real talent." Kiba crooned. Sasuke moved his gaze to a very worried looking Hinata at the female Jonin's side, he sent her a quick smile.

"Don't worry, Hinata. If Naruto could be done in with something like that, then he doesn't deserve to be a Chunin." Sasuke said very happily, and loudly. Every turned to look at him in confusion, then a loud voice cut through it all.

"Who the hell asked you Teme? I'm fairly sure that Hinata didn't ask your input." Naruto yelled as he emerged from the dust cloud. Sasuke smiled at the boy.

"Hey, she looked pretty scared maybe you should stop messing around." He merely laughed as Naruto directed a death glare at him, then the blond shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn't worry that girl unnecessarily." He muttered to the shock of the other Genin.

"Ok. Sorry, Kiba. I'm sure you heard. Playtime's over, Teme says so." He began to weave seals.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Palm." Naruto shot his open palm out, and a concentrated blast of chakra enhanced wind smashed him backwards into a wall so hard it cracked the wall. Kiba tried to get out of the small hole he was in. The blond's hands moved again.

"Wind Style: Divine Wind from the Mountain." Naruto's hands flicked outwards creating a more powerful vortex of wind that slammed the Dog user back and held him there for a couple seconds. Then the technique ended, and Kiba fell from the indent in the wall, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned up at a yelling pinkette, a smiling raven, and pleased sensei.

* * *

Naruto crossed the room as the Medics came out.

"Hey. Kiba, right? You did really good. Sorry about the abrupt ending through. Next time we should really have fun and slug it out ok?" Naruto reached out, almost afraid that the gesture wouldn't be returned. Kiba studied him then he smiled wolfishly.

"Hell Yeah! I'll hold you to that!" He said happily and shook the blond's outstretched hand. Naruto could only smile as he made his way back up the stairs feeling more buoyant than he had any other time. As he made it onto the viewing platform, he heard snippets of conversation about him, and felt people's stares fall heavily on him.

"... believe it? That drop out beat the Inuzuka boy!"

"Wow.. didn't know he had it in him..."

Naruto felt the stares of the Sand Nin, especially that fan girl, who he simply smiled at. Then a small pale face appeared in front of him.

"Naruto! I was so worried." Hinata admonished him gently, and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Hina-chan! Why would ya worry about me? Don't you know I'm Konoha's Number one!" He replied happily. He saw her shake her head, then she jolted like she remembered something.

"OH! Here, um... Take this... its .. uh.. well.. its ointment." She handed him a small tub, and he just stared at the little ornate thing.

"For wounds!" She added after a moment, then blushed. Naruto just stared at her, before gripping her in a large hug.

"Thank you so much Hina-chan!" He whispered to her. She lit up red, like she hadn't in a while, then, she ran back to her Sensei, with Naruto yelling a thank to her. He snapped it open, and his smile only got broader as it wafted up to him.

_Hehe, It smells like Hina-chan! Lavender and Lilacs..._ Naruto thought smiling, as he slathered some over the bruises and small cuts he had aquired, and yelped as they stung then began to close up.

"What the hell? This is some ointment." He closed it up with a final sniff, and put it away with a large smile.

* * *

"Hmmm... You always look so happy after talking with that Hyuuga.." Sasuke noted aloud, causing a large red blush to explode across Naruto's face.

"What- Uh I.. ah..." The blonde sputtered into a stagnant silence, leaving a very amused and interested raven.

"What no snappy comeback?" Sakura said sliding in next to the two of them. Naruto blushed again, but his eyes went completely blank, then they blazed with fury. Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to see what had ellicited such a reaction from the blonde, and saw on the screen the announcement of the next fight.

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata._

* * *

Naruto spun on his feet, and walked over to the Hyuuga girl. She blinked at him as he swept her into a massive hug, and unbeknownst to him, her eyes shot open and she burned bright red. after a second he released her, and locked eyes with her.

"Hina... You beat his butt!" He chirped happily at her. She stared dumbly at him for a second before she started to nod.

"Don't let him bully you! You're not the same Hinata that you were a couple years ago." She nodded again, and he hugged her again. This time, he whispered to her.

"Fight hard. Show him that you are strong." She pulled out from his hug, and leaped over the railing to land on the battle field facing her cousin. She bravely stared back at him. Naruto felt Sasuke slide up next to him on the railing.

"So... a match between two Nobles of Konoha?" He said simply.

"Its a lot more than that, Sasuke. I don't know how much others know, but in the Hyuuga house there is many problems. But the main one, is a major division within the Household." Naruto said quietly, and he shifted under the weight of many stares. He spun to stare back at those who had locked their eyes onto him.

"What?" He snapped at the audience, and Hinata's Jonin leader stepped forward.

"How much do you know, Naruto?" She said kindly.

"Hina-chan and I have no secrets." He stated simply. She nodded slightly, then spoke.

"Well, the animosity between the two families are not a secret... I suppose that it would be ok for you to speak of it, just not to detailed." She sent him a small smile, and he nodded back.

"So... Dobe. What is this division in the house of Hyuuga?" Naruto turned back to the fight below them, both of the competitors were beginning to square off.

"In the Hyuuga Clan, there is a main family and branch family. The Main family are the ones who lead the clan, and have full priviledges among the clan, whereas the Branch family members are treated as servants for the good of the clan." Naruto said carefully, watching the two below begin tto speak to each other.

"What do you mean, servants for the good of the clan?" Sasuke asked frowning, and naruto faced him full on.

"The members of the Main family, seal the members of the Branch family's ability to use the Byakugan. That way they have full control over them, and when they die, the Kekkei Genkai is sealed away forever." He ignored the gasps from the others who heard and turned back to the fight. Hinata looked as though she were about to break, and Neji's face was distorted into a feral snarl. Then, the words they spoke reached the upper balconies.

"You are weak, it is impossible for you to be a true Main Family member! Your very body betrays your weakness, it knows the outcome of this fight. Step down from this fight, and embarass our House no more." Neji snarled at the slight girl. She seemed to hover trapped by indecision facing this unadulterated hatred.

"Hinata!" She jumped at the sound of Naruto's clear powerful voice.

"You shut him up! You're not weak! Show him that nothing is predetermined! Give him hell!" Naruto yelled down at the petite girl, she stared at him, then after a long moment, a smile brimming with hope and confidence bloomed across her features. Her new found confidence shone from her eyes, and she flitted through seals and her Byakugan activated.

"Come, Neji-niisan. Let us begin." She called out with a voice so strong, no one had ever heard from her before. Neji stiffened as he took in her new stance.

"I don't know what has changed, Hinata-sama. But you will regret standing against me." He said and launched himself backwards as Hinata threw herself into the attack.


	28. Chapter 28

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 28

Naruto smirked as the Hyuuga girl slid into a fast and furious assault. Her moves were both fluid and graceful, while at the same time raw and powerful. Her every palm thrust seemed full of killing intent and determination. The fury of Hinata's press seemed to surprise Neji getting him even to fall back before he seemed to regain his footing. The two Hyuuga stood firm and began trading blows, however both were very careful to avoid each others attacks.

"I don't understand... Why are they just standing there?" Sakura spoke confused.

"They are using a very unique style of taijutsu." Gai spoke up from his spot. When silence greeted his statement, he cleared his throat and continued.

"In Taijutsu, there is the Strong Fist, which myself and Lee use. Where the moves are used to do physical and external damage to the body. Such as breaking bones and throwing. However, the Hyuuga clan practice a type of Taijutsu called Gentle Fist. This utilizes extreme chakra control, by releasing bursts of chakra on touching an opponent in any area, there by doing damage to the Chakra Circulatory System." Sasuke's eyes widened at the explanation.

"So just a tap.."

"Can mortally wound someone."

"But how would they know where to ... tap.

"The Byakugan, their dojutsu, allows them to see the flow of chakra in their opponent." Sasuke frowned.

"So it is like the Sharingan?"

"No. Its a little more and a little less than the Sharingan, Sasuke." The blond returned with a shake of his head, as the two below kept up their furious assault. Hinata's hands moving more fluidly with each passing moment, as if her confidence was bolstered by the fact that she and Neji were fighting on even grounds.

"The Byakugan allows the user to see through objects, see far away, and gives the user a near 180 degree view. Their eyes make them powerful sensory ninja, as well as allowing them an in depth knowledge of the inner workings of the body." Naruto grimaced as Neji launched several thrusts that flashed just barely away from Hinata's body, guided away by her at the last minute.

"That is..."

"Dangerous?" Naruto finished for him.

"The Hyuuga aren't a Noble Clan of Konoha for no reason."

* * *

Sasuke turned from the blond, and activated his Sharingan. Once it was active, he began to see starbursts of chakra from the two combatants hands.

"They really are using chakra to blast at each other." Sasuke noted aloud.

"That would be the Jyuuken strikes."

Sasuke just watched the deadly dance unfold before his eyes. The girl moved like lightning thrusting with her fingers aiming for a spot just to the right of Neji's heart, and the older boy deflected her strike, and seamlessly moved into a strike of his own. They began to circle one another, their powerful attacks ripping at each others, and lighting the arena, in Sasuke's eyes.

Hinata threw her palm forward, and Neji moved to block it, then she rotated on her foot, sending her other hand flying outwards. Sasuke bit his cheek as the older boy realized it was too late to stop the attack, and slammed his own hand into her stomach as she landed a heavy blow to his side. They both doubled over in pain, and spun away from each other. Sasuke thought that the frail looking girl was out for the count, then she stood up. SHe straightened up, and spoke in a loud strong voice.

"I will not sit here, and take what you feel is necessary to dish out anymore Neji-niisan." She gasped a little at the end, but here eyes blazed with determination, a look he realized, that had been worn by Naruto many a time. He shifted suddenly drawn into this battle of wills below. The older boy drew himself up to his full height, deadly intent rolling off of him in massive waves of menace. His hate was visible from even this distance.

"You are not strong enough to stand even against me, Hinata-sama." He spat. The girl stood taller, and sent him another heated look of determination.

"I will not know, until I have tried, Neji-niisan." Her simple statement shook the taller boy, and he launched into a furious assault. Somehow, the girl kept his attacks from touching her, and this only infuriated him the more. His attacks grew more and more vicious until he threw himself back. He was breathing hard, then his face grew still. He settled deeper into an open stance.

"Jyuuken: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms." He spoke slowly, then he flashed forward.

"Eight Trigrams: Thrity-Two Palms." Hinata answered back, he hands now moving so fast they were blurs to match Neji's. Then he growled.

"Sixty-Four Palms." He called out simply, and his hands doubled in speed. Hinata let out a small gasp as she was overwhelmed. Then he blasted her backwards with a thrust of his palm. She collapsed to the ground in heap, and he heard Naruto screaming.

"Hinata!" She squirmed a little at his voice, then slowly came to her feet once more.

"I'm ok, Naruto-kun." Her voice barely made it up to the viewing platform, and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. The blond was glaring down at the fight below, his hands tightly fisting the metal bar so hard that the metal was crumpling under the stress.

"Hinata-sama, stop this nonsense." Neji's cold voice cut through the tender moment.

"Stop this and give in." Sasuke drew a single breath, as the girl stared at him.

"No." That word, while whispered, pierced the air as if it had been screamed.

"I will not give in. I will not stop, I will keep walking forward. Thats my Nindo." Sasuke felt his eyes widening, as the familiar words crashed on him, he felt both his team mates stiffen at the words as well.

"Then, I will crush your ninja way, as well as the oppression that your hateful family stands for." Neji spat once more dropping into his fighting stance. Hinata dropped into her fighting stance as well, but Sasuke could see the damage to her system, she was barely holding herself together. Neji charge straight in, launching furious blazing strikes at the girl, who managed somehow to avoid them, then she replied with her own strikes, but Sasuke noted the lack of chakra starburst. Then, Neji landed two hits to her chest. She froze and spat up blood. Sasuke was about to close his sharingan when she slapped away his arm and swung at him. She moved with that same ferocity and tenacity, and Neji fought back even more angry that she wouldn't fall. Sasuke was about to concede the battle to Neji when he saw Hinata slip on her own blood. She fell forwards, and Sasuke felt a flitter of chakra next to him.

* * *

Naruto watched in a complete fury at the fight below, but he held it in well. That is until he saw the already broken Hinata slip. His protective instincts kicked into overdrive, and he was on the the floor holding the fragile girl in his arms before he realized what he had done. The silence in the room was almost physical.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata gasped.

"Hush, now. You did absolutely amazing! No one would doubt you're a fantastic nin!" He smiled down at her, as she faded in an unconscious state.

"Get your filthy-" Neji never finished his sentence, as a shadow clone suddenly appeared and back handed him backwards. Naruto just watched the scene impassively, then dismissed the technique.

"Neji, I really don't much care about the whole Branch vs Main fight. But you hurt Hinata, and you never once tried to love her as you should have." The blond's voice was ice, and sharper than any sword.

"Shut the hell up! What would a dead last drop out know of anything?" Neji sneered, as Naruto allowed the Medics to take the girl. Slowly, he bent and drew his fingers across the small blood puddle that was Hinata's.

"Neji, I give you my solemn word, that I will be tearing you apart, limb by limb for what you did here." He promised. The older Hyuga studied him, before standing and disregarding him as he climbed back up to viewing platform.

"Oi, Dobe! Get back up here! The next fight has already been decided." Sasuke called out his tone seemingly angry.

"Yeah, Yeah." Naruto mumbled and flashed back up next to his friend.

"So who is the next match?" He looked up and froze.

"Gaara vs Lee?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. And it seems both of them are eager for battle." Naruto studied the two of them for a moment.

"This is going to be a close battle." He murmured. Then, Hayate announced the beginning of the match. Lee shot forward in a valiant attempt to strike at Gaara. Just as it seemed he was going to reach his opponent, a wall of sand appeared in between them and smashed the other boy back. Lee stood back up and tried again, this flashing in from behind, only to have the sand knock him back again. Lee stood and stared at the sands.

"My sand is the ultimate defense, it will never leave me open to the attacks of others, and has never been beaten in a test of speed." Gaara growled. Lee rolled his neck and shoulders as if stretching out.

"All right! It is time to put my youth to the test!" Lee screeched and jumped to the top of the stone hands, and pulled out large weights from under his leg warmers.

"What the-"

"It is now time for you and I to fight seriously, Gaara-san!" Lee yelled and released the weights, and they smashed into the ground sending up massive dust clouds.

"What the hell?" Sasuke barked.

"What kind of weights are those?" Someone cried.

"Those were one thousand pound weights that Lee keeps on his legs in order to restrict his movement so as to push his body further past his limits." Gai crooned from behind.

"Lets go Gaara-san!" Lee yelled as he launched himself forward. He shot forward like a bullet, and the sands rose up against him just as quickly, then he vanished. Naruto stifled a gasp as he reappeared on the other side of Gaara's protective sand, delivering a massive kick to the smaller boy. Gaara flew and smashed into the nearest wall, with an ear shattering crash. Lee stared at the newly formed dust cloud, and the other boy stepped from it, his face and arm sporting two large cracks. Naruto felt his eyebrows draw together at the gasp fromt he sand girl.

"He- He actually cracked Gaara's Armor of Sand?" She gasped aloud, her eyes fearful.

"I'm now going to kill you, and I'm going to kill you slowly." Gaara grated and raised his arm, the sand shot at Lee, who merely vanished and reappeared delivering another bone shattering attack to the smaller boy, smashing him deep into the ground. Lee waited once more, this time when the dust cleared, Gaara stood in the middle of the crater murderous intent rolling from him in massive waves. Naruto bit his lip watching the display, then a burst of pain clouded his vision, and a crystal clear voice ripped through his mind.

Oi, Gaki. That one is just a little bit dangerous, you watch him good. The deep rumbling voice sounded menacing and yet it was amused.

Who are you?

Answer that yourself, brat. I'm exhausted just doing this much, come talk to me when this is over. The voice rumbled again, and his vision returned, but nothing had happened.

Naruto frowned as Lee shot forward in another intended strike, then sand exploded up around Gaara on all sides. Lee frowned and flashed upwards flying downwards in a blur of superhuman motion. Then he was caught in the swarming grip of the unforgiving sand.

"Sabaku Kyu." Gaara said it, his eyes alight with murderous intent, and Lee screamed as the sand began to constrict around him. Suddenly, there was a flash of green energy followed by a massive blast of wind. The sand cuccoon was ripped apart from the inside, by a roaring vortex. As the last grain of sand hit the ground, Naruto saw what had happened. Lee stood a midst the falling sand, with chakra exploding out from him, whipping the air around him into a frenzy. The he opened his eyes, and they sparked with power.

"Alright, Gaara-san. I am going to fight you with everything I have!" He spoke quietly, to everyone's amazement, then disappeared, and the speed of his movement created a massive sonic boom that shook the platform. He reappeared just behind Gaara, who barely turned to look behind before he was kicked into the air.

"Now, Gaara-san, the real fight begins!"


	29. Chapter 29

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

Chapter 29

Naruto felt his jaw drop a little, as he saw the new Lee. He was practically exploding with chakra, so much so that it ran off of him in waves, visible waves. But the most interesting change was that his skin had turned bright red, as though his very blood itself had been excited into hyperactivity. Then he disappeared once more, the movement resulting in a sonic boom. The blond could barely contain his awe as the sand ninja began to bounce around in midair, flopping around as he was relentlessly pounded by unseen, but heard strikes. This went on for a few seconds before he heard Kakashi whisper.

"Gai... You didn't!" Kakashi gasped, Naruto turned with most of his peers to stare at the two jonin.

"Kakashi, don't speak of what you do not understand." Gai returned gently.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked off to the side.

"Gai, you taught your studen how to open the Gates?" Kakashi demanded angrily.

"Yes, Kakashi. I did. Because I believe in my student." Naruto turned from the two back to the fight below. Lee was smashing Gaara from the air to the ground and back.

"You trust him, with that much power?"

"Lee can only open three gates. Whereas I am able to open seven." Gai replied. sakura shook her head trying to keep up.

"What is the big deal with these gates?" She said finally.

"A normal human being, even ninja, can at most use about twenty percent of their true muscle strength. A limit imposed by the brain to protect the muscles from disintegrating." Gai spoke softly.

"This limit is enforced by eight inhibiting gates on the Chakra Circulatory system. By forcibly opening these gates, we are able to access the true power of physical strength, by overriding the brain's limitations. The first gate, the gat of Opening is located in the brain, and it allows the use to surpass the 20% mark. THe gate of Healing is also in the Brain, increases the user's strength again, and re-energizes the body. The third gate, the gate of life, is on the spinal cord, and increases blood flow and body temperature. All of the gates do something similar." Naruto turned and saw looks of shock on everyone's face, including Neji's.

"What happens when you open the eighth gate?"

"You will temporarily gain power beyond even the Kages." Naruto scrunched his nose, and Sasuke spoke up.

"But at what price?"

"The user will die." Naruto spun back to the fight, Gai had only been speaking for a couple of seconds, but there was now a noticeable change in the fight.

"Gai-sensei, What is the price for using three gates?"

"His muscles may shred themselves." Naruto stared at the fight closer now, he still couldn't see Lee, but he could sense a slight shift in the way Gaara was flying around, and Gaara seemed to sense it. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I respect Lee, for becoming so strong without ninjutsu or genjutsu, but this match is over." Naruto turned away from the fight, unwilling to see how it would end.

* * *

As soon as the words left the blond's mouth, Sasuke turned back to the fight, that had nearly been forgotten. Sasuke saw what Naruto meant, with his sharingan. Lee's attacks had gotten slightly weaker. Now, Gaara was wrapped up in the bandages from around Lee's arms.

"Primary Lotus!" The boelcut boy shouted as he launched the two of them into the ground with bone splitting force. The dust cloud formed by that attack was enormous, and it rose ominously, and remained, then a single solitary figure shot from it. Lee landed on his feet, swaying but still obviously alright. For a moment, Lee was completely victorious. Then, a snake of sand exploded out of the cloud, and blasted Lee backwards. Lee hit the ground and rolled trying to regain his footing.

"What?" Sasuke heard gasps of surprise as the cloud dissipated revealing a wounded but still fighting Gaara.

"You-You're still able to fight?"

"You dare crack my Armor!" Gaara growled, reaching out. The sand shot out and gripped Lee, and threw him to the side. Lee tried to roll once more, but only managed to lessen the blow of hitting the walls.

"I WILL make you pay! Over and OVER!" Gaara roared, this time smashing Lee again and again as the Leaf nin tried to stand.

"I will break you." He growled dangerously, and raised his hand. The sand crawled after the boy, who was desperately trying to crawl away. The sand swirled around his closest leg and arm.

"Sabaku Kyu. (Desert Coffin)." The sand constricted and destroyed the leg and arm. Lee screamed and finally gave into the intense pain he had been fighting, and fainted. The sand fell away from Lee, and swirled dangerously around his body.

"Did you think you would get away from me just by fainting!" Gaara screamed,a nd the tendrils of sand quickly became a wave streaking at Lee's fallen form.

* * *

Sakura gasped with the rest of the students, as the wave of sand shot at Lee, then just as it was about to reach him, three forms appeared in front of him, and swept the sand aside with their explosive landing. Sakura had to bite her lip as Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other standing on both sides of Gai, as if demanding why the other was there.

"Hey, I think its wrong to kick a man when he's done!" Naruto exclaimed first.

"I can't fight him again if he's dead! Plus we owe him one." Sasuke quickly explained. Then, the two turned as there was a rustling behind them. Once again, a gasp slipped from Sakura's mouth as Lee stood up and stood in a half battle stance.

"Lee! There's no-" Gai stopped halfway through his sentence, and gripped the younger boy close.

"Lee.."

"He's unconscious, Sakura." Kakashi murmured.

"What? HOw?"

"His fighting spirit, and belief in his dream was so strong that even unconscious, he wished to fight." Sakura blinked fast to banish tears from her eyes. She turned back to see Sasuke and Naruto stare at the Sand boy.

"You, Gaara?" Naruto stared quietly, causing the boy to turn.

"Stay the hell away from my friends." Sakura froze, her mind stumbling to understand his words.

"If you touch anyone of my friends, you will regret it. I don't care if I break international laws, or if I get removed from the Exam. If you even touch one hair on any of their heads, I will personally make you regret it." Naruto finished coldly, his very voice making every one's hair stand up.

"Gaara, I can't wait for the Final Exam. I hope that I will be your opponent." Sasuke murmured in his cold Uchiha voice. Gaara stared at the two of them, before turning around and returning to the other Sand ninja. Sasuke and Naruto flashed up next to Kakashi and turned their gazes back onto the field as Chouji and the last Sound nin stepped up to fight. Naruto guffawed, at the match, but then predicted that Chouji would sadly fall. Chouji started off strong, but in the end fell victim to his own technique. As Chouji was dragged away to the medics, the Hokage stood up with a proud smile on his face.

"My congratulations to all of those who have passed this preliminary round, you have fought well. And to everyone else, you have made your respective villages very proud with your fights today, all of you have shown your villages' prowess marvelously." He stopped and coughed lightly.

"Now, in one month the Final part of the Chunin Exam will take place. All those who have passed, you will need to fight hard remembering that you stand as a representative of your village. Remember to keep training, and always do your best!" He nodded, to the small group, and disappeared in plume of smoke.

"Alright! Team 7, all of you need to be checked out by the Medic Squad, after that we'll talk about Sasuke and Naruto's training." Kakashi ignored their whining and pushed them to the Medics.

* * *

Naruto huffed when the Medic announced he was fine, just needing rest.

Stupid perverted Sensei! He thought viciously. He turned a corner, and ran into Sakura and Sasuke listening at a door. When they saw him they placed their fingers at their lips and waved him over. he was about to question their sanity, when he heard the Hokage and Kakashi ont he other side.

"I'm sure you understand kakashi."

"Yes, the fact that they met and fought off Orochimaru is.. disturbing. Naruto and Sasuke are quite powerful."

"Yes, but as I'm sure you heard, Orochimaru tried to mark Sasuke."

"Yes, but he did not. I didn't see any curse mark on him."

"That's because Naruto took the hit for him." Naruto's eyes widened at the higher, yet more volatile voice.

Anko-neechan?

"But he is not sporting the curse mark either."

"That is because he is the luckiest boy in the entire world. He used the Great Thorned Barrier, it is a very powerful and forbidden Sealing spell. Coincidentally, it is also used as a defensive ability, used by his mother's clan."

"What does it do?"

"It summons up a wall of Demon Briars, whose poisoned barbs seep into the Chakra Circulatory System and push chakra out. It works in seconds, but the more powerful the opponent, the longer it will take to have an affect. However, the poison stamped out the extraneous chakra and enzymes from the seal before it could take a hold on his body. He is lucky." Naruto slipped a hand up to his neck.

"Kakashi, you and Itachi will be taking Sasuke during the month session and training him hard. Any and everything you need him to learn."

"Yes, sir. But what about Naruto? And sakura?"

"Naruto, I will provide him a teacher, but I think that he will find someone who will attract his attention soon enough."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry about Naruto I won't let him get away without a teacher. As for Sakura, I'm sure you've noticed just as I have, that she has incredible chakra control. I think that she should start 'looking' into medical Ninjutsu. It would help her out to no end, and probably yield another great medic nin." Naruto heard Kakashi sigh.

"Alright, I'll leave Naruto in your hands. So I'll take Sasuke tomorrow."

"Ah, no Kakashi, I believe there is a saying... There is no time like the present? Itachi is waiting for you at Training area 12. Please, take Sasuke there immediately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And Kakashi, make sure that you teach him well, utilize his Sharingan." Once again, Kakashi muttered an affirmative.

"And to the rest of you. Its not good to eavesdrop." the Hokage's voice sounded jovially through the cracks. The door swung open to reveal a laughing Hokage, a smirking Kakashi, and a pissed Anko.

"Ah... Gomen..." Naruto muttered softly, and the Hokage laughed harder.

"Its alright. Just don't make a habit of it. Anko, will you take Sakura and Naruto to the Hospital. Both of them have their teachers waiting there."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And Anko, don't kill them. They are just children." The purple haired lady, gritted her teeth, but nodded.

"Now, remember what I said. Keep training. Because I will tell you this, everyone that didn't make it to the Finals, will not stop just because of that. If anything they will redouble their efforts. So you must continue to grow."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." THree shame faced teenagers spoke.

"Good, now get going, you all have a lot of work to do!" The Hokage chuckled, as Anko dragged the two from the room, and Kakashi poofed out with Sasuke.

"Ahh, what fun these young ones are. I find them to be so full of potential." He murmured quietly, as he pulled out his crystal ball.

* * *

Anko yanked Naruto and Sakura with a little more force than necessary, but neither complained. Then she turned and smiled at them.

"Heh, you three are actually really sneaky. I almost didn't sense your chakras, until the Hokage-sama pointed at the doors." She clapped them both on the back.

"But don't do it again. Its a criminal offense to spy on the Hokage."

"Hai, Onee-san!" Naruto snapped her a salute, and smiled at her withering glare.

"Alright! Here we are. The Hospital. Now, Sakura you go inside and ask for Fushiba-san. She will teach you the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. And Naru-kun." Naruto felt shivers slide up his spine at his name being said in that sugary sweet tone.

"This is your new teacher." She swept her arm, to show, none other than Ebisu.

"Ack! What the hell? YOU!" Naruto thundered.

"Hush, boy! I did not ask for this assignment!" His sunglasses darkened with his tone.

"UH UH! ANKO-NEECHAN! I want a new teacher!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He glared at the now highly amused feamle Jonin.

"Sorry, but this is who got assigned to you. You will study under him, and you will like it."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I can teach you, Naru-chan." She replied in the sugary sweet tone again. This time both he and Ebisu shivered.

"Uh.. no.. Thats fine! I'm sure Ebisu-sensei and I will get along..."

"Good. I'm out of here." Anko growled and swept out of the waiting room.

"Lord above, she's frightening." Ebisu whispered.

"You have no Idea!"Naruto returned. Then, he studied the other man.

"Ok, I have no idea, how good a ninja you are. Last time we met up, was-" Ebisu clamped his hand onto the blond's mouth.

"If you never mention that little... episode... to anyone, I will buy you Ramen for dinner and lunch. Got it?" When the blond nodded greedily, he released him.

"I'm plenty good, Naruto. Before we get you ramen, lets go see how good you are." He murmured quietly. He led him out of the hospital and down several roads before stopping at the hot springs.

"Woah! Are we gonna go in?"

"No, we are going to train."

"HUH?" Ebisu smiled and stepped out onto the water, Naruto held in a chuckle, but instead gasped. Ebisu walked calmly out to the center of the hot water.

"Come, Naruto. This is called the water walking exercise. Channel chakra to your feet, and maintain a steady outpour of chakra, enough to keep you above water, but not enough to blow you upwards." He smiled to himself as the blond stood still, focusing chakra, then stepped onto the water and promptly fell in.

"AH! HOT!"

"Yes, Naruto. It's very hot. So stay above it." Naruto cursed and threw off his wet clothes.

* * *

Ebisu laughed softly to himself watching Naruto fall into about twenty times. He knew this was something that even geniuses had trouble coming to understand, because it was the complete opposite from tree climbing. Instead of sticking, you are constantly pushing against the water. Ebisu was about to commend Naruto for holding for ten seconds when a throaty laugh shook their attention and Naruto fell in. He came up sputtering and cursing. Once on the ground, he stood and screamed in fury.

"He's dead." He shot down the bridge towards the laugh. Ebisu shot after him, getting there just a moment too late.

"Hey, you old dirt bag pervert!" Ebisu bit his tongue as he landed, and began to apologize, when he saw a telescope.

"Peeping? As a jonin of Konoha I must-" He got no further as the man summoned a toad that blasted into the stream.

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old man, as he relaxed onto his toad, looking back into the eyepiece of the telescope.

"Are you seriously peeping?"

"No, brat. Go away I'm researching."

"Shut the hell up you dirty pervert, I know you're peeping. Lecher." he yelled the last part especially loud. When the old man groaned, he knew he had won.

"Look what you did, brat!"

"Look what you did, old man!" the white haired man glared at him, and Naruto glared right back.

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You took out my teach, you dirty perv. Now replace him."

"Heh, I'm no perv! I am Jiraiya! The masterful Sage of the Toads Of Mt. Myoboku and the Super-Pervert of the Legendary Sanin!" He struck a ridiculous pose, and the blond yawned.

"Look, can we just get this done already? I need a teacher, you just took mine out. become my teacher, and I'll keep quiet that you were peeping."

"Hah! I will not be blackmailed by a public nudist."

"I'm wearing boxers. And I was trying to water walk." The old man smiled broadly.

"Heh, I'll be your teacher."

"Really?"

"Nope!" the man formed a seal, and Naruto flashed up at him, pushing his hand onto his chest. Then, the old pervert vanished in a flash of wind. Naruto looked up, and sighed. He walked back to his clothes and slowly put them back on. Once fully clad again, a feral smile lit his face.

"I've always liked hunting." he murmured before performing a single seal.


	30. Chapter 30

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 30**

"I've always liked hunting!"

* * *

Jiraiya smiled as he studied the small seal on his chest.

"Heh, Naruto... you sure have gotten strong." He murmured as he leaned up against the wall of the Dango Shop he was hiding in. He heard the blond far before he sensed him.

"Oy! COME ON OUT. ERO-SENIN!" Jiraiya sputtered as the words boomed out at him. He spun, and grabbed the kid, dragging him into the booth with him.

"HEY! Whats the big idea, going around screaming like that?" He demanded seriously. THe blond stared at him.

"I dunno, it seemed a hell of a lot easier than looking for you." A small smile threatened the edges of Jiraiya's mouth.

"Oh, really? You know what? You have a real way of asking for help!" He growled, hiding his amusement.

"No, I am just trying to claim restitution for delaying my training." The blond replied with a winning smile.

"Well then, brat. How about a little wager then?"

"What kind of wager?"

"We'll play a little game of hide and seek. If you can find me, then I'll train you. If not, then you leave me alone." Jiraiya smirked a little at this, the boy was obviously stubborn, almost as much so as he was, and he really wanted to see what his little godson was able to do.

"You're on, Ero-senin." The blond replied cheekily. Jiraiya smiled, a genuine smile.

"Ok then, the game starts now."

* * *

Naruto cursed as the old man vanished into a plume of smoke.

"Why is it, every stupid ninja in the whole ninja universe, uses Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique)?" He spat angrily, forming seals to activate the tracking seal he had placed on him earlier. he waited a moment before smiling more broadly.

"So... he actually took off my seal? Man, this is gonna be so fun!"

Naruto paused after an hour of fruitless search. He sat down to begin pondering. Just as he leaned against a tree, he remembered that powerful dark voice in his head. He frowned, and thought back trying to place that familiar voice. His brain supplied the memory, the dark voice, followed by that unstoppable power.

"Kyuubi..."

Gaki, I told you to come to me.

Suddenly, Konoha was stripped away and replaced with a massive, dark dank sewer. He spun and stared at the incredible change in scenery.

"Where the he-"

This, brat, is your Mindscape. The one place in your Mind, where we can converse, due to the Seal binding me.

"You brought me here?"

Only once, Gaki. I will only bring you here once. From now on, you have to come here on your own. But yes, here we can speak to each other, and you may draw off of my power, if I decide to allow it.

"So you were how I beat Zabuza and Haku?"

My chakra, your skill. Two elements coming together, nothing more nothing less.

"But... Wait... So I can draw off of your power?" Naruto scratched his head a thought bubbling up.

Yes, you may, if and when I allow it.

"Then, would you allow me your power, for a little while. I need to track down, a certain pervert..."

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

Yes, I approve of that one. He will make you a container worth holding me.

"But I can't find him..."

Borrow my power, search him out, as a fox searches out his prey. Now get.

Naruto felt his eyes flutter open, for a moment nothing happened, as though it had all been a dream, when suddenly, he felt that burning fill him, not as much as before, but enough to notice. It sharpened his perceptions of the world around him. The world was clearer and slightly slower than it had been before. Then he breathed in, and he could taste the world, it was strange. He smiled, and sniffed in deeply, amazed that the scents he took in were instantly recognized. He stood, his determination waking once again.

"Ok, Ero-senin. Lets see just where you are."

* * *

Jiraiya laughed aloud as he dispelled the seal on his chest.

"Cheeky brat. Using a chakra seal like this, as a beacon to come and find me later. Ah, you're gonna be a great ninja." He murmured as he slipped down onto a seat, waiting for some 'inspiration' to come along. He was just about to begin when he felt Naruto's chakra start moving towards him. He smiled, and began moving again. This time, Jiraiya began to employ every tactic and skill he had gained during his years in gathering intel. Slowly he began leading the boy on his merry chase. But the blond kept coming, steadily stripping Jiriaiya's carefully cultivated lead. Another smile flitted across his face, as Naruto obviously sidestepped his traps. Finally he stopped in a very populated area, and summoned up his small toad.

"Hey."

"You need me to hide you, again? Who'd you piss off this time?"

"Hey! I'm just testing a brat!"

"Whatever." The toad opened its mouth and Jiraiya jumped in. He fell, down into the enormous cavernous stomach.

"Hey, can you tell me if a loud blond idiot comes storming in?"

"SURE." The answer shook the whole cavern.

Jiraiya sat still for a moment, before a louder, more powerful voice shook the whole toad.

"ERO-SENIN! COME ON OUT, YOU BLOODY PERVERTED SAGE!" The white haired man almost fell into the acid pool next to him. He shot up the throat.

"Oy! Brat who the hell do you think you are!" He screamed back at the blond.

"Oh, there you are!"

"I am not a PERVERTED HERMIT!"

"Well, i figured since you hated that name, it would be easier to find you, that way because your sc- chakra disappeared." Jiraiya gave no sign that he noticed the small change in his wording, and carried on.

"For your information, I am no pervert!"

"But you were-" Jiraiya quickly stifled him.

"OK, kid. You win. I'll teach you! Just don't talk about how you met me!" He warned with a glare, and pulled his hands away from the kids mouth. His glare definitely faltered, probably vanished as the blond lit up with a brilliant million watt smile.

"Ok, kid. Lets go somewhere and train."

* * *

Jiraiya held his laughter as he discreetly watched Naruto hum quietly, while he led them to a secluded spot. He spun, and smiled down at him.

"Ok, shorty. Lets see what you have." the blond boy frowned at him.

"I'm not-"

"Just get to water walking." He mused, and was pleasantly surprised as the boy stripped quietly and got straight to it. He chuckled quietly as Naruto fell in, three consecutive times. Then, on the fourth attempt, he reached out and felt his chakra. He smiled, having found the reason, for the problem.

"Naruto." The boy looked over at him.

"Come here." The boy sighed, but followed the instruction.

"Now, gather chakra." Naruto closed his eyes and did as he was told. Jiraiya waited for a moment, and was rewarded. Slowly the seal appeared on the boy's stomach. Jiraiya gently ran his fingers over it, it seemed to have faded somewhat?

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Just hold still." Jiraiya commanded gently, and heard the blond mutter something about Uchihas and Perverts.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Have you used any Sealing techniques on yourself?"

"..."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I just need to know anything that might explain what I have found."

"I... used the Thorned Barrier on myself, a day ago..." Jiraiya felt his eyebrow raise.

"The Great Thorned Barrier? From the Forbidden Living Tier sealing Ceremony."

"Uhh... yes..." Jiraiya felt a small stirring of ...Pride? in his chest.

"Well, well. That explains why your chakra is so unstable. I'm going to fix it ok? Just don't use that on yourself again." The blond nodded, his eyes still closed, and Jiraiya began forming Seals.

Sealing Technique: Four Elements Binding.

He slammed his hand onto the faded Kyuubi Seal, and smiled as it slowly re strengthened till it was as if it had just been done.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he felt a hand slam into his gut, just as he was abotu to cuss out the old geezer, he felt the subtle shift in his system, as if some kind of blockage had been removed.

Whatever, it still hurts...

"Ok, gaki. Go try it again." Naruto rolled his eyes, not particularly desiring to fall in again, but did as he was told. To his immense surprise, he stood atop the water, as if it were solid ground.

"I-I did it? I did it!" He cried ecstatic!

"Yes. Yes. Now, come over here." Jiraiya spoke quietly.

"Heh, thats not bad kid. Lets go get some food, then we'll talk about some more training for you." Naruto froze, at the old man's words.

"Hey kid are you-"

"You don't mind teaching me?" His voice, to his horror came out broken and needy, and he spun in embarassment. he was about to turn around and tell him just kidding to hide his emotional blunder, when he felt a warm hand lightly land on his shoulder.

"Kid, you're smart, talented, and stubborn. I would love to train you, brat." He spoke warmly, causing Naruto to spun and hugged the man.

"So? Where were we going to eat?"

* * *

JIraiya still shaking his head, stopped at the door before him. He breathed in, and almost knocked, before deciding against it.

"Jiraiya, if you don't get in here, I will personally come out there and tan your hide." A gruff voice pierced from the other side of the door. With a smile, the white haired sage kicked the door open.

"Still as sharp as ever, I see, Sarutobi-sensei."

"Please, Jiraiya. I have yet to be honestly surprised by you." He murmured quietly back.

"Hmm... I take it you were the one who was in charge of Naruto's teacher?" When he recieved no answer, Jiraiya sat down coomfortably.

"Well, you definitely sent him the right way." The third chuckled gently.

"I did nothing of the sort, I merely suggested Water walking as a good starting point, and directed him to the Hot Springs as a good place to learn."

"Dang, I thought I slipped by the ANBU..." JIraiya mumbled, causing another bouts of chuckles from the older man.

"So how is young Naruto progressing."

"His seal is once again, stable. And I have some very interesting ideas for his training." He smirked as his old sensei's eyebrow shot up.

"Don't worry, I won't force him through too much."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know me. And you knew that we would obviously click as Master and Student. So just trust me. This kid is as stubborn as they get. He'll not only survive my training, he'll flourish." Jiraiya got up with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Sides, this kid reminds me of his parents, and they were definitely not the type to give up." Jiraiya took a step towards the door, when the Third cleared his throat.

"Jiraiya... If you wanted the scroll... just ask. Its illegal to steal from the Hokage." Jiraiya gave the man a cheeky smile.

"It ain't stealing if you knew what I was doing!" He slammed the door behind him with a smirk, leaving the old man to chuckle at his antics.

* * *

The Next Day

"Alright, Naruto. I have spoken with several ninja and with the Hokage about how to attack your training." Jiraiya said with a large smile, talking to the blond before him.

"And what have you decided?"

"I am going to start you off with lots and lots of work, my dear student." Jiraiya smirked evilly, and Naruto took an accidental step back.

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry, Naruto. Our first day, however will be dealing with this." He pulled the giant scroll from his back.

"I am going to teach you how to summon Toads, and maybe one day you'll become a Toad sage like me." Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"You don't look convinced, alright I'll show you. Summoning technique." Jiraiya slammed his hands on the ground, summoning a massive red toad in a Ninja outfit.

"What the-"

"This is Gamaken! He is a Toad Summon. And if you sign this scroll, I can teach you to summon, Toads like him." He waved his hand and Gamaken vanished.

"Of, course if you don't want to start here..."

"Teach me that first! Then your other stuff." Naruto demanded.

"Ok, gaki... I hope your ready for the craziest training month of your entire life."


	31. Chapter 31

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 31**

Naruto leaned more comfortably against the stone wall watching the massive screen that towered above the stadium specially built for this event. He didn't move until the screen read welcome to all. He turned and looked at the grounds now with the competitors slowly appearing. He gave out one more sigh as he searched out for a raven haired boy amidst the small crowd. Then, he flashed over to the ground, landed lightly next to the lazy shadow nin. "

"Hey Naruto." The lazy boy spoke softly.

"Shikamaru." He replied back, with a short nod.

"I noticed that Mr. Uchiha isn't here yet." Naruto blanched.

"Yeah, our sensei isn't very... time sensitive..." Shikamaru nodded at him with a smirk.

"I see. It looks like its about to start." Shikamaru nodded back at the Jonin who suddenly appeared on the field in front of them.

"Hello, My name is Genma. Now, we are going to assign you to your battles." He murmured his eyes glittering with amusement, as he stretched out a small bag. Each contestant reached in and took out a small number.

"Number two?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Now each of you will be participating in a tournament style battle, starting with numbers one and two as the first fight, followed by three and four, five and six, and seven and eight. The rules remain the same. The must go on until one stands as victor, or one person accedes defeat. Now will those holding the numbers one and two step forward." Naruto stepped up and turned to see the elder Hyuuga step up with him.

"It seems that our first match up will be Naruto vs Neji."

"Wait! What about Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted. Genma shook his head at him.

"Sasuke and the missing Sound nin will be assigned one of the two remaining numbers. The rest of you, get up to the viewing platform and turn in your numbers. Hyuuga, you and Naruto remain here with me. When, everyone is off the field I will announce the commencement of the match." He smirked as the others quickly began to make their way towards the stairs, and Naruto stared at the silent Hyuuga before him.

This is truly my lucky day. He thought fervently, as the Neji turned and began to try and stare him down.

"Match begin!" Genma spoke softly, standing completely at ease.

Neji dropped into a comfortable stance and faced Naruto with his palms up. Naruto stood stock still, trying to read the boy before him. His darkened pale eyes seemed to spit fire at the blond who stood in a natural stance before him.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to face me?" He finally snapped.

"I'm simply trying to understand what made you hurt someone as kind and gentle as Hinata." Naruto answered back, his voice flat and calm.

"Kind? Gentle? What would Hinata, a member of the Main Family know of those words, those emotions?" His face focused into an obvious rage, an anger that bordered on insanity.

"Hinata? She may be a Main Family member bu-"

"But nothing. The Main Family has never done anything that has ever served anyone's needs but their own. Their selfish desires have cost the lives of many good Branch members." He spat.

"Thats-"

"I won't stand here and listne to anymore of this from you!"

He growled and shot forward. Naruto stepped backwards, away from the eye poppingly fast hands. He swerved aside from the questing, chakra coated fingers seeking to bring him to his knees. He swept to the right. His training already kicking into gear, he could practically hear Ero-senin's voice in his head.

Assess your opponent. Watch his movements, you must move like water around him. If you aren't fast enough or smart enough you will die.

Naruto did just as his teacher had trained him to do, he analyzed Neji's reach and desperately stayed out of it, recalling the many times he had felt Hinata's Gentle Fist. It took little more than a minute or two before Neji's angry movements took on a whole new turn. Suddenly, his thrusts and strikes became smooth controlled, and lightning quick. Naruto began funneling more of his chakra into his legs and arms to speed up his reactions accordingly. He almost smiled at the near feral look of hatred on Neji's face. Then, just as his amusement rode high, he jumped back as far as possible landing several feet away. Neji breathed hard as he slowed into his open fighting stance.

"Neji, your obvious anger, and hate is taking away from your ability to fight."

"My hate makes me strong." His Byakugan active and glaring.

"Hate doesn't do anything for you." Naruto murmured quietly, his eyes clouding slightly.

"What would you know of anything? You who have never known my pain!" Naruto blinked at the familiar words. Then, he saw the large white haired man before him.

I know nothing of pain?

Flashback

"Are you ready for the craziest training session of your life?"

"Shut it! Hurry and teach me!"

"Wait, Naruto. I want to talk to you first. I want to talk about your dreams." Naruto felt his face scrunch at that.

"What are you talking about? I want to train. Not talk to you."

"Yes, but everything has a tiem and place, and right now, we should talk. Because as Master and Student, we need to understand each other." His voice was soft, almost caring.

"No... You just need to teach me some awe inspiring techniques, then you can go on and do what ever it was before you met me." The words left his mouth cold and harsh, making even himself wince a little, but the Hermit just smiled sadly.

"Yes. That is what a teacher usually does, isn't it? But I'm not a normal person, let alone a teacher." He murmured and ruffled the blond's hair. Naruto frowned, and looked away, but did not say anything more.

"Naruto... I know who you are. I know what you are. I want you to know, that I see great potential in you." He muttered softly, studying the boy.

"I want you to know, that I from now on, will hopefully be someone you can count on." Naruto sighed, but didn't say anything.

"I understand that you don't think that I wouldn't want to-"

"Enough. I don't want your pity." Naruto bit out, his eyes flashed in anger.

"I won't be taking anyone's pity. If I wanted pity, I would go and beg on the streets, like some broken urchin. I don't want anything from you or this village." He spat, hsi eyes flashing.

"And what do you want Naruto?"

"I want to have friends. I want to be able to protect my friends. I want to be able to proudly shout to the world that there are people who actually care for me." He yelled, and the old man smiled.

"Thats a good dream, Naruto." This stopped him in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"That is a good dream. The desire to protect those you love, huh? I knew several people like that. And you know what? All of them, became famed ninja, powerful and unstoppable in their own way. In a way its almost like the famed Will of Fire." Jiraiya spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" jiraiya smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that, right now. First lets start out with training. Now, first I'm going to teach you how to dodge properly..."

END

"Everyone has pain, Neji." Naruto murmured quietly, causing the brunette to freeze.

"What did you say?"

"Everyone has hardships, Neji. What makes you so special?" Naruto shouted.

"What makes me special? U zumaki Naruto?" Neji spoke slowly, reaching up for his headband. He smiled viciously before yanking off his forhead, showing a glowing green seal on his forehead.

"I am not my own, Uzumaki Naruto. I am a member of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga House. I am a shield to protect the Dojutsu Byakugan." His eyes blazed with pure fury at his words.

"Just as my Father before me." When Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, Neji smiled his vicious cutting smile once more.

"My Father, and My Uncle were identical twins, but through some small cruel twist of fate, my father was born second. Even though they grew together, just as intelligent, fast, and strong as each other with the same skill and chakra reserves. Yet, because he was destined as the second son, he was set into the Branch Family and given the Caged Bird Seal. This seal bends our will to the will of the Main Family, making it impossible to go against them. They have the power to punish any branch member, and upon our death, the Byakugan will be sealed away forever. And because of who my Father was I too was destined to wear the seal, and bear the burden of my Clan, both placed on me by my own uncle." HIs voice was cold, calm, but his eyes testified of the pure emotion he was feeling, the hate, the betrayal, the anger.

"One day after Konoha and Kumo had come to a peace treaty, they had come to our Village to celebrate our new peace. however, that same night, the leader of the Kumo nin snuck into the Hyuuga Compound and stole Hinata-sama from her bed. Hiashi-sama killed the man. However, Kumo demanded retribution for the death of their Military Leader, so in recompense they asked for the life of the Hyuuga Head, Hyuuga Hiashi." Neji was shaking with the unadulterated rage.

"They recieved a body. But not the body of Hyuuga Hiashi, no they recieved the body of his younger twin, Hyuuga Hizashi. He murdered my Father to save his own skin, sent his own flesh and blood to his grave to continue on." Neji spat, his voice shaking, and his body quivering. Naruto stood still absorbing the story before speaking.

"I was an orphan from the day I was born. I have never known my parents, or seen their faces. No one around me seems to know who they were, or will even give me the time of day." Naruto spoke softly.

"I have been alone for as long as I can remember. But that wasn't all, I was alone, and I was hated. I was hated by everyone in this village. You may have born the hate of your clan, I carried the weight of the hate of this village. There were no kind voices, kind eyes, or gentle touches. I had to move on alone, to try and find my own peace. Each and every time I thought I found it, it was stripped from me. I grew up surrounded by hate laden glances and silence, no one ever wanted to be around me. Eventually, I decided that I wanted to find those who had brought me into this cursed world." Naruto stopped, his voice crackling slightly. He took a deep breath before staring at Neji.

"But I was saved. Someone, a very stubborn someone, pulled me from my darkness. I thought like that once. That perhaps I was destined to walk in solitude forever. But I was wrong, and I refuse to go back to that dark place." Naruto straightened, his shoulders squaring, his aura suddenly became powerful and overwhelming.

"From here on out, Neji. We will be fighting to see whose ideals are strongest. You stand for your fate and I will stand to show everyone here, that I will not be pushed around any longer, that I will stand my ground from here on out, and walk my own path without any hesitation." Neji glared at him and settled into his Jyuuken stance. Then Naruto flew through seals.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Palm." Naruto lashed out at the Hyuuga who calmly sidestepped the attack. Neji flashed forward almost faster than Naruto had expected him to move, and as Naruto saw Neji's palm shoot out he heard Ero-senin's words float through his head.

Battles aren't decided by who has the most skill or even luck, Naruto. The one who wins is the one who carries the most conviction, determination, and pure stubbornness.

Neji's strikes hit home fast hard, and with painful after effects. Each small tap felt as if he had stabbed him with a kunai instead of his fingers and that part of his body went numb.

"Eight Trigams: Sixty Four Palms." Naruto wasn't able to keep up with the amound of attacks rained down on his body, all he knew was that his whole body was mired in pain and scattered numbness with the added problem of him slowly falling to his knees. Then Neji jumped backwards, and Naruto slumped foreward landing on his knees and barely catching himself with his arms. Slowly he tried to push aside the fearsome pain and numbness slowly eating away at his bodily control.

Dang... I know I'm plenty stubborn... I am determined... What am I missing?

"So this is all you are worth? Why bother making an oath at all, if it is one that you cannot fulfill." Naruto felt a flash of pure anger, sweep through him. The anger fed into heated rage, a rage that began to burn away at the numbness, a rage that pushed aside the pain. Naruto shook his head, and slowly stood up, his thoughts already turned to fox.

Give me some chakra.

Now, we're talking, brat.

Naruto opened his unconsciously closed eyes, to see the red chakra swirling around him like a massive typhoon. Neji took a step back wards his Byakugan still active taking in the sight before him. Naruto zipped through his seals faster this time.

"Wind Style: Great Cutting Gale!" This time the wind was almost visible in strength, it whipped up around the blond and shot at Neji with breath taking speed.

Neji snapped out of his daze with a snarls and slid his back foot around, releasing so much chakra at one time it became a visible cloud.

"Rotation." Neji yelled before becoming enguled in a massive spinning cloud of chakra that distroyed the Wind technique.

"What was that?"

"Naruto, you may be good at mastering little parlor tricks to get by. But I am a genius of the truest kind. No matter how hard you may try, a drop out like you will never reach my heights." Neji sneered as he slowed to a stop. Naruto clenched his hands at those words.

"No matter how hard I try huh? Alright, Neji. Lets play a little." Naruto growled, the Kyuubi's chakra rising obedietly to his silent commands.

"Come Neji-kun. Lets see just how high your reach is."


	32. Chapter 32

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 32**

Naruto began to feed the Kyuubi's chakra into his arms and legs, already feeling that incredible high of limitless power. Then he pushed off of the ground, a kunai already in his hand. Just as he reached Neji, the older nin performed his Rotation technique and blasted him backwards.

"Naruto, its pointless for this to continue. My Rotation is the ultimate defensive technique allowing me to simultaneously defend, and return any attack back at my attacker with double the amount of power behind it." Neji sneered, snide now that it was proven his technique could handle Naruto's new strength. The blond nin dropped to a knee, and studied the boy in front of him.

"Your technique... Its a form of Jyuuken?" Neji's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yes. Rotation was supposed to only be able to be learned from a master. But I was able to unlock its secrets on my own." Naruto nodded, and stood up.

"So the Rotation, is merely releasing chakra from every tenketsu in you body, and then spinning to give it form and power." Naruto spoke quietly, and dusted off his pants and shirt, once again, Neji was silent.

"I sort of figured. The Hyuuga are more a one trick pony show." Naruto smirked at Neji, and the older boy vanished.

"What did you say?" Neji screamed from behind Naruto, bringing both of his hands forward as if to impale the blond. Naruto smiled over hsi shoulder into Neji's Byakugan.

"Wha-" He got no farther as three drilling air bullets smashed into him, and the real Naruto exploded out of the ground, his hands forming fast seals.

"Water Style: Extreme Jet." A spinning pillar of water exploded up from underneath the Hyuuga boy's feet and smashed him into the nearest wall, sending cracks up and around it. Naruto still smiling, watched the struggling Hyuuga as his four clones settled in at his side.

"I thought so. When you aren't calm and collected, Neji-san, your Byakugan isn't able to see as far as you claim."

"Who are you? How the hell is a drop out so strong?" Neji growled, and Naruto sighed theatrically.

"Why does everyone assume I'm a dropout? Just 'cuz I didn't like the Academy doesn't mean that I didn't try when it counted." Naruto rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga who had regained his feet.

"No, you had the worst grades all four years in the Academy, you didn't pass the Genin test, not just once, but twice. Then you just suddenly show up with more skill and power than a drop out has a right to have." This time, Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Are you implying that I don't deserve the power I have?" Naruto let his eye brow shoot up, aggravation filling him up. Neji replied with a cold laugh. Gritting his teeth, Naruto flashed through seals faster than he ever remembered being able to do.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Palm." Neji was blasted back into the wall, by the powerful wind technique.

"That technique took me one month to master." Naruto was flying through seals again.

"Water Style: Dragon Flood." A rush of water exploded from just in front of Naruto's feet, and pinned Neji to the wall.

"Three months to find Water Chakra, then it took me nearly another month to comletely master that technique."

"Wind Style: Razor Edged Gale." A massive scar was torn into the space above Neji.

"Three weeks. Three weeks of straight training, in between bloody Academy and trying to deal with this hateful village, I was able to learn that." Naruto snarled and let Neji fall to the ground.

"You aren't the only one who bears a seal of hate. Do yourself a favor, hurry up and move on with your life, before you are left behind. Take it from someone who knows." Naruto turned away from the raven haired boy, and spoke more softly.

"It isn't easy bearing the burden of hate, and it is even harder trying to work past it. But, trust me, its just that much more precious when you achieve it. Leave hate and anger where it belongs, in the past. They always told us, we're the future, so lets make it ours." Naruto answered softly, his eyes warm and calm instead of the hard eyes they were.

"Who are you?" Neji intoned, softly as he leaned more against the wall.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Future Number One Ninja." Naruto smiled over his shoulder, and Neji stared up into the sky.

"Heh, Future Number One? I guess I wouldn't mind serving under someone like you after all." He murmured.

* * *

A grimmace found its way back onto Sasuke's face.

"We are late." He growled at Kakashi and Itachi, both of whom simply ignored him.

"Its fine." Kakashi waved aside the raven's worries, and Itachi smiled kindly.

"Kakashi..."

"Sasuke, just summon up the lightning again."

"Kakashi..."

"Once more, just once more, then I'll let it go."

Two Hours More

"Alright, Sasuke, thats enough. Now, your final test is to get to the arena for your match."

"what?"

"Come on Sasuke, think of it as a race..." All he recieved was a death glare from the younger raven.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the spectacle below him. Genma was waiting while a countdown from thirty was occurring above his head. Once the over sized numbers had reached zero Genma raised his hand and announced Shino the winner, as the Sound nin did not show up for his match. Wearing a small smirk he saw the puppeteer shake his head at his opponent as the silent bug user climbed back to the spectators balcony. Naruto put on his best face of serenity, while he mired inwardly.

_Where the hell is Sasuke? His freaking match is starting now, the red head-_

Naruto broke off his train of thought and snapped his head at the moving red head on the field. The blood lust radiating off of him, was more than a simple genin should have been able to come up with.

**_Watch him, kit_**.

_Kyuubi?_

**_This one is far more dangerous than the others, but he's not a danger to us._**

_Why?_

**_His power is less than ours. The boy's mind has been corroded by Shukaku's power._**

Naruto studied the small red head more closely this time.

_That sounds... sad._

**_Sad or not, that is what it is, brat. Nothing we can do, just survive, and hope your friend survives._**

_Or doesn't show._ Naruto thought snidely.

**_That he could..._** Naruto frowned as he felt a short tug of chakra from far away.

With a sudden explosion of leaves, three shinobi stood next to Genma.

"Gomen, Genma-san. are we too late?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"No worries, Kakashi-san. He had thirteen more seconds." genma chuckled and pointed at the screen above him.

"Sensei.." sasuke drawled.

"Get off the field." Naruto smiled genuinely as their sensei disappeared and reappeared next to him.

"Naruto." Kakashi chuckled brightly.

"Kakashi. Cutting it a little bit close aren't you?" Naruto bit out quietly.

"Aww. Are you mad that Sasuke missed out on your fight?" the blond bit his tongue and pointedly ignored the masked man, who merely chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes, don't worry. We took every moment we could getting Sasuke ready to face Gaara."

"But-"

"Naruto, have some faith in my brother." Itachi spoke softly, appearing with a puff of smoke.

"Fine, but if he gets hurt I'm killing the two of you." Naruto snapped quietly a small smile playing across his lips.

"Actually, if he gets hurt, we might kill him. Wasting our precious training time." Itachi murmured dangerously, as Genma began the match. Sasuke just stood there with a cocky smirk on his face watching the red head.

"when do you think they'll-" Just as Naruto began speaking, Sasuke shot forward at Gaara. Naruto's eye brow shot up as the Gaara raised his sand shield, and Sasuke vanished. The blond smirked as he realized the familiarity of the move.

"You taught him to perform high speed movement?"

"Yes, it was part of his Sharingan training." Kakashi murmured as Sasuke zipped about out moving Gaara's shield.

Then, Sasuke appeared in front of Gaara, and began to launch into a furious assortment of high speed punches and kicks that Naruto barely saw. A ghost of a smirk appeared on the blond's face as well. Gaara caused a massive explosion of sand up from the ground below them. The raven shot backwards flipping back until he stopped safely away from the grasping streams of sand. He flashed through several seals and shot out a massive fire ball. The sand blocked and blasted away the fire. Sasuke tried once more, which resulted in Gaara summoning up a massive wall of sand, and then it collapsed around him, forming itself into a ball. Naruto stared at the sand ball confused.

"He's going to defend with that?" He murmured, and Sasuke shot forward at the ball. He threw a hard lightning quick jab only to freeze as sharp spikes shot out of the ball at him. The Uchiha boy jumped back, and ran up the wall.

"What is he going to do? If he tries fire again, I'm gonna shoot myself." Naruto grumbled, then noticed the sand siblings staring intensely at the sand shell.  
Hmm? What has them so strung out? He thought, while his mouth was drawn into a line. Just as he was about to ask, the sound of bird flooded the area, chirping overpowering the arena. Naruto spun his head towards the raven, so fast his neck cricked, but the sight was exhilerating. Sasuke stood on the wall, his hand out, with a ball of condensed lightning dancing on his palm.

"What the hell?"

"That is my first true technique." Kakashi quietly stated.

"That is the chidori, or Raikiri, the Lightning Blade. It is a ball of highly condensed lightning chakra, which is used to punch holes through the enemy." Itachi continued, watching with intense pride as the lightning arced across the field carried by Sasuke. Then, the three watched in triumph as sasuke smashed straight through the sand shell using his high speed to evade the spikes which exploded from the sphere of sand. Everyone held their breath, as Sasuke stood still his arm still in the sand shield, when an unearthly scream ripped from the broken sphere. Naruto smiled a most sadistic smile.

"It seems that he hit him."

"No! Its not possible! No one has ever hit Gaara before!" Temari burst in a couple of feet away.

On the arena floor, Sasuke's face turned from a appraised smirk to a look of annoyance. The sound of chirping filled the arena once more and Sasuke flew backwards, lightning splaying around him. However when he jumped back a massive claw of sand followed him out, followed close by with another feral grunt of pain and anger.

"Whats going on?" Naruto murmured, then the sand Nin vanished. Right when they vanished, white feathers began to fall from the sky. Naruto glared at the falling feathers, a flash of annoyance cutting through him, and the feathers close by him burst into flames.

"Pathetic." Naruto murmured, while mentally thanking the Kyuubi for the assist. Then, he saw the sand dome collapse and a wounded gaara being supported by Temari and Kankuro. Then, they jumped the wall of the arena. Naruto bit out a growl, then he felt a flash of chakra, a cold vicious, malevolent chakra, by the Hokage. He looked up in time to see a massive field raise up on the rooftop of the Hokage and Kazekage's platform.

"Hokage-sama!-"

"Naruto." He looked over at his sensei and was somewhat surprised to see Sakura at his side.

"Go, quickly, get Sasuke. Then stop Gaara. He's obviously very important, the sand have betrayed us." He spoke while dispatching a sand nin, and a sound nin simultaneously.

"Go! This is a mission given to you by your teacher!" He snapped, and Naruto grabbed sakura's hand and jumped straight down to Sasuke's side. Said raven gave him a confused glance before the Sand Advisor appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, Genin. You're not going any-" He stopped his sentence to avoid a vicious slash from Genma.

"Hey kids. This is real life now. The test is over. Sasuke, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match-" the raven smirked.

"-but now is time for you to be shinobi for your village. Go find out what they are going to do, and attempt to stop it." he smiled at them, and turned back to the Sand Advisor.

"I'll open the way for you." He smiled, and drew out a kunai with a smile, and waved at them.

"Right!" Naruto answered loudly and grabbed his two team mates, and began pulling them away.

* * *

Itachi watched as his little brothers disappear over the wall giving chase to the red headed demon. He sighed as he studied the violet walls above the Hokage's platform, while dispatching a few enemies who had stepped too close. The eldest raven bit out a growl of annoyance as Guy and Kakashi powered through the shinobi only to have more appear before them. Itachi gritted his teeth and activated his Sharingan. His rage, funneled into his sharingan, turned into a prjected genjutsu of frightening proportions. Every ninja that Itachi gazed upon fell tot he ground bound by the unbreakable power of his illusion. The older Uchiha moved his glare from the unconscious nin to a smirking masked Konoha nin.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Hmmm... If you could have done that from the begninning." Kakashi mumured. Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, before leaping towards the violet walls. He heard Kakashi and Guy fast on his heels. He hit the tiles of the roof lightly next to a small group of ANBU.

"Status." THe eldest raven snapped.

"Hokage-sama is trapped inside this field, with Orochimaru." Itachi felt his eyes narrow in anger.

"Step back." He murmured his hands flashing through seals.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique." He shot two massive fireballs at the walls and watched them sputter out harmlessly.

"How did they get a shield like this up." He snapped while glaring at the shield, which did nothing to hide the battle from his eyes. He could clearly see the Hokage facing against the former Sanin. He ground his teeth, trying desperately to figure a way in. His sharingan spun wildly, as he glared at the wall in front of him.

"We must get in there!"

"Agreed." Itachi spun to see a cheeky blond smiling at him.

"Naruto?"

"Hey, I'm a clone, I was sent to open up a way in." He smiled up at Itachi.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to seal away the Four VIolet Flames Battle Encampment." Naruto spoke with a smirk. Itachi was about to ask how when the clone thew him a scroll.

"Once inside, Itachi-san, use that to take out one of the nin. Without four to hold it up, it should collapse." Naruto stated calmly, and walked up to the barrier.

"I'm guessing you've seen this before?"

"Nah, Sasuke and Sakura reminded me of this technique it was used during the Third Shinobi War. Anyways-" The clone stopped just in front of the violet wall, and opened a scroll on the floor.

"Jeez... I really should have gotten this down better." He murmured and dropped down into a sitting position.

"Sealing Ceremony: Earth Tier: Breaking Iron Shackles." As he spoke, the scroll in front of him glowed a brilliant blue and massive iron link chains burst from it and from the ground. They wound around the giant barrier, and bound it down.

"Sealing Ceremony. Living Tier: Deamon Sealing Ivy." Ivy vines shot up the iron links and touched the glowing barrier. Once they touched the barrier, they began to burst into full bloom. Flowers bloomed and fell from the vines, and Itahi could see the massive drain the Ivy was performing on the barriers users.

Then Itachi heard them.

"Crap, use the seals." One of them cursed, and he saw fresh chakra flowing out to try and stabilize the field, he moved his focus to a now smirking blond.

"Like that'll work. Ok, Itachi this is your que." Naruto smiled, and slammed his hand onto the scroll.

"Earth Tier: Seal Release." He gaped a little as twin steel posts shout up from the ground, slicingup through the barrier.

"Iron Twin Chain Bind." Then a giant steel chain shot from both pillars and bound them together the violet barrier stopped atop the chain, like a waterfall being halted by a rock face.

"Go Itachi." The elder raven shot forward wearing his all too familiar smirk, then the clone made a single seal and vanished.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he opened the scroll to see a single summoning seal drawn and ready to be used. He picked the closest corner, and bit his thumb.

"Lets see what you've brought for me Naruto-kun." And he gleefully placed his hand atop the seal.


	33. Chapter 33

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 34**

Naruto blinked as he pushed off of the wall, and landed hard on a tree just out of the village's walls.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, my clone did its work. Itachi is inside." He turned to see both of his teammates smiling.

"Then, whoever that idiot was, is most definitely dead." Sasuke shrugged,and then shot off. Naruto sent one more stare back, before setting off after his team mates with a smile.

_Give 'em hell, Tachi!_

* * *

Skidding to a stop, Itachi pulled his hand off of the scroll as a massive plume of smoke burst from the summoning spell. Out of the smoke exploded a massive chain link steel spiked chain. The chain hit the corner, and shook the field. Then, with a scream, it shattered the violet barrier. A cold smirk arranged itself on the older Uchiha. He ignored the three leftover nin who shot out trying to escape. He set his sights on the two nin in the center of the battle field. The Hokage stood in his ninja clothing, standing in front of his former student, Orochimaru. The sickly pale man glared back at him, before making a seal. Two coffins began to push up from the ground. As they settled onto the ground, the Hokage's face paled. Then, a third coffin pushed up from the ground.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you have grown frail in your old age." The snake sanin purred, and the coffins opened revealing their inhabitants. Itachi flashed to his Hokage's side immediately, and saw why he had been so overwhelmed. Inside the coffins stood, the first, second, and fourth Hokages. Orochimaru chuckled darkly, and commanded them out. The first and second, came out easily, stepping slowly. However, the Fourth stayed in the coffin, with a slight smile.

"Sarutobi-san." He said slowly, his blue eyes glinting in understanding, and his spiky unruly blond hair, and face were causing Itachi to realized he had seen them somewhere else.

"Gomen, Hashirama, Tobirama, and especially to you Minato, I have failed all of you." The third spoke humbly.

"No, Hiruzen. There is nothing to forgive." The first spoke, his eyes seemed sad.

"No, today you have the chance, to rectify your errors." The second spoke, his eyes glazed with some parental pride.

"Sandaime-" The Fourth struggled outside, as if fighting off some influence, and gripped the Third's arm.

"There is nothing to forgive. I have seen that which was done to and for my son." At these words, understanding flooded Itachi like a broken dam. Naruto's prodigious skill, his fast learning curve, his unfailing loyalty, and last of all his looks, all of it came together like pieces to a puzzle. Then, Minato looked at him.

"Thank you. Please, will you and my student, continue to watch over my son. Then, perhaps one day, he will love this village as I and his mother do." Itachi nodded, and the Fourth shot him one of Naruto's brilliant smiles, then turned back to his predecessors and a fuming Orochimaru.

"Impossible, my Edo Tensei, should have bound you to my will!" Tobirama frowned at this.

"My technique?" He replied, his face scrunched in distaste.

"I did not come because you called, Orochimaru, but because you created a path for my soul to return here for a short while. Unfortunately, my soul still has things to do, and places to be." Minato glanced back at the Uchiha and the Third a small smile on his face.

"Please, Sandaime-san, Itachi-kun, protect the village, and my son." At finishing his speech, the Fourth clasped his hands together, and then reappeared in front of the First and Second. They both gasped as Minato slammed his hand on their stomachs. Then, a bright smile appeared on their faces.

"I'm glad we did not have to fight, Hiruzen. And remember Hiruzen-" Hashirama smiled

"Protect our village." Tobirama smiled as well. Then there was a flash of light and they both collapsed forwards. Then, Minato looked back.

"Arigato, Itachi-kun, sandaime-san." Then, he too, fell forward, and the three bodies began to disintegrate. Orochimaru stared at the bodies before him and screamed in anger. He drew back and screamed once more, this time a snake shot from his mouth and from the snake came a blade. The snake and blade shot straight at the Hokage. Without any hesitation, Itachi pushed the Hokage out of the way and took the attack. It tore through his stomach, and dropped him to his knees.

"Itachi!" The Hokage called from his side, his hand gentle as the sword was pulled from him. He gasped in pain, and looked up, at a now smirking Snake sanin.

"Ita-kun... I never thought you would lower yourself to saving such a waste of a shinobi." Itachi opened his subconsciously closed eyes, his sharingan spining wildly. He clenched his teeth and struggled to his feet.

"Don't... Don't talk about Hokage-sama that way.." He gasped and stopped to regain his breath.

"Sandaime-sama, is the Hokage..." He paused to fight off the pain.

"-who saved me, from killing off my clan." He bit out.

"For him, I would gladly perish." As he said, it the well of emotions, long buried came up, with overwhelming power. He froze, as he felt a tear slide down his cheek, and felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Thats enough Itachi. Pay your debt to the village not to me." At this Itachi shook his head violently.

"I will not, I will ensure that you Hokage-sama, live a long life." He forced himself in front of the aged ninja.

"Itachi-"

"You saved my family, my brother, and my soul. I owe you, more than I can ever repay. For this debt, i will place everything on the line, my life and honor as an Uchiha." He spat, and he felt a small glowing power filter up from inside of him. It burned in his chest, then shot down his stomach and through his legs, up his arms and into his finger tips, and into his wounded abdomen. To his surprise, the burning pain, was pushed aside, and he felt as though his body, had finally found the peace his mind had searched for. Then, he felt the power reach his eyes, it was as though a mental switch had been found, and all was in its proper place.

"Yes, I will defend my family's honor, and the life of the man who saved my soul." Itachi, once again finding his eyes closed, opened them and found a shocked sanin before him.

"What- What is this?" He hissed, angrily, but with a tinge of fear. Itachi heard the whip of his clothes as they spun with a sudden wind, and he understood what had happened, his sharingan had grown with him. He'd pushed his limits farther ahead, and his Genkai Kekkei decided to come along. he stared long at the snake Sanin who took a step back, to escape.

"Too slow." Itachi growled as his genjutsu solidified into place. The earth and heavens changed colors, the sky turned red and the earth turned black.

"Welcome, Orochimaru-san, to my Tsukuyomi." Itachi murmured softly as he drew back a katana and plunged it forward into the screaming man.

* * *

Sasuke shot forward, taking a tad more force off of the branch as he shot forward. Then he flipped backwards, dodging a hail of weapons. Naruto and Sakura stopped at a higher branch and he waved them off.

"Go... I'll handle this." Sasuke said and straightened up. As soon as his two friends vanished, he smirked at the area the missiles had come from.

"So... are you going to come out? Or stay hidden like the cowards you are?" He stated his sharingan swirling in response to the fight. The sand puppeteer, appeared out of nowhere, then ten Sand nin appeared as well.

"Hmmm... Uchiha, you made a foolish error, you should have had you friends stay here to help you out." He sneered.

"Nah, if Naruto's gonna beat that kid up, he's gonna need all of his strength. So I guess, its just little old me, for you... Mmmm.. what was your name again?" Sasuke directed his inquisitive glance directly at the messy haired boy.

"I'm not going to bother killing you." He glared and flicked his hand, and the sand nin shot from their branch at him.

"Hmmm? Fine, your loss." He shrugged before vanishing from sight.

* * *

Sakura threw herself into the blond, as a ripping gust blew apart the tree they had been on. She turned to see a blond girl with a couple sand nin as back up.

"Did you really think that we would allow anyone to reach Gaara, he's our secret weapon, the thing that will assure our victory!" Naruto got up growling, his eyes were flashing with anger, but this time Sakura shook her head.

"Nah, Naruto you go ahead." She said, flexing her muscles and shoulders.

"Are you-"

"Naruto, when I say get, you get." She said with a smile.

"Besides, I haven't exactly been doing nothing sincemy last match." Sakura giggled slightly, and nodded. The blond boy stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Don't kill her too bad, Sakura." He replied before vanishing.

"How noble, sacrificing yourself to allow your comrade forward." The blond girl laughed.

"But, utterly futile." She clicked her fan, and the sand nin at her back shot forward. Sakura smirked.

"We'll see." She said and took a deep breath.

* * *

Naruto grit his teeth, and shot forward, trying to ignore the chakra flares that were his friends fighting. He pressed straight ahead, knowing exactly why they had done what they had done. He grit his teeth harder, and felt that rush of power once more.

**_Kit?_**

_Kyuubi, when we're fighting that guy. You and me are going all out. I refuse to loose to him, I have things to protect._

For a moment, he was afraid that the fox would refuse, but then a dark chuckle rumbled through him.

**_Kit, for a pathetic human, you're most amusing. I would hate to loose to the ichibi, so you better beat him, brat._**

A feral smile lit up the blond's face, as he flipped off of a branch and landed lightly on the ground facing the epicenter of the bloodlust that he had been following. THe red head looked up and growled.

"You?" His voice was harsh, and Naruto saw the wound was slowly healing.

"Who exactly were you expecting?" The teal eyes narrowed in hate.

"The one who did this to me!" He gestured vaguely at the bleeding wound, and the sand at his feet whipped up as if in a frenzy.

"Well, will I do as a substitute?" Naruto said, this time leaking out a little of the Kyuubi's chakra. Th eother boy's eyes widened.

"That power!" He hissed.

"This power?" Naruto smirked and flexed the Kyuubi's power. The sand boy's face froze in a feral snarl.

"Why is Mother so afraid? No! We will destroy you!" HE screamed, sand exploding up around him.

"I will prove my existance once again! You will become proof that I live!" The deranged boy screamed and the sands shot at him. Naruto swept them aside, sending out a pulse of chakra.

"Gomen, Gaara-san. But you'll have to try harder than that." He spoke, and summoned more chakra to his fist, molding it to a claw.

"Come, feed my sand, let your blood quench my thirst!" THe red head yelled, while the sands billowed around him.

Naruto threw his hand backwards and shot forward, gaara screamed and lashed out with an explosive burst of sand. The two powers hit head on with an enormous explosion. Naruto was flung back by the force of the collision, and as the dust cloud fell, he saw that gaara was peeling himself from a tree as well. life

"Gaara, you want to kill me. Why?" Naruto growled, and stepped into his fighting stance. The red head threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

"You? Just you? I don't want to kill just you! I will kill, and kill and kill, until every life has been sacrificed to prove my life! The blood of those who perish before me, will verify my life." He smiled insanely.

"Through the purest form of verification, my life will have meaning." When he laughed again, Naruto felt a tinge of pain in his chest.

**_See kit, he is crazy. You cannot reason with him._**

_He's not crazy.._ Naruto thought quietly, seeing the boy for the first time.

_He's broken..._

_...Just like me._


	34. Chapter 34

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**Chapter 34**

_He's broken..._  
_...Just like me._

Sasuke shot forward, amused more than anything at the frown on the puppeteers face. The ten sand nin lay around him, strung about like limp dolls from the tree branches.

"Hmm.. maybe you are slightly skilled after all.." He spat through grit teeth, his hand shot up to his shoulder and pulled the puppet over.

"But when you fight against Karasu and me, you'll know the true meaning of fear." He growled and pulled the bandages away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We'll see, puppeteer." He sneered and launched himself forward.

* * *

The blond fan wielder girl gaped openly as the pinkette dropped the last sand nin from her branch. She stared at the bodies littered about her.

"What the hell?" She growled, and flicked her fan open.

"I told you. I've spent so much time training my body, and honing my chakra control. I'm much much better than I once was." She smiled, and Temari launched a massive burst of wind at her. She let a small smirk take over her face as the girl was caught up by the massive whirlwind. Then a kunai appeared at her throat.

"Sorry, blondie. But you might want to try a little bit harder than that." The pinkette smiled and the scene in front of her dissolved like water.

"Genjutsu?"

"Oh, thats only the beginning." She replied and back knuckled her into the nearest tree. Temari gasped as she got her breath back, and pushed off the tree.

"Now you've done it, I'm going to kill you now." She growled and swiped her fan once more.

"Lets go blondie!" Sakura growled and shot off to the side. Temari shot after her with another growl.

* * *

Naruto stood a little taller watching the sands explode upwards until it finally reached a towering level, and then arms and legs began to form.

_What the hell is that?_

**_That is his power as a Jinchuuriki... He is calling on the power of the Ichibi, Shukaku, to fight._**

_What? How the hell do I fight something like that?_ Naruto thought wildly, as the sands finally settled on a monstrous raccoon shape.

**_I dunno, brat. Thats your department._**

Naruto growled but quickly zipped through his list of techniques, before landing on a most appropriate one, for which he kicked himself. Quickly he bit his thumb, and began creating seals.

"Lets go fox!" He yelled and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning technique." A massive plume of smoke exploded up from the ground, swirling up and around him, and when it faded, Naruto found himself atop of the chief Toad himself.

"Oi! KUZU! What the hell am I DOING HERE?" The Toad roared.

"Nice to see you too, toad boss, Gamabunta." Naruto replied, and stared across the way at the massive raccoon, and the shocked rider atop of it.

"Oi, Brat! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, thats Shukaku."

"Heh, I see. Well, I suppose since I'm here." The giant toad spoke suddenly and drew his blade.

"Come, Shukaku, lets go."

* * *

Sasuke watched in amusement as the puppet exploded in flames. The sand nin puppeteer screamed in protest.

"Karasu!" He yelled and flailed his arms about. The raven was about to remark on the sheer uselessness of the situation, when suddenly the puppet split apart. Shooting bakcwards, he successfully avoided the arms and legs slamming down into the tree. He stared at the hidden weapons.

"Heh, once again you underestimate your opponent, Uchiha." Sasuke shifted to avoid another hail of wepons. And when he pulled out of his dive, he felt a snag on his arm. Thin, but strong steel wires held him captured to the tree.

"Now, die Uchiha." This time, the head shot forward, and the body shot weapons at him. Sasuke flicked out a kunai, ready to try and defend as best he could, when a sudden deafening drone filled his ears.

* * *

Sakura avoided yet another slashing blast of wind. The blond girl was careful to avoid anymore genjutsu, and had kept her distance to keep it that way. The long distance between them, also served to keep the advantage with her, by using long ranged strikes to answer Sakura's devastating close range attacks. Sakura cursed as she barely escaped another gust, this time catching a small gash on her arm. Just as she landed, she saw Temari start another swing, a swing perfectly aimed at her off kilter prey.

_Crap, that is goona hurt.._ She thought desperately thinking up a best case scenario, it wasn't pretty. Then, just as it seemed about to end she froze.

"Yo, what troublesome people you are." A tired voice let out.

* * *

Gamabunta and Shukaku slammed into each other with such force that it tore into the ground around them. The earth shattering clash sent shockwaves through the area and kicking up a massive dust storm. The sand raccoon shot back and lashed out with its claw. Gamabunta slashed out and sliced cleanly through the sand monster's arm. Gaara, who was seated on the creature's head, let out another horrendous scream, as though he had lost his arm. Then, a loud darker voice boomed out.

"AHH! Its soo good to be out again! Eh? Whats this? A little froggy? How nice, my little human found me a snack!" The voice screamed once more, and this time, naruto found that it was the actual sand creature speaking.

"How?"

"The container for Shukaku must have forced sleep upon himself, and in his weakened resistance Shukaku pushed out from his subconscious. We cannot allow him to remain here too long, or he will attain too much power." The sand Raccoon finally stopped dancing and noticed his opponents were talking.

"Ah! You're still alive frog? Can't have that!" He shouted and slammed his stomach.

"Drilling air bullet!" He screamed and shot a mass of almost solid air at the blond and the Toad Chief.

"Hold on, Brat!" He shouted and launched his large frame sideways to avoid the attack. The wind attack shuddered past them and exploded in the ground behind them. The wind shot past Naruto in a rush that threatened to pull him from his perch. Then, just as the bond had regained his purchase on the Toad Chieftain's back, Shukaku took in a deep breath, and fired another air bullet. This time, Gamabunta was able to shoot off one of his own attacks a massive water bullet. The collosal attacks blew each other back.

"Kid! We're wasting time! We need to get close and smack that kid! Once he wakes up, then we can turn this around!" Gamabunta called out.

"How are we gonna hold him, TOads dont have claws!"

"Collaboration! I'll bring the chakra, you bring the form! Come on, we only got one shot!"

* * *

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief, as the puppet and the puppeteer were both covered in a buzzing black mass. Then Shino was at his side, cutting the strings binding him.

"What?"

"I was robbed of my match. So I followed you." He said and stared at the sand nin.

"It seems that this would have been the result in the ring as well." Sasuke threw back his head to laugh when a massive burst of wind swept both him and shino off of the tree and into another.

"What the-" Then another monstrous blast of wind came, this time it was coupled with pelting rain drops.

"What on earth?" Shino gasped, sasuke was about to ask, when he saw it. A massive Sand beast was standing a couple hundred yards away. And atop of it, was a growling screaming red nine tailed fox.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Sakura smirked in satisfaction at the limp form of the sand kunoichi, before Shikamaru appeared next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked seriously.

"Troublesome, thats how you greet your savior?"

"Haha, Shika you're-" She didn't get any further as she was slammed into a tree by a whippping wind. THen just as she got her breath back, another one slammed her back into the tree, this time acompanied by biting water drops. She sent Shikamaru a glance to make sure he was ok, when the earth shook.

She and the lazy genius shot up the tree in an instant to see what had happened. All that sakura could muster was a gasp as she saw a massive sand Raccoon, being tackled by none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Holy frieaking..." Shikamaru stammered as he stared at the collosal forms. And sakura could only nod to agree with him.

* * *

Naruto released the transformation technique,a nd leaped from Gamabunta's back. He sent chakra to his feet, and when he landed, the sand under him broke. Then, he shot at Gaara. The red head was unconscious, and lolling about as Shukaku moved.

"Time to wake UP!" he yelled and smashed his fist into the sleeping boys head. Gaara snapped back from the force, but then he was screaming.

"How dare you?" He yelled, his hands coming up. Naruto tried to dance back, but the sand under his feet slithered up around his legs and body.

"Kuzu!" Gamabunta called,a nd slammed his fist into the sand creatures stomach. Gaara oomphed, and the whole thing began to crack. Naruto struggled harder against the sand tendrils, but Gaara saw him and tightened his grip.

"No, you will die. Sabuku Ky-"

**_Kit, you're not supposed to be at his mercy._** Naruto winced at the Kyuubi's dark chuckle.

_Feel free to assist at anytime, boarder._

This recieved another dark chuckle, but then that familiar rush of energy flood his system. Drawing more on the chakra, he broke aside the sand bonds on his arms. He pointed one finger out at Gaara.

"Demon Sealing Ivy." The vine shot out from his sleeve and around his finger then straight out,a nd stabbed Gaara through his right shoulder. The pain was a sufficient distraction, and Naruto broke the sand's hold on his legs. Then he shot off of, the now broken and falling, sand creature to land hard on a tree nearby. Naruto looked up as Gamabunta gave an exhausted sigh, and vanished. Then his attention was drawn back by another person hitting a tree hard. He looked over at the other boy, Gaara. He was clearly frightened, and exhausted, just as tired as Naruto was. Both had comepletely used up their chakra.

"Why?" The quiet whisper almost missed the blond completely.

"Why?" Naruto repeated with a smirk.

"because you threatened something very very precious to me." Naruto finished.

"Precious?" gaara mimicked him, trying to undrstand.

"Yes, you were a threat to my friends, and their way of life. So because they are my friends I would do anything for them."

"Friends?"

"Yes, people who love and care for you. No matter what." Naruto replied and began to try and stand. The red head stayed sitting down, his face twisted in a grimmace.

"I have no friends." He whispered, causing Naruto to frown.

"Bull." His answer was short and brusque, and gaara stared at him, as he slowly reached his feet.

"I have precious people, and so do you. Your precious people, tried to stop us from getting here. They were trying to protect you." Naruto murmured slightly and Gaara stared.

"No one wants me." He said softly, his eyes darkening.

"If no one wanted you, then explain this." Naruto said and dropped to his butt as two shadows landed in front of Gaara.

"Gaara! Get up, come on! We'll protect you." Temari gasped and grabbed her fan tightly.

"Gaara, get moving. We'll hold them." Kankuro said with a grim face.

"temari... Kankuro?" Gaara's face was set into an utterly confused state.

"Why?" Gaara whispered as if afraid.

"WHY?" Temari snapped over her shoulder.

"Gaara, we may not have had the best childhood together, but fates be cursed you are my little brother, I couldn't protect you when you were young, but I can now!" She cursed, and Naruto saw a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"Tema-"

"GO! Gaara, while you still can." Kankuro shouted, ande took out a kunai.

"Sorry, but that time is long gone." sasuke drawled as he, Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru appeard surrounding them. For a time nobody moved, then

Naruto struggled into a kneeling position, and sent the wounded red head a brilliant smile.

"See, Gaara, everyone has special people." Naruto spoke softly. Gaara stared at his siblings for a moment.

"Tema?" HIs voice shook slowly, and the blond girl turned in shock. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Gaa-" She was cut off as he slowly reached up for her.

"Temari?" His voice was stronger, less of the insane killer it had been. The blond girl was on her knees in an instant.

"Gaara?" She took his hand carefully, and when he didn't flinch or blast her backwards, a smile enveloped her face. Naruto let a smile spread slowly across his face, as ANBU and konoha nin appeared around them.

_See, Gaara, its not so hard. Everyone can have a small bit of happiness._

**Two Days Later**

Itachi moved closer to the bed holding a sickly looking old man.

"Hokage-sa-"

"Itachi, stop hovering over me, I am sick, not deathly." The old man snapped while keeping one eye open.

"Itachi, just go and see if the reconstruction effort needs help." Itachi shuffled his feet around, and nodded his consent, then disappeared. The Hokage smiled brilliantly.

_This Village is in good hands, if only I could haave just succeeded with one of my pupils._

Then a violent cough overtook him.

* * *

Naruto watched as Gaara carefully placed a massive wooden beam onto a destroyed building. He was getting claps on the back and thanks from all around, as his sand made quick work of what would have been back breaking labor. Then, he too came up to the red head.

"Well done, Gaara." He called out and smacked him on the back. Gaara scowled at him, but couldn't hold out before a small grin covered his face.

"Thanks to you, this apartment will be ready for human habitation soon." Naruto called over his shoulder as he walked off to where his master had told him to meet him. After a few moments of walking, he arrived at Ichiraku where Jiraiya stood against the wall.

"Yo, Gaki!"

"Shut it Pervert. Whats up?" A large smile grew on the old man's face.

"I'm heading out to do some work for Konoha, and I was thinking of taking you." A burst of warmth flooded his chest, but he hid it with a frown.

"What if I don't wanna go?"

"Then, I'd go find Sasuke and ask him if he wanted to learn a new awesome technique." He sneered, and Naruto felt his pulse jumpe.

"I never said I wouldn't! Dattebayo!" As it left his mouth he clapped his hand over his lips. Jiraiya stared at him, then burst into laughter.

"You have a verbal tick?" He murmured over his chuckles.

"Be quiet, dattebayo!" The blond cursed as it slipped out once more.

"Wow, I haven't heard that in such a long time." A dark chuckle erupted from behind him, and Naruto cursed once mmore as Itachi stepped into view.

"Naruto, I haven't heard you say that in years." he chuckled as the blond glared at him.

"Its a verbal tick, its childish!" The blond pouted. Jiraiya reached out and ruffled his hair in a kindly grandfatherly way.

"Come on, Naruto, lets get you ready. have a pack ready and we leave tomorrow." The Toad Sage murmured and pushed past them.

"I'll see you later, I'm off to visit Ojii-sama." Jiraiya waved over his shoulder.

"Hmm... come along, naruto. Pack first, then get back to helping the Village." Itachi spoke and began pushing him off towards his apartment.

"But-"

"No buts."

* * *

Jiraiya stepped silently into the hall, watching the nurses bustle busily, and Doctors rushing towards the private room at the end of the hall. The white haired man sat against the door, listening in.

"-Sama, you must get more intensive care! The disease has increased in-"

"There is no need to tell me what I already know, just tell me, is there any way to fixing this?" Jiraiya could hear his sensei's teacher voice coming out.

"Sumimasen, Hokage-sama, but we simply do not have the power or understanding to attack this disease, at most we can buy you time." Jiraiya ignored the dart piercing his heart.

"Its alright, you have done all you can. Please continue to do all that you can." Jiraiya  
nodded to the watery eyed doctor who emerged before kicking in the door, and entering himself, with a massive grin on his face.

"Oy, Old man! How it coming?" He called out, he saw a quiet smile creep onto his teaacher's face.

"Oh, silent you. You are getting up there in years as well, Jira-chan." He said that last word with a light twist.

"Hey!" Sarutobi smiled softly, and gestured him to the seat next to his bed.

"You heard everything, I assume." Jiraiya shifted guiltily before sitting down.

"I did. I'm sorry old man."

"It is alright. But there are more important things to speak about. Firstly, I need a successor." Jiraiya scrunched his nose in disgust, and the third chuckled lightly.

"I know, you don't think much of the office. But I truly wish that one of my students would take over for me. I don't think that Itachi or Kakashi are quite ready for the office of Hokage, they haven't quite lived life just yet." Sarutobi trailed off letting the silence take over. Jiraiya studied his hands for a moment before speaking.

"You know, I'm not the last of your students." Sarutobi raised an eye brow, but didn't do anything.

"She does not care for Konoha nor for this office."

"Mmmm.. Perhaps, or perhaps she is just in pain." Jiraiya murmured.

"Twenty years is a long time."

"Yet, emotional pain is just the same as physical, those who pick the scabs open slow the time it takes to heal. And Tsunade will not stop picking at the scab of Dan and Nawaki." Sarutobi bit his lip, but then nodded. Then light dawned in his eyes.

"You planned this out! You were planning on throwing Tsunade into the pot as a diversion!" Jiraiya laughed hard.

"Ahh... What can I say, she'd be better at dealign with all of the clans, and paper work that comes with the Title, than I ever would." Sarutobi laughed with him.

"Go, the doctors have given me about three months time, that should be enough for you to find her. And I suppose you would want to take Naruto with you as well. Go do what you desire. Bring her back, find her love for the village once more."

* * *

Naruto yawned widely as he stepped off the stairs leading to his apartment. It was a tiring day, and he'd managed to create a hundred clones to assist in the restoration of the village. Now all he wanted was sleep. Just as he reached ofr the door.

"Oy, gaki!" Naruto almost wimpered at the voice, but turned back.

"Ero-senin."

"I hope you're packed, gaki! We leave tonight."


	35. Chapter 35

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**A/N- **Thank you all for reading and enjoying my work. This is my second to last chapter and I just wanted to thank everyone who stuck with it, and helped me out. Please enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 35**

Jiraiya watched as Naruto let out a grunt of annoyance as once again the ball of chakra in his hand exploded outwards.

"Ahh.. I held it longer this tine!" He called out trying to be optimistic. The old Sanin shook his head in amazement.

_Figures... He's got Minato's learning curve..._ Instead of voicing his thoughts aloud, he smiled at the young boy.

"Well done. Just keep at it. Maintainence is the essence of the Rasengan. Its too bad you weren't able to finish it before the chuunin exams though brat."

"Shut up. You had me practicing shadow clones, the sealing ceremonies, new wind techniques, and water techniques, and the rasengan all at the same time, dattebayo!" he growled out. JIraiya laughed at the childish verbal tic that slipped out once again.

"Ahh.. but you took it well young one." The blond boy pouted, but smiled at him sheepishly soon after.

"Whatever old man! I'm gonna try it once more!" He yelled and put out his hand, a look of such raw concentration taking over his face, that it made pride swell in Jiraiya's chest. Then, the ball of chakra began to swirl and for a good thirty seconds it remained before it finally burst, sending powerful wisps of chakra flying.

"I WILL GET THIS!" Naruto screamed as Jiraiya's bouts of laughter filled the air.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Have you seen this woman?" Jiraiya spoke quietly flashing a picture in front of the owner of a gambling arena.

"Ah, yes! She was here just two days ago. I believe she's still in town." The man was about to say more, when a burst of wind whipped about the store, and caused every machine to handout perfects to every patron.

"AHH!" The owner screamed and began to run about.

"Ehh.. Time to go.." Jiraiya murmured and slipped out the door, to see a cursing blond.

"This is bloody ridiculous! Two bloody weeks, and still absolutely nothing!" The blond cursed.

"Eh? Don't worry so much, Brat. Everything will fall into place eventually."

"But I want it now..."

"Eh.. Patience, Naruto... Patience is key."

"I thought you said focus was key.. no wait.. Wasn't it determination?"

"Shut it, brat. Just take the advice." Jiraiya growled as the blond chuckled.

"You should check some of the hotels around here, I'm sure she sleeps sometime." The simple statement stopped Jiraiya, and he began laughing.

"Good call gaki. Wait when did you get smart?"

"Ummm.. its kinda dark... and I was hoping that you would just see the room and fall asleep." Naruto admitted and drw another laugh from the older man.

"I suppose we can go find a place to rest tonight." He motioned towards a hotel, and the blond moved in after him.

* * *

Another sigh slipped from the blond's lips as he watched his mentor try to flirt with tthe pretty attendant at the Hotel registry desk.

"And what pretty eyes you-" Naruto huffed and walked away no longer interested in what his perverted Master had to say.

"Stupid ero-senin-" He muttered and oomphed as he collided with a fast moving object. He rubbed his head and looked up to see an young lady with short black hair, he cocked his head to the side.

_She kinda looks like Anko-neechan..._

"Ah, Sumimasen! Are you ok?" The older woman jumped to her feet, and was immeadiately trying to help him to his feet.

"Haha, I'm ok, Nee-chan." He laughed as she pulled him up.

"No, I am so sorry! I was... uh.. looking for someone.." She scratched the back of her head, and that is when he noticed a small pink animal at her feet.

"Hey! Thats a cool pig!" He pointed to the jacket wearing pig.

"Ah.. Thats Tonton... I'm sorry, but I really must be-"

"SHIZUNE!" A thunderous voice cut through her speech, and the dark haired woman jumped.

"Ah... She's calling me.. I'm coming M'Lady." SHe called back, then just as Naruto thought it couldn't get any wierder. A massive kick ripped the closest door off its hinges, revealing a tall big busted blond woman with honey brown eyes, and in her hand was a rather large sake bottle.  
"Shizune! We're going!" The blond woman commanded in a booming voice. Thats when Naruto broke out of his shock.

"Uh uh! I recognize you from Ero-senin's photo! you're Tsunade of the Sanin!" He cried and stepped into her path.

"Ero-sanin?" Her face clouded over in confusion, and then Naruto jumped as a voice rang down the halls.

"Gaki? Where the hell-" He froze as Jiraiya appeared around the corner.

"Well... Whip me and and hang from the ceiling... How'd you find her? I spend two weeks looking and she just falls into your lap." He growled.

"Hey! Technically her servant fell into my lap! she kicked down the door!" The blond gestured wildly. At this the old man chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you like to call it." He murmured, and looked over at the stony faced blond.

"Good evening Tsunade." He spoke softly.

"Jiraiya."

"Its been a while."

"Mm... Twenty years..."

"How about we move to a more sound area to discuss what we need to." Jiraiya motioned at the hall back the way he came.

"Shall we talk, Tsunade-hime?"

* * *

"HOKAGE?" Naruto thundered as JIraiya finished speaking, his voice slicing all other conversation in the diner. Tsunade looked just as dumbfounded.

"Sarutobi-sensei is bedriddden and ill. He doesn't have much longer, Tsunade." She frowned, and opened her mouth, but Jiraiya cut her off.

"I brought his medical charts." Jiraiya produced large reams of paper. The blond woman took the papers and began to sort through them. Then she sighed, and let them fall back onto the table.

"They're wrong. I'd give him a month from when these were done." Tsunade murmured.

"Either way, Tsunade, he chose you to take his place as Hokage, will you at least consider that?" He pressed. The sblond Sanin remained silent.

"Oi... Obaa-chan, why aren't you saying yes?" Naruto growled.

"I... haven't had anything to do with Konoha in a long time boy. And no amount of pity will-"

"Shut it! Your Tsunade of the Sanin! The sanin were the heroes of Konoha during the Third Shinobi World War." He spat, and the blond woman just stared at him.

"You must have people you care about in the village! There must have been some moment that kept you there then-"

"Enough." Tsunade's voice was hoarse, her eyes slitted and dangerous.

"No, you are being offered the chance to be the Hokage! That means that someone sees you as strong, good, and a protector." He spat vehemently. A wry smirk appeared on the old woman's face.

"If you care so much about the village, why don't you become Hokage?" The blond froze, as her words hit home. Jiraiya stared at him for a second, then he had to hide his grin as a smile bloomed on his features.

"yeah... I think I will Obaa-chan." He murmured, causing shock in both women.

"I think, I will become Hokage! One day I will stand at the head of Konoha, as its leader and protector, and on that day, I will become the one to protect everything I hold dear." His words were soft, but his eyes practically glowed with seriousness.

"Oh, yeah? And will you have the strength to lead the village?" She asked her eyes suddenly as serious as the boy's.

"Heh, I'd be a far better choice than some washed up old bag."

Jiraiya had to bite down his own laughter as Tsunade's eyes turned down right murderous.

"Alright, brat! If a fights what you want, then lets step outside." She growled and dragged the boy out. Once outside, she tossed him across the street, and faced him.

"For a brat like you, it'll only take one finger to take you down." She held up one finger, and Naruto stared at her.

"You're gonna need a hell of a lot more than one finger to handle me, Obaa-chan." Naruto growled, and rushed forward at her. he moved as fast as he could, and Jiraiya smirked in pride at his student. He flashed in front of the blond woman, who gave a faint air of surprise, before flicking her finger up. He frowned, and then flew up into the air, launched up by the massive force of one finger. He hit the ground hard a few feet away. Rolling to his feet, Naruto's hands were flitting together.

"Wind Style: Razor Edged Gale." Naruto sent the bladed wind at her, the older woman seemed surprised for a moment, then she shattered the attack with her finger. Then, she flitted out of sight, and reappeared before him. He leaped back managing to avoid her attack, and when he landed put out a hand. Jiraiya stared as the chakra coalesced into his palm and spun into the ball shape of the rasengan.

"Rasengan!" He cried and shot out at her. Her face went wide with surprise as Naruto closed in on her. She slammed her finger into the ground, and tripped up the boy. He landed hard, driving his rasengan into the ground, which crushed the asphalt, creating a large crater. She turned away from the stuck blond boy, and glared at the amused Toad sage.

"Jiraiya! You taught this kid the Rasengan?" Jiraiya's smile only grew.

"Why the hell did you teach him such a dangerous technique?"

"Because, Tsunade, I believe in this kid. I believe in his dream, and I think that he will go very far in this world." She snorted and growled.

"But to teach him such a dangerous-"

"Be careful, Tsunade, you almost sound like you care." Jiraiya spoke carefully, and Tsunade stopped talking.

"I don't care what you think, Pervert! teaching a child the-"

"No, I made Ero-senin my teacher. I chose him, and he accepted me."" Naruto growled dangerously, as he pulled himself from the ground.

"That doesn't mean-"

"It means everything! I chose him to be my master! And he chose me, we became each other's important people. I don't care what that dead beat says, He does care about me. And he is very important to me." Naruto snarled. Tsunade stared at him, his blue eyes glowing in his fiery temper. Then, she began to laugh. She laughed loud and clear, so hard that she fell to one knee.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune took a step forward, but Tsunade raised a hand to stop her.

"Kid, you remind me of some people I used to know." Her face went somber for a moment, before they returned to mirth.

"Perhaps, this once, I can trust the words of someone else, ne?" She reached out and carressed the confused blond's face.

"Perhaps, if you could find a reason to protect Konoha, then, I might be able to as well." She withdrew her hand.

"Jiraiya, at noon, Shizune and I will return to Konoha with you." She reached down, and pulled the blond up.

"Now, go get some sleep, young one."

* * *

A rustling sound caused Naruto to jump from his slumber.

"Get up, gaki. Tsunade is missing." That made everything disappear in a moment of alarm.

"What do you mean?" Shizune appeared in their room.

"Tsunade-sama was gone this morning when I got up. There was no sign of struggle, but I am worried. She was serious when she said she was ready to return to Konoha."

"Ahh.. geez... I really thought she was serious too."

"No, she was serio-"

"This isn't helping us. Lets get searching, we need to find her." Naruto said and pulled on his pants, and then snapped on his jacket.

"The faster we find her, the faster we are sure that she's safe." He saw nods from the other two. They ran quickly down to the street, and split up. Naruto slowed and stopped completely.

_Kyuubi?_

**_What?_**

_I... I need to find -_

**_The Senju woman... yes.. I know..._**

_Can we find her?_

**_Heh... She'd be hard pressed to escape us, kit._**

_Alright._

He opened his unconsciously closed eyes, and breathed in deeply. Catching her scent, he rushed off following his nose.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the impetuous silver haired child before her.

"I require your assistance, Tsunade-sama."

"And why would I help someone I don't even know?"

"Sumimasen, I am a disciple of one of your fellow, Orochimaru."

"Humph... Why would I help you or your anemic master? Last I heard, he was killed." Tsuunade bit out, causing his smile to faulter a bit.

"Orochimaru-sama would not fall to such a weakling!" He hissed, his eyes glaring behind his glasses.

"Hmmm? I will say this, who ever you are, you are in the way of the new Hokage, let me pass, and I'll let you live." She growled it out, and the boy began laughing.

"YOU? They chose you to be the newest Kage? Ah what a waste, so you will not assist me in curing the newest container for my master? Then, I shall just rob the horrid village of their hopeful leader then." He spoke and raised his hand.

"Lets just see brat."

* * *

Naruto leaped from the tree to the ground in time to catch a massive plume of smoke exploded upwards. He dashed up the hill and looked over in time to see Tsunade launch herself at a silver haired boy. She delivered another monstrous blow, shattering the earth under her fist.

"Stay still brat!" Then the silver haired boy stopped with a knife drawn.

"Tsunade-sama, I heard a most disturbing rumour... That you were deathly afraid of.." Then he slashed himself.

"Blood." Then, she screamed. Naruto moved without any thought, he was at her side in an instant.

"Obaa-" She was shivering, and her eyes were open but unseeing, then her lips moved.

"Dan... Nawaki.."

"What did you do to her?" Naruto snarled, his rage churning in his system.

"I did nothing. She was simply deathly afraid, something that no shinobi, should ever be."

"TEME! I'll kill you!" He flashed in front of the silver haired boy and slammed a rasengan into his chest. Kabuto gasped in pain, before he was blasted backwards by the massive force of the attack. He rolled back, bouncing off of the ground before coming to a halt.

"Urhg... That was-" Then it disappeared into a puff of smoke, and the ground at his feet exploded upwards. Kabuto shot up and hit Naruto in the chest as hard as possible. The blond choked hard on blood and fell to the side.

* * *

"TEME! I'll kill you!" THose words cut through the haze of fear and pain, cut through the loss and the endless flow of memories. Then, she saw it, the blond boy was in front of her delivering a perfect rasengan into the chest of the other boy. Then, as the victory set in, Naruto gasped and he fell to the side revealing a happy looking silver haired boy.

"Naru-" She whispered.

"Whats this? Your out of your psycosis already?" The boy muttered and stepped towards her.

"What did you do to Naruto?" She snapped, already strength already filling her voice.

"What is it with you Konoha people? You need to worry about yourself!" He yelled. Tsunade shakily rose from the ground, her eyes never leaving the fallen form of the blond.

"Worry about myself? Hah, I've spent the last twenty years worrying about myself, I've spent the last twenty years trying to forget." She spoke it slowly, every word resonated with hurt.

"I've spent twenty years doing everything I possibly could to spit on the memories of my loved ones." She hissed. The faces of her sweet Dan and Nawaki faded in and out of her vision.

"But no more. This time I will measure up to those I loved, and I will cherish their dreams as they deserved to be." She managed to bite out, now her vision was tunneled and focused. The silver haired boy sensed the change in the older woman and stepped out.

"Heh, you know you cannot fight me. Your fear of blood will make you useless-" He got no farther as he dodged sideways to avoid a massive kick.

"I have found a way to deal with my fears, boy! How will you deal with a new found fear?" She howled and slammed her fist into the place he had been standing not seconds before. Kabuto flipped above her and placed a hand on her shoulder, then moved through and landed several feet away.

"I have just severed-"

Tsunade launched her fist with surprising swiftness and force. Kabuto backed up barely managed to avoid taking a direct hit.

"How are you still fighting?" He barked.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha! I cannot loose to a worm such as you!" The blond cried aloud.

The silver haired boy ducked back once more and this time Tsunades fist created a crater in the ground. She swung once more and smirked in satisfaction as she felt a light pressure from the side of her attack. Kabuto soared through the air and hit the ground hard. She blinked as she closed in on the spot where the body had fallen to see only a dead body resembling the one she had hut but obviously wasn't.

Instead of worrying about his disappearance she closed in on the fallen blond. His face was ashen and his breathing was shallow. She quickly moved into medical mode. Her hands stopped shaking and her breathing relaxed as she cut off the boys shirt. The she began healing him. She poured her healing chakra into the wounded areas focusing on his heart and lungs. She quelled her personal fears and focused in her task. His breathing was still just as labored as when she began, so just as she began to give up he opened his eyes.

"Hey... obaachan... so you really weren't running..." He breathed out with some difficulty, but his eyes were glittering.

"No, stupid brat. I wasn't. I'm finished with running." She whispered quietly, making him smile.

"Good. I don't think that I could serve under a cowardly Hokage." He murmured sleepily.

"Hush, now rest, brat. We've got a lot of ground to cover today, but rest now." She ruffled his hair fondly.  
_  
Gomen, Dan, Nawaki. I will live up to your expectations from now on._

* * *

Kabuto pushed harder off of the tree to move further away from the two homicidal blonds.

"Curse konoha ..." He mumbled and struggled to hold his now shattered arm. He landed in a branch to catch his breath.

"Curse the Hokage. Why wouldn't she just die?" He spat venemously, and froze when a voice spoke.

"You might have continued breathing if you has not said that. Since you admitted attacking the hokage I cannot let you live." And ice cold, piercing voice enveloped him, and he screamed as crows flitted around him.

"Die quietly child." The voice berated him. Then the crows completely covered up his vision, the last thing he saw was the spinning red eyes of the Sharingan.


	36. Chapter 36

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**A/N-****I wanted to take a short moment to thank all the people who took the time out of their days to faithfully review my story, because I will say that without them, I would have given up this story around chapter 7 when it actually began to start getting hard to write.**

**Naruhinafan4ever**  
**ichigo1508**  
**NineTailedKitsune**  
**Shining Dreamer**  
**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS**  
**lilanimefan247**  
**Soprano-in-waiting**  
**Kyoki No Kage** (Thank you for the one time I think you reviewed my story ten min after it was updated. XP )  
**Valkyrie Vamp** (Thanks for all the laughs you gave me!)  
**12417** (Thanks for making me feel like an accomplished writer, even though I thought I was really bad with updating...)  
**Number1KurtHummelFan** (Your first couple of comments had me rolling when I read them, thanks for just making my days!**)**  
**Mooninthenight** (Thank you for kicking my butt into redoing the first coupla chapters, and fixing their..'blockiness'**)**  
**Senceless** (Thank you for extending the challenge and forcing me to write better, and ascend to your standards of writing. I just wanted to let you know that from the first time you began to criticize my writing, I tried to write with my full intention of simply making you give me a positive review! I succeded in like chapter q4 and did a victory dance. So, thank you.)

**Once more, thank you all who stuck with my story even when I was not the easiest of writers to stick with... Now! On to the story!**

**Chapter 36**

Rain fell from the sky, the fat droplets pelted the masses of people all arrayed in black facing a massive stage. The rain was taken as a symbol that the heavens were weeping with them. Naruto bit his lip to distract himself from tears, no matter how much it rained. He didn't turn about, he already knew that the others were shedding their tears. He focused on the dark haired Jonin leading the services.

"I'm sure that... Sarutobi... No, that my father is looking down on us with a big smile, happy that we miss him so much. But if he were to speak, I think he would be telling us off. I'm sure that the old man would want us to save our tears, and keep walking towards our future." His soft words were carried across the silent masses, and drew out murmurs of assent. The man stopped as if he couldn't bear to speak anymore. Then he stepped to the side, and held a short silence before a burst of smoke plumed up. It took a few seconds but when the smoke died down, there was a person standing on the platform in the full regalia of the Hokage, the robes covering all of the body, and the hat shielding the face from view. After a moment of shocked silence, a voice boomed from the figure.

"We are gathered here, to commemorate the death of a fool." The crowds gasped.

"He was an old man, who tried to stave off death far too long, and man full of regrets. His life was full of failures and futile efforts." Now the people were murmuring.

"One of his biggest failures, and yours, is present here, and mourning for the loss of the man who made his life hell." Now, there were cries of outrage. The figure did not move, nor did it speak until it was silent once more, until all that was heard was the raindrops.

"Yes, his life was one full of regrets. But even he, was able to create a light in such darkness." Naruto scrunched his face, starting to recognize the voice.

"That light was what he lived for, strove for, and ultimately, died for. What is that light, you ask?" The voice got softer.

"He loved this village with all of his being, indeed, it was his life, even until his last breaths." The figure reached up and grabbed the Hoakge's hat.

"If my master, with a life so full of regret and failures, could die with a smile on his face, and peace in his heart, because of this village, because of this light." The hat was whipped off of the figures head, revealing a crying Tsunade.

"Then as his student, how can that not be enough for me? From now on, I shall move from my regrets and from my failures, and follow my Teacher's footsteps. I will guard this village and its people, by placing my life on the line, as HOKAGE!" She roared the last part, and the cries of the village were loud and joyous. Watching all of this, Naruto looked up into the murky darkened clouds.

_Ojii-san? Can we really move past regrets?_

Just as he was about to look away, the clouds parted just a little, and a single solitary ray of sunlight flashed in. Seeing this brought back the Sandaime's voice.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto..."  
_

_"Shut it old man."  
_

_"Ie, Naruto, come here." The old Hokage demanded, and the six year old boy reluctantly closed their distance. The Hokage smiled gently, and took his hand, and lead him to the window.  
_

_"Look out there, Naruto. What do you see?" When _the_ boy looked, athe sky was filled with black angry stormclouds.  
_

_"Rain clouds..."  
_

_"Ah, and did you know that they just came in this morning." The boy stared back at him.  
_

_"It means Naruto, that when you tried to hurt yourself today, the heavens began to cry."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"Because, in the heavens are your parents, they sit in the sky watching over you, and when you are in pain, they will cry with you. Today, you caused them such pain, that their tears overwhelmed the__ spirit world and flooded into ours." The small blond sat thinking.  
_

_"Why don't they talk to me then?" The earnest question of youth made the oler man chuckle.  
_

_"Because, that is the test of death, child. To see if we can find love enough to overwhlem our hatreds."  
_

_"But why does that need to happen?" The boy's cerulean eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
_

_"Life is merely a test, a great chance to gain experience. A most precious gift. It is what we do with that gift, that counts." The boy stared at him confused.  
_

_"Hmmm... alright lets try something else, then. How about the village?"  
_

_"HUH?"  
_

_"Usually, the village is what?"  
_

_"Calm, quiet. But it depends where you are, I guess."  
_

_"That is right, but look at the village now." He gestured to the window.  
_

_"It looks... sad..."  
_

_"Yes it does. But guess what?"  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"Even this sadness, is temporary, soon the clouds will break, and the sunlight will come back in." Just as the word's left his mouth, a single beam of light shot from the sky and lit up the faces of __the__ Hokages.  
_

_"Sugoi!" Naruto crooned.  
_

_"Ah, always remember Naruto. Its never truly dark, there are always beams of light, waiting just behind the clouds."_

**Flashback End**

_Sumimasen, ojii-san. I shoulda listened better._ Naruto thought as the light hit the new Will of Fire monument to the third.

"Naruto..." He turned to see a soaked Iruka gazing softly down at him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto glanced back at the gravesite.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." He stepped towards the stone monument, and ignored all the stares. He gently placed his hand on the giant object.

"Ojii-san, you were one of the only people who cared whether I lived or died. For that, I-I can't thank you enough. So to make it up to you, for being such a hard headed idiot, I'm making this village my dream, just as Tsunade did, just as ... as you did. Maybe then, I can find my peace." He removed his hand and turned back. He froze, there was a line of people waiting for him. The line started with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka they were talking quietly to each other. Then next to them, was Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi and Hinata, the four were quietly watching him. Just beside them were all the genin from the Chunin Exams, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and even Neji. They all were waiting patiently. Naruto took one more glance up at the skies.

"Arigato, Ojii-san." Then, he strode up to his friends.

"I'm HUNGRY!" He growled, to a mass groan.

"Really, Dobe? Thats the note on which we leave the funeral?"

"But, Teme! I'm starving! Obaa-chan-" He ducked a half hearted swipe.

"Treat me to some ramen!" Another mass groan.

"Hell no, gaki! If we're all going to eat on my purse, then I choose." She growled, and Naruto spun around joyfully.,

"Did you hear that, Teme! She's gonna treat everyone!" Sasuke glared at him, as the rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Naruto, treat the Godaime with some repect." Itachi chided gently.

"But I don't wanna-"

"Obbaaa-ccchhhaaaannn!" He groaned as Tsunade smacked him.

"Hush, gaki! You're making me treat all these people!"

"But, You're Hokage now! You can't be hitting me-" He got no farther, as both Sakura and Tsunade smacked him together.

"Hmmm..." Tsunade looked the pinkette up and down.

"Come see me next week, and let's talk." The busty blond muttered, before grabbing Naruto's collar, and began dragging him down the road.

"Lets go eat."

"LEMME GO, DATTEBAYO!" Laughter rang throughout the streets of Konoha, as the small group followed their fearless Hokage through the village.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Sasuke pulled on his black shirt, and pants before sliding on his Chunin's jacket. He smirked at the sense of accomplishment from the memory of being presented it with several others from their group.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice gently glided up to his room. Without a backwards glance he moved downstairs.

"Nani?"

"The Hokage would like to speak with us."

"Ah... Alright. I'm coming."

* * *

Naruto stretched in bed, and began to press further into the comfy matress when a loud voice caused him to jump.

"OHAYO GAKI!" Jiraiya roared. Naruto rolled and jumped at the same time, ending up falling into a heap next to his bed.

"NANI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME AT THIS INDECENT HOUR!" THe blond boy screamed in frustration. Jiraiya pulled the fingers out of his ears, and smiled at the irate teen.

"Well well, isn't it good to be up and about, Naruto?" THe toad sage spoke brightly.

"The hell it is! Get out! I'm tired!"

"Come on.. I just wanted to treat you to some Ramen before I had to leave..." THe older man continued on softly.

"Ramen? Wait.. leave? Where are you going?"

"I have to go out for a while."

"What? How long?"

"Come on, Gaki. We'll talk about it over breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts, get up lets head out."

* * *

Sasuke stood completely still, shocked beyond belief.

"Wait... Itachi and I are going on a mission? For three years?"

"You are quite correct. But you will be leaving tommorow, so please take this time to get your preparations done." Tsunade nodded.

"Will we be leaving on our own?" Itachi asked not moving.

"Ie, tommorow you will be heading out with one or two tag alongs, perhaps." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

"You are dismissed." Both Uchihas bowed and vanished from sight.

"Honestly, those two better stop being soo annoyingly formal.." She muttered and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"And that pervert better take good care of that dumb brat, or I will tear his testicles off with a rusty spoon." She growled and took a deep draught.

"Yeah, thats right, take care of him, Jiraiya."

* * *

Naruto slurped down his noodles with more haste and energy than was usual.

"Oi! Gaki don't eat so fast! You'll choke and die!"

"And that matters why?"

"Tsunade'd roast me on a spit!"

"Ahh.. Obaa-chan wouldn't eat you!"

"I didn't say she would!"

"Ah shut it! Just tell me why you're going!"

"I'm going to be heading out for a couple of years to do some traveling, research, and visiting old contacts."

"Y-years?" Naruto stammered, his heart dropping.

"Mmm... It's going to be a long hard campaign." Jiraiya murmured and slurped some noodles. Then, he turned and face the blond.

"So, I thought why not bring someone who can suffer with me? You know what they say, misery loves comapany!" Chopsticks fell from numbed fingertips, as the blond stared at his master.

"You-you want me to come with you? On this trip?" He blinked to keep tears from his eyes, and lowered his face to hide his face behind his hair.

"Ah, gaki! You catch on fast! So are you coming?"

"Hai.." He whispered softly.

"Good!" Jiraiya ruffled his hair fondly.

"Get packed we leave in the morning."

* * *

The Next Morning

Jiraiya stood leaning against the gates, looking back towards the village he was to leave for a short while.

**Flashback**

_"Why do you want him, Jiraiya?" Tsunade thundered.  
_

_"Because, he is a jinchuuriki, and as such, he needs to become much stronger. That is something I can help with." He reasoned, and she frowned. Then, she sat back down.  
_

_" I hate it when you actually make sense. Its so strange, it seems this dastardly fate is everywhere." She muttered and brought out a sake bottle and two cups.  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"Look what team he is on, baka." She pushed the form at him, and he quickly scanned it. As soon as he finished it he began laughing.  
_

_"Well, I'll be... He's a team seven as well? That seems to be the Hokage chosen team isn't it?"  
_

_"Ah, Sarutobi-sensei was in Team 7, which became Team Tobirama, then we became Team 7. Then, you taught Minato and his team 7. Then he taught Team 7, with Kakashi, Obito and Rin, mind you Obito was an Uchiha and Rin a medical nin. And now, Kakashi is head of Team 7, with Naruto, Minato's child, Sasuke, Obito's nephew, and Sakura, a Medical Genius that will proobably surpass me soon." Tsunade sighed.  
_

_"Ahh, I understand, its amazing this pull fate has on us."  
_

_"Whatever, if you're going to take him." She said suddenly becoming serious and the tempertaure dropped by ten degrees.  
_

_"If he gets hurt in any way, I will hold you personally responsible, Ji-rai-ya." She said it playfully, but the cold aura of death told him her true meaning.  
_

_"Ah... Hai.. I'll watch him carefully."  
_

_"Good, bring my otouto back safely." She whispered quietly, before turning back to her work.  
_

**END  
**

"Heh, otouto, eh Tsunade? Well, he feels more like a grandchild to me." He muttered as a blond ball of energy appeared in the street.

"ERO-SENIN! YOU'RE STILL HERE!" He yelled.

_He's so different from the first time I met him, and yet the same..._

"And where would I go gaki?"

"I dunno... away?" Naruto finished as he strode up, about to speak some more when a voice cut in.

"Mah! Naruto, you're so loud in the morning! What happened to the annoying boy I once knew?" Jiraiya looked over the blond's shoulder and saw the two Uchiha walking up towards them.

"Huh? Nani, why are you here teme?"

"We are here to head out on a three year mission, that the Hokage gave us. We were supposed to meet our traveling companions-" He stopped, and then smiled.

"I see-"

"Ahh, well since we're all here, we should-"

"Oi!" Tsunade's voice cut in drawing everyone's attention back towards a fast moving Hokage with three women behind her.

"Eh? Tsunade-obaachan?"

"Hmm? I wanted to say something before you all left." She spoke softly, and then Sakura and Hinata appeared from behind her.

"OI! Neither of you two said anything to me or Hinata about leaving!" Sakura thundered, and Hinata chuckled gently behind her.

"Sumimasen, I was going to but I got distracted by Ero-senin." She turned from Naruto to Sasuke.

"I didn't want to deal with a goodbye." Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura growled.

"Well... guess what? You're getting one!" She yelled and grabbed both boys in a big hug.

"Both of you two... be safe and come home." She whispered.

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke shook his head, and Naruto chuckled. Then he extricated himself from their group hug and swept Hinata into a large tight hug.

"I'll miss you too, Hina-chan!" She blushed but managed to return his embrace.

"Me too, Naruto." She whispered and released him. THen, the Hokage was in front of the blond boy.

"Obaa-cha-" He froze as she pulled a new hitai-ate from behind her, and dropped to one knee.

"Naruto, you are a very special person to me. I want you to remember that, and remember that you are the reason I stand as the Hokage." She said

softly and pulled off his hitai-ate. Then she pulled a medallion from her pocket.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out on seeing it.

"Hush Shizune." She muttered before turning back to Naruto.

"Before I met you, I had a little brother and a man that I loved with all of my heart. They were the reasons for loving the village. However they both had the same dream, to become Hokage." Jiraiya smirked as his student stiffened.

"So, just as I did with them, I give you this my last family heirloom, in the hopes that this time, it will grant you luck and watch over you always." She slid it over his head, and set in on his neck. Then, she picked up her new hitai-ate, and before placing on him, she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Go safely Naruto, and come home quickly." He smiled brightly as he tightened the headband.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" JIraiya waved a short goodbye to the small crowd as they began walking away.

* * *

"Oi, Gaki. How do you feel, leaving Konoha?" The blond boy turned back to look one last time at the village.

"I know I should feel sad that I'm leaving, but I don't..." He turned back and began walking beside the Toad Sage and the Uchihas. Just as he was about to sigh, Naruto continued.

"But I will say this, I can't wait to come back." Jiraiya smiled.

"Good Gaki, good."

"Eh? Why are you worrying about my feelings now?" Jiraiya stretched his arms outwards and sped up.

"Oh, we've got to make it out of the Fire Country by sundown, lets speed it up!" He yelled and leaped up into the trees.

"OI!" Jiraiya smirked as the three others bounded to catch up.

_Don't worry Naruto, one day, you'll know the answer. Until then, just keep walking as you are now. If you do.._ He flipped over a branch and head faster up into the branches searching to gain more speed, but cast one glance over his shoulder to see his blond student trying to race with the youngest Uchiha to see who could catch up the fastest.

_Then one day you'll outpace us all._


	37. Epilogue

I OWN NOTHING. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters, places, and everything in general.

**A/N-Hahah... Oops... to the several people who have commented on my leaving an important plot twist open, I thank you! Here is the Epilogue I have promised to several of you please enjoy as this is the literal end. This story is finished now.**

**Epilogue **

Naruto watched as Jiraiya and Itachi set up a small fire.

"Ano.. not that I'm not happy to have you guys here, but why are you here?" The blond directed his query towards the older Uchiha. He stopped and stared at the blond before moving over to his pack. He rummaged within for a moment before pulling out a scroll.

"Tsunade-sama told us not to open this until we were clear of the Fire Country." He murmured and peeled it open. He stared at the words before sighing in resignation, and passing it to Sasuke.

"What? Seriously? She couldn't have just given us this assignment instead of making us wait till now?" Sasuke growled and glared at the white haired old man as if it were all his fault.

"Uhh.. whats going on?" NAruto asked and flinched when sasuke threw teh scroll at him. He frowned at the paper before reading it.

_Oi gakis._  
_  
Now,_ Naruto sighed.  
_  
WHY? Couldn't you be nice in writing at least Obaa-chan?_ He thought annoyed, before reading on.

_I have given you this scroll to change your true mission, while out. The next three years will not be on diplomatic leave to restore the Uchiha's political prestige, but you will be doing something just as important. From now, until you return from your travels, you will move, assist, and train with Jiraiya of the Sanin. Jiraiya has been the Head of a very pervasive network of intelligence gatherers. Sasuke adnd Itachi you are to serve as Guardians for Naruto and Jiraiya as they move on their training trip. You will also be acting as ANBU infiltrators at Jiraiya's command.  
Now, Jiraiya you old pervert. You are not to use them for your research, they are Konoha Assets, but feel free to use them for anything else. For the next three years you will be acquainting these three with your web of followers. That is all._

Naruto had to bite his lip to contain his laughter at Tsunade's abusive tone. he looked up and smirked at the two Uchiha.

"So you two are in for the long haul with us?" His smirk was answered with twin Uchiha ones.

"It appears so. We shall be accompanying you both on your journey." Jiraiya laughed aloud.

"And I suppose that tsunade assigned you guys to learn about my Information network?" When they nodded, he snorted.

"What ever brats, as long as you keep up, and help out in my training that gaki, then we have no problems." This drew a confused glance from Itachi.

"You'll see tommorow. I'll be utilizing my new assets." Jiraiya chuckled as he lay down on his side.

"Good night. Sleep well, because tomorrow you will all be entering into my training program. I will whip you three into proper fighting shape!" He cackled and fell asleep.

"Why is that old man so excited?" Sasuke snorted.

"Because he gets to torture us three and call it training. I think he takes some kinda perverse pleasure in doing this to young promising shinobi." Naruto whined, and the raven smirked.

"Well, now you aren't alone."

"That just means we'll be sparring or fighting." And Itachi chuckled and shifted over to get more comfortable.

"Well, that just means that we've got more time to force each other to get stronger, doesn't it?" The older raven mumbled. THis caused Naruto to look up.

"Yeah... I guess it does." He smiled as he began to lay down.

"But I am still going to whup on Sasuke tomorrow no matter what happens!" Itachi chuckled as the younger Uchiha growled.

"In your dreams, Dobe!"

"Shut it, Teme! I'm trying to sleep!" They bickered for a good minute, before Itachi stepped in.

"Alright, I am going to sleep now. Get some rest, I am sure that whatever Jiraiya of the Sanin has planned for us, it will be eventful." Itachi spread out his sleep roll, and watched as the other two pulled their blankets on, and were asleep in moments. He stopped and sat on his sleep roll and just watched them.

"Not going to sleep, Itachi?" Jiraiya materialized out of the darkness.

"I feel no need to rest just yet, Jiraiya-sama."

"Ack! Do not call me that, making me feel old." The white haired sage grumbled. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but refrained from saying anything.

"Itachi, you're stuck with me for two maybe three years. You might as well loosen up, or you'll die of an aneurysm." He stuck his tongue out. Itachi let himself chuckle quietly at the older man's antics.

"See now you're lightening up." Itachi turned to the side, and spoke gently.

"JIraiya-san, what is it you desire with Naruto?" He stayed looking away from the other man.

"Mmmm... What a really interesting question." He sat down harder, and Itachi snuck a peek at him. The old man was watching the sleeping blond fondly.

"He's the son of a most important student, and when we first met, he reminded me so much of his parents, that I couldn't help but feel a grandfatherly love for the boy." He spoke gently.

"And now?"

"Now? All I want is to teach him skills that will keep him alive. I want to help him reach his goal, now that he finally has one."

"Yes, he told me as well." The memory of the blond pulling him aside, and joyfully declaring his dream to be Hokage, caused the elder Uchiha to smirk.

"MM... Now I want him to reach his goal. He's been through too much already."

"I see." Itachi nodded, and watched the moon hanging in the air.

"Yes, I believe that blond of ours will be the one to make my dreams a reality, and that one day soon, everyone will recognize his strength." The older raven shifted slightly.

"I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't dream of disappointing his master."

"Good, because I don't deal with failures well."

"I'm surprised that you aren't fighting to go alone."

"Itachi. I'm not stupid, I know more about Naruto's situation then you would even guess at." The old man stood up and stretched.

"We are heading into murky waters now, sharks and monsters lay in wait in the shadows. From here on we head into the night flying from the dawn."

"That was poetic."

"Quiet, youngster. Get some rest, you're going to need it for tomorrow's workout."

"Good night, then." The older raven watched the flames slowly burn down, then the older man writing, then his vision slipped to the youngest of the group. Sasuke and Naruto were  
sleeping side by side.

"Heh, the future of Konoha lay sleeping, when they wake up, woe betide any who stand in their way." Itachi chuckled gently before slowly slipping into darkness.

"Heh, I think I'm gonna use that Uchiha for my sequel."

**A/N- To all those who picked up on the play on words congrats! And thank you once again for bearing with me!**


End file.
